Em Busca de Um Sonho
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella Swan é a temporária mais desastrada do mundo. Bem, não do mundo todo, mas é a mais desastrada do escritório da Cullen & Volturi Exportações. Ainda assim, ela acaba se tornando secretaria particular do CEO Edward Cullen, no que isso vai dar, ninguém sabe, mas tanto ela quanto o chefe vão logo perceber que a experiência será inesquecível para ambos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Autor (a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Rose J.

 **Shiper:** Edward & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comedia

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Isabella Swan é a temporária mais desastrada do mundo. Bem, não do mundo todo, mas é a mais desastrada do escritório da Cullen & Volturi Exportações. Ainda assim, ela acaba se tornando secretaria particular do CEO Edward Cullen, no que isso vai dar, ninguém sabe, mas tanto ela quanto o chefe vão logo perceber que a experiência será inesquecível para ambos...

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Um_**

* * *

 ** _Pov. Bella_**

Mordi a borracha na ponta do lápis enquanto observava o Sr. Cullen ...ah... como alguém podia ser tão bonito? Aqueles cabelos cor cobre que eu queria passar as minhas mãos, aquele queixo quadrado que poderia até cortar vidro que eu queria lamber, aqueles ombros largos que eu queria agarrar... ok eu queria passar as mãos nele todo. As mãos a boca, enfim, eu amaria...

Meus pensamentos pervertidos pararam quando a ponta da borracha soltou na minha boca, merda.

Estufei as bochechas com medo de engolir a bendita borracha e olhei para os lados em busca de uma idéia, precisava cuspir a borracha discretamente... olhei mais uma vez em volta e meus olhos se alargaram enquanto o Sr. Cullen me encarava com a testa franzida, _desestufei_ as bochechas e ajeitei os meus papeis, tentando evitar olhá-lo.

Jesus, teria como aquilo ficar pior?

\- Então, se olharmos esses gráficos... – meu chefe do momento, sim, no momento, porque como temporária, eu já tive vários, mas voltando a ele... Jacob Black continuou falando com sua voz arrastada e quis bocejar, porém me controlei ou engoliria a borracha.

Dei mais uma olhada de canto de olho e o Sr. Cullen ainda me olhava.

Porra!

Concentre-se Bella, não pague mico, não pague mico.

\- Vão ver que se olharem para essa demonstração... – a voz mole dele continuou por mais meia hora e não pude me conter, eu bocejei, o que foi uma péssima idéia, porque eu engoli a maldita borracha.

Foda-se, comecei a engasgar, bati desesperada na mesa tentando cuspir o objeto ofensivo que se instalou na minha garganta. Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos e fitei desesperada em volta, em busca de ajuda, de repente, braços envolveram em baixo dos meus seios, pressionando com força, a pressão me fezeu cuspir a borracha.

Tossi esfregando a garganta e olhei em volta, praticamente todo mundo me olhava, com os olhos arregalados, meu rosto enrubesceu violentamente, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, dessa vez de humilhação e corri para fora da sala.

Recostei-me na parede respirando fundo algumas vezes.

Merda! Por que isso sempre acontecia comigo?

\- Senhorita? – ergui a cabeça e ofeguei ao ver o Sr. Cullen, me encarando com seus lindos olhos verdes, parecendo muito preocupado.

\- Huh, perdoe-me por atrapalhar a sua reunião, Sr. Cullen. Prometo que não acontecerá novamente. – ele bufou.

\- A reunião não é importante. Como a senhorita está?

\- Huh...

\- Está bem? Posso perguntar com o que se engasgou? – minha cara inteira se avermelhou.

\- Humm, uma borracha?

\- Uma borracha?

\- É sabe, da ponta do lápis, estava mordiscando, faço isso quando fico entediada... – me calei ao ver a sua sobrancelha arqueando e tossi... – Quer dizer, não que a reunião estivesse chata, estava ótima, muito instrutiva.

\- Entendo... Mas e a borracha?

\- Ah sim, bem, ela soltou na minha boca e bem, pareceu-me rude cuspi-la na frente de todo mundo, então a segurei na boca, mas o Sr. Black ficou falando e falando com a voz mole e fiquei com sono... – ele voltou a arquear a sobrancelha e corei mais ainda... – Não que ele não estivesse ótimo, falava muito bem, mas eu acabei bocejando e engoli a borracha, e bem... – fiz um gesto pra ele, não precisava de mais palavras, né?

\- Entendo e concordo com a senhorita, a reunião estava muito chata.

\- Oh, mesmo?

\- Sim, agora por que não tira o resto da tarde de folga?

\- Sério?

\- Sim, já tivemos emoções demais por um dia.

Emoções demais? Ai não...

\- Vai me demitir? – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Sério, estava a ponto de um ataque, daqui a pouco estaria caída no chão, batendo as pernas e os braços chorando e gritando.

\- Não, não, claro que não senhorita! Só, bem, acredito que precise descansar um pouco depois de tanta agitação, sim?

\- Mas posso vir amanhã?

\- É claro.

\- Oh, ok, uma folginha ia ser boa. – ele sorriu e contive a vontade de suspirar.

\- Esplêndido, vá para casa e nós vemos amanhã.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ele sorriu e voltou para a sala, suspirei aliviada.

\- Ah, Srta. Swan?

\- Sim? – ai meu Deus, agora ele me demitirá.

\- Venha a minha sala amanhã, assim que chegar.

\- Por quê?

Merda! Ele quer me demitir na sua sala, para que eu não faça escândalo.

\- Eu tenho uma proposta para você.

\- Proposta?

\- Uma excelente proposta. – Ele sorriu e sorri de volta.

Será que ele estava falando o que eu achava que ele estava falando? Ele sorriu um pequeno sorriso torto e eu sabia, esse safadinho.

\- Ah, uma proposta. Com certeza eu irei!

\- Até amanhã, Srta. Swan.

\- Bella.

\- Bella?

\- Me chame de Bella, vai facilitar as coisas. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas

\- Hmmm, claro, Bella.

Ele entrou na sala e suspirei aliviada.

Graças a Deus, ainda tinha o emprego e consegui falar com o Sr. Cullen sem gaguejar, falei demais, mas pelo menos não paguei mais mico. Yeii!

Eu vou ganhar uma proposta especial, espera, uma "excelente proposta".

 **[...]**

Ao chegar ao meu minúsculo, _pititico_ apartamento, eu larguei a mochila sobre a cama/sofá/cadeira e fui até... bem, era tudo junto, então não precisei ir a lugar algum, desde que chegara em Nova York, tudo que eu conseguira pagar era um quarto de um cômodo só, então ele era praticamente, sala/cozinha/quarto, felizmente o banheiro era em outro cômodo, um bem minúsculo, mas não era tudo junto, havia um limite que uma garota podia suportar. Fato!

Tirei os sapatos, as roupas e deitei só de calcinha e sutiã.

Sabia que era pouco feminino da minha parte deixar tudo jogado, mas tava nem aí.

Meu dia havia sido muito estressante.

Quando deixei a minha cidadezinha, eu tinha grandes sonhos.

E eles quase acabaram hoje quando quase morri sufocada com uma borracha.

Estiquei o braço e peguei o meu caderno que estava debaixo da cama com a caneta presa no espiral e coloquei o item 12.

 _12 - Cuidado com as borrachas._

Ai Deus, já tinha doze itens sobre os perigos de nova York.

Mais um ano nessa cidade e eu morreria.

Contudo ainda assim, eu não iria desistir. Quando mamãe morreu, eu jurei que não seria uma garotinha de cidade pequena. Eu seguiria meus sonhos, eu faria grandes coisas.

Infelizmente, eu não tinha nenhum grande sonho pra seguir e estava feliz com a vida de cidade pequena. Mas mamãe me fez jurar e promessa pra quem tivesse quase nas últimas a gente tem que cumprir.

Então aqui estava eu, na cidade dos grandes sonhos.

Morando em um minúsculo apartamento, trabalhando como temporária e ainda nenhum sonho.

Na verdade, eu pensei que a coisa de temporária era uma boa idéia.

Já que eu ia ter várias opções de trabalhos e assim descobriria a minha verdadeira vocação.

Então, até agora já fui passeadora de cães, telefonista, telemarkting, barista, babá, caixa, empacotadora de frutas, taxista, doadora de sangue - esse eu fiz de graça - e atualmente, assistente do Sr. Black. E nenhum desses trabalhos me deu propósito algum, na verdade, eles me deram hematomas, pulgas, dor de cabeça, catapora, uma úlcera e uma concussão - Isso que dá trabalhar de graça.

Enfim, nenhum sonho. Um monte de problemas e acho que ainda tava com pulgas.

Cada vez mais, eu queria empacotar as minhas poucas coisas e voltar pra minha cidadezinha, onde eu trabalhava na biblioteca local e não precisava queimar os meus lençóis por causa das pulgas.

Mas sempre que eu pensava nisso, a voz da minha mãe vinha a minha mente, me implorando para não ficar presa em Forks. Para ser alguém, para fazer grandes coisas, enfim, eu tinha que cumprir o seu último desejo, nem que eu morresse tentando.

Suspirei e guardei o meu caderno em baixo da cama novamente, soltei o meu sutiã e o joguei junto com as roupas, empurrei a mochila para o chão e me espreguicei.

Já que eu tinha o resto do dia de folga, eu iria dormir.

Vegetar na minha caminha o dia todo.

Esse era o meu sonho, ah, com o Sr. Cullen do lado.

Ok, já tinha um sonho.

Ser a prostituta pessoal de Edward Cullen.

Não era um sonho muito digno, mas era um muito, muitooo bom.

Com certeza, mamãe ficaria orgulhosa de mim, se ela visse o Sr. Cullen, ela ficaria muito orgulhosa.

 **[...]**

Chegando à empresa, estava um pouco, tipo, só um pouquinho animada, ok muitooo animada para rever o Sr. Cullen, esperava com todas as minhas forças que aquela proposta fosse de me jogar sobre a mesa e fazer coisas impróprias para menores comigo, ainda bem que não sou menor. Uhuh enfim...

Entrei na sala do Sr. Black, e a me ver, ele bufou e estalou os dedos em direção a mesa que estava empilhada de papeis.

\- Rápido temporária, tem que organizar a papelada.

\- Mas Sr. Black, eu só vim avisar...

\- Shiii menina, não me importa, vá trabalhar.

\- Mas preciso ir...

\- Trabalhar.

\- Mas o Sr. Cullen...

\- Para a sua mesa agora, ou relatarei a agência o seu desrespeito. – com um suspiro derrotado fui para a mesa e olhei com desgosto para todos os papeis.

Poxa, eu estava tão próxima de ser usada e abusada pelo Sr. Cullen.

Mas parece que não era para ser.

Já estava lá há uma hora ou talvez mais, era difícil dizer quando se quer bater a cabeça na mesa depois de ler tantos relatórios.

Soltei, sei lá, o trigésimo bocejo, a manhã mal estava começando quando a porta se abriu e ouvi Sr. Black grunhir. Olhei por cima do meu trabalho, arfei ao ver o Sr. Cullen em toda a sua glória e gostosura na porta.

\- Sr. Cullen.

\- Olá Black.

\- Que prazer recebê-lo na minha sessão, embora não esperasse a visita, mas é claro, o Senhor é muito bem vindo e...

\- Chega, chega, eu vim aqui em busca de Isabella.

\- Quem?

\- Isabella Swan.

\- Swan?

Sério que ele não sabe o meu nome?

O Sr. Cullen sabia, eu não sei como, mas sabia e o meu chefe, no momento, com que eu trabalhava há duas semanas, não sabia.

Deveria sentir-me ofendida?

Sr. Cullen suspirou.

\- A mocinha que está tentando se esconder de baixo da mesa.

Parei de tentar escorregar para de baixo da mesa, sim, fazia isso e não tinha vergonha alguma, me endireitei e sorri timidamente.

\- Ah, diz a temporária?

\- Sim. Isabella, pedi que viesse a minha sala hoje.

\- Bem, huh, eu até tentei, mas o Sr. Black disse...

\- Quieta temporária! Ela não me disse que tinha que vê-lo Senhor, se soubesse... – podia ver pela cara do Sr. Cullen que ele não estava nada feliz.

\- Entendi Black. Mas agora Srta. Isabella trabalha para mim.

\- Mas, mas eu preciso da temporária, quem vai organizar toda aquela papelada?

\- O Senhor organiza. Agora venha Isabella. – Ele me chamou arqueando uma sobrancelha e mais que depressa corri até ele.

E sem esperar pelo Sr. Black , começou a andar para fora da sala. Olhei para o meu, huh, ex-chefe, ele parecia meio desolado ao olhar para a pilha de papeis que ainda tinha que arrumar. Voltei-me para o Sr. Cullen que já estava ficando longe e corri atrás dele.

Ele andou com as mãos atrás das costas em direção ao elevador, o segui até chegarmos ao elevador, às portas se abriram, ele entrou e o acompanhei.

\- Huh Sr. Cullen vai me demitir? – perguntei nervosamente e ele me olhou de lado.

\- Na minha sala Srta. Swan. – assenti e ficamos em silêncio.

Bem, ele ficou... Eu estava surtando, tipo, em pânico ali. Pronta pra me jogar no chão e implorar pelo meu emprego.

Parece que não iria mais ser jogada sobre a mesa para que ele tivesse o seu caminho comigo.

Era verdade quando diziam que os sonhos nem sempre podem se realizar...

Quando o ping do elevador soou, eu estava tremendo já, seguimos para a sala dele, passando por sua secretaria, uma loira magricela que me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um nariz retorcido.

O quê?

Eu não era uma super modelo, mas não era de se jogar fora né? Né?

\- Entre Srta. Swan. – Sr. Cullen chamou já dentro do escritório e rapidamente o segui, assim que ele fechou a porta, forcei um sorriso e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Huh, já estamos no seu escritório.

\- Sim, Srta. Swan, já estamos.

\- Então vai me demitir? Porque eu não posso ser demitida... Eu preciso muito desse emprego Sr. Cullen! Muito, muito, muitooo mesmo... Se eu for demitida não vou ter pra onde ir, ou dormir, vou acabar dormindo em baixo da ponte, literalmente embaixo da ponte, porque não tem como eu dormir em um beco, eles são sujos, de baixo da ponte pelo menos tem água, porque eu vou achar uma ponte que tenha um rio, claro e...

\- Srta. Swan, pode, por favor, se calar. – fiz uma careta.

\- Eu sinto muito quando fico nervosa eu falo e falo e falo... sério, eu não calo a boca, praticamente nunca, eu sou uma matraca, falo e falo e falo... – Ele agarrou o meu rosto e ficou bem pertinho, ato que me fez calar imediatamente.

\- Srta. Swan, fique quietinha um minuto. Só um pouquinho.

\- Bella. – sussurrei e ele franziu as adoráveis sobrancelhas.

Seria normal ter tara por sobrancelhas?

\- Bella? – eu já não tinha dito o meu nome? Esse homem não retinha informações importantes?

\- Huh, pode me chamar de Bella.

\- Srta. Swan, primeiramente eu não vou demiti-la.

\- Graças...

\- Shiii, eu não terminei. – assenti e ele me soltou, - Agora em segundo, espero que quando lhe der uma ordem obedeça imediatamente. E por último a senhorita está muito bonita hoje. – minha boca caiu aberta e o olhei com os olhos arregalados.

\- Oh... o... obrigada Sr. Cullen.

\- Edward. – ri como uma idiota.

\- Melhor não. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, o Senhor é meu chefe e huh, posso pensar coisas erradas se te chamar pelo nome. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha me dando um sorriso torto.

\- Entendo. Bem, já que nós entendemos, acho que devemos falar sobre a minha proposta.

Oh Meu Deus, a proposta, ainda vai rolar...

Vai rolar?

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto de novo e safado, era isso, eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria.

Sem esperar que ele mudasse de idéia, o agarrei pelo colarinho o puxando para baixo e o beijando com vontade. Ele ficou rígido por uns segundos, mas não demorou nada para seus lábios carnudos estarem devorando os meus.

Suas mãos grandes me abraçando e deslizando por meu corpo, agarrando a minha bunda com vontade, Jesus, eu sabia que ele tinha pegada.

Comecei a me esfregar nele descaradamente, já sentindo ele se animar, e Oh Meus Deus, era grande e grosso, eu queria muito cair de joelhos e o idolatrar, então levei a minha mão a frente das suas calças o apertando.

Sr. Cullen gemeu contra a minha boca, mas isso deve ter feito ele acordar, pois ele se afastou de mim, todo ofegante.

\- Srta Swan?

\- Huh?

\- O que significa isso?

\- Ué, a sua proposta. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ele gemeu.

\- Não era isso que eu me referia.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta.

\- Mas, mas disse que tinha uma proposta. Ah, você disse, uma excelente proposta. – ele esfregou a nuca.

\- Quando você fala parece tão depravado. – sorri. - Então vamos executar essa proposta ou não? – comecei a desabotoar a minha camisa, mas rapidamente as suas mãos estavam nas minhas, me parando.

\- Srta. Swan, Bella, a minha proposta não tem nada a ver com, huh isso.

\- Ah, sério?

\- Sim, sério.

\- Poxa, então é sobre o quê?

\- Quero que substitua a minha secretaria.

\- Oh...

\- Sim, a minha secretaria Angela está grávida e vai entrar de licença, então preciso de alguém competente.

\- Oh...

Isso que era um chute nas bolas.

Eu nem tenho bolas, mas doeu hein...

\- Entendo. Espera, a loira lá na frente não parecia grávida. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas e em seguida sorriu.

\- Ah não, aquela é Irina. Ela está substituindo Angela, ela tinha médico hoje.

\- Certo. Então quer que eu seja só secretaria?

\- Exatamente.

\- Nada mais que isso? – o olhei esperançosamente e ele negou.

\- Nada mais Srta. Swan.

\- Huh, ok. Melhor trabalhar para o Senhor, do que pro Senhor Black.

\- Me sinto lisonjeado. – murmurou secamente e sorri.

\- De nada.

\- Então pronta para começar?

\- Como secretaria?

\- Sim, Srta. Swan, secretaria.

Aff, não acredito que fiquei tão ansiosa pra nada.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Rodapé:_**

 ** _Pov. Edward_**

 _Minhas pálpebras tremeram e me ajeitei melhor, fingi uma tosse para esconder o meu bocejo, sabia que era uma reunião importante, afinal eu era o chefe, precisava prestar atenção, mas como um homem conseguia ter uma voz tão tediosa?_

 _Olhei de canto de olho e felizmente Irina anotava tudo parecendo 100% alerta, pelo menos ela. Dei mais uma olhada pela sala parando de repente ao ver uma das secretarias com as bochechas infladas como um esquilo._

 _Mas que diabos..._

 _Ela parecia ansiosa olhando em volta e as bochechas se possível, inchando mais ainda, o que diabos ela estava fazendo?_

 _Ela me pegou a olhando e pareceu relaxar as bochechas enquanto olhava para baixo, ainda assim eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Era uma garota comum, bonita até, mas nenhuma modelo, só uma bonita jovem secretaria como todas as outras, ainda assim, havia algo nela..._

 _\- O que foi? – sussurrou Emmett e sem tirar os olhos dela sussurrei de volta._

 _\- Quem é aquela? – ele suspirou._

 _\- Uma das temporárias, sabe que estamos em falta de secretarias._

 _\- Qual o nome dela?_

 _\- Por quê?_

 _\- Qual é? – o fitei e ele a olhou mais atentamente._

 _\- Acredito que seja Isabella Swan. Ela é secretaria do chatonildo ali. – apontou para o Sr. Black que fazia mais de um Diretor bocejar._

 _\- Hmmm... – voltei a olhar para ela bem a tempo de vê-la soltar um enorme bocejo, em seguida os seus enormes olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ela começou a ficar vermelha._

 ** _\- Merda, ela está engasgando._**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **QUem adorou a fic**

 **E essa Nota de Rodape?**

 **todo capitulo vai ter \o/**

 **Agora deixa eu subir no banquinho, sim nós fizemos as pazes**

 **Pera**

 **Pera**

 **Subi \o/**

 **Como a maioria de voces ja sabem e pra quem nao ta sabendo vou dizer agora**

 **Essa fic vai ser postada toda SEXTA-FEIRA, primeiro ao vivo no meu grupo no facebook (quem quiser entrar me manda uma mensagem no face "PaulinhaHalle")**

 **Depois de postar no grupo posto aqui, mas as Notas de rodapé só aqui ok \o/**

 **Agora o que acharam desse casal?**

 **Amaram?**

 **Odiaram?**

 **Querem mais?**

 **comentem por que sexta feira tem mais \o/**

 **agora deixa eu descer do banquinho**

 **pera**

 **pera**

 **Desci, agora me vou e nós vemos antes na segunda na outra fic**

 **fuiii**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Dois_**

* * *

Entrei no refeitório da empresa em busca de Rosie, como não tinha certeza se ia ser demitida ou abusada, acabei não trazendo almoço, então ia ter que forçá-la a dividir o seu almoço comigo.

Ouvi sua risada antes de vê-la, era alta, escandalosa e perfeita, eu adorava quando ela ria, porque era um contraste gritante com sua aparência, já que Rosalie Hale devia estar desfilando em vez de chefiar a sessão de transportes.

Fui até ela, encontrei-a rodeada de caras, como sempre, eles tentavam chamar a sua atenção, mas Rosie era exigente. Era queria um homem que fosse uma mistura de Conan o bárbaro e o ursinho Puff.

Ou seja, alguém forte e fofo.

Tava perdida.

Eu só queria o meu chefe bonitão e nem tinha chance, imagina ela achar um cara assim.

\- Bella. – ela gritou o meu nome conforme eu me aproximava e sorri.

\- Oi Rosie. – me sentei ao seu lado e seus admiradores foram embora, agora que sua atenção estava em mim e não neles.

\- Mulher como você está? Fiquei sabendo que _uma das estagiárias_ engasgou em uma reunião ontem e foi salva pelo próprio Sr. Cullen.

\- E como sabe que era eu?

\- Ora, é óbvio. Essas coisas sempre acontecem com você.

\- Nem me lembre... Mas sim, fui eu e graças a isso agora sou a secretária de Edward Cullen.

\- Uau! Isso foi inesperado, mas ótimo, contudo por que parece chateada? Vai ganhar bem mais, e com certeza, o Sr. Cullen não a chamará de _temporária_. – resmungou a última parte, pois ela odiava como o Sr. Black me tratava.

\- Ah sim, estou feliz, vou começar a treinar com Ângela Weber amanhã.

\- Então qual o problema? – olhei para os lados antes de sussurrar.

-UH eu meio que agarrei o Sr. Cullen. – Rosie piscou algumas vezes, em seguida jogou a cabeça para trás rindo alto.

Irritada, agarrei o seu sanduíche e dei uma mordida, ela nem ligou só riu mais.

Já estava quase acabando de comer quando ela se recuperou.

\- Isso é incrível, e não foi demitida?

\- Não, ele perdoou meu engano e ainda me deu o trabalho.

\- Hmmm, interessante.

\- Por quê?

\- Acho que ele gosta de você.

\- Acha?

\- Sim, o que não falta nesse lugar é mulher tentando ser a futura Sra. Cullen, ele as evita como se fossem o próprio diabo. Mas manteve você.

\- Sim, e o que tem?

\- Que ele deve gostar de você o suficiente pra mantê-la perto.

Oh, será que o sonho de ser a prostituta pessoal dele ainda estava de pé?

\- Bem, ele gostou do beijo.

\- O quanto? – moveu as sobrancelhas e corei, mas sorria ao mesmo tempo.

\- Muitooooo.

\- Bem, então não desista e o agarre quando tiver chances.

\- Sabe quando eu vim aqui eu esperava que você colocasse juízo na minha cabeça e me diria coisas do tipo, se comporte Bella. Você ficou louca? Pode perder o seu emprego e mais um monte de blá, blá, blá...

\- Hmmm acho que era isso que eu devia dizer, não é?

\- Fico feliz que não disse. – ela riu.

\- Eu também.

Rimos como duas hienas.

Se a risada de Rosie era escandalosa a minha era pior, pois eu roncava quando ria. Nenhum pouco atraente, mas era parte de mim.

Ao acabar o almoço prometi me encontrar com Rosie amanhã no almoço e marcamos de comemorar na sexta a minha promoção, com muitas _Margheritas._

Subi para o andar do Sr. Cullen e a loira metida estava lá, ignorei-a e fui direto para a sala dele.

Ela até tentou me chamar, mas fingi não ouvir e ao entrar na sala suspirei, ele estava sem camisa, segurava uma na mão com uma careta.

\- Oh meu... – arfei fechando rapidamente a porta, ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

\- Tudo bem Srta. Swan?

\- UH sim, por que está seminu? Quer me oferecer aquela proposta afinal? – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

\- Não Srta. Swan, só estou me vestindo. Derrubei molho na outra camisa.

Ah, que pena...

Assenti ainda olhando seu peito nu, seu peito largo, estômago de tanquinho e o caminho da felicidade...

\- Srta. Swan? Bella? – pisquei ao som do meu nome e com dificuldade deixei de olhar a perfeição que era seu peito e me concentrei em seu rosto, que parecia entre divertido e preocupado.

\- Sim? – Ele sorriu e colocou a camisa.

\- Sabe, até conhecê-la eu nunca havia me sentido um pedaço de carne.

\- Oh, sinto muito... – meu rosto esquentou e ele riu.

\- Está tudo bem, eu sei que a maioria das mulheres daqui deseja ser a futura Sra. Cullen, duvidava que arranjasse outra secretária casada e completamente apaixonada pelo marido. – deu de ombros e bufei.

\- Não quero ser a Sra. Cullen! – Ele parou de abotoar a camisa e me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não? Quer ser o quê?

\- Sua prostituta pessoal. – as palavras voaram da minha boca sem que eu percebesse, mas assim que as registrei tampei a boca em choque.

Sr. Cullen parecia tão chocado quanto eu.

\- Huh interessante... – murmurou ainda me olhando, já ia pedir desculpas pela minha boca grande quando o telefone dele tocou.

Ele grunhiu, mas foi atender.

Aproveitei pra fugir da sala antes que falasse mais merda e fosse realmente demitida.

Sentei-me perto da loira metida que digitava algo no notebook e me ignorava. Ignorei-a também.

Algum tempo depois o Sr. Cullen saiu e a me ver sentadinha, sorriu.

\- Eu tenho uma reunião no Porto e não voltarei mais hoje. Tire à tarde de folga Srta. Swan, e venha amanhã para que Ângela lhe ensine o trabalho, sim?

\- Sim, senhor. – murmurei corando um pouco e ele riu.

\- Certo. – depois ele se virou para a loira. – Obrigado pela sua ajuda Irina, mas não precisa vir amanhã.

\- Sim, senhor. – murmurou forçando um sorriso.

Com um aceno, ele partiu e ambas nos olhamos, ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e sorri ficando de pé.

\- Até...

\- O que você fez?

\- Como? – Ela se levantou me olhando irritada com o rosto todo vermelho.

\- O que você fez, para conseguir o emprego? O que você fez que eu não fiz? – grunhiu e suspirei.

\- Eu engasguei com uma borracha. – sorri abertamente e fui embora enquanto ela me olhava com o cenho franzido.

 **[•••]**

Os dias seguintes foram corridos. Conheci Ângela que era um amor de pessoa. Ensinou-me tudo o que precisava saber e sobre a agenda que o Sr. Cullen seguia fielmente todo dia.

Sobre os seus gostos e minhas tarefas, que ele gostava de organização, de discrição e respeito em seu escritório.

Além de ser sério e não gostar que se intrometam na sua vida pessoal.

Parecia fácil.

Mas eu já havia desobedecido a várias dessas regras, né? Mas ele deve ter relevado, já que eu não sabia.

Então passei o resto da semana seguindo Ângela, fazendo algumas tarefas sozinha para poder entrar no ritmo.

E a semana foi tão corrida que nem tive chance de agarrar o Sr. Cullen, mal o vi, na verdade.

Com certeza, ele devia estar me evitando depois dos comentários e agarramento inapropriado.

Mas a culpa era dele de ficar esfregando aquela gostosura de corpão na minha cara. Eu não era forte o suficiente, achei que era bem óbvio.

\- Planos pra hoje Bella? – ajudei Ângela que estava gigante levantar. – Obrigada.

\- Sim, vou sair com Rosie pra comemorar. Sabe tomar um porre, quem sabe uma companhia para aquecer os meus pezinhos frios. – Movi as sobrancelhas, ela riu, mal sabia, fazia tanto tempo que não fazia sexo que devia estar cheio de teia de aranha lá embaixo.

Pegar um cara em um bar era tão não eu.

\- Ah que maravilha, divirta-se. Tudo o que quero agora é dormir. – resmungou esfregando a barriga inchada e ri.

\- Bem, é seu último dia, vai poder dormir bastante.

\- Se esse carinha deixar. – sorriu dando um tapinha na barriga.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda Ângela, espero ser tão boa quanto você.

\- Vai ser, é muito inteligente e esforçada.

Abracei-a, mais ou menos né e nos despedimos.

Ela ainda ia ficar pra se despedir do Sr. Cullen, então fui comemora com Rosie.

Agora era oficial.

Eu era a secretária de Edward Cullen.

Estou tão fudida...

 **[•••]**

O barman bonitão serviu mais uma dose de tiros e Rosie e eu tomamos de uma vez, fazendo caretas.

Rimos como duas hienas e pedimos mais uma dose.

\- Então, agarrou o Sr. Cullen de novo?

\- Não, ele tem me evitado.

\- Oxê! Achei que ele gostava de você.

\- Devia gostar, até eu dizer que queria ser a prostituta pessoal dele. – Rosie abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida começou a rir histericamente.

Não demorou muito para eu estar rindo tão alto quanto ela.

Tomamos mais duas doses e já estávamos pra lá de Bagdá, mas estava tão divertido que nem ligávamos mais.

Quando _Move like Jaguer_ começou a tocar, eu me empolguei de verdade. Quase caí do banco na minha pressa de me levantar. E já estava dançando nada bem, mas estava muito bêbada para me importar.

Rosie ria da minha animação, mas parou arregalando os olhos quando um par de mãos grandes pousou na minha cintura.

\- Calma aí docinho, é mais gostoso com alguém. – mesmo eu estando super bêbada, eu ainda não gostava de estranhos me tocando, então me afastei do cara.

\- Hey você está invadindo meu espaço. – resmunguei, o cara sorriu e tinha que admitir que ele até que era bonitão.

Todo músculos e pele morena, um sorriso bonito, mas seu cabelo cumprido era meio broxante.

Havia alguma coisa errada em um cara tendo um cabelo maior do que o meu, sem contar mais bonito.

\- Só quero dançar bombom.

O que havia com esse cara e os apelidos de doces.

\- Não obrigada, estou comemorando com minha amiga.

\- Comemore comigo açúcar, garanto que vai adorar. – me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e empurrei seu peito para me soltar.

\- Eu já disse não.

\- Só uma dança...

\- Aff, vaza, eu não curto travestis. – ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Como é?

\- Cara esse cabelo é obviamente de mulher.

\- Não é de mulher, é um estilo próprio e...

\- Bla, blá, blá, blá, já ouvi esse papo. Comigo não rola.

\- Vadia louca. – ele resmungou e foi embora pisando duro.

Rindo me voltei para Rosie que ria, ergui a mão, ela bateu na minha.

\- Muito boa Bella.

\- Não foi. Eu me sinto ótima, tipo, tipo, posso fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Qualquer coisa?

\- Qualquer coisa. Vou ligar para Edward. – falei de repente e ela arregalou os olhos.

Mas nem liguei, assim que a imagem surgiu na minha cabeça, eu sabia, era isso que eu devia fazer.

Tirei meu celular do meio dos peitos, sim eu o guardava ali, assim como dinheiro, meu RG e até o bilhete do ônibus, meu sutiã era mais carregado que minha bolsa.

Acenei para Rosie e corri para fora da boate.

Assim que estava do lado de fora, procurei o número dele.

Ângela havia me passado seu número pessoal, afinal era dever de uma secretaria ter o número do chefe, comecei a discar, quando o bendito começou a tocar, eu quase o derrubei com o susto.

 _Diaxo!_

Soltei um... barulho estranho, foi uma coisa meio grito, meio guincho, meio risada, enfim meio tudo, quando o nome de Edward surgiu na tela, ou melhor, "Meu chefe gostosão" surgiu na tela.

Eu sabia que era errado nomear ele assim, mas já tinha feito e era assim que iria ficar.

Respirei fundo, me concentrei, mentalizei e atendi.

\- Aloooo. – ouvi sua risada sexy e suspirei, toda a concentração e mentalização já era.

\- Srta. Swan, interrompo?

\- Nunca, pra você estou sempre disponível. – ele suspirou.

\- Por que quando você fala as coisas, eu sempre sinto o duplo sentido por trás? – ri.

\- Porque tem... muito duplo sentido, tem até triplo se você quiser.

\- Céus, está bêbada?

\- O quê? Claro que não... – estava? Talvez. – Ok, um pouco.

\- Certo, eu vou te buscar.

\- Espera, o quê?

\- Já estou chegando.

\- Espera, o quê?

Como assim?

O que está acontecendo.

\- Sr. Cullen? Chefe? Chefinho? – ele desligou e olhei pros lados meio perdida.

Ele realmente estava vindo agora?

Agorinha?

Liguei para Rosie e ela veio pra fora, bem mais bêbada que eu, tropeçando e rindo, havia alguns caras a seguindo e os enxotei, quase taquei o meu sapato em um.

\- Você tem que ir pra casa.

\- Eu sei, nem estou tão bêbada. Mas é sério que ele vem?

\- É o que parece.

\- Sua sortuda.

\- Eu sei. Finalmente a sorte está sorrindo pra mim e ela é fodidamente sexy. – demos um hi-five.

\- Ela é amiga, com certeza é.

Chamei um táxi e assim que Rose entrou acenei.

\- Cuidado, me liga quando chegar a sua casa.

Ela colocou a cabeça para fora na janela acenando.

\- Eu ligo, mas agarra o chefe gostosão, agarra com vontade. – ela acenou enquanto ria e sorri.

Ela era a melhor amiga que uma garota podia ter, me apoiava tanto.

Mal o táxi sumiu na esquina, um carrão parou na minha frente, tipo eu não entendo nada de carros, nada mesmo, mas até eu sabia que aquele carro era dos bons.

E tive certeza quando a janela do carona abriu e vi Edward Cullen sorrindo para mim.

\- Srta. Swan...

Ai meu coração!

Aquele homem era areia demais pro meu caminhãozinho.

\- Vamos? – ele destrancou a porta do carona e chamou ainda sorrindo, eu acenei.

Eu faço duas, até três viagens, mas essa obra saí, oh se saí.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Rodapé:_**

 ** _Pov. Edward_**

 _Abracei Ângela já sentindo a sua falta, era tão difícil arranjar uma secretaria como ela nos dias de hoje._

 _\- Vai morrer de saudades de mim?_

 _\- Você sabe que sim. – ela sorriu afagando a sua barriga._

 _\- Mas vai se dar bem com Bella, ela é muito divertida._

 _\- De certo modo._

 _\- Não gosta dela?_

 _\- Digamos que sim, eu não sei Ângela, imagino que veremos com o tempo._

 _\- Espero que dê tudo certo com ela e que não assuste a menina._

 _\- Desde quando eu assusto as secretarias?_

 _\- Desde sempre, ou você as assusta ou as deixa como bobas apaixonadas. – fiz uma careta não sabendo em qual das duas categorias Isabella Swan se encaixava._

 _\- Uh..._

 _\- Felizmente, Bella não tem uma paixonite por você._

 _\- Não tem? – murmurei tentando não me importar, mas por algum motivo me importando muito._

 _\- Sim, ela não me perguntou de você vez alguma essa semana e hoje saiu para namorar._

 _\- Ela tem namorado? – aquela sem vergonha, depois de me agarrar e fazer propostas indecentes..._

 _\- Creio que não, mas vai a uma boate com a amiga, com certeza consegue um, ela é uma moça bonita._

 _Ah, então estava tudo bem, eu acho._

 _\- Ah, sim, isso é bom, eu acho. – Ângela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei. – Então tem certeza de que não quer ajuda?_

 _\- Não. Ben virá me buscar._

 _Ela me abraçou mais uma vez e se foi, assim que ela saiu olhei para o meu celular observando os contatos distraidamente..._

 _Minha nova secretaria..._

 _Meus dedos pairaram sobre o nome e larguei o celular._

 ** _Eu não tinha motivos para ligar para ela, eu não iria ligar para ela._**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervoo_**

 ** _Mais um cap, e sera que Bella passou muitaa vergonha?_**

 ** _só um tiquinho ne kkkk_**

 ** _E ai sera que Bella consegue realizar seu sonho no proximo cap?_**

 ** _O que acham?_**

 ** _pervas eu ameiiii os coments_**

 ** _voces arrazarammm_**

 ** _divaram isso sim._**

 ** _Ah deixa eu subir no banquinho pra falar_**

 ** _Pera_**

 ** _pera_**

 ** _Subi \o/_**

 ** _Então semana que vem eu vou viajar, ai não sei se a internet vai estar boa_**

 ** _então assim que a beta me entregar o cap, posto no meio da semana mesmo ok._**

 ** _agora me vou_**

 ** _pera_**

 ** _pera_**

 ** _Desci_**

 ** _e agora vou guardar o banquinho em um lugar bem seguro, por que cof, cof, cof algumas leitoras psico estao ameaçando sequestrá-lo :0 :0_**

 ** _paulinha sai correndo em zig zag e andando pelos becos escuros pra se esconder das pervas_**

 ** _fuiiii_**

 ** _Ah deixa eu falar, semana que vem vou_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Três_**

* * *

Edward dirigiu em silêncio por algum tempo.

Eu estava em silêncio a mais tempo ainda.

Sentada e comportadinha como uma boa moça.

Na verdade, eu nem estava respirando com medo de sujar ou estragar aquele carrão de rico, ainda bem que eu não estava bêbada em nível vomitadora, só em nível fala demais, mas eu já vivia naquele patamar mesmo, então estava tudo bem.

Ele suspirou e aquele não foi o primeiro, já tinha rolado uns 5 ou 6 ali, assim como ele abrindo a boca para dizer algo e a fechando firmemente em seguida, enquanto apertava o volante com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário, eu acho.

Meu telefone começou a tocar quebrando o silêncio, ainda mais que era uma música bem cheguei, sabe, o tema dos mínions das bananas, sim, aqueles mínions. Edward me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e corando levemente, tirei o celular dos peitos, suas sobrancelhas arquearam mais ainda.

O ignorando, atendi o mais discretamente possível, claro que foi um discreto pra mim, a outra pessoa do lado da linha não sabia ser discreta, na verdade, ela era do tipo bêbada bocuda e inconveniente.

\- O que foi?

\- Já estou em casa.

\- Ok, vá tomar um banho e dormir.

\- Tudo bem, você também, durma muito, com o chefinho. – ela começou a rir, olhei de relance para o dito chefinho, esperando que ele não tenha ouvido.

E acho que não, pois ele parecia bem concentrado na estrada, aquilo era bom.

\- Fala baixo, mulher. Ok, vou fazer o meu melhor.

\- Isso aí, boa sorte. Agarre-o, agarre com vontade e... acho que vou vomitar. – desliguei o celular rolando os olhos.

Ela já estava em nível vomitadora.

Eca!

Olhei para o chefinho arregalando os olhos quando vi que ele me olhava.

\- Sim?

\- Quem era?

\- Ah, Rosalie, minha amiga.

\- Amiga? Era com ela que estava?

\- Sim. Estávamos comemorando.

\- Ah bom, comemorar é bom. Muito bom.

\- Sim é bom.

\- Você... uh se divertiu?

\- Sim bastante.

\- Bom, bom isso é bom.

Né? Era ótimo, mas só íamos ficar nisso?

Ele voltou a ficar em silêncio, só falando pra me pedir direções, ao chegarmos a minha casa, quase caí do carro na pressa de respirar, estar naquele silêncio opressor estava me sufocando, claro que eu tinha que pagar mico até quando não queria e ao tentar sair do carro, voltei com tudo pra trás, maldito cinto.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, estou. – grunhi esfregando o peito.

\- Certo, até segunda Srta. Swan.

\- Ah sim, certo, segunda.

Soltei o cinto e me virei para ele, mas as palavras morreram na minha boca. Ele estava todo sério olhando para frente e totalmente me ignorando.

Aff, não iria rolar nada hoje mesmo.

Saí do carro e ao fechar a porta, coloquei a cabeça para dentro mandando um beijo pra ele.

\- Boa noite, chefinho. – gritei já correndo para o meu prédio.

\- Hey, não me chame assim. – ele gritou, mas só ri enquanto corria.

Ao entrar em casa, me joguei no meu cama/sofá/cadeira com um bufo.

Aff, ia ser difícil conviver com ele daquele jeito... Eu só ia pensar em pular nele me agarrando, depois eu agarrando ele, enfim, uma agarração só.

Mas eu tinha que me concentrar no meu trabalho primeiro, ser uma secretaria tão incrível que ele ia me querer para sempre como secretaria e aí, nesse dia, eu só continuaria como sua secretaria se ele me jogasse naquela mesa e finalmente tivesse o seu caminho comigo.

Com aquele pensamento feliz, comecei a me preparar mentalmente para segunda, eu ia ser uma mega, super, hiper incrível secretaria.

[...]

Claro que eu ia falhar, mas sonhar nunca era demais, né...

Funguei enquanto olhava o chefinho trocar a camisa, nem aquela linda vista me fazia ficar melhor.

Ele suspirou.

\- Srta. Swan, está tudo bem?

\- Vai me demitir?

\- Não.

\- Sério? Por quê?

\- É só o seu primeiro dia, essas coisas acontecem.

Suspirei, o dia havia começado tão bem, eu havia seguido as regras de Ângela perfeitamente, chegar mais cedo que o chefe e já com o café dele em mãos. Café do Starbucks, que ele gostava. Café preto e com creme e sem açúcar.

Assim que cheguei deixei o meu chocolate quente com muitos marshmallows na minha mesa e fui até a sala dele.

Deixei o jornal do dia na sua mesa, ele ainda preferia jornal de papel em vez de eletrônico, tirei o pó, deixei o café dele na mesa e fui para a minha.

Ao chegar e me ver sentadinha, ele sorriu parecendo tão satisfeito comigo que me fez inchar de orgulho, tomei o meu chocolate fazendo uma careta em seguida.

Ew, trocaram o meu chocolate por café.

Estremecendo corri rapidinho até a copa e joguei o café horrível fora.

Voltei para a minha mesa e abri o notebook e passei a olhar os compromissos do chefinho, Ângela me disse que só devia entrar em sua sala depois de meia hora, assim ele já teria lido o jornal e terminado o café, assim poderia passar os seus compromissos, fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ele me chamou antes.

\- Sim, Sr. Cullen?

\- O que é isso? – ele apontou para o café.

\- Café?

\- Com certeza não é!

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, Srta. Swan.

\- Absoluta?

\- É claro que eu tenho.

\- Se o senhor diz.

\- Por que eu mentiria? – suspirando fui até sua mesa e dei um gole no seu café e suspirei.

Tão bom.

\- É, não é café.

\- Claro que não é. Onde está o meu café?

\- Uh, eu não sei, eu... – ah merda.

\- Então?

\- Eu devo ter confundido os copos, esse era o meu. – ele suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, só me traga o meu café.

\- Uh, eu meio que joguei fora.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu odeio café, achei que tinham errado o meu pedido.

\- Certo, pode voltar a sua mesa.

\- Quer que eu vá comprar outro?

\- Não precisa tomo isso mesmo.

\- Ok.

Já estava saindo, quando me voltei.

\- Você pode dividir comigo?

\- Como?

\- Meu dia vai ser péssimo se não tomar o meu chocolate. – ele respirou fundo e sorri.

\- Srta. Swan, você está falando sério?

\- Sim, vou pegar um copo. Espere aí.

Saí correndo até a copa e voltei com um copo e despejei um pouco do chocolate.

\- O senhor é um santo chefinho.

\- Não me chame assim.

\- Certo, chefinho.

Passei a tomar o meu chocolate enquanto sentava na beirada da sua mesa olhando a vista, muito bom.

Vi que ele me olhava enquanto bebia, mas não dizia nada, por fim, ele parou de me olhar e se concentrou no seu jornal e café... er chocolate, se esquecendo de mim.

Ao terminar continuei olhando a vista, dando olhadas discretas para ele, ou não tão discretas, pois ele suspirou parando de ler o jornal e o dobrou me olhando.

\- Pode ir pegar a minha agenda, Srta. Swan.

\- Ok.

Fui correndo pegar o tablet, ao voltar me sentei mais uma vez na ponta da sua mesa de frente para ele.

\- Posso começar?

\- Vai sentar aí?

\- Uh, não pode?

\- Esquece, pode começar.

\- Certo, o senhor tem uma reunião às 10h, uma vídeo conferencia às 12h, vamos almoçar às 13h, tem um encontro rápido com James Hunter às 15h e outra reunião às 16h.

Vi que ele me olhava com o cenho franzido.

\- Qual é o meu compromisso das 13h? – olhei no tablet.

\- Almoço.

\- Com quem?

\- Comigo. Por quê? Não quer? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

\- Claro, por que não?

\- Angela lhe explicou que gosto que me acompanhe as reuniões e que digite tudo, para que eu possa ler depois?

\- Sim.

\- E não pode cochilar durante as reuniões? – fiz uma careta me lembrando da minha pequena gafe.

\- Aff chefinho foi uma única vez.

\- Eu tenho minhas duvidas, e, por favor, Srta. Swan não me chame assim.

\- Ok. – ele estreitou os olhos e pisquei.

Afastei-me da mesa dando espaço para ele passar.

\- Então vamos?

\- Certo.

Ele colocou o terno que tinha tirado e saímos.

O acompanhei por suas reuniões super chatas, mas orgulhosamente não dormi, almoçamos na sua sala mesmo porque ele queria ler os relatórios que fiz, foi legal, pois ele me deu dicas de como gostava que eu fizesse.

Sentamos em sua mesa e fizemos um pequeno picnic com os lanches que eu havia comprado. Depois de comermos, eu limpei a nossa bagunça e peguei outro café para ele, o certo dessa vez, então fui para a minha mesa arrumar os relatórios conforme ele gostava.

Quando o compromisso das 15h chegou, lá estava James Hunter, um rapaz bem apessoado, loiro de olhos verdes, todo bonitão. Sorri abertamente lhe oferecendo um café enquanto abria a porta para a sala do Sr. Cullen, ele foi todo sorrisos e piscadinhas, me fazendo corar e rir, claro que o sorriso morreu ao levar uma tapa na bunda.

\- Obrigado gracinha. – ele piscou uma última vez antes de entrar na sala.

Aff!

Que porco!

Rolando os meus olhos fui fazer um café, não sem antes cuspir nele, me orgulho disso? Sim, um pouco, peguei um copo de água, nesse eu não cuspi, para o chefinho e fui até a sala, ao entrar tossi um pouco com a fumaça.

\- James, por favor, apague isso.

\- Aff você é tão careta às vezes Edward, aqui tome... – ele estava esticando um cigarro fedorento para o Sr. Cullen, bem no momento em que me aproximei da mesa, estava colocando a bandeja com o café e a água e ao sentir um pequeno beslicão na minha bunda, soltei um gritinho pulando.

O que não foi muito bom, pois nesse momento, eu estava segurando o café e acabei derrubando no colo do Sr. Hunter que pulou xingando, isso foi ruim, porque o cigarro que estava na mão dele voou caindo bem no colo do meu chefe.

\- Merda. – Edward resmungou e sem pensar agarrei o copo de água e joguei no peito dele na intenção de apagar o fogo, que era o mínimo, digamos de passagem, mas foi meio que automático, ele saltou grunhindo enquanto tentava se secar.

Depois disso foi uma confusão só, o Sr. Hunter me xingou, o Sr. Cullen xingou o Sr. Hunter, ele saiu irritado e meu chefe passou a tirar a camisa molhada bem na minha frente.

E embora estivesse sendo muito sexy, eu estava muito chateada para me importar.

\- Eu sinto tanto Sr. Cullen. – pedi pela milésima vez e ele suspirou.

\- Já lhe disse Srta. Swan, está tudo bem. Você quer prestar queixa?

\- Uh?

\- O Sr. Hunter a tocou inapropriadamente, serei testemunha se quiser.

\- Ah?

\- Então?

\- Espera, o quê? – ele suspirou parando de abotoar a camisa.

\- Eu o vi a tocando, isso foi errado, pode denunciá-lo, é claro, não creio que vá muito longe, mas se sentiu desconfortável, tem meu apoio Srta. Swan.

Ele era um fofo.

Fui até ele, parando bem na sua frente e comecei a abotoar sua camisa com calma.

\- Estou bem chefinho, obrigada por se importar. – ele agarrou as minhas mãos nas suas enormes me parando e ergui os olhos pra ele.

\- Não deve fazer isso.

\- O quê?

\- Isso, você é só minha secretaria, Isabella.

\- Certo. – ele continuou me olhando, com aqueles olhos verdes sexies e sedutores, me chamando, praticamente gritando, me agarra, me agarra, me agarra, e quem era eu para ignorar aquele pedido, me inclinei um pouquinho em sua direção já fazendo um biquinho, mas ele grunhiu me soltando imediatamente enquanto ficava de costas pra mim.

\- Perdoe-me Srta. Swan.

\- Uh tudo bem. – ele evitou me olhar indo para a sua mesa.

\- Creio que temos algum tempo até o nosso próximo compromisso, sim?

\- Sim, temos.

\- Ótimo, vá relaxar um pouco, ok?

\- Ah, certo.

Ele ainda não me olhava e suspirei.

Não foi daquela vez.

Aproveitei que ele queria um pouco de paz e corri até a sala de Rosalie, ela não estava lá, mas a encontrei perto do bebedouro flertando descaradamente com um cara enorme e bonitão.

Como tinha homem bonito naquele lugar.

Ele falou algo e ela riu escandalosamente como sempre, enquanto batia em seu peito e em seguida passava a mão sem vergonha alguma, ele somente sorriu.

Idiota.

\- Rosie. – a vi fazer uma careta enquanto tirava a mão dele rapidamente como quem foi pega aprontando.

\- Bella...

\- Estava te procurando.

\- Já foi demitida?

\- Não idiota.

Aproximei-me deles e vi que o cara grandão me olhava com curiosidade, mas não me importei porque eu fazia o mesmo.

\- Ah, esse é Emmett, ele é um dos diretores. Essa é Bella, uh, secretaria do Sr. Cullen.

\- Ah, eu me lembro de você.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, a garota que engasgou na reunião. – Rosalie começou a rir, mas a fiz parar lhe dando um beliscão bem dado.

\- Ai!

\- Eu não me lembro de você, grandão. – ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Gostei de você. Como está indo com o Cullen?

\- Bem, você conhece o Sr. Cullen?

\- Claro, somos grandes amigos.

\- Mesmo?

\- Verdade?

Falamos ao mesmo tempo e ele pigarreou.

\- Não vou falar nada a vocês.

\- Aff!

\- Inútil!

Falamos mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo e ele bufou.

\- Hey, não sejam assim garotas.

O ignoramos e passamos a cochichar.

\- Então o que acha dele?

\- Ele parece ser bom, meio grande demais pro meu gosto.

\- Bella boba, é bom quando é grande.

Rimos como duas adolescentes idiotas, o que o deixou mais curioso.

\- Vamos lá garotas, do que estão falando? Quero saber também.

Abri a boca, mas agarrei o pulso dele olhando para o seu relógio e gemi.

\- Merda eu tenho que ir, até depois grandão. – corri, pois ainda tinha mais uma reunião para acompanhar o Sr. Cullen, eu já havia fudido muito aquele dia, era melhor não piorar mais.

Felizmente a última reunião foi tranqüila, durou um pouco mais que as outras, mas orgulhosamente eu não dormi e tomei nota de tudo como o Sr. Cullen gostava.

Ao fim começamos a ir para a sua sala quando fomos parados por um cara alto, com cabelo escuro, tirando algumas mechas brancas.

\- Ah, aí está o meu menino.

\- Aro.

\- Soube que teve que trocar de secretaria.

\- Ah sim, como sabe Ângela estava grávida e Isabella irá substituí-la.

\- Hummm parece bom. Olá querida.

\- Isabella, este é o vice-presidente, Aro Volturi.

\- Ah, muito prazer senhor.

\- O prazer é meu, querida... Ah, Edward não se esqueça do nosso jantar, sim?

\- É claro.

\- Eu preciso ir, tenho um vídeo conferência chata.

\- Até logo.

Eles se despediram e voltamos a andar.

Chegamos aos elevadores e apertei o botão para o nosso andar, o vice-presidente parecia um homem muito legal.

\- Então, você parece gostar do vice-presidente.

\- É claro, ele é meu padrinho.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, cuidou de mim quando meus pais faleceram. – ele sussurrou a última parte e sem pensar o abracei.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Srta. Swan... por favor...? – ele começou e dei uns tapinhas em suas costas, em seguida me afastei.

\- Desculpe.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Uh, achei que era o que precisava.

\- Por quê?

Dei de ombros.

\- Eu penso, que quando alguém importante pra gente falece, às vezes, a gente precisa de um abraço.

Ele pigarreou ajeitando a gravata.

\- Você é muito gentil, Srta. Swan.

\- Obrigada chefinho. – ele gemeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos os deixando levemente bagunçado.

Antes que ele pudesse me dar mais um sermão, as portas se abriram e saí rapidamente com ele em meus calcanhares, fui para a minha mesa e o vi parar perto da minha, fingi digitar algo e ele suspirou indo para a sua sala.

Rindo, relaxei em minha cadeira, em seguida gemi deitando a cabeça na mesa.

\- Que dia cumprido...

Felizmente estava acabando.

Fui organizar os relatórios e os que ele me mandou fazer, ele tinha muita coisa pra ler, até ele acabar eu não poderia ir.

Como ele preferia papel, pois assim fazia as suas anotações, fui imprimir os relatórios da última reunião, estava voltando da salinha de cópias e aproveitei para pegar outro café para ele, além de um leite com chocolate de caixinha pra mim.

Parei na minha mesa pegando o meu notebook e fui para sua sala sem bater mesmo, ele ergueu os olhos dos seus papéis.

\- Sim, Srta. Swan?

\- Trouxe os relatórios.

\- Ótimo.

\- E café.

\- Melhor ainda. – coloquei o café na sua mesa assim como os papéis e fui para o sofá que tinha ali, tirei os meus saltos e me aconcheguei lá com o notebook, dando um gole no meu chocolate.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Uh? Trabalhando?

\- Aqui?

\- Não pode?

Ele me avaliou atentamente e suguei meu chocolate fazendo barulho, com um suspiro ele agarrou as suas coisas e veio para o sofá também.

\- Só faça silêncio.

\- Ok. – sorri e voltei para o meu chocolate enquanto lia alguns email, me livrando dos spam, fiz barulhos com o canudo, mas sempre que isso acontecia o olhava, todavia ele parecia compenetrado nos seus papéis, embora eu jurasse que o vi sorrir, aquele seu sorrisinho safado.

Sorri também.

\- Pare de sorrir. – ele falou baixo e sorri mais.

\- Pare você. – ele sorriu também e continuamos trabalhando.

Uh, apesar do dia estranho, parece que isso era o começo de uma bela relação secretaria/chefe.

 _ **Notas de Rodapé** :_

 _Eu tenho uma rotina._

 _Todas as manhãs eu acordava exatamente às cinco, eu me exercitava na minha academia, em seguida tomava um banho de piscina._

 _Depois do meu banho comia uma barra de cereal, não havia a necessidade de tomar café quando se morava sozinho, depois de pronto ia ao trabalho, eu me sentava à minha mesa, lia o meu jornal enquanto bebia o meu café com creme._

 _Sem açúcar._

 _Eu fazia isso há mais de 10 anos, desde que comecei a trabalhar, antes mesmo de assumir o meu cargo como o CEO, eu sempre seguia a minha rotina fielmente._

 _Mas hoje, e logo no primeiro dia dela, essa rotina foi quebrada._

 _Quebrada não, foi estraçalhada por essa pequena e sem vergonha mulher._

 _Ela comprou o jornal errado, ela jogou fora o meu café, me deixando com um chocolate extremamente doce e ainda roubou metade dele._

 _E no momento, ela estava sentada na ponta da minha mesa como se esse fosse o seu lugar, e fudidamente parecia o lugar dela._

 _Ela parecia muito confortável ali, sentada na beirada da minha mesa olhando para a vista atrás da minha mesa, como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo._

 _Como se ela não tivesse destruído a minha rotina perfeita de mais de 10 anos em apenas alguns minutos._

 _Olhei para o jornal e tive que respirar fundo._

 _Até as palavras cruzadas ela fez._

 _Não que eu fizesse aquilo, mas ela fez as minhas palavras cruzadas, no meu jornal._

 _Olhei para ela, sabia que ela estava me olhando e fingindo não o fazer e suspirei fechando o jornal._

 _\- Pode ir pegar a minha agenda, Srta. Swan._

 _\- Ok._

 _Ela correu para fora da sala e acabei por rir._

 _Essa pequena e adorável moça acabou de fuder com a minha rotina, mas confesso que não estava me importando muito._

 _Honestamente, eu estava curioso para saber o que ela faria a seguir._

* * *

 **n/a: Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervoo**

 **To postando hoje, por que ja postei no face e vou viajar amanha,ai não ia conseguir posta sexta ok**

 **Então ja ta aki o capítulo**

 **Gente essa Bella é muito cara de pau ne kkkk**

 **Adoro ela e vcs?**

 **comentem muitooo e nos falamos depois**

 **fuii**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Quatro_**

* * *

Gemi deitando a cabeça na mesa. Que semana absurdamente longaaaa.

Reuniões, almoços e mais reuniões, alguns cafés errados, enfim, estou cansada.

Felizmente era sexta feira. Eu ia passar o meu fim de semana vegetando, mas vegetando de uma maneira tão profunda que viraria um legume.

Uma cenoura talvez.

\- Srta. Swan? – ergui a cabeça vendo o Sr. Cullen me dando um olhar estranho.

\- Chefinho... – sorri abertamente e ele suspirou.

Ele havia ido a um almoço sem mim, não tinha gostado nada daquilo. Mas ele havia dito que era um almoço de negócios e eu não era necessária.

\- Vou verificar o meu email. Não me interrompa, por favor.

\- Certo chefinho. – ele abriu a boca para falar e apoiei os cotovelos na mesa segurando meu rosto enquanto o observava, ele parou de falar e pigarreou.

\- Me traga um café, por favor.

Ele falou por fim, indo em seguida para a sua sala.

Fui rapidamente pegar o café, ao entrar na sua sala, ele nem sequer me olhou, com um suspiro deixei o café e saí.

Havia acabado de me sentar quando vi a ruiva entrando, tipo que ruiva. Alta, bonita e matadora.

Uma versão ruiva de Rosalie.

Toda turbinada.

Arrazou!

Ela já estava indo diretamente para a sala de Edward quando rapidamente me levantei, hora de finalmente usar meus poderes de secretaria.

\- Epa, epa, epa, onde a moça pensa que vai? - fui já pronta pra pular nela se fosse preciso.

Mesmo ela sendo uns bons 30 cm mais alta do que eu, acho que podia dar conta, posso ser baixa mas sei lutar.

Sujo, mas sei.

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta, se virando pra mim arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva, perfeita, diga-se de passagem.

Será que ela me passava o número da esteticista dela?

\- É comigo? – ela parou me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri.

\- Sim, eu sou a secretaria do Sr. Cullen, você tem hora marcada? – ela bufou jogando os cabelos.

E juro, foi uma cena de comercial, pareceu até que rolou em câmera lenta ali.

\- Não querida, mas acredite, ele vai me receber.

\- Ok. Qual o seu nome?

\- Não sabe quem eu sou?

\- Não.

Ela suspirou e fez uma pose meio estranha, colocando a mão no queixo e a outra nos quadris.

\- E agora?

\- Não...

Grunhindo, ela jogou o cabelo pra trás e fez outra pose esquisita.

O que havia de errado com aquela mulher?

\- Escute moça, eu não sei quem você é, ou de onde veio, mas não pode entrar sem hora marcada.

Ela bufou.

\- Cadê Ângela?

\- Licença maternidade. E eu sou a secretaria do Sr. Cullen, agora e não pode ir entrando assim.

Ela se afastou da porta e se virou totalmente para mim e me avaliou dos pés a cabeça em seguida sorriu.

\- Perdoe-me querida. É que estou acostumada com Ângela. Ela já sabe que Edward e eu somos grandes amigos.

\- Uh?

Amigos?

\- Entendo.

Não estava entendendo nada.

De que planeta aquela mulher veio?

\- Escute querida, eu não vou demorar só vim trazer celular dele, pois o esqueceu no restaurante.

Restaurante?

\- Almoçaram juntos?

Aquele cachorro.

Ela sorriu arqueando a sua perfeita sobrancelha idiota.

\- Sim, algo errado?

\- Não. Eu vou te anunciar para o Sr. Cullen.

\- Não precisa querida, ele já está acostumado comigo só entrando, certo?

Ela me olhou mais uma vez e sorriu, em seguida entrou.

Bufando voltei para a minha mesa.

Então aquilo era o seu "almoço de negócios".

Isso não era bom!

Nada bom!

Ter uma concorrência, às vezes era normal, mas como eu podia encarar aquilo.

Voltei a deitar a cabeça na mesa com um suspiro.

Meus sonhos acabaram de descer pelo ralo da desilusão.

Era que nem ganhar um balde de água fria bem no meio da cara.

Poucos minutos depois, a Srta. Ruiva poderosa saiu, ergui a cabeça e ela sorriu para mim.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-la Srta...

\- Swan.

\- Certo. Srta. Swan. Eu sou Tânia a propósito. Espero te ver mais vezes querida. Muitas vezes. – ela piscou e franzi o cenho.

O que ela queria dizer?

Era uma ameaça?

Ou ela realmente queria me ver?

\- Srta. Swan? – olhei para Edward e estreitei os olhos.

\- O que é? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e arqueei a minha também.

\- Por que eu estou com a sensação de que fiz algo errado?

\- O Sr. não fez nada. O que deseja? – ele suspirou passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo levemente bagunçado.

Sim, eu disse levemente bagunçado.

E extremamente, extremamente sexy.

\- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

\- Sim Sr. Cullen.

\- Então vamos. Tenho uma reunião.

\- Certo. Vou pegar minhas as coisas Sr. Cullen.

Ele assentiu parecendo incomodado, mas nem ligo, ele que vá se consolar com a ruiva poderosa.

Nem ligo!

Não ligo!

Não ligo!

NÃO LIGO!

Peguei as minhas coisas e fui em direção ao elevador, ouvi os passos dele atrás de mim, mas continuei o ignorando.

Eu estava seriamente pensando em desistir do Sr. Cullen, doía, mas era para o bem. Eu nunca teria uma chance contra aquela ruiva turbinada.

Sendo baixinha e morena, tão, mais tão sem graça...

Muito injusto aquilo...

Injusto!

Injusto!

INJUSTO!

Entramos no elevador e entrou algumas pessoas, cumprimentaram o Sr. Cullen e me ignoraram. Ótimo! Estava me sentindo a temporária de novo.

Os homens que entraram saíram, deixando eu e o Sr. Cullen sozinhos, mais uma vez. Abracei-me ao meu notebook, me apertando em um canto. Onde diabos era aquela reunião…

Saltei quando o Sr. Cullen foi até o botão de pare e o socou.

\- Sr. Cullen? – ele grunhiu.

\- Agora sei que há algo de errado. O que houve Srta. Swan?

\- Nada Sr. Cullen… - ele rosnou socando a parede parecendo bem irritado e muito sexy.

Jesus..

Que calor que subiu de repente.

Muito calor.

Ele começou a se aproximar de mim até me encurralar no meu cantinho, agarrei-me mais ao notebook contra o peito.

\- O... o que está fazendo?

\- O que tem de errado com você? Está estranha.

\- Estranha? Estranha? Estou perfeitamente normal Sr. Cullen.

\- Aí, de novo!

\- O quê?

\- Você nunca me chama de Sr. Cullen.

Ah, aquilo...

Era que ele não era mais o meu chefinho.

Abaixei os olhos, evitando os seus lindos, sexies e tentadores olhos verdes.

\- Eu ainda não sei do que está falando Sr. Cullen.

\- Sr. Cullen, Sr. Cullen, Sr. Cullen, por que me chama assim, caramba?

\- É o seu nome oxê, Sr. Cullen.

Resmunguei e ele grunhiu.

\- Até mais cedo, você não me chamava assim.

\- Ah, eu não posso mais te chamar assim.

\- Por quê? Eu já me acostumei.

Queria sorrir e pular nos braços dele, meu chefinho... Mas imediatamente a imagem da ruiva veio a minha mente.

\- Não me importa! Você é o Sr. Cullen a partir de agora. Se quiser ser chamado de _chefinho,_ pede pra sua ruiva toda turbinada. Aposto que ela vai adorar ficar, " _chefinho, chefinho, chefinho_ ", enquanto faz poses estranhas e vocês almoçam todos felizes juntinhos.

Ele sorriu e quis bater com o notebook na cabeça dele.

\- Você acha engraçado? Acha? Acha?

\- Sim muito, você irritada é fofa.

\- Fofa?

\- Sim, como uma gatinha pronta pra me arranhar. Vai me arranhar, Srta. Swan?

\- Não... – ele ainda era o chefe, mesmo eu querendo.

Ele suspirou e se afastou ajeitando a gravata.

\- Não se preocupe com Tanya, Srta. Swan, ela é uma amiga antiga, não há nada entre nós.

\- Disse que ia pra um "almoço de negócios".

\- Eram negócios.

\- Sei. – virei de costas pra ele, não querendo ser tentada por sua gostosura toda.

Era tão injusto.

\- Isabella... Bella, eu falo sério, não há nada entre mim e Tanya, sim? – virei-me pra ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Realmente?

\- Realmente.

\- Então, por que mentiu?

\- Eu não menti.

\- Disse que tinha um "almoço de negócios".

\- Por que você fica fazendo aspas, quando diz, _almoço de negócios_?

\- Porque é um almoço falso, confesse, vocês foram pra um motel, né?

\- Motel?

\- Ok, Sr. Rico e poderoso, um hotel cinco estrelas da perversão.

Ele começou a rir.

\- Eu nunca tinha ouvido chamarem um hotel assim.

\- Eu não vejo graça.

\- Desculpe, desculpe, mas realmente era um almoço de negócios Srta... Bella.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. Não há nada entre mim e Tanya. Está bem?

\- Ok. – ele assentiu e começou a ir para o botão de pare, mas em seguida se virou pra mim.

\- Estamos entendidos Srta. Swan?

\- Sim, chefinho. – ele assentiu e apertou o botão do elevador olhando para mim o tempo todo.

Assim que o elevador voltou a andar, me aproximei dele ficando bem pertinho.

Ele me olhou de canto de olho e bati meus quadris no dele.

\- Então chefinho, você gosta quando te chamo assim? – ele pigarreou ajeitando mais uma vez a sua gravata.

\- Não é que eu goste, eu só me acostumei com isso. – murmurou evitando os meus olhos e mordi o lábio para não sorrir.

\- Sim, eu também gosto.

As portas se abriram e ele saiu.

Corri atrás dele pra quase tromba nele quando ele parou de repente.

\- Ah, eu me esqueci, você tem algum compromisso sábado à noite?

Ai meu Deus!

Era esse o momento pelo qual eu esperei. Finalmente estava acontecendo.

\- Estou completamente livre. Super livre, livre, leve e solta.

\- Isso é bom Srta. Swan, temos uma festa para ir sábado.

\- Um encontro?

\- Não, uma festa de negócios.

\- Então é tipo um encontro?

\- Não, é realmente uma festa de negócios.

\- Nada a ver com encontro?

\- Nada a ver.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, eu tenho.

Que inferno!

\- Então, por que perguntou se eu estava livre? Era só avisar que teríamos um jantar de negócios.

\- Bem, eu quis lhe dar a opção de sair, se tivesse um compromisso, não iria obrigá-la a ir.

\- Outras secretarias vão?

\- É claro.

\- Então, faz parte do trabalho, não tem como fugir. – ele franziu o cenho e suspirei.

Ele era tão estranho, às vezes.

\- Vamos Sr. Cullen. – ele abriu a boca, mas viu as pessoas em volta e sorriu.

\- Vamos Srta. Swan.

 **[...]**

\- Eu não entendi, ele gosta de você ou não?

\- Eu também não, mas quanto à ruiva, ele deu muita certeza que é só uma amiga.

\- Isso eu entendi, mas então quer dizer que ele gosta de você, já que ele quis dar a certeza de que não tinha nada com ela?

Sim, eu também queria pensar assim.

Meu pobre coraçãozinho queria ser esperançoso.

\- Eu não sei Rosie, talvez ele só não quisesse que ficasse um clima estranho entre nós. – dei de ombros me olhando no espelho.

Não gostei desse também.

Já estávamos à meia hora tentando escolher um vestido descente para a festa hoje à noite. Como eu nunca fora convidada nos meus tempos de temporária pra esse tipo de festa, nem sabia o que tinha que usar. Rosie que devia estar me ajudando, estava mais interessada em descobrir o que o chefinho sentia por mim.

Pena?

Dó?

Tesão?

Eu esperava que o último.

Mas se o primeiro e o segundo levassem ao último, por mim, estava valendo.

\- Sabe pelo que você disse, ele agiu muito como um namorado.

Parei de colocar o vestido vermelho.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Quero dizer, ele não tem porque se explicar pra você, ou ficar incomodado por você não chamá-lo mais de... – ela riu baixinho. – Chefinho.

\- Hey não conte a ninguém que eu o chamo assim. É uma coisa entre nós dois.

Infelizmente, eu havia deixado escapar aquele maldito "chefinho" para Rosie, e, tinha medo do que aquela boca grande faria.

\- Eu não vou dizer.

\- É bom, ou vou contar pro seu cruch que você secretamente o vê como uma mistura de Conan, o bárbaro com ursinho Puff. – ela ofegou.

\- Vaca!

Sorrindo, voltei ao vestido vermelho, eu me olhei no espelho, uh até que era bonito. Ele ia até o meu joelho, bem colado, a parte de cima tinha um decote arredondado e de alças finas, me virei de costas e sorri, muito mais decotado, dava uma boa visão das minhas costas. Gostei.

\- O que acha?

\- Perfeito.

\- Me empresta o seu salto preto?

\- Claro. A gente se arruma em casa e vamos de táxi.

\- Ok. Ah e sobre Edward, eu resolvi não desistir.

\- E a ruiva poderosa?

\- Bem, ele disse que é só amiga e com muito ênfase _no amiga_ , então eu vou com tudo para cima do meu chefinho. – ela riu alto e ri também.

Eu não ia desistir do meu sonho.

Nem pensar.

Comprei o vestido, ou seja, Rosie comprou pra mim e assim que recebesse o meu salário de secretaria, eu a pagaria de volta.

\- Parcelou em muitas vezes, né? – ela riu.

\- Sim, em umas seis. Mas disse que pagava pra você.

\- Não, eu sou uma adulta que mora só, não pode ficar pagando as coisas pra mim.

\- Se fosse o Edward que pagasse?

\- Aí seria diferente, ele é rico.

\- E eu sou pobre por acaso?

\- Não, mas tá na média. – ela abriu a boca, em seguida a fechou assentindo.

Aproveitamos para almoçar e olhar mais algumas lojas, depois, nós fomos para a casa dela nos arrumar.

Tomei um banho e enquanto Rosie tomava o dela, me vesti.

Estava decidindo o que fazer com o meu cabelo quando ela saiu do banho só de toalha.

\- Vai deixar solto ou preso?

\- Não sei. Talvez um coque chique, sabe fazer isso? Se não deixo solto.

\- Como o seu vestido tem esse decote grande atrás, acho que deixar o seu cabelo solto e bem liso, ficará mais bonito.

\- Ok, então.

Passamos a próximas duas horas arrumando o cabelo e a maquiagem, ao terminar, eu estava tão bonita que podia até enfrentar a ruiva.

Estava turbinada também.

Fui me olhar no espelho, estava toda satisfeita...

\- Rosie, uma secretaria pode ir assim?

\- UH? Honestamente, eu nunca reparei.

Merda.

E se eu tivesse exagerado?

\- Eu acho que você está linda.

\- Obrigada. Mas ainda assim... – a minha frase foi cortada pelo meu celular tocando, corri ao atender e sorri ao ver o nome dele, "chefinho".

\- Alou...

\- Srta. Swan.

\- Sr. Cullen.

\- Isso de novo?

\- Sabe, eu estava pensando, agora que você admitiu que gosta de ser chamado de chefinho...

\- Eu não admiti nada, só disse que não me incomodava muito. – ele me interrompeu todo bravo e ri.

\- Que seja, eu quero que você me chame pelo meu nome.

\- Como?

\- Quando estivermos a sós, é claro.

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Srta. Swan.

\- Tudo bem Sr. Cullen, como quiser. – resmunguei e o ouvi suspirar.

\- Vá com calma comigo... Isabella. – tive que conter meu gritinho de felicidade.

\- Vou tentar chefinho.

\- Enfim, você já está pronta, vou buscá-la, estou perto de sua casa...

\- Ah, eu não estou em casa.

Que merda!

Podia ter ido com ele.

\- Está onde?

\- Na casa da minha amiga, Rosalie.

\- Tudo bem, estou indo para aí, me passe o endereço.

\- Sério?

\- Algum problema? Não quer?

\- Quero, quero sim. – me apresei em dizer e o ouvi rir.

\- Bom, estarei aí em poucos minutos. – ditei o endereço rapidamente para ele, mal contendo a minha alegria.

\- O que houve?

\- Edward está vindo me buscar.

\- Ai meu Deus!

\- O quê?

\- Ele nunca levou Ângela. Ela sempre chegava antes dele.

\- Eita, eu devia ter chegado antes?

\- Não, é que Ângela era toda certinha, ela gostava de estar sempre a postos para o Sr. Cullen.

\- Entendo. Então é uma coisa boa que ele vá me levar, né?

\- Ótima.

\- Quer vir com a gente, e...

\- E ficar de vela? Tá louca? Vou ligar pro Conan, o bárbaro. – começamos a rir como duas gralhas.

Meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem.

Ele estava lá.

Respirei fundo.

Concentra.

Mentaliza.

E vai com tudo.

\- Ok, vou lá.

\- Vai amiga, mas antes vou te dizer algo muito importante.

\- O quê?

\- Agarre-o no carro.

\- Hein?

\- Ele já tá no papo Bella, não o deixe fugir, hein?

\- Ok, ok, você tem razão. Eu posso fazer aquele homem ser só meu.

\- Isso aí!

Demos um toca aqui e fui para baixo.

Ao chegar à rua, olhei em volta e vi um carro preto bonitão, não fazia idéia que tipo de carro era, mas não era o da última vez, a porta de trás se abriu e Edward saiu, todo malditamente sexy de smooking, aquele homem devia ser proibido de usar aquele tipo de roupa.

Queria me ajoelhar e idolatrar aquela perfeição de homem.

\- Srta. Swan, está linda.

\- Ah, é... o senhor também. – ele sorriu e me estendeu a mão, rapidamente fui até ele e juntos fomos para o carro.

Havia um rapaz no banco do motorista e me inclinei para Edward.

\- Você tem um motorista? – falei baixo e ele se inclinou em minha direção sussurrando.

\- Tenho, seu nome é Jasper.

\- Não quer dirigir hoje?

\- Às vezes acabo bebendo nesses jantares e prefiro não dirigir.

\- Entendi. – comecei a me afastar, mas ele me segurou me mantendo perto.

\- Eu disse que não era um encontro, mas ainda assim, por que está tão linda? – corei um pouco.

\- Fiz mal?

\- Não, fez muito bem. – ele começou a se afastar, mas fui eu quem o segurou dessa vez, ele arqueou aquela sua sexy sobrancelha.

\- Sabe, você está estranho hoje.

\- Estou? E isso é ruim?

\- Não, mas me dá esperanças, está pensando em aceitar aquela proposta afinal?

\- Ah, a proposta... Confesso que ultimamente ela tem me atraído bastante.

Fala sério!

\- Mesmo? – ele riu, com certeza da minha expressão de choque.

\- Sim, Srta. Swan, ultimamente a sua proposta está se tornando cada vez mais tentadora.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Chegamos Sr. Cullen. – o motorista falou e nos afastamos rapidamente, meio que havia me esquecido do cara dirigindo o carro e pela expressão de Edward, ele também.

\- Ah sim, obrigado Jasper.

O motorista saiu e veio abrir a minha porta.

Era isso, ele estava se rendendo a mim.

Eu tinha que agarrar aquela oportunidade, não podia deixá-la escapar, eu tenho...

\- Senhorita? – ele chamou quando não saí e o olhei.

\- Espera um pouquinho aí. – puxei a porta de volta me trancando de volta no carro com ele.

\- Isabella? – me virei para ele e fui pra cima dele. Edward se afastou até estar com as costas coladas na porta. – O que...

Estava praticamente em cima dele e agarrei o seu rosto.

\- Você não pode voltar atrás.

\- Uh?

\- Eu fiz uma oferta e você aceitou.

\- Eu só disse que estava pensando no assunto. – murmurou de olhos muito abertos e sorri.

\- Ah, entendo. Então, eu acho que devo te mostrar as vantagens de concluir esse negócio.

\- Como?

Sorrindo, pressionei os meus lábios nos dele com vontade, beijando a sua boca sexy, ele grunhiu contra os meus lábios, o som indo direto pra minha buceta.

Sua boca se abriu para minha e assim que sua língua ... muito habilidosa devo dizer ... estava na minha boca os seus braços vieram me agarrar.

Meu corpo se colou ao dele, enquanto a sua boca dominava a minha de uma maneira, meu senhor, que estava me deixando sem fôlego.

Pude sentir a sua animação contra a minha virilha e gemi me esfregando nele descaradamente, querendo nada mais que arrancar as minhas roupas e pular nele.

Mas aquele não era o momento, aquele era o momento de convencê-lo de que eu era perfeita para ele. Que podia cuidar das suas necessidades.

Então com muito esforço, sério muito, foi um esforço digno de Hercules, eu afastei as nossas bocas, ele me encarou ofegante, mas com jeitinho, me afastei dele. Ele começou a se sentar e se ajeitar passando as mãos pelos cabelos, eu aproveitei a sua distração pra abrir as suas calças, ele congelou me olhando.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Mostrando as vantagens da minha proposta.

\- Srta. Swan... – engasgou quando apertei o pau dele sobre a cueca.

\- Sim, Sr. Cullen? – o massageei o sentindo crescer cada vez mais na minha mão.

\- Eu não acho... quer dizer...

O ignorando, tirei o pau dele para fora da cueca e gemi.

Eita, que era grande, grosso e bonito.

Mas também, tinha que ser, né?

Sorrindo me inclinei beijando a ponta e o vi ofegando.

\- Srta. Swan... – ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Seu pau está em minha boca, podia me chamar pelo nome, né?

\- Isabella... – começou e sorri.

\- Melhor, chefinho... – pisquei antes de partir pro ataque.

E vou dizer, eu realmente parti pra cima... Bem, ao contrário do que pareça, eu era muito boa naquilo, afinal, quando se morava em um fim do mundo como Forks, as únicas coisas a fazer, eram trabalhar e namorar... E eu namorei muito.

Ok, não muito, poucos viram a minha _pepeka_ por assim dizer, mas tirando a parte da penetração, eu fiz um pouco de tudo.

Então com muita confiança, eu o tomei na boca o engolindo quase todo, afinal ele era muito grande, o ouvi engasgar e quando olhei para cima, ele me encarava com a boca aberta.

Rodeei a língua com ele ainda na minha boca, o sentindo no fundo da minha garganta, tirei a boca, só para engoli-lo de novo, mais um pouco, dessa vez.

\- Puta merda...

Eita que aquilo foi sexy.

Agarrei a base do pau dele, o massageando enquanto chupava a ponta, ele ofegava me olhando.

Ainda o massageando e dando beijos em seu pau, além de pequenas lambidas, passei a falar.

\- Hoje não, porque vai estragar o meu penteado, mas na próxima vez, você pode agarrar o meu cabelo e puxar, ok?

\- Ok. – ele gemeu a me ver passando a língua por todo o seu cumprimento.

\- Você pode agarrar o meu cabelo e fuder a minha boca com vontade.

\- Jesus...

Sorrindo, levei a minha mão a suas bolas, as massageando, enquanto voltava a engoli-lo inteiro, ao senti-lo estremecer, praguejar e murmurar algo, imagino que tentando me avisar que viria, mas não me importei, só o engoli mais já pronta para a sua porra.

E quando ela veio, foi abundante.

Quando ele terminou me sentei e agarrei a minha bolsa, peguei um lenço para limpar os meus lábios e retoquei o meu batom.

Ao me virar para ele, Edward arrumava as calças me encarando, sorri.

\- Então ainda não quer fechar o negócio?

\- Eu... uh preciso pensar. – suspirei.

\- É justo.

Afinal, ele estava ainda na onda pós-orgasmo, não estava coerente. Pobrezinho.

Comecei a abrir a porta, mas ele me parou.

\- Eu uh... quais os termos da sua proposta mesmo? – sorrindo me voltei para ele e voltei a quase deitar em cima dele, a minha boca colada em seu ouvido.

\- Ser sua escrava do sexo e aproveitar toda a sua gostosura. – ao me afastar, ele segurou o meu pulso.

\- Só quer isso?

\- O que mais posso querer?

\- Casamento? – fiz uma careta.

\- Eu não pretendo me casar. Nunca!

\- Oh.

\- Vamos, Sr. Cullen.

\- Ah, claro Srta. Swan.

Abri a porta e saí. O rapaz, o motorista estava um pouco longe, ainda bem, veio correndo e me ajudou a sair do carro.

\- Obrigada.

Ele assentiu.

Edward saiu, já colocando a mão em minhas costas, passou a me guiar para o elevador, só agora notei que estávamos em um estacionamento.

Ainda bem, hein?

Olhei rapidamente para o carro e mais uma vez suspirei aliviada, os vidros eram fumê, ninguém nos viu.

Essas eram as coisas que eu tinha que ter reparado antes, né?

Ele me guiou até o elevador, mas como havia outras pessoas, nem nos falamos. Quando as portas se abriram, foi diretamente em um enorme salão de festa, mas daquelas festas classudas sabe? Tipo, todos bebiam champanhe bem vestidos, com uma música suave ao fundo.

Super chique.

Edward me guiou para fora do elevador, começamos a andar e ele cumprimentava várias pessoas, paramos em uma roda com alguns homens e todos bebiam.

\- Quer que eu pegue algo para beber, Sr. Cullen?

\- Uh claro, um uísque com gelo. – assenti e fui atrás do bar.

Ao achar, esperei o barman desocupar, era um rapaz bonitão moreno, ele serviu algumas bebidas e veio até mim.

\- Olá.

\- Uh, oi, quero um uísque com gelo e um martini.

\- É pra já.

Enquanto ele fazia o meu Martini, observei o ambiente, chato demais e ainda não havia visto Rosie. Talvez ela estivesse dando uns amassos no Conan, o bárbaro, ri de mim mesma, só pro meu sorriso morrer quando vi a ruiva poderosa.

O que aquela infeliz faz aqui?

Vi-a indo para onde Edward estava. Ao vê-la, ele a cumprimentou alegremente, em seguida, ela cumprimentou os outros homens.

Virei-me de cara feia pro barman.

\- Algo errado querida? – suspirei.

\- Minha rival acabou de chegar e ela é toda poderosa. – ele riu.

\- Quem é ela?

\- Aquela ruiva turbinada ali. – ele se inclinou para olhar e depois olhou pra mim.

\- É, ela é bonita, mas você também.

\- Mas não sou turbinada.

Ele me deu um olhar avaliativo.

\- Eu não te trocaria pela a ruiva.

\- Sério?

Será que eu podia ter esperanças?

\- Então você veio acompanhada? – ele começou a erguer a mão em minha direção, mas do nada, outra mão apareceu agarrando o pulso dele, o parando.

\- Sim, ela veio acompanhada.

De que inferno aquele homem brotou?

\- Foi mau cara, eu não imaginava. Aqui, as suas bebidas. – ele me entregou e se afastou.

Olhei para Edward com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele pigarreou.

\- O quê?

\- Nada, eu gostei.

\- Isso não é importante. Peça uma bebida para Tanya. – fechei a cara e ele suspirou, eu agarrei o meu martini e fui embora.

Que merda, por que ela teve que aparecer?

Tive até que atacá-lo antes, porque eu pretendia atacá-lo muito em breve, mas não tão rápido também.

Estava resmungando baixinho quando vi a ruiva bem na minha frente.

\- Olá de novo, Srta. Swan.

\- Ah, oi uh, senhorita?

\- Tanya, já esqueceu o meu nome? Estou triste.

\- Ah, uh foi mal, quer dizer desculpe, eu...

\- Está tudo bem. Então, cadê Edward?

\- Não sei. Vai procurá-lo, eu preciso... uh fazer umas coisas.

\- Espere Bella, me faça companhia. – ela me agarrou passando o braço em volta do meu.

\- Não prefere a companhia do Sr. Cullen? – resmunguei e ela riu.

\- Não, ele não faz o meu tipo, eu prefiro morenas.

\- Morenos, você quer dizer...

\- Não, morenas.

\- Morenos.

\- Morenas.

\- Morenos?

\- M.O.R.E.N.A.S!

Ai meu Deus do céu!

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

 _Tentei me concentrar na reunião, mas estava difícil, ela estava a menos de um metro de distância de mim, eu queria desesperadamente tocá-la de novo._

 _Estar perto dela._

 _Aquela pequena mulher louca estava começando a me afetar._

 _A nossa conversa no elevador ainda ressoava em minha mente._

 _Eu perdi completamente a compostura, agindo como um namorado que fez alguma merda, tentando me explicar, ficando bravo porque não era mais chamado de chefinho._

 _Chefinho, pelo amor de Deus..._

 _Eu sempre odiei apelidos, odiava quando Emmett me chamava assim._

 _Contudo quando ela chamava, quando ela me dava aqueles olhinhos pidões e falava chefinho, eu queria agarrá-la e beijá-la até deixá-la sem fôlego._

 _Céus, eu estava em um mundo de problemas._

 _Eu devia trocar de secretaria imediatamente._

 _Aquilo não iria dar certo._

 _Eu sabia que não ia desde que eu a beijei no primeiro dia, mas eu ignorei a **vozinha** que dizia que era uma péssima idéia, eu ignorei completamente porque no fundo, eu queria desesperadamente conhecer mais daquela menina louca._

 _Emmett sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela riu, dando umas pequenas roncadas, em seguida, se virou para olhar pra mim e corou se virando para frente e voltando a digitar._

 _Coloquei a mão sobre a boca para esconder o riso, ela era tão adorável._

 _Pensei mais uma vez em Tanya, eu queria muito que ela trabalhasse comigo, levou tanto tempo para convencê-la a se juntar a empresa, mas agora que ela estava aqui, eu sabia que ia acabar em merda._

 _ **Ainda mais por ela, assim como eu, ter uma atração estranha pela minha louca secretaria...**_

* * *

 **N/A: Boaaaaaaaaa noite povooo pervooo**

 **ate que não teve muita vergonha nesse cap ne**

 **kkkk**

 **mas teve altas surpresas e pervisses kkkkkkkkk**

 **Quem amouu**

 **viu só capitulo mo grande pra compensar a demora \o/**

 **Arrazei em**

 **de nada pervas kkk**

 **agora vão ler e eu vou vegetar ainda meio gripada.**

 **mas a pergunta que não quer calar, Tanya tem chance com a Bella? kkkkkkkkkkk**

 **eu acho que não e vcs?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Cinco_**

* * *

Ai meu Deus do céu!

Tentei dar um passo para trás, mas ela ainda retinha o meu braço. Engoli em seco o que a fez sorrir.

\- Algo errado Bella? – por que será que o jeito que ela falava o meu nome estava me deixando tão nervosa?

\- Uh…

\- O que foi?

\- Fala sério?

\- Claro. Assim como Edward, eu também prefiro morenas.

Opa, opa, opa agora aquilo me interessava.

\- Eu sou morena. – falei toda orgulhosa e ela se aproximou de mim um pouco perigosamente demais pro meu gosto.

\- Com certeza você é, querida.

Certo aquilo não era legal.

Eu tinha que ir com calma agora. Eu nunca havia dado o fora em alguém e logo o meu primeiro, vai ser em uma mulher.

Eu consigo...

Posso fazer isso... Posso… Ok, talvez eu não possa.

Mas também eu posso estar exagerando aqui. Ela só disse que gostava de morenas e não que gostava especificamente de mim.

Isso mesmo.

Nem me acho.

Ufa, estou mais aliviada agora.

Sorrindo, desenrosquei os nossos braços e ajeitei o meu vestido.

\- Então legal isso, uh, as suas preferências e tudo mais. Tipo, muito interessante e legal, que bom que você é bem aberta a tudo isso. É muito legal e tudo mais, enfim legal…

Ai meu Deus que eu pare de falar legal.

\- Enfim, acho que o sr. Cullen precisa de mim, então… - já ia correr quando ela agarrou o meu pulso.

Merda.

\- Espere querida, fique mais.

\- Eu… uh… ah…

De repente eu fui puxada para longe dela e quase abraçada a Edward.

\- Tânia se comporte pelo amor de Deus. – Ele praticamente rosnou as palavras a olhando todo, tipo, sério, firme, sexy e uau...

Esfreguei as coxas ficando um pouquinho excitada.

\- Mas eu não fiz nada. – ela lamuriou e bufei assim como Edward.

\- Eu te conheço muito bem Tânia, pare de se impor a Srta. Swan. Lembre-se que vão trabalhar juntas, ela pode processá-la por assédio.

Ela bufou cruzando os braços e fazendo um beicinho, sério mesmo, só faltou ela bater o pé em uma imitação perfeita de birra de criança que perdera o seu brinquedo favorito.

\- Vamos srta. Swan

Agarrando a minha mão, ele começou a me levar para longe dela, a vi acenar e estremeci.

Nada contra a comunidade das meninas alegres e tudo o mais, mas eu era muito Team Homem, mais precisamente Team Edward, embora fosse tudo a mesma coisa pra mim.

\- Uh, aonde vamos sr. Cullen? – ele parou de andar, com certeza só agora notando que me arrastava pelo salão, imagino que para longe da Srta. eu gosto de morenas.

\- Desculpe-me srta. Swan. Espero que ela não a tenha ofendido, Tania é… bem, um pouco complicada. Ela é uma amiga muito antiga, mas sei que ela consegue ser muito inconveniente quando deseja.

\- Ah, certo. tudo bem, uh..

\- Enfim, essa noite não foi como eu esperava, acho que devemos ir.

Assenti ainda um pouco confusa com toda a situação em que me meti. Ele me soltou pigarreando, ajeitando a gravata, em seguida foi para a saída, corri atrás dele, porque tipo, ele era a minha carona para casa, né?

Fomos para o elevador, ele apertou o botão do estacionamento, ficamos em silêncio pela maior parte do caminho, até chegarmos ao carro, nenhum de nós tinha dito uma palavra.

O motorista… esqueci o nome, abriu a porta pra mim conforme nós aproximávamos, entrei em seguida.

Assim que entravamos no carro, vi o rapaz começar a ir pro lado do motorista, mas abri a minha porta o chamando.

\- Sim, senhorita?

\- Pode nós dar uns minutinhos?

\- É claro. – ele se afastou do carro e fechei a porta.

Fui bem mais educada dessa vez, toda feliz comigo mesma me virei para o chefinho.

\- Então, precisamos conversar.

\- É claro. Mas aqui?

\- Sim, é melhor.

Tipo, muito melhor, pois agora eu estava mais consciente que eu estava em um carro e em público, se fosse para um lugar fechado, só Deus sabe como aquele homem sairia de lá.

\- Uh, tudo bem. Sobre o que quer falar?

\- Então, primeiro sobre aquela pessoa estranha.

\- Tânia?

\- Isso. Vocês são amigos há muito tempo?

\- Desde crianças, eu acredito. Depois que os meus pais faleceram, fui viver em um internato. Foi lá que conheci Tânia.

\- Internatos não são só para meninos ou meninas, quero dizer, não é separado.

\- Sim é. Mas tinha um internato próximo feminino. Foi como conheci Tânia.

\- Ah. E ela sempre foi…

\- Lésbica?

\- Eu ia dizer esquisita. Mas isso também?

\- Ela sempre foi, uh, diferente. Muito crescida, mas essa sua nova preferência veio depois que ela foi trabalhar como modelo.

Oh, agora tava explicado.

Por isso ficou fazendo pose como uma louca varrida.

Sinto-me mais tranqüila agora. Ela era só uma garota feliz e não uma pessoa louca.

Certo, com isso meio explicado, porque na verdade eu não queria entrar em detalhes, vamos seguir para o próximo assunto.

\- Certo, agora sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo. – ele pigarreou se ajeitando no banco.

\- Uh, aquilo...

\- Isso, aquilo mesmo. Antes de fecharmos o acordo precisamos decidir como essa coisa toda vai funcionar.

\- E o que exatamente você tem em mente?

\- Bem, eu pensei em você me agarrar em todos os lugares possíveis, entre eles os principais, a sua mesa, contra a janela e definitivamente em uma das salas de reuniões. – sorri abertamente e ele riu.

\- Vejo que pensou muito nisso.

\- Não faz idéia.

\- É isso que faz em vez de prestar atenção às reuniões?

\- Talvez...

Ele suspirou e se ajeitou melhor no banco.

\- Venha aqui?

\- Mas chefinho...

\- Agora Srta. Swan. – ordenou e me arrepiei toda.

Jesus, esse homem todo mandão não fazia bem pra sanidade de uma mulher, e nem para as calcinhas.

Fui meio que engatinhando e ele me puxou para o seu colo, corei um pouco, mas sorri também porque, tipo, estava no colo dele, sentada sob toda aquela gostosura de homem.

\- Sim?

\- Mais cedo, você disse que queria uh, só sexo.

\- Sim. E?

\- E nada mais?

\- Como o quê?

\- Namoro, casamento e o pacote todo.

Ah, isso o preocupava.

Dei de ombros e peguei a sua mão brincando com os seus longos dedos.

\- Sabe, a minha mãe casou cedo, com um cara por quem ela era loucamente apaixonada, mas ele não gostava tanto assim dela, contudo ela insistiu e se casou. Ele quis se separar um tempo depois, aí ela engravidou e ele ficou. Porém quando eu tinha uns 4 ele nós abandonou e ficamos só eu e minha mãe, depois ela ficou doente e morreu. Então, eu não quero essas coisas pra mim. Tipo, não estou dizendo que se a gente se casasse você iria me chutar eventualmente, mas eu não gosto muito dessa incerteza, sabe? Só ficarmos juntos pra mim já tá bom, não precisa... eh, eu não preciso do pacote todo, só de você no momento. – falei de uma vez para não deixar dúvidas, assim ele já saberia logo tudo de mim e se me aceitasse era daquele jeito.

\- Entendo... – foi só o que ele disse e o olhei irritada.

Lavei a minha alma na frente do homem e ele nem me dá um tapinha nas costas.

\- E se é isso mesmo o que quer, eu estou de acordo. – ele continuou e até me esqueci da minha irritação.

Ele realmente concordou?

Meu Deus, seria hoje!

Era hoje.

\- Ótimo, vamos começar agora?

\- Hoje não.

Não era hoje.

\- Por quê?

\- Essa noite foi um pouco turbulenta demais e acredito que nós dois precisamos de um tempo para refletir sobre tudo.

\- Você já disse sim, não pode voltar atrás.

\- Eu não vou.

Estiquei o meu dedo mindinho pra ele.

\- Jura?

\- Sério?

\- Pode apostar nisso Sr. Cullen.

Com um suspiro, ele olhou meio desconfiado para o meu dedinho, mas entrelaçou o seu com o meu, aproveitei para pressionar os nossos polegares.

\- E agora está selado.

Ele olhou para as nossas mãos com o cenho franzido e ri.

\- OK, podemos ir agora. Mas amanhã o senhor não me escapa, hein?

\- Claro, podemos jantar na minha casa? – assenti toda feliz.

\- Gostei.

Saí do seu colo e fui até a porta, abrindo-a.

\- Motorista... – me virei para Edward. – Qual o nome dele?

\- Jasper.

\- Isso, Motorista Jasper, pode voltar, nós terminamos. – ele assentiu, assim que começou a se aproximar o vi sorrir e grunhi.

Merda.

\- De conversar, não de tran... outras coisas. – ele pigarreou.

\- É claro senhorita.

Fechei a porta com a cara vermelha e olhei para Edward que escondia o riso.

\- Para de rir.

\- Perdoe-me.

O motorista entrou e vi-o me olhando pelo espelho do teto e corei, me inclinei para Edward.

\- Ele acha que estávamos transando.

\- Não acha não.

\- Diga a ele.

\- UH?

\- Diz logo. – ele deu um longo suspiro.

\- Jasper nós só estávamos conversando.

\- É claro senhor. – o rapaz murmurou e estreitei os olhos.

Ele não acreditava em nós.

Mais que merda.

Fui mais para perto de Edward.

\- Hey, não acha melhor mantermos em segredo essa coisa toda.

\- Essa coisa toda?

\- É, essa coisa de escrava sexual. – ele engasgou.

\- Como?

\- O quê? Eu disse que queria isso.

\- Srta. Swan...

\- Ok, chama de amigos com benefícios se o faz se sentir melhor.

\- Definitivamente faz.

\- Você é tão puritano às vezes, Sr. Cullen.

\- Sabe, o meu pau esteve em sua boca, podia me chamar de Edward, sim? – fiquei mais vermelha que antes, mas ri.

\- Ok, Edward.

\- Então segredo, hein?

\- Isso. Pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Está bem, se isso a faz se sentir melhor. Podemos manter o nosso relacionamento secreto.

Sorri satisfeita, mas em seguida estreitei os olhos.

\- Mas isso não quer dizer que pode sair com outras, hein? Você é meu!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços.

\- O quê? Não é? – sorrindo, ele agarrou minha mão e levou aos lábios.

\- Sim, Isabella sou seu... Assim como você é só minha.

Jesus que arrepio.

Sorrimos como dois bobocas e foi assim o caminho todo.

Quando cheguei a minha casa, o motorista estava lá, nós olhando, aí nem beijei o Sr. Cullen, só apertei a sua mão e dei boa noite.

Ele me olhou confuso, mas não questionou. Ainda bem.

Assim que entrei em casa, eu gritei.

Sério, berrei mesmo de alegria.

Tirando a parte da paquera lésbica, a noite havia sido perfeita.

E amanhã seria mais perfeito ainda.

Joguei-me na minha cama/sofá/cadeira enquanto praticamente esperneava de felicidade. Seria amanhã...

Amanhã, o chefinho seria meu.

 **[...]**

Cheguei ao trabalho toda empolgada, meu sonho do momento né, estava se tornando realidade, eu era a amante... uh, amante secreta ... do Sr. Cullen.

O que mais uma moça que vinda do interior poderia querer?

Como a moça do interior em questão, eu dizia era nada.

A vida estava perfeita.

Já havia passado na Starbucks e pegado os nossos cafés, o jornal dele e estava adiantada. Aquele dia estava começando maravilhosamente bem.

A ida até o meu andar foi rápida, eu sorri e cumprimentei praticamente todo mundo pelo caminho.

Ah, que dia maravilhoso.

Ao chegar ao meu andar fui direto para a sala do chefinho, como ele ainda não estava, eu ajeitei a sua mesa, tirei o pó, deixei tudo em ordem.

Deixei o café e o jornal dele na mesa e fui para a minha mesa.

Olhei meus emails, só tinha spawn e mensagens do Facebook, aff, saí apagando tudo.

Depois fui ver o dele e marquei os importantes pra ele ler e limpei os spawn.

Havia acabado de excluir o último quando o Sr. Cullen entrou.

Sorri apoiando o queixo nos punhos e ele ficou me olhando todo desconfiado.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Cullen.

\- Uh, bom dia Srta. Swan.

Não me movi, ele sorriu parecendo meio aliviado e foi para a sua sala, esperei uns cinco minutinhos e fui atrás, assim que ele me viu entrando, colocou o seu copo sobre a mesa arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Licença. – pedi já entrando, fechando a porta e fui até ele.

Cheguei até a sua cadeira e ainda bem que ela era de rodinhas, a empurrei um pouco para trás, e me sentei no seu colo confortavelmente.

\- Pode continuar. – falei dando um gole no meu chocolate e o ouvi grunhir.

Até estava pronta para ele me expulsar, mas ele realmente voltou a beber enquanto lia o seu jornal.

Ao terminar o meu chocolate, roubei as palavras cruzadas e me sentei de frente, fiquei fazendo enquanto ele lia. Às vezes havia algumas difíceis e perguntava a ele.

Primeiro ele me deu um olhar confuso, em seguida bufou, mas quando viu que eu ainda olhava pra ele, ele respondeu.

Ficamos assim por meia hora até eu acabar todas.

Ao terminar, saltei do seu colo.

\- Vou pegar a sua agenda do dia.

\- Obrigada Srta. Swan.

\- Sem problemas chefinho.

Fui pegar o meu notebook e tablet, ele teria muitas reuniões hoje e mal teríamos tempo para uns amassos.

Uma pena...

Passamos as próximas horas de lá pra cá, ele teve duas teleconferências, uma videoconferência e três reuniões.

Quando chegou à hora do almoço, ele também tinha uma reunião de almoço.

Estava trocando o seu terno quando entrei e fiquei babando nele um pouco.

\- Uh, algo mais Srta. Swan? – perguntou ajeitando a gravata, isso me fez realmente olhar pra ele.

\- Ah? Não, não, eu só queria saber, preciso ir com o senhor?

\- Na verdade não, por que, quer ir?

\- Se eu puder não ir, eu prefiro.

\- Por quê?

\- Queria almoçar com a minha amiga Rosie.

\- Ela trabalha aqui? Já me falou dessa Rosie, eu creio.

\- Ah sim, ela trabalha. Ela está no R.H.

\- Uh, não me recordo.

\- Rosalie Hale.

\- Srta. Hale? A Diretora Hale?

\- É ela mesma.

\- Uh, vou me lembrar disso.

Dei de ombros.

\- Então, vou almoçar com ela hoje, ta?

\- Ah, claro.

Fui até ele e ajeitei a sua gravata passando a mão por cima depois.

\- Está lindo.

Ele se curvou um pouco.

\- A senhorita está sempre linda. – me deu um selinho rápido e já ia agarrar a sua gravata e praticamente estupra a sua boca, mas ele se afastou.

\- Hey!

\- Vai amassar.

Aff!

Ele sorriu e saiu acenando.

Ok, mais tarde eu desconto dando muitos beijos naquela boca linda.

Rapidamente fui para o refeitório, já a procurando. Achei a risada primeiro, ela falava com alguns jovens, se ela não gostasse no Conan Puff lá, pobres desses rapazes, mas por enquanto eles estavam salvos.

Quando ela me viu, acenou e enxotou os garotos.

\- Oi Bella.

\- Oi.

\- Eu não te vi mais ontem. O que aconteceu?

Olhei em volta freneticamente e passei a sussurrar os eventos de ontem a noite, claro tirando a parte do boquete no carro, essa parte eu não precisava dizer, né?

Mas por fim eu disse, foi à melhor parte da noite.

\- Você é minha heroína. Sério mesmo, você é uma mulher maravilha. Bate aqui! – ela ergueu a mão bem alto e bati.

Rimos como idiotas.

\- Hey, o que fará agora?

\- Vou agarrá-lo com muita vontade.

\- Isso aí amiga. Mas vão contar pra todos, sabe, sobre vocês?

\- Não. Achei melhor mantermos segredo por enquanto.

\- Parece bom. Ia ser uma loucura o chefe agarrando a secretaria. – fiz uma careta.

\- Se soubessem que foi totalmente ao contrário.

Voltamos a rir e a cochichar.

Quando acabou à hora de almoço, voltei para a minha mesa. Edward ainda não havia chegado então fui redigir as suas reuniões de mais cedo.

Estava quase acabando quando ele chegou.

\- Srta. Swan.

\- Chefinho. Quer um café?

\- Parece bom.

Ele foi para a sua sala e fui pegar o café.

Ao entrar na sala, ele estava no sofá massageando as têmporas.

\- Dor de cabeça?

\- Um pouco.

Deixei seu café na mesinha e fiquei atrás dele enquanto eu fazia uma massagem, ele suspirou e encostou a cabeça em meu estomago.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Só relaxe.

\- Ok.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos em silêncio, era bom.

Gostava daquilo.

\- Uh, o que acha de jantar em casa hoje? – ele falou depois de algum tempo e sorri.

\- Eu gostaria muito.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ah, posso ficar para dormir? – ele olhou para cima e sorriu.

\- Dormir?

\- Espero fazer mais que dormir.

\- Sim, você pode.

Estava quase fazendo uma dancinha feliz ali.

\- Então, jantar hoje.

Ah, seria hoje.

Iria ser hoje.

\- Sim, hoje. – ele repetiu as minhas palavras voltando a deitar a cabeça contra a minha barriga e sorrindo.

Estava realmente acontecendo.

Estava tudo ok, né?

Pernas raspadas.

Sovaco também.

Tudo limpinho lá embaixo, prontinha pra ser usada e abusada.

Espera.

Camisinha.

\- Você tem camisinha?

\- UH?

Ele se afastou para me olhar.

\- Eu não tenho.

\- Nem eu Srta. Swan.

\- Eita, você precisa comprar.

\- Eu?

\- É claro, eu que não vou. E sem, a gente não faz.

Ele suspirou, em seguida me olhou, olhou e olhou e olhei pra trás, tinha algo atrás de mim.

\- O quê?

\- Eu já sei.

\- O quê?

\- Vou pedir a minha secretaria para comprar.

\- Gostei.

Ele sorriu e minha boca abriu e fechou várias vezes.

\- O quê? Não? Não. Não, não!

\- Sim, Srta. Swan. Isso faz parte dos deveres de uma secretaria.

Filho da puta!

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward.**

Olhei para ela no meu colo não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Como aquela coisinha pequena conseguiu bagunçar a minha vida toda em tão poucos dias?

Ela não era a minha secretaria não tinha nem um mês e já estragou toda a minha rotina, me fez brigar com uma amiga antiga, abusou de mim no meu carro e me fez ficar completamente apaixonado por ela.

Como ela conseguira aquilo?

Ela era uma pequena bruxinha, só podia.

\- Sabe a resposta dessa? – olhei para as suas palavras cruzadas e suspirei.

\- Não Isabella.

\- Aff Edward, olha direito.

Jesus, eu gostava até quando ela me chamava de Edward.

E só aconteceu duas vezes até agora.

Olhei melhor, sussurrei a resposta e ganhei um beijinho na bochecha e me segurei para não agarrá-la.

Porque eu queria desde que a vi hoje de manhã.

Mas ia me conter e apesar de ela querer fazer sexo no trabalho, eu ia lutar contra aquilo, se não, eu ia querê-la o tempo todo.

Eu já queria e nem havia transado com ela ainda.

Mas hoje a noite ela não me escaparia.

Ela se ajeitou em meu colo esfregando a sua bundinha contra o meu pau e contive o gemido.

Se eu não tomasse cuidado, aquela pequena bruxinha iria me dominar para sempre.

Se ela já não dominava.

\- Sabe essa Edward?

\- Sei Isabella. – ela mordeu o lábio me olhando e grunhi a resposta.

Merda, eu estava tão perdido...

* * *

 **N/A: Povo pervo**

 **Como ja disse na outra fic essa semanas esta sendo dumal**

 **eu to fazendo umas extras malignas no trabalho e ajudando o meu chefe, ai to trabalhando a mais e quase não consigo escreve.**

 **Por isso não postei nada semana passada :(**

 **mas vamos torcer para essa semana ser melhor ne**

 **Agora a Bellinha foi enganada em**

 **Com certeza o proximo capítulo vai ser de passar muitaaaaaa vergonha kkk**

 **agora me vou pervas, amanha acordo as 6h :'(**

 **fuiii**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Seis_**

* * *

Filho da Puta!

Ele sorriu ao ver a minha cara irritada.

\- Você não pode me fazer... fazer isso...

\- Bem Srta. Swan, é o dever de uma secretaria.

\- Mas... mas...

\- Ah, tenho uma reunião agora, não é? Então vou sozinho e deixarei que cuide da sua tarefa.

\- Mas... mas...

\- Muito obrigado pelo seu trabalho duro.

Rapidamente ele saiu da sala e fiquei olhando pros lados.

Ele estava falando sério?

Ele queria que eu... que eu...

Comprasse camisinha?

Ai meu Deus!

Tipo, eu não era mais virgem, contudo nunca comprei camisinhas. Os caras sempre tinham.

Eu nem sei como compra aquilo.

Tem marca? E tipo? Tamanho?

Ai meu Deus e se tiver tamanho?

Pêra, o dele era grande!

Vai ser _G._

Mas e a marca? Seria importante?

Comecei a mastigar a ponta da unha enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, ainda pensando se realmente valeria à pena agarrar Edward Cullen hoje.

Claro que valeria!

Com aquilo decidido, eu só precisaria resolver como iria comprar as benditas camisinhas.

Fui rapidamente ao armário onde Edward mantinha roupas, nem ligava se ele não gostasse, eu precisava de um disfarce.

Ao abrir, praticamente só tinha ternos lá.

Revirei os cabides e no fundo achei um boné.

Bingo!

Uh, eu acho que vi um par de óculos de sol em algum lugar. Revirei as suas gavetas e sorri triunfante ao achar um.

Pronto agora podia ir.

Rapidamente agarrei a minha bolsa e com meu disfarce em mãos fui para a rua.

Achar uma farmácia era fácil, mas eu não podia ir a uma próxima a empresa, então peguei um táxi, depois de meia hora rodando, achei que estávamos longe o suficiente e pedi ao motorista para parar. Depois de pagar a corrida vesti o boné, os óculos, eu entrei na farmácia.

Andei umas duas vezes pelo lugar para reconhecimento, fingi olhar um xampu para piolhos/pulgas e a fins, uh, na verdade, aquilo seria útil, ainda sentia uma coceirinha no meu couro cabeludo, malditos cachorros.

Peguei um... dois, era melhor e voltei ao meu reconhecimento.

Ah, avistei a prateleira com os preservativos, rodei mais três vezes entre os corredores da farmácia, entre as minhas voltas, vi o rapaz do caixa me dando uns olhares estranhos, mas com certeza devia ser porque eu parecia meio perdida.

Finalmente cheguei à prateleira dos preservativos, que bom que ela ficava mais ao fundo assim ninguém iria me pegar a encarando profundamente.

Céus, por que tem tantos tipos?

Mordi o lábio enquanto decidia.

Eu devia levar as básicas?

Mas tinha as coloridas...

Não, aquilo era demais pra uma primeira vez.

Quem sabe depois de alguns meses, quando eu estivesse mais acostumada com o pau dele... Sabe, pra ver o pau de um cara brilhar tem que estar profundamente envolvida, ou pelo menos estar com ele há mais tempo, né?

Com aquilo em mente, descartei as que brilhavam no escuro e as coloridas.

Eita, agora tinha as com sabor.

Também era demais, precisava de um envolvimento mais profundo para aquilo.

Concentrei-me nas básicas, mas ainda assim, havia tantos tipos, marcas e tamanhos.

Irritada, comecei a pegar uma de cada marca, todas no tamanho grande né? Ainda assim, eram muitas marcas, eu teria que testar pra saber qual seria a melhor.

Olhei pra minha cestinha cheia de camisinhas e ajeitei os meus óculos e fui para o caixa, o rapaz ainda me olhava estranho, pigarreando lhe entreguei a cestinha, ele deu uma olhada na minha cestinha e vi seus olhos arregalarem, em seguida dispararem para mim.

\- Uh, quanto custa? – engrossei um pouco a voz e pigarreou sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Um momento senhorita.

Comecei a bater o meu pé nervosamente, enquanto ele passava os meus preservativos mais os xampus.

Ao terminar, ele falou o valor e paguei em dinheiro, porque se pagasse em cartão iria ter mais provas que estive ali.

Agarrei a sacola, mas ele não a soltou.

\- Divirta-se. – a minha cara ficou super vermelha e puxei a sacola bruscamente, murmurando um obrigada e saí da loja quase correndo.

Já na rua, respirei mais aliviada.

Céus consegui!

Embora o rapaz achasse que eu iria pra alguma orgia, né? Mas eu havia conseguido.

Agora tinha que voltar pro trabalho.

Chamei um táxi e fiz o longo caminho de volta, estava envergonhada, sim, mas também triunfante.

Havia conseguido cumprir a minha missão.

A viagem de táxi foi rápida, assim como a de elevador. Ao entrar na sala de Edward, ele ainda não estava lá, então deitei-me no seu pequeno sofá fechando os olhos.

Eu precisava de um minuto ou dois para me recompor.

\- Isabella, Isabella, acorde querida. – resmunguei me virando para o outro lado.

\- Isabella, Isabella. – algum infeliz me chacoalhou e resmunguei empurrando a sua mão.

\- Que horas são?

\- 5:30.

\- Hmmm eu posso dormir mais meia hora, vai embora. – ouvi a pessoa rir.

\- Srta. Swan, 5:30 da tarde. – isso me fez acordar.

Abri os olhos, observando em volta e gemi.

Merda, dormi no escritório.

Sentei-me ajeitando a minha saia.

\- Uh, Sr. Cullen, como vai?

Ele sorriu e se sentou atrás de mim me puxando para o seu colo, ofeguei com a surpresa, mas em seguida sorri.

\- Bem, Srta. Swan E a sua soneca, foi boa? – fiz uma careta.

\- Eu não pretendia dormir, só descansar um pouco, passei por muito estresse por sua causa.

\- Minha causa?

\- É, e as benditas camisinhas. – ele riu.

\- Você realmente foi comprar?

\- Claro que fui.

\- Cadê? – apontei para o saco que estava sobre a mesa e ele o agarrou com um pequeno sorriso torto.

Muito sexy.

Devia ser errado um homem assim ser tão sexy. Não fazia bem pra minha sanidade mental.

Ele o abriu e o vi franzir o cenho.

\- Que foi? Comprei a errada? É que eram muitas opções. – ele tirou o meu xampu da sacola.

\- Isso é alguma indireta?

Hein?

Puxei o xampu da sua mão.

\- Na verdade, é pra mim.

\- Eu quero saber?

\- Melhor não. – rindo ele voltou a olhar a sacola, só para grunhir e me olhar preocupado. – O quê?

\- Por que comprou tantas?

Ah aquilo...

Corei um pouco enquanto brincava com o meu xampu.

\- Então, eu fiquei um pouco confusa com as marcas e os tipos, eram muitas opções, sabe, então eu peguei uma de cada.

\- Entendo. – ele ainda parecia um pouco preocupado enquanto olhava a sacola.

Puxei-a da mão dele enfiando o meu xampu dentro.

\- Enfim, já fiz essa parte. É bom o senhor estar preparado para usá-las hoje.

\- Todas?

\- Não todas né? Mas pelo menos mais que uma. – murmurei evitando olhá-lo, ele agarrou o meu queixo para que eu o encarasse.

\- Com certeza Isabella usaremos mais que uma hoje, até eu matar a minha vontade de você.

Jesus...

Comecei a me abanar.

\- Ficou meio quente aqui. – ele sorriu.

\- Bom, acho que já está na hora de irmos, sim?

\- Certo. Você vai primeiro, eu vou em seguida. – falei já me levantando do seu colo, o vi abrir a boca, em seguida fechar.

\- É claro Isabella.

Comecei a sair da sua sala, mas parei.

\- Como seu chego à sua casa?

\- Eu vou te esperar no estacionamento.

\- Ah, ok.

Fui para a minha mesa e resolvi fingir trabalhar, na verdade, eu tinha mesmo que trabalhar, mas não podia me concentrar quando hoje eu finalmente seria de Edward.

Ai meu coração não era forte o suficiente para aquilo.

Edward saiu da sala acenando pra mim, eu sorri enquanto ele partia. Depois que ele se foi, passei a juntar as minhas coisas, lhe dei cinco minutos de vantagens e saí em disparada.

Acho até que alguém me chamara, mas eu estava em uma missão e nada poderia me parar.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, olhei para todos os lados, só pra me lembrar de que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de qual seria o carro dele. Agarrei o meu celular, pronta pra ligar pra ele, quando vi o motorista dele saindo do carro.

Ah, era aquele.

Corri até ele, enquanto ele ia até a porta de trás e a abria pra mim.

\- Srta. Swan...

\- Ah uh, obrigada.

Entrei e Edward estava lá todo sexy, lindo e me esperando.

\- Srta. Swan.

\- Uh, Sr. Cullen.

\- Pronta para o nosso compromisso?

\- Mais do que pronta.

Ele sorriu abertamente me fazendo corar um pouco, mas também me fazendo muito excitada e ansiosa para mais tarde.

Logo o carro estava em movimento, eu estava quase quicando no lugar de ansiedade, senti a sua mão na minha e sorri entrelaçando os meus dedos com os dele.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Sim, é. – olhei de esguelha para o motorista e me inclinei para sussurrar, ele se inclinou também para mais perto de mim, deixando as nossas testas unidas.

\- Entretanto vai ser melhor mais tarde. – ele riu.

\- Você só pensa nisso, Srta. Swan?

\- Praticamente.

\- Você é como um adolescente virgem.

Torci o nariz com a comparação, era verdade, mas ele não precisava dizer na cara, né?

Ele franziu a testa de repente se afastando de mim e parecendo preocupado.

\- Você não é virgem, não é?

\- Não, claro que não.

Ele riu.

\- É claro que não, você é muito tarada para ser virgem.

Aquilo era uma ofensa?

\- Vou fingir que não me senti ofendida.

\- Não se sinta! Eu gosto...

\- Ah é? Sabia que por baixo de todo essa seriedade tinha um tarado.

\- Eu não diria tarado, mas também não sou um puritano.

\- Graças a Deus!

Ele sorriu e levou a minha mão que estava unida a sua, aos lábios.

\- Ainda assim acredito que não chego ao seu nível. Vai me ensinar Bella?

Jesus, como esse homem fazia aquilo.

\- Claro.

Ele soltou a minha mão e voltou para o seu lugar, pigarreei me ajeitando e me abanando discretamente.

Céus, eu tirei a sorte grande.

O carro rodou por mais algum tempo, o que fez Edward eventualmente pegar o seu celular para ver os seus emails, pensei em pegar o meu, mas estava mais curiosa com a estrada, vi que saímos um pouco da cidade, indo mais pro subúrbio.

Uh, estranho.

\- Você estaria me seqüestrando? – ele riu e o olhei de esguelha, enquanto ainda via o celular.

\- Não Isabella, a minha casa não fica no centro, é mais no subúrbio.

\- Não prefere uma no centro, mais perto do trabalho?

\- Eu tenho um apartamento para os dias mais agitados, mas prefiro ficar em casa.

\- Ok.

Depois de mais algum tempo rodando, eu fiquei de olho na estrada o tempo todo, olhando pra cada ponto de referência possível e discretamente mandando mensagens para Rosie.

Sim, eu sou tão _zicada_ que um possível seqüestro seria possível pra mim. Então só por precaução, deixei bem claro pra ela com quem estava, onde, como e por que.

Sim o porquê também.

Mesmo que eu fosse seqüestrada, era importante deixar claro que eu estava pegando Edward Cullen.

Quando o carro parou, eu estava de boca aberta.

Ele mora em uma mansão.

Parecia até a Casa Branca pelo menos lembrava a da revista.

O motorista veio abrir a porta para mim e saí ainda admirando a casa com a boca aberta enquanto abraçava a minha bolsa contra o meu peito. Senti a mão de Edward em minhas costas me guiando para frente.

\- Você realmente mora aqui?

\- Sim.

\- Sozinho?

\- Claro. – parei de andar, ele me imitou e o fitei.

\- Por quê?

\- Como?

\- Por que mora sozinho? Não é ruim, uh, sabe, solitário?

Ele sorriu e voltou a me empurrar.

\- Não realmente. É uma casa muito boa, com piscina, academia, enfim tudo o que preciso.

Fiz uma careta, embora a parte da piscina fosse legal, realmente me pareceu solitário sim. Mas se ele gostava quem era eu pra falar algo.

Então sorri e o olhei sobre o ombro.

\- Piscina hein? Eu gostaria de ver.

\- É claro. Podemos nadar na próxima vez.

\- Por que não hoje?

\- Trouxe roupa de banho? – rindo me desvencilhei dele indo para o seu lado e abraçando o seu braço.

Sim, já havia perdido o medo.

Eu era fácil assim.

\- Aí nadamos nus.

\- Uh. – foi à vez dele de parar me olhando com a boca aberta, ri o puxando para frente.

\- Vamos estou curiosa para ver a casa.

Principalmente o quarto.

\- Uh... é claro...

Voltamos a andar e logo na entrada, eu estava novamente de boca aberta, Edward abriu a grande porta e suspirei.

Era como uma casa de princesa.

\- Wow!

Já ia entrar pra olhar tudo quando um cara apareceu do nada na minha frente.

Merda, era seqüestro mesmo.

\- Boa noite Srta... casaco?

\- UH?

\- Ah Bella, esse é Carlisle, o mordomo.

\- Você tem um mordomo?

\- Sim.

\- Tipo o Batman.

\- Quem?

Ai meu Deus.

\- O super herói, Batman.

\- Ah acredito que seja um filme, sim?

\- Sim patrão Cullen. – murmurou o mordomo e o olhei desconfiada.

\- Por que me chamou assim? – Edward perguntou confuso e comecei a rir, o mordomo piscou pra mim.

Foi boa essa.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Você é desatualizado, Edward. – murmurei ainda sorrindo.

Agora mais calma, olhei o seu mordomo, ele parecia uma pessoa normal, usava um terno e um avental, mas não parecia ser muito velho, uns quarenta e poucos, com cabelos loiros pálidos e olhos dourados.

\- Gostei de você, mordomo.

\- Obrigado Srta. Pode me chamar de Carlisle, sim?

\- Ok, pode ser Carl?

\- Como a Srta desejar.

\- Legal Carl, pode me mostrar a casa? – ele me pediu o casaco, a bolsa e lhe entreguei.

\- É uma casa muito grande, quer ver tudo agora? Não gostaria de jantar primeiro?

\- Ah jantar, é sim, parece bom. Vejo a casa depois, vou voltar aqui muitas vezes.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim, Edward finalmente me deixou ser a sua... – senti a minha boca sendo tapada.

\- Carlisle, o jantar já está pronto?

\- É claro Sr.

\- Ótimo, vou acompanhar Bella até a mesa.

\- Perfeitamente. – o mordomo foi embora, nem ligou que Edward ainda me mantinha cativa.

Eu não ligava muito, mas o cara nem piscou.

Quando Edward me soltou o olhei brava.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Ia contar a Carlisle sobre nós, e nosso, uh, acordo?

\- Eu não.

\- Sim, ia.

Parei pra pensar e bufei.

\- Ia dizer que você me deixou ser a sua convidada.

\- Oh.

\- É _Oh_ mesmo. Vai me mostra a mesa. – pedi um pouco indignada, ele achava mesmo que eu diria aquilo na cara das pessoas? Eu tinha algum filtro, quando me convinha, né?

Ainda me olhando um pouco desconfiado, ele me levou a uma sala adjacente, onde havia uma grande mesa para umas 20 pessoas.

Conforme nos aproximávamos, vi muita coisa chique e obviamente cara, então me encolhi pra não me encosta a nada,

Era como estar naquelas lojas de vidros, sabe, espelhos, taças, afins e sempre tinha uma placa enorme de "quebrou, pagou".

Edward me guiou até a mesa e sentei-me em uma ponta, olhei para baixo e vi o prato, vários talheres, assim como copos e um guardanapo de pano bem bonito do lado. Já ia dizer a Edward que ele teria que me ajudar com os garfos, já que eu não entendia nada daquilo, quando o vi indo para a outra ponta da mesa.

Que diabos!

O vi se sentar e colocar o guardanapo sobre o colo.

Gente, era sério isso mesmo?

Olhei pros os lados não crendo que ele iria comer lá e eu aqui.

Gente, eu nasci pra ser pobre, porque aquilo era muito errado.

Não podendo mais, peguei o meu guardanapo coloquei no prato, coloquei as duas taças dentro, agarrei os talheres e me levantei indo até ele, o vi começar a se levantar me olhando confuso.

\- Uh Bella...

\- Senta, senta... – murmurei já chegando até ele e coloquei as minhas coisas na cadeira ao seu lado.

Sentei-me e passei a olhar como estavam arrumadas as coisas dele e deixei os meus iguais. Depois coloquei o guardanapo no meu colo como ele e me voltei para ele sorrindo.

\- Bem melhor.

\- Ah...

\- Nossa. – me virei ao ouvir a voz do mordomo Carl.

Ele olhava para o meu novo lugar, para Edward e de volta pra mim.

\- Pode servir Carl, estou faminta.

Ele deu mais uma olhada para Edward, eu fitei Edward também, vi que ele me olhava com o cenho franzido, em seguida pigarreou.

\- Pode servir Carlisle.

\- Uh, sim patrão Cullen. – ele falou me dando uma piscada e rachei de rir.

\- Ai meu Deus, você é o melhor.

\- Qual a graça? – Edward perguntou confuso, olhando entre mim e Carl.

\- Hoje temos que fazer algo importante, mas na próxima vez vamos ver Batman.

\- Hmmm claro.

Carl começou a servir o jantar e com a ajuda de Edward pra saber qual garfo era de que, eu comi.

E comi bem.

Sabe, eu assistia filmes, eu não iria ficar me matando e sendo constrangida com aquela parada dos garfos, eu sou uma menina do interior, um garfo, uma faca era tudo o que eu precisava, se ele queria que eu saísse com ele e usasse mais coisas, ele teria que me ensinar.

Depois que terminamos, Edward me ajudou a levantar. Carl tinha se retirado há algum tempo para nós dar privacidade, não que aquilo importasse muito, eu passei a próxima meia hora enchendo a pança e nem me preocupei em falar.

\- Então quer aquele tour agora?

Mordi o lábio. Eu até queria conhecer a casa, mas eu queria outra coisa também.

\- Uh, mais tarde.

\- Claro, então o que quer fazer?

\- Conhecer o seu quarto.

\- Oh, realmente, agora? Acabamos de comer.

\- Vamos fazer sexo, não nadar, você tá com medo de ter câimbras?

\- Uh, eu não sei, não se tem que esperar pelo menos uma hora para isso?

Ai meu Deus!

\- Edward, eu sinto como se estivesse indo deflorar uma virgem indefessa.

\- Bom modo de colocar.

\- Ok... o que você quer fazer?

\- Uh...

\- Já sei, vamos ver a piscina.

\- A piscina?

\- Sim.

\- Tudo bem, vamos...

Pegando a minha mão, ele me guiou através da casa em direção a piscina, enquanto ele me levava ingenuamente, eu já fazia altos planos de como abordá-lo.

Sorri para mim mesma e discretamente toquei o bolso da minha saia.

Sim, a camisinha secreta ainda estava lá.

 **Era hoje Sr. Cullen...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Rodapé.**_

 **Pov. Edward**

Olhei para ela, notando o seu sorriso travesso enquanto tinha um mau pressentimento.

Honestamente, cada momento com aquela menina era uma surpresa.

Sorri ao me lembrar da sua cara toda vermelha com as camisinhas, não esperava realmente que ela fosse comprá-las, fiquei feliz, claro, mas surpreso com a quantidade.

Relacionamentos para mim nunca foram assim, sempre foram muito centrados, chatos até, contudo com Isabella era tudo tão... divertido.

Ela trazia alegria para todos os momentos.

E o desejo.

Essa necessidade, eu nunca me senti assim como uma mulher.

Excitado, claro... Namorei mulheres bonitas antes, mas ninguém como ela, tinha quase certeza que ela me despia mentalmente em toda e qualquer oportunidade que tinha. E o estranho era que eu gostava, pois eu fazia o mesmo também.

Estava mais que ansioso para vê-la nua.

Para tê-la...

E hoje finalmente estaríamos juntos, confesso que estava ansioso também, afinal havia um tempo que havia estado com alguém. Era capaz de eu agir como um adolescente, assim como eu a comparei há pouco.

Eu sempre me sentia um adolescente perto de Bella, aquilo era fato.

\- Edward você está usando roupa de banho? – ela perguntou de repente e franzi o cenho.

\- Não.

\- Excelente. – ela sorriu mais e ri.

Eu não sabia o que se passava naquela cabecinha, mas com certeza não era nada puro, eu estava mais do que ansioso para descobrir.

 **Ansioso até demais...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **vou falar em**

 **Esse capitulo saiu na marra**

 **Sera que ficou bom?**

 **Valeu a pena a espera ou querem me matar? O.o**

 **Enfim, espero que amem**

 **Ainda a Bella não conseguiu agarrar o Edward :(**

 **Mas no proximo ela agarra e com vontade kkkkkkk**

 **Bora comenta povo pervo, pq amanhã trabalho \o/**

 **fuiii**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Sete_**

* * *

Observei a enorme piscina com a boca aberta.

Aquilo que era uma piscina de respeito.

Edward se sentou em uma das cadeiras, enquanto eu olhava tudo com espanto, era realmente muito impressionante.

\- Uau, é realmente impressionante. – murmurei os meus pensamentos e ele riu.

\- Estou feliz que gostou, poderemos nadar na próxima... – ele parou de falar a me ver já tirava as minhas roupas. – Isabella... – murmurou e ri já pronta para tirar o meu sutiã.

\- Vou nadar.

\- Agora? E as câimbras?

\- Isso é mito! – eu esperava... Ele olhou em volta e correu até mim, me parando, tentou colocar as minhas roupas de volta, enquanto eu tentava tirá-las.

\- O quê? – sério que ele ia me parar de novo.

\- Carlisle pode entrar a qualquer momento.

\- Ah, isso... – parei de brigar com ele e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

\- Sim, isso. Espere aqui e se comporte.

Rolei os olhos, mas esperei enquanto ele ia pelas escadas. A piscina ficava meio que no porão da casa, muito legal, haviam criado todo um habitat aqui, algumas plantas e pequenas palmeiras. Era tudo bem arejado, além de haver uma escada que levava para fora, ela era grande e bem larga, quase como um alçapão para sair do porão, mas em forma de escada.

Era muito incrível.

Sentei-me na cadeira, mas ele estava demorando, cansada, voltei a tirar as roupas, ri ficando apenas de calcinha, tirei as camisinhas do bolso, as coloquei sobre as minhas roupas descartadas e mergulhei.

Afundei na água, submergindo em seguida com um sorriso. Notei Edward entrar novamente carregando uma bandeja, ele olhou em volta, depois me pegou na piscina e sorriu.

\- Está boa a água? – nadei até a borda me apoiando nela.

\- Muito. Vem também.

Ele colocou a bandeja sobre uma das cadeiras e passou a tirar a gravata.

Rindo, me afastei e o observei, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e mordi o lábio ainda o olhando.

Sabe como era... só apreciando o show.

Ele jogou a gravata na cadeira, a camisa, seguindo assim como as calças.

Suspirei vendo o seu corpão.

Tipo, super corpão.

Peitoral, barriga tanquinho, ombros largos, sabe, todo sexy e pronto para ser apreciado.

\- Devo tirar tudo?

\- Eu preferia que tirasse tudo.

\- Você tirou tudo, Srta. Swan?

\- Vem aqui descobrir, chefinho.

Ainda rindo, ele tirou as calças ficando apenas de cueca boxer a qual se agarrava muito bem a ele... Sério, muito bem! Ele segurou a borda e prendi a respiração, em seguida, tirou as mãos e quase grunhi de raiva, ele percebeu e fez de propósito porque riu, depois mergulhou.

Muito injusto aquilo.

Sem sair de baixo da água, ele nadou até mim, se levantando na minha frente com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você não tirou tudo. – resmunguei e ele riu me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, a minha entrada ficou úmida só de estar colada a ele, os nossos peitos se tocando deixou os meus mamilos duros e excitados.

\- Nem você.

\- É bom deixar algo pra imaginação.

\- Digo o mesmo Srta. Swan. – bufei e ele desceu uma das suas mãos por meu corpo até chegar a minha bunda onde ele deu um bom apertão.

\- Edward! – guinchei e ele riu.

Ele estava muito risonho hoje.

\- Eu gosto quando me chama de Edward.

Levei os braços ao seu pescoço e beijei a sua mandíbula, sério, eu tinha uma tara perturbadora por aquela mandíbula quadrada sexy e lambível.

Sim, eu a lambi também.

\- Mesmo Edward? – sussurrei na sua orelha e ele riu.

\- Sim, Isabella.

\- Também gosto quando me chama de Isabella.

\- Não prefere Bella?

\- Os outros me chamam assim, você pode me chamar de Isabella.

\- Ok, Isabella.

\- Ok, Edward. – sussurrei de novo, ele rolou os olhos.

\- Mas na empresa é Sr. Cullen.

\- Ok, chefinho.

\- Nada de chefinho, Isabella.

\- Por quê? É engraçado. Já pensou em uma reunião, eu chamá-lo assim? – ri da sua cara de horror.

\- Eu te mato.

\- Ok, eu não faço. – ele estreitou os olhos, com certeza não confiando muito.

\- Isabella...

\- É sério, eu não farei, nunca! Você quer que eu jure?

\- Quero.

Rindo, agarrei a mão dele e fizemos como antes, enroscando o dedinho mindinho e pressionando o polegar.

\- Jurado e selado.

\- Bom.

\- Você é bobo, eu nunca faria isso com você, sei como é ruim pagar mico.

\- Você paga muito mico?

\- Muito. – rindo ele beijou os meus lábios levemente.

\- Tenho certeza de que estar exagerando.

\- Sério? Depois da borracha e de quase colocar fogo em você, ainda acha isso?

\- Foram pequenos acidentes, podem acontecer com qualquer um.

Pobre, doce e ingênuo Edward, mal sabia no que estava se metendo.

\- Claro, mas fique claro que te alertei de antemão, a sua vida não será fácil. – ele riu.

\- Considero-me alertado.

Voltei a beijar e lamber a mandíbula sexy e o senti descer a outra mão, agarrar a minha bunda, me erguendo.

\- Você tem uma tara por bundas?

\- Sim, pela sua.

\- Eu nem tenho. – ele deu um bom apertão na minha e gemi.

\- Eu acho que tem o suficiente.

\- Se você gosta é o que importa.

\- Eu gosto muito.

Enfiei as minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando o seu rosto pra mais perto.

\- Acho que já quebramos o gelo, não tivemos câimbras e estamos prontos para a parte principal da noite.

\- Também acho. – sussurrou antes de me beijar.

E que beijo...

Sua boca dominou... não, devorou a minha, o senti se mover, mas foi uma coisa bem lá no fundo da minha mente, porque eu estava totalmente dominada por sua boca devorando a minha, a sua língua e lábios eram dos deuses, só tive certeza de que nos movíamos quando senti as minhas costas contra a borda da piscina. Cruzei as minhas pernas em volta dos seus quadris para me esfregar nele, o fazendo gemer.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus, o que foi bom e ruim, bom porque eu precisava respirar e ruim por que já sentia falta deles, mas logo ele veio beijar o meu queixo, garganta, clavícula, lambendo e chupando a minha pele, me deixando em chamas.

\- Seu gosto é tão bom. – ele gemeu contra a minha pele, eu só pude grunhir em apreciação, porque estava meio aérea.

O senti começar a puxar a minha calcinha, desprendi as pernas dele para ajudá-lo, assim que estava sem ela, os seus dedos estavam em mim e gritei.

Ele voltou a me beijar, engolindo os meus suspiros enquanto os seus dedos, sim, os dedos, ele empurrava três dedos dentro de mim enquanto o seu polegar esfregava o meu clitóris, afastei a boca da dele gemendo alto quando ele empurrou tão fundo os seus dedos longos.

\- Edward...

\- Isso Isabella, venha pra mim.

Foda-se, ele dizer Isabella enquanto me fudia com os seus dedos era muito excitante, não demorei a vir em sua mão, gemendo como uma prostituta.

Sim, foi alto e feliz.

Tipo, se uma prostituta for feliz fazendo aquilo.

Elas, eu não sei, mas eu era.

Ainda meio mole do meu orgasmo, o senti se mover mais uma vez, dessa vez saindo da piscina, me agarrei a ele com braços e pernas, mesmo estando meio mole e ele ainda me amparava agarrando a minha bunda.

Ao sair, ele me levou até uma das cadeiras, ficando sobre mim.

\- Camisinha... – Ele começou e apontei para a cadeira onde estavam as minhas roupas, ao vê-la, ele riu.

\- Sempre preparada...

\- Não queria nenhuma desculpa hoje.

\- Muite bem, Srta. Swan.

Seus lábios voltaram para os meus, onde ele me beijou, ou melhor, devorou a minha boca, só se afastando quando eu estava ofegante e querendo mais.

Rapidamente, ele foi até as camisinhas e voltou para mim, antes tirou a sunga a jogando longe, gemi esfregando as coxas ao ver o seu pau saltando duro, grande e pronto pra mim.

Voltou a se deitar sobre mim e sem tirar os olhos de mim, abriu o pacote com os dentes, em seguida, passou a colocá-la, levei a minha mão ao seu pau para ajudá-lo, ele gemeu e me beijou mais uma vez, roubando toda a minha sanidade.

Até soltei do seu pau, porque tocá-lo quando ele me beijava assim, era difícil me concentrar, eu sempre me orgulhei de ser multitarefa, até ser beijada por ele, e ai me esquecer de tudo, até como se respira.

Quando a sua boca se afastou da minha, o olhei ofegante, Edward sorriu enquanto agarrava a minha coxa me abrindo.

\- Pronta.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Acha? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto esfregava o seu pau pela minha buceta.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, ouvi-o rir enquanto a sua boca ia para a minha garganta, ele beijou e lambeu a minha clavícula, os seus lábios subindo e subindo, passando pelo meu pescoço, até chegar ao meu rosto.

\- Isabella?

\- Uh?

\- Você está pronta?

\- Com certeza...

\- Bom! – murmurou antes de me beijar ao mesmo tempo em que me penetrava.

Com certeza um grito de " _Aleluia"_ soou em algum lugar, pois nem eu acreditava que esse momento estava acontecendo.

Gritei em sua boca, ele engoliu o meu gemido enquanto me preenchia completamente. O seu pau grande entrando, alargando, me possuindo deliciosamente.

\- Oh Deus... – arfei assim que os seus lábios deixaram os meus.

\- Foda-se, você é apertada.

\- Sim... Você é muito grande... – grunhi cravando as minhas unhas em seus ombros, mesmo os seus dedos não me prepararam para o seu pau, era muito, muito maior.

Seus ombros largos e sexies e eram todos meus.

Parei de cravar as unhas neles e passei a acariciá-los, ele gemeu enterrando o rosto em minha garganta, enquanto se movimentava dentro de mim, primeiro lento e fundo, se ajustando a minha entrada, me fazendo quase gozar, mas aumentando a velocidade aos pouquinhos. Tão bom.

\- Porra...

\- Oh sim...

Gememos a cada investida, nos tocando e beijando onde podíamos alcançar. O pau já estava profundamente dentro de mim, me deixando cheia dele.

Foda-se!

\- Edward se mova.

\- Calma, amor. – Jesus, me derreti aqui.

Ele percorreu meu corpo com as suas mãos grandes até chegar a minha bunda, que ele agarrou com vontade, o fitei com os olhos muito abertos e ele riu antes de passar a me fuder de verdade.

Puxando os meus quadris de encontro a ele, enquanto empurrava os seus. Foda-se era muito bom.

\- Porra...

\- Mais rápido, amor.

\- Sim, sim. – rindo ele foi mais rápido.

E mais fundo, batendo onde eu mais precisava, voltei a fincar as unhas em suas costas, pois eu precisava me segurar em alguma coisa enquanto minha buceta era devastada.

Ele meteu em mim vigorosamente, levando os seus lábios ao meu corpo, ao pescoço, ai descia um pouco, parava de me fuder para chupar os meus seios, o que só me fazia gemer.

\- O que foi?

\- Não pare... – ele ria e voltava a me fuder enquanto me beijava me deixando aérea, só para voltar a me provocar beijando o meu corpo e parando as estocadas enquanto brincava com os meus mamilos.

Era bom, Jesus muito bom, mas não queria que ele parasse de me fuder.

\- Edward... – gemia e ele ria antes de voltar a meter com força.

Sabendo que eu não ia agüentar muito mais, mas querendo que ele viesse comigo, desci as minhas mãos pelas suas costas, arranhando por todo o caminho até chegar a sua bunda, hmmm e que bunda, então a apertei, ele gemeu e passou a meter mais forte.

\- Isabella...

\- Estou perto... – gemi enrolando as minhas pernas em volta dele, me abrindo mais, ele pareceu ir mais fundo, ambos grunhimos.

\- Foda-se, eu também.

\- Goza pra mim Edward. – sussurrei o seu nome o fazendo gemer.

\- Puta merda... vem pra mim amor.

Ele murmurou mordiscando a minha orelha e gemi vindo com força, o meu corpo todo estremecendo com a força do meu orgasmo e no processo trazendo-o comigo. Ele meteu em mim até terminar e ficamos abraçados respirando com dificuldade por alguns minutos.

Senti-o nos virar e eu era como uma boneca em seus braços, ficando sobre ele na cadeira, o olhei sorrindo um pouco.

\- Isso foi bom. – ele riu.

\- Muito bom.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e fiquei fazendo corações com meus dedos em sua pele, tentando segurar o meu sorriso gigante.

Eu finalmente tive Edward Cullen.

Podia morrer feliz agora.

Senti um apertão na minha bunda e o olhei.

\- Que foi?

\- Por que essa cara de tarada? – torci o nariz, mas acabei por rir.

\- Estou feliz.

\- Sim? – assenti e voltei a me deitar nele.

Ele começou a se levantar, achei que ia cair, mas ele me agarrou antes.

\- Edward?

\- Vamos tomar um banho e deitar um pouco.

\- Oh, ok. Deixe-me pegar as minhas roupas...

\- Não.

\- Mas... – ele já havia começado a andar em direção as escadas.

Olhei para nós, completamente nus.

\- Edward, e Carl?

\- Eu lhe dei a noite de folga, a casa é só nossa.

\- Oh, ok.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto passava os meus braços por seu pescoço, sem deixar de sorrir pelo caminho todo.

Não prestei muita atenção a minha volta, pois só tinha olhos pra ele, contudo parei de olhar quando ele me sentou em algum lugar, vi que era a pia do banheiro.

\- Vamos tomar banho?

\- Sim.

\- Uh, quer ir primeiro... – comecei e ele riu.

\- Não Isabella, vamos tomar juntos.

\- Oh, ok.

Nem me importava.

Ele ligou o chuveiro e veio me pegar novamente, com a sua ajuda entramos no box. Ele me puxou para os seus braços enquanto a água caia sobre nós.

Ri e beijei o seu peito, ele sorriu e pegou o xampu, passando a lavar o meu cabelo, fechei os olhos, virei de costas e o deixei.

Gemi com ele massageando o meu couro cabeludo.

\- Levante a cabeça. – o obedeci fechando os meus olhos, então ele enxaguou o meu cabelo.

Ao terminar, lavou o meu corpo e apesar de ser sexy tê-lo passando as suas mãos por meu corpo, foi bem inocente também, ele só me lavando.

Virei-me e fiz com ele também, trocamos alguns beijos e carinhos, mas nada mais do que isso.

Quando terminamos o banho, ele agarrou um roupão gigante e me deu, sério, eu sumia dentro dele, amarrou uma toalha em sua cintura. Foi até um armário no banheiro, pegou mais uma toalha e secou o seu cabelo e peito, depois veio até mim e secou o meu cabelo.

Ri e tirei a toalha da mão dele, enrolando no meu cabelo.

\- Ah, é assim que se faz?

\- Sim.

\- Venha.

Pegando a minha mão, me levou para o seu quarto.

E puta merda, ele dava duas vezes o meu pequenininho apartamento.

E sua cama então...

Sem me conter, soltei a sua mão e corri até ela me jogando com um gritinho feliz. Rolei de um lado para o outro, gemendo em apreciação.

Senti a cama afundar do meu outro lado e sorri para Edward.

\- Adorei a sua cama.

\- Estou vendo.

\- Sério, ela é perfeita. Eu podia morar nela para sempre.

\- Você não tem uma cama?

\- Não, eu tenho um cama/sofá/cadeira. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- E o que é isso?

\- Tudo, menos uma cama.

\- Por que não compra uma? Agora é uma secretaria bem sucedida. – bufei.

\- De que adianta, não ia caber mesmo.

\- Onde diabos você mora?

\- Em um ovo. – rindo ele se ajeitou na cama e rolei para o seu lado.

Ele me puxou para seus braços e beijou minha testa.

\- Uh, você quer que eu fique?

\- É claro.

\- Se quiser posso ir embora. – ele bufou.

\- Não seja absurda Isabella, é claro que quero que fique.

\- OK. Vou ficar então.

\- Bom. Venha aqui. – ele pegou o meu queixo me puxando para ele e me beijou, lenta e profundamente, me deixando mole, mole em seus braços.

Quando se afastou, eu estava o olhando sonhadoramente.

\- Durma. – falou puxando o lençol sobre nós.

\- OK!

Ele beijou o meu nariz, a minha testa e me abraçou.

\- Luzes. – murmurou e tudo ficou escuro.

Uau!

Eu precisava de um daqueles.

\- Luzes. – murmurei, elas acenderam e ri. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Luzes. – falei de novo e elas apagaram.

Legal.

\- Luzes. – acenderam.

\- Luzes... – apagaram.

\- Luzes? – acenderam.

\- Isabella?

\- Tá! Parei... Luzes!– elas apagaram e ri antes de me aconchegar nele.

Ficamos abraçados quietinhos por alguns minutos e eu estava surtando.

Tipo, eu até dormia fácil, mas eu não sabia se hoje eu conseguiria...

A minha mente estava à milhão, sem contar que eu nunca dormi agarrada a alguém, era meio estranho, eu sempre fui uma dorminhoca largadona e estar contida, mesmo que fosse por Edward Cullen, era muito estranho.

\- Edward?

\- Uh?

\- Está acordado?

\- Não.

Bufei.

\- Edward?

\- Uh?

\- Não consigo dormir. – ouvi-o suspirar.

\- Luzes. – falou e o quarto ficou claro novamente.

\- Oi. – murmurei olhando pra ele que riu.

\- O que houve?

\- Não consigo dormir.

\- E o que quer fazer? – olhei para seu corpão e ele riu.

\- De novo?

\- Ou podemos conversar.

Ele abriu o meu roupão e sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Quer conversar ou experimentar seu estoque de camisinhas?

Nossa, aquela pergunta era tão difícil.

Subi em cima dele rapidamente.

\- Só usamos uma. É uma vergonha, ainda mais depois do que passei para consegui-las.

Ele tirou o meu roupão, me deixando nua sobre ele, as suas mãos indo para os meus seios e os apertando, massageando e beliscando os mamilos... a minha buceta já começou a pulsar e inconscientemente estava me esfregando em cima dele.

Vi-o mexer na gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama e tirar uma caixa de preservativos, ele me entregou e rapidamente a abri pegando uma tira de preservativos, rasguei um e o abri.

Afastei-me um pouco, deslizando para as suas coxas, arrancando a sua toalha, agarrei o seu pau, o massageando. Ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e rapidamente coloquei o preservativo nele.

Quando o olhei, ele me encarava, agarrando a minha bunda, ele me puxou de volta e com a sua ajuda, o levei para dentro de mim.

\- Oh meu... – arfei sentindo-o entrando aos poucos em mim.

\- Foda-se, amor, tão bom.

Assenti apoiando as mãos em seu peito e o levei mais para dentro de mim, tínhamos acabado de fuder, mas ainda parecia à primeira vez, ele era grande e grosso, entrava em mim de uma maneira deliciosa.

\- Edward...

\- Sim, assim mesmo amor, senta no meu pau.

Céus, por que ele tinha que falar assim? A minha buceta estava pulsando.

Quando me sentei nele, logo estávamos pele com pele, respirei fundo.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Sim, estava tão...

\- Eu sei. Pronta?

\- Sim.

Sorrindo, ele agarrou a minha bunda e me fez erguer um pouco sobre ele, gritei com a sensação, ele saiu quase todo pra voltar com força.

\- Edward...

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, é muito bom.

Rindo, ele apertou a minha carne e passou a me mover um pouco mais rápido, conforme eu me acostumava com a sensação, eu comecei a rebolar sobre ele, enquanto o montava.

Jesus, aquilo era bom.

Ainda mantendo uma mão em minha bunda, a outra ele passou a deslizar por meu corpo, subindo e descendo por minha costela, me causando arrepios, até chegar ao meu seio, onde ele beliscou o meu mamilo me fazendo arfar.

\- Edward...

\- Isso amor, se senta no meu pau...

\- Ah...

Logo as suas investidas ficaram mais fortes, assim como o meu rebolado, ele não deixava de torturar os meus seios enquanto me fudia.

\- Ai Deus...

\- Vem pra mim, amor.

\- Sim, sim, sim... – gritei já sentindo o orgasmo vir, então levei a minha mão para trás, agarrando as suas bolas, aquilo o fez gritar e vir também.

Quando ele gozou dentro de mim, eu vim com força, o meu corpo todo pulsando e tremendo até cair sobre ele.

Senti a sua mão escorregando pelo meu corpo e sorri bobamente.

\- Com sono agora? – ri e beijei seu peito.

\- Não!

\- Nem eu...

 **Eita que aquela noite iria render!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward.**

Ajeitei a minha gravata enquanto a olhava, fiz uma careta para as camisinhas espalhadas pelo quarto.

Aquilo com certeza, não seria algo que eu faria normalmente.

Comecei a pegar os preservativos e os joguei fora.

Em seguida, voltei a me vestir, pensei em acordá-la, mas ela parecia precisar do seu descanso... Eu poderia passar um dia sem a minha secretaria.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e tirei o seu cabelo do rosto, ela grunhiu, resmungou e bateu na minha mão, depois se virou para o outro lado.

Ela dormia como um morto.

Ainda rindo, desci para o andar de baixo.

Achei Carlisle colocando a mesa.

\- Com fome Edward?

\- Faminto.

\- E a sua convidada?

\- Uh, Isabella ainda dorme.

\- Ela passou a noite?

\- Sim.

\- Entendo.

\- O quê?

\- Nada. Só é diferente. – suspirei.

Ele nem fazia idéia.

\- Ela é diferente.

\- Eu gosto dela. – ele murmurou e ri.

\- Eu também.

\- Mesmo.

\- Sim, Carlisle e pare de ser intrometido.

\- Você me paga o suficiente para ser intrometido.

Gemi e bebi o meu café.

Pior que pagava. Achava até que estava pagando demais. Estreitei os olhos pra ele que sorriu e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Enfim, o que quer que faça com ela?

\- Como assim?

\- Pelas suas roupas, vejo que vai trabalhar. O que faço quando ela acordar?

\- Ah sim, eu só tenho uma reunião no centro, já cancelei os outros compromissos, voltarei até à hora do almoço, a entretenha até eu voltar, sim?

\- Claro, posso fazer isso.

\- Sim, veja o tal do Batman com ela. – ele riu.

\- É claro, patrão Cullen.

\- Eu vou te demitir!

\- Promessas, promessas.

Ele saiu e grunhi, em seguida ri.

A loucura dela já estava passando para mim. E eu nem me importava, por algum motivo, eu só queria passar cada minuto livre do meu dia com ela.

Só esperava que ela também se sentisse assim, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

Bem, pelo meu corpo, eu já sabia que ela era louca, mas quem sabe ela não podia ficar um pouco por mim também.

 **Eu já era por ela, e isso me assustava pra caramba, mas também me fazia sorrir...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **eu ouvi os gritos de Aleluia?**

 **Eu ouvi alguns kkkk**

 **Finalmente rolou a tão esperada pervisse \o/**

 **nem sei se ta boa**

 **mas rolou kkkk**

 **eita esse cap foi so pervisse em**

 **quase num teve historia u.u**

 **mas como voces são tudo pervertidos vao gosta kkkk**

 **no proximo tem historia**

 **e mais Rosie, e Emmett, e vergonha alheia**

 **enfim, semana que vem tem mais**

 **amandoooo o amor de voces pela fic**

 **voces que me animam a escrever \o/**

 **Agora vou dormir que amanha trabalho cedo.**

 **bjsss e fuiiii**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Oito_**

* * *

Abri os olhos de repente, dei uma rápida varredura ao meu redor. Aquele definitivamente não era o meu quarto.

Rolei para um lado, depois para o outro e sorri. E aquela definitivamente não era a minha cama.

Espreguicei-me toda gemendo de contentamento.

Eu queria viver naquela cama.

Eu queria me casar com aquela cama e viver feliz para sempre…

Espera, faltava algo para aquela cama ser perfeita... algo… algo. Algo importante!

Edward?

Sentei-me olhando em volta. Cadê ele?

Olhei em volta e não vi as minhas roupas, só uma bagunça de lençóis e toalhas.

Ah tá, viemos da piscina sem roupa... corei e comecei a rir enquanto cobria o meu rosto com os lençóis.

Foi tão perfeito e quente.

Sabia que o meu chefinho era um _homão da porra._

Levantei-me sentindo-me um pouco dolorida e ri.

Fui muito bem fudida ontem.

Enrolei-me no lençol e passei a fuçar as coisas de Edward em busca de uma roupa pra eu vestir, achei o closet dele, mas só tinha ternos.

Nenhum pijama… Então ele dormia nu? Bom pra mim!

Mas ainda assim, cadê as camisetas e shorts?

O homem vive de terno?

Irritada, peguei uma camisa mesmo e uma das suas cuecas boxer.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, depois coloquei as roupas. Vestida, abri a porta colocando a cabeça para fora da porta, olhei para um lado, depois para o outro.

\- Bom dia senhorita.

Puta merda!

Coloquei a mão no peito. De onde aquele homem veio?

Das trevas?

\- Senhorita? – voltei a olhar pra fora e forcei um sorriso, saí do quarto alisando a minha camisa.

\- Bom dia Carl. – ele sorriu.

\- Bom dia senhorita.

\- Uh Bella está bom.

\- Como desejar! O Sr. Cullen teve que resolver alguns assuntos, mas volta para o almoço.

Ah, ele teve que ir trabalhar…

Espera, eu era a secretaria dele, né?

Merda, merda, merda…

\- Meu celular? – olhei em pânico para o homem e ele só sorriu.

\- Aqui Srta. Bella. – não sei de onde ele trouxe ou ele escondia, mas ele me entregou a minha bolsa.

Sem pensar muito, agarrei da sua mão, já fuçando dentro, ao achar o meu celular, vi que tinha várias mensagens no _whats_ , depois via aquilo.

Sentei-me no chão mesmo e passei a ligar para Edward, tocou umas 3 vezes até ele atender, mas ele não parecia zangado.

Bom, bom aquilo era muito bom.

\- Isabella?

\- Me desculpe Sr. Cullen, eu dormi demais, não me demita… - ele riu cortando o meu discurso desesperador.

Rir era bom. Não foi nem uma risada _dumal_ , foi daquelas boas.

\- Está tudo bem Isabella, eu só tinha uma reunião importante, as outras eu mesmo cancelei.

\- Eu sou uma porcaria de secretaria. – chorei e ele voltou a rir.

\- Eu a acho uma secretaria adorável. – ri baixinho.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, Srta. Swan. Completamente adorável.

\- Só adorável? – murmurei enrolando a ponta do cabelo no dedo.

\- Muito sexy também. – ele sussurrou aquela parte, ri tampando o rosto e ouvi um pigarro, vi o mordomo me olhando e comecei a me levantar.

\- Onde você está agora?

\- Na reunião.

Ai meu Deus!

\- E esta falando essas coisas? Em público?

\- Sim. Fiz mal?

Ele era terrível.

Adorooo.

\- Eu gostei.

\- Bom, agora preciso desligar, alguns Diretores estão me olhando preocupados.

Ri assentindo.

\- Ok, você vai voltar pra ficar comigo? Ou quer que eu vá trabalhar, ou que só vá embora...

\- É claro que quero que fique Isabella. Assim que terminar aqui, serei todo seu Srta. Swan.

Tão perfeito!

\- OK.

Ele desligou e olhei o meu celular com um grande sorriso.

Eu sabia que não devia me apaixonar por ele, nada de bom iria sair daquilo, mas ele era tão perfeito.

Olhei para cima e vi Carl me olhando, pigarreando, guardei o celular de volta na bolsa, colocando-a no ombro e sorri.

\- Desculpe, era uma ligação importante.

\- É claro. Gostaria de comer agora Srta?

\- Comer seria bom.

\- Venha comigo.

O segui até o andar de baixo, dessa vez olhando a casa com mais atenção, era como estar em uma revista de famosos.

Sabe, aquelas que as celebridades exibem as suas casas, havia tantas coisas chiques e caras. E bem quebráveis...

Mais uma vez me encolhi com medo de quebrar algo e ter que pagar.

Tinha certeza que teria que dar um dos meus rins se eu quebrasse um vaso. Ou viver como escrava de Edward para pagar a dívida, só esperava que fosse escrava sexual.

Descemos até o primeiro andar e o mordomo começou a me guiar para a sala de jantar, espera, ele queria que eu ficasse lá sozinha?

\- Uh, Carl? – ele parou de andar.

\- Sim?

\- Onde você vai ficar?

\- Perdão?

\- Enquanto eu como. Vai ficar comigo, ou na cozinha, ou tem algum a fazer?

\- O Sr. Cullen dispensa os criados na sexta para o fim de semana, só estamos nós, então ficarei na cozinha adiantando o almoço.

\- Certo, posso ficar lá com você?

\- Na cozinha?

\- Sim. – ele abriu a boca, em seguida assentiu.

\- É claro.

Ele mudou de caminho e o segui.

Entramos em uma super cozinha, tipo gigante, com todos os aparelhos eletrônicos em preto e tinha de tudo, móveis brancos e impecáveis, cozinha dos sonhos da maioria das donas de casa.

Não vou dizer que era o meu porque a única coisa que sabia fazer bem era ovo cozido.

Sim, eu era uma merda cozinhando, mas eu sabia cozinha e até fritar um ovo muito bem. Além de omelete, ovo mexido e qualquer outra coisa que envolva ovos, infelizmente era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Havia uma pequena mesa próxima ao balcão e Carl me indicou, mal havia me sentado, ele já a estava enchendo de comida.

Agradeci silenciosamente e enquanto ele continuava colocando comida, eu fui olhar o meu celular.

Assim que abri o _whats,_ vi que as milhões de mensagens era de Rosie.

Logo em seguida, me lembrei das mensagens que eu lhe mandei.

Fiz uma careta enquanto rolava as mensagens...

 _Isso é uma piada... 9:40 PM_

 _Você está bem? 10:05 PM_

 _Onde você está? 10:30 PM_

 _É bom ser uma piada. 11:15 PM_

 _Senão me responder você estará morta pra mim. 12:30 AM_

 _É isso, eu vou chamar a Polícia. 1:05 AM_

Preocupei-me com aquela, será que ela chamou? Mas aquela última mensagem foi à uma da manhã e havia outra às 7 da manhã.

 _Eu dormi, você ainda está viva? 7:00 AM_

 _Droga, eu sou uma péssima amiga, você morreu, né? 7:15 AM_

 _Bella, eu sinto muito. 7:30 AM_

 _Ok, você está viva e está me zoando porque eu dormi, né? 8:14 AM_

 _Você morreu mesmo! Morreu? FILHA DA PUTA ME RESPONDE! 9:11 AM_

 _Eu já sinto a sua falta. ME PERDOA MIGAAA! 9:45 AM_

 _Eu não queria confessar, mas como você morreu, eu vou falar. Eu já dei em cima do Sr. Cullen. Mas ele me rejeitou. 9:55 AM_

 _Ai meu Deus, você morreu mesmo, eu inventei pra ver se você estava fingindo. Miga, eu sinto muito. 10:05 AM_

Fiz uma careta para as mensagens, caramba, ela se preocupava mesmo comigo.

Rapidamente liguei para o celular dela e ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

\- Alô? – falou hesitante e ri.

\- Bom dia!

\- Sua vaca, sabe pelo que eu passei e você só me fala bom dia.

\- Preferia que eu dissesse o quê?

\- Eu sei lá. O que aconteceu? Por que quase me matou do coração? E que diabos foi àquelas mensagens.

\- Ah, então, eu estava indo com Edward pra casa dele e só por precaução, eu deixei as especificações de como chegar lá pra você achar o meu corpo.

\- Você é louca?

\- Olha quem fala! Você dormiu durante o meu possível seqüestro. – ela ofegou.

\- Sua infeliz, você não tinha sido seqüestrada.

\- Mas você não sabia.

Ficamos as duas em silêncio e ao levantar a cabeça, vi que Carl me olhava, sorri e tomei um gole do suco.

\- Muito bom. – Sussurrei, ele sorriu e ainda com o cenho franzido voltou aos seus afazeres.

\- Ok, precisamos de um código pra quando realmente fomos seqüestradas.

\- Tipo, socorro eu fui seqüestrada?

\- Aff! Esse é muito óbvio.

\- Então qual?

\- Hmmm... já sei, eu fui ao mercado comprar bananas.

\- Mas eu não gosto de banana.

\- Exatamente, assim saberei que foi realmente seqüestrada.

\- Oh entendi. E vale o mesmo pra você.

\- Sim.

\- Ok, faremos isso.

\- Então exatamente o que aconteceu ontem?

\- Uh, eu estou na casa de Edward ainda, então depois te conto.

\- Tá sozinha na casa dele?

\- Tô com o mordomo.

\- Ele tem um mordomo?

\- Sim, e ele é muito legal. Enfim, te conto os detalhes depois.

\- Ok ok, aproveite aí... espera, Edward está aqui, então, por que ainda está aí?

\- Ele vai voltar para ficarmos juntos.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

\- Ai meu Deus!

\- Eu sei! – guinchei daqui e ela de lá.

Sim, nós éramos amigas que guinchávamos juntas na nossa alegria, era estranho, eu tinha certeza disso porque Carl estava me olhando preocupado.

\- Enfim, amanhã vamos almoçar juntas.

\- Ok. Até depois, te amo.

\- Também... ah espera, você estava brincando sobre ter uma queda por ele, né?

\- Até amanhã, beijocas. – então ela desligou.

Filha da Puta.

Era bom ela estar brincando.

Olhei irritada para o celular, mas respirei fundo, eu veria aquilo depois.

Concentrei-me no meu café da manhã, afinal eu realmente estava com fome.

Comi um pouco de tudo, afinal o cara colocou comida pra caramba, eu não queria ser rude.

Mas quando não agüentava mais, peguei o meu prato e copo e fui para a pia lavar, eu quase derrubei tudo com o grito que ele deu.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Uh?

Correndo até mim, ele tirou o prato e copo da minha mão.

\- O que ia fazer?

\- Lavar?

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu sujei?

Ele respirou fundo.

\- Srta. Swan, é uma convidada. – fiz uma careta.

\- Ah, ok. Eu só queria ajudar.

\- Não precisa, é o meu trabalho.

Assenti me afastando da pia, ele até pensou em deixar as coisas lá e lavar depois, contudo ele me olhou preocupado, em seguida foi lavar, imagino que ele estava com medo de eu pular em cima dele e lavar. Vai saber!

Voltei para a minha cadeira.

\- Então Carl, o que faz nas horas vagas?

\- Uh?

\- Sabe, quando não tem nada pra fazer.

\- Sempre tem algo pra fazer Srta. Bella. – bufei.

\- Vamos lá, você mesmo disse que tem criados, enquanto eles fazem as coisas e Edward, às vezes, nem deve vir pra casa, aí o que você faz? – ele terminou de lavar os pratos e estava secando as mãos.

\- Se a senhorita quer mesmo saber, eu jogo vídeo game.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, sou muito bom.

Ri.

\- Legal. Depois que acabar aí, podemos jogar?

\- Como?

\- Bom, não sabemos quanto tempo Edward vai demorar, eu não tenho nada para fazer e nem você.

\- Ah...

\- Ok?

\- Uh, ok.

\- Legal. O que falta você fazer?

Ele olhou em volta.

\- Nada, na verdade.

\- Então vamos.

Um pouco hesitante ele guiou o caminho e fomos para outra ala da casa, ao que parecia. Carl me guiou ao que parecia ser o quarto dele, tipo, me senti tão pra baixo.

Até o quarto do Carl era maior do que o meu pequeninho apartamento.

Sem contar que o quarto dele era meio que um quarto e uma sala, era gigante!

\- Tudo bem?

\- Todos os quartos de empregados são assim? – ele olhou em volta.

\- Sim, nesse padrão.

Será que Edward estava contratando?

Fomos até o seu sofá onde ele tinha uma TV gigante, até ela era maior do que o meu apartamento, se eu comprasse uma dessa, eu teria que decidir quem ia morar lá, eu ou a TV.

Vi seu Xbox e ele o ligou, colocando um jogo e me deu um controle.

\- O que vamos jogar?

\- Mortal Combat.

\- Uh , fique sabendo que lá em Forks não se tinha nada pra fazer, então eu sou muito boa no vídeo game. – ele riu.

\- Pois eu também sou.

\- Ótimo, não gosto de um adversário fraco.

No começo foi legal, cada um escolheu um personagem e fomos bem civilizados. Quando o outro ganhava e perdia, claro, isso na primeira hora.

Depois que se ganha intimidade, você tá quase humilhando o outro quando vence, dançando e jogando na cara, sim, ele fez isso comigo algumas vezes, porque ele era mesmo melhor do que eu.

Então, sem vergonha alguma, eu passei a apelar, o prendia no canto, só dava rasteira e até tentei roubar o seu controle uma, ok três vezes.

\- Isabella? – ambos nós viramos dando de cara com Edward.

\- Edward!

\- O que está fazendo? – ouvi o gemido do meu personagem no jogo e me virei para a TV, o infeliz não pausou.

\- Carl, você não pausou!

\- Era pra pausar? – ele murmurou ainda me batendo.

\- Seu infeliz. – xinguei voltando a jogar enquanto tentava chutar o seu controle.

Vou falar, maldito controle sem fio, ele conseguia desviar fácil dos meus chutes.

Claro que eu perdi e ao largar o controle, olhei feio para Edward.

\- Foi tudo culpa sua!

\- Obrigado Sr. – Carlisle murmurou e grunhi saindo do quarto dele.

Ao chegar à sala da casa, Edward segurou o meu braço.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Por sua culpa vou ter que lavar a louça do almoço. – bufei e ele franziu o cenho.

\- O que exatamente eu fiz?

\- Me distraiu no jogo, ele se aproveitou e eu perdi.

\- Srta. Bella, você iria perder de qualquer jeito. – o maldito mordomo sorriu passando por nós.

Filho da...

Já ia na direção dele, pronta pra dar uma voadora, mas Edward me segurou.

\- Carlisle, você não a fará lavar a louça, né?

\- É claro que farei e o Senhor irá secar.

\- Eu?

\- Ela apostou você. – Edward me olhou com a boca aberta e bufei.

\- Viu, quem mandou você atrapalhar.

\- Com licença, vou ver o almoço.

O infeliz foi embora todo sorridente e quis bater nele.

Filho da mãe!

Senti Edward segurar o meu queixo para que eu o olhasse e me surpreendeu foi com um beijo, meu humor melhorou um pouquinho e sorri.

\- Oi.

\- Olá.

\- Uh, desculpa pela bronca.

\- Está perdoada, mas não sei se posso perdoar você ter me apostado.

\- Aff, é só secar os pratos. – ele riu e me pegou no colo, dei um gritinho agarrando os seus ombros.

\- Nada disso, suas ações vão ter sérias conseqüências. – ele sorria e mordi os lábios para esconder o meu sorriso, mas não estava dando certo.

\- E quais são as conseqüências?

Ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

\- Vou lhe dar algumas palmadas, Srta. Swan.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Ok. – guinchei e ele riu já indo para cima.

Sem nunca deixar de me olhar, ele me levou até o seu quarto, fechou a porta e me colocou na cama.

\- Tira a roupa Isabella.

Porra.

Assenti e rapidamente passei a tirar, ele retirou a gravata a jogando na cama, tirou o terno, abriu a camisa e passou a retirar o cinto, engoli em seco enquanto ele empurrava o zíper pra baixo.

Já nua, engatinhei até ele, mas ele negou.

\- Vire-se e empina essa sua bundinha linda.

\- Sim, sim Senhor.

Prendi a respiração enquanto agarrava os lençóis com força, ouvi seus passos e pelo canto do olho, o vi ir até a gaveta onde ficava as camisinhas.

Ai Deus...

Sua mão grande tocou a minha bunda e saltei um pouco com a surpresa, ele acariciou e massageou a minha bunda, ora uma nádega, ora outra, eu já estava ficando molhada só com o seu toque, a sua outra mão de repente veio para entre as minhas pernas e arfei quando ele esfregou gentilmente a minha entrada.

\- Oh...

\- Quietinha Isabella, você foi uma menina muito má.

\- Desculpa. – murmurei, porque tipo, isso era tão quente, empinei a bunda e seu dedo deslizou para dentro de mim.

\- Tsci, tsci, tsci, sua menina má. – murmurou e me deu uma palmada.

Olhei pra ele, brava, ele riu, em seguida empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim.

\- Edward...

\- Eu disse que ia levar umas palmadas.

Ai meu Deus! Ele falava sério?

\- Ok, desculpa, eu não te aposto mais... – ele bateu no outro lado, ao mesmo tempo em que curvou os seus dedos dentro de mim.

Engasguei não sabendo se xingava ou gemia.

Porque tipo...

Eu não esperava que fosse gostar.

\- Minha menina má, você quer mais?

\- Uh...

Eu queria?

Levei outra palmada e gemi.

Céus!

\- Quero mais. – ofeguei e ele riu.

\- Boa menina.

Ele retirou seus dedos e já ia reclamar, mas ele entrou em mim, arfei quase caindo na cama, recebi outra palmada, mas eu estava era gemendo agora.

\- Tão apertadinha, muito bom.

\- Edward...

\- Diga minha menina má. – ganhei outra palmada e gemi, porque a cada tapa, ele parecia ir mais fundo e mais forte.

\- Mais, quero mais...

De repente ele agarrou a minha bunda com ambas as mãos e passou a me fuder, sério porque aquilo era ser fudida de verdade.

Era rápido, forte e estava batendo em um lugar que estava me fazendo ver estrelas, não demoramos muito para vir, gritando o nosso orgasmo.

Caí de barriga quando ele saiu de dentro de mim e o vi ir para o banheiro.

Até o seguiria, mas não sentia as minhas pernas.

Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou só de cueca boxer enquanto se secava

Jesus...

Parece que eu estava assistindo um comercial de cueca.

Já teria comprado o estoque todo se ele fosse o modelo.

\- No que está pensando?

\- Cuecas.

\- Sério? Gosta delas?

\- Muito.

\- Por isso estava usando a minha.

\- Uh, eu não achei as minhas roupas, aí foi as suas mesmo.

\- Ah, elas ficaram na piscina, pegarei depois, use as minhas, você fica sexy nelas.

Ri tampando o rosto, ele se sentou na cama, rolei até ficar pertinho dele.

\- Isso foi divertido.

\- Ah, você gosta de brincar? Vamos brincar bastante.

Legal!

Dei tanta sorte, além dele ser lindo e sexy, era tarado.

\- Sabe, eu não esperava isso. – ele afastou o meu cabelo do rosto.

\- O quê?

\- Que você fosse tão... pervertido. – ele riu.

\- Uh, não me considero um pervertido, mas eu gosto de sexo, ainda mais com você, Isabella.

Aí ele me mata assim.

\- Ok, chefinho, nós temos que conversar porque você está acabando comigo.

\- O que eu fiz?

\- Acho que você me enganou.

\- Enganei? Como?

\- Você disse que não queria nada sério, mas você não age assim. Você... você parece o meu namorado. – ele bufou.

\- Ora, eu sou.

Ele era?

Oxê e aquele papo de escrava sexual e tudo mais?

De repente ele estava sobre mim, ele agarrou os meus pulsos me prendendo a cama e ficando bem pertinho.

\- Por que Isabella? Não quer ser minha namorada?

\- Uh? – ele mordiscou meu pescoço e foi subindo até o meu queixo e quando chegou a minha orelha, mordeu o lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

\- Então Isabella, você vai ser a minha namorada, ou quer ser castigada de novo?

\- Ok. – murmurei meio perdida, em seguida ele estava fora da cama.

O quê?

Aonde ele ia?

\- Vamos almoçar, estou faminto.

O olhei abrindo e fechando a boca.

 **Espera, o que tinha acontecido ali?**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Desliguei o celular com um sorriso idiota no rosto, senti um cutucão ao meu lado e me virei para Emmett.

\- Sim?

\- Uh? A reunião? – me voltei para os outros Diretores e assenti, afinal, todos tinham parado quando eu atendi o celular.

\- Podem continuar. – eles pigarrearam e se ajeitaram, mas voltaram a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Claro que todos estavam surpresos com o meu comportamento, eu nunca atenderia a ligação de uma namorada durante uma reunião. Eu estava surpreso com as minhas atitudes ultimamente.

\- Ela deve ser muito boa, hein? – Emmett sussurrou ao meu lado e o olhei com curiosidade.

\- Quem?

\- Sua menina, a secretaria. – olhei em volta um pouco alarmado.

\- Emmett, não fale alto.

\- Ninguém ouviu, mas é segredo?

\- Não, mas também eu prefiro que não saia espalhando, sim?

\- OK. Posso fazer isso. Então, ela é boa?

\- Depende ao que se refere quando diz que ela é boa?

\- Na cama. – pigarrei evitando olhá-lo.

\- Muito boa.

Ele me deu uma cotovelada e um sorriso malicioso, o ignorei pelo resto da reunião.

Ao final, me despedi dos diretores, até Aro se aproximar.

\- Edward, como está?

\- Muito bem. Você?

\- O mesmo, a idade não é gentil, meu garoto.

\- Ainda é jovem Aro.

\- Você é gentil. Uh, perdoe-me, mas estou curioso, mais cedo a sua ligação...

Ah, claro que ele notara.

\- Perdoe-me, era a minha namorada.

\- Está namorando? Isso é bom, eu a conheço?

Olhei em volta, não havia quase ninguém, exceto por Emmett e a Diretora Hale que falava com alguém ao celular, parecendo bem agitada.

Estranho.

Mas como estávamos sós não havia problema.

\- Na verdade sim, é a minha secretaria Isabella.

\- Isabella... ah sim, eu a conheci esses dias.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Hmmm, ela parece uma ótima garota, mas só tome cuidado Edward, namorar as secretarias nem sempre acaba bem. – assenti sabendo que ele estava certo.

\- Eu tomarei cuidado.

\- É só o que peço. Vamos combinar de jantar juntos, sim?

\- É claro.

Ele se foi e suspirei, ele estava, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia evitar. Eu precisava dela, essa necessidade dela estava cada vez maior.

Era extremante preocupante, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia parar e nem queria.

 **Eu estava tão perdido...**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **postandoooo rapidinho pra vocês**

 **e rapido mesmo pq ainda vou postar a outra fic ainda hoje**

 **então comentem muitaoooooo**

 **e nos vemos semana que vem ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Nove_**

* * *

Entreguei o primeiro prato para ele que sorriu enquanto ele o colocava na máquina de lavar.

Aquilo tudo era muito, muito estranho.

Era pra ser só sexo.

Uma coisa meio escrava sexual, tipo diversão e agora aquilo...

Mas agora eu era a namorada dele.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Aquela era uma situação completamente nova pra mim.

Estávamos namorando.

Era bom, estranho, mas bom, eu _acho..._

Eu podia ser uma namorada, né?

Seria de boa.

\- Isabella? – Edward chamou e grunhi.

\- UH?

\- O prato, amor.

\- OK. – lhe entreguei automaticamente enquanto voltava a esfregar os pratos vigorosamente.

\- Mais devagar Srta. Bella, ou eu vou ter que pagar pelos pratos quebrados. – se intrometeu Carl e o olhei irritada.

\- Carlisle você pode se retirar. Eu e Isabella cuidaremos de tudo aqui, sim?

\- Não, eu preciso ver se ela está cumprindo a aposta. – me virei para ele com a faca que estava lavando e ele só sorriu.

Mordomo infeliz!

\- Carlisle! – Edward falou mais uma vez e ele suspirou.

\- Está bem, eu vou, mas se estiver mal lavado e secado, a louça do café será de vocês de novo. – ele se foi todo sorridente e quis quebrar um prato só de raiva, imagino que vendo as minhas intenções, Edward tirou o prato da minha mão.

\- Acho melhor eu lavar e você secar. – bufei.

\- Que seja!

\- Você está chateada por ter perdido a aposta? – estreitei os olhos pra ele.

\- Ah, por aquilo não, mas tem outra coisa me incomodando.

\- Que seria?

\- Aquela conversa que tivemos antes do almoço.

\- Ah, aquela conversa.

\- Isso, a conversa...

\- O que tem?

\- Era sério?

\- Muito sério.

Soltei o prato e cruzei os braços.

\- Então quer mesmo namorar?

\- Quero.

\- Por quê?

Ele se recostou na pia cruzando os braços enquanto me olhava.

\- Eu não sei, eu nunca quis antes, mas quero com você. – estreitei os olhos pra ele.

\- Você fala assim com todas as suas conquistas? – ele sorriu e se inclinou um pouco em minha direção.

\- Só com você Isabella.

Ai, assim ficava difícil resistir.

Dei um passo para longe voltando para meu prato, pois precisava ter essa conversa com clareza, depois de tudo resolvido, não desgrudaria daquele homem.

\- Ok. Mas o que implica esse namoro?

\- O de sempre, suponho. Encontros, ficar juntos, passeios, conhecer um ao outro...

\- Sexo?

\- Você pensa em outra coisa mulher?

\- Às vezes... – dei de ombros e ele riu.

\- Pensa em mim? – fingi concentração no prato, sim, estava lavando aquele prato a mais de três minutos.

\- Só penso em você. – ele se moveu em seguida seus braços estavam em volta de mim e o seu queixo em meu ombro.

\- Fico feliz. – continuei lavando a louça como se não fosse nada demais, claro que o meu coração estava batendo feito um louco.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu só penso em você.

Larguei o prato e me virei, quase bati a cabeça na dele, mas ele foi rápido, em seguida eu estava o beijando feito uma doida.

Felizmente, ele estava me beijando assim também, até mais.

Logo as suas mãos estavam em mim, me apertando, tocando, antes que eu me percebesse, já estava sentada em algum lugar, uma mesa, um balcão, tanto fazia, não tinha como ter atenção quando Edward estava me agarrando daquele jeito.

Quando a boca dele se afastou da minha foi diretamente para a minha garganta, as suas mãos entrando por minha camisa, subindo e subindo até chegar aos meus seios, gemi quando ele os agarrou, enroscando as minhas pernas em volta dele e o puxando mais para mim, querendo sentir mais dele contra mim.

E com certeza eu podia sentir e sentir muito.

Ele gemeu contra minha pele e se afastou um pouco arrancando a minha camisa, em seguida a sua boca estava em meus seios, arfei jogando a cabeça para trás, cravando as minhas unhas em seus ombros.

-Céus...

\- Amo o seu sabor, sua pele, tudo... – ele murmurou contra o meu seio antes de agarrar um mamilo com os dentes, o mordiscando.

Puta merda!

\- Edward...

Ele se afastou abrindo as suas calças e mais do que depressa, eu tirei o resto das minhas roupas, ele riu enquanto voltava para mim, agora segurando o pau duro dele e o guiando para dentro de mim.

Eu sabia que tinha algo importante sendo esquecido.

Mas a sua boca voltou para a minha, me beijando como se eu fosse a última mulher da terra, então não deveria ser tão importante.

Honestamente, nada era mais importante do que aquele beijo.

Ele me penetrou enquanto a língua dele se enroscava com a minha, engolindo o meu gemido, misturando o dele com o meu.

O abracei, precisando me segurar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, precisando dele.

Suas mãos foram para as minhas coxas, me puxando mais de encontro ao corpo dele, me guiando, para que eu me movesse com ele, a cada investida forte.

Afastamos as nossas bocas para respirar e ficamos nos olhando ofegante enquanto nos movíamos juntos, enquanto nos tocávamos, enquanto nos... nos amávamos.

Sorri e ele sorriu de volta e encostou a testa na minha sem parar de se mover, sem parar de me possuir completamente.

E enquanto olhava em seus olhos verdes pela primeira vez, eu me senti... como se tudo fizesse sentido.

\- Edward... – suspirei e ele gemeu enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço e indo mais fundo, mais forte.

O abracei mais apertado que pude, com braços e pernas como se fossemos um.

E a cada investida ele me levava mais próxima do céu, sempre tocando, dando beijos na boca na pele, onde ele pudesse alcançar e eu fazia o mesmo, querendo cada vez mais daquela conexão.

Quando viemos, sentindo os nossos corpos tremendo levemente ainda ficamos agarrados, só... nos abraçando.

Ri, e ele se afastou pra me olhar.

\- O que foi?

\- É que esse foi um momento perfeito.

\- E isso é ruim?

\- Não, é ótimo. Só que foi na cozinha. – ele olhou em volta e riu.

\- Ah, verdade. Bem, isso se encaixa no que você queria como escrava sexual, batizar vários cômodos.

\- Pior que é! Podemos batizar a piscina agora? – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

\- Podemos tudo o que você quiser, Isabella.

\- Banho então.

\- Banho. – ele se afastou se ajeitando, sabe, colocando as calças de volta, em seguida pegou a sua camisa e colocou em mim, sem a fechar, me pegou no colo.

\- Venha vamos tomar banho.

[...]

O motorista estacionou o carro, ele saiu, abriu a porta e dei um sorrisinho e a fechei de novo, Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Algo errado?

\- Sim, ainda acho que é uma má idéia.

Tipo, enquanto estávamos na casa dele, tendo muito sexo, vendo Edward nu, sabe, naquele paraíso, toda aquela coisa de namorada era legal, super divertido, mas agora no mundo real, eu estava surtando.

\- Hey, o que há de errado?

\- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Tipo, não podemos voltar a coisa de escrava sexual?

\- Não. Eu gosto que você seja a minha namorada, só minha Isabella.

Aff, por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito, e sexy?

Se ele fosse só perfeito a gente poderia contornar, mas ele tinha que ser sexy também?

Não era justo!

Ok, eu podia fazer aquilo, né?

Eu tinha certeza de que seria uma ótima namorada.

Né?

Ele pegou o meu queixo para que eu o olhasse.

\- Isabella, nada vai mudar.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, não vamos sair por aí anunciando o nosso relacionamento, isso é só para nós. Vamos agir como sempre na empresa.

Oh, mesmo, então eu estava surtando pra nada.

\- Ah, me sinto boba agora.

\- Viu? Não há nada para se preocupar.

Assenti e me inclinei dando uma bitoca nele, Edward sorriu e indicou a porta.

\- Vamos sair agora?

\- Ok.

Saí e dei um sorriso de desculpas para Jasper. Ele era um cara legal, eu sentia por ele, pois ele ainda ia passar muito por essas situações, já que agora eu era namorada do Chefe.

Dei uma risadinha e ganhei um beliscão na bunda, olhei feio para Edward.

\- Pare de pensar besteiras.

\- Eu não... – me calei, porque eu sempre estava pensando besteiras.

Fomos para o elevador, mas parei no meio do caminho.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Eu sou sua secretaria.

\- Sim?

\- Seu café.

\- Ah... – nem o deixei terminar, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei o seu queixo.

\- Eu já volto.

Saí correndo pelo estacionamento mesmo, fiquei um pouco perdida, mas achei a saída e o Starbucks onde comprava o café de Edward.

Fiz os pedidos de sempre e voltei, durante todo o caminho tive aquela paranóia básica de quem estava fazendo a coisa errada, sabe, cada encarada, cochichada era sobre mim.

Andei rapidamente para a sala de Edward evitando olhar para todos, claro que eu me lasquei a trombei em alguém.

\- Calma aí querida. – gemi ao ver que era o padrinho de Edward.

\- Uh desculpe... – tentei sair, mas ele parou na minha frente me impedido.

\- Você é a namorada de Edward, não é?

\- Uh?

\- Não é? – olhei para os lados, felizmente não tinha ninguém. Agarrei o pulso dele e o puxei mais para um canto.

\- Como já sabe disso?

\- Edward me contou ontem.

\- Quando exatamente, durante a reunião?

\- Ah sim, ali mesmo.

Ah, aquele cara de pau.

Eu nem tinha concordado com aquele namoro e ele já estava espalhando por aí.

\- Ah sim, eu falei com Edward, de jantarmos juntos algum dia.

\- Sim, eu adoraria.

\- Esplêndido! Ligarei para Edward e marcaremos em breve.

\- Parece bom.

\- Ah, eu tenho que ir, foi um prazer revê-la, uh...

\- Isabella Swan.

\- Sim, Isabella.

Ele se foi e respirei aliviada enquanto ia para a nossa sala, ao chegar, já fui entrando, Edward olhava o seu computador pensativamente.

\- Sério que você já contou para o seu padrinho que estávamos namorando? Sabe, você podia ser um pouco mais discreto, chefinho!

\- Uh, Isabella...

\- Daqui a pouco vou saber que contou para os seus amigos todas as posições sexuais que fizemos. Tipo, é legal se vangloriar, mas temos que ter limites, né? Vai ser difícil manter segredo quando você é tão boca grande assim.

\- Isabella...

\- Já basta Carlisle saber que tivemos sexo na cozinha, eu juro que o vi desinfetando a mesa, enquanto me olhava feio hoje de manhã, ele podia... – parei de falar quando ouvi uma tosse.

Olhei em volta.

Estávamos sozinhos?

\- Edward?

\- Me desculpe Edward, vamos nos falar mais tarde.

\- Sem problemas, Eleazar.

Edward fechou o notebook e me olhou com um sorriso.

\- Algo mais a acrescentar?

\- Vo... você estava falando com alguém?

\- Sim, eu estava em uma chamada de vídeo com um acionista.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Por que não me avisou?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e gemi.

Ele tentou, claro, mas eu que era a boca grande, não fiquei quieta.

Suspirando, fui até ele com o café e o jornal, ele afastou a sua cadeira e me sentei em seu colo.

\- Vai perder alguns milhões por minha causa?

\- Não. Eleazar é um bom amigo, ele entenderá.

Ok, eu não o prejudiquei, só o fiz passar vergonha, mas aquilo era normal, logo ele se acostumava.

Tomamos o nosso café de todos os dias, como sempre roubei as palavras cruzadas dele e as estava fazendo quando a porta foi escancarada.

Levantei a cabeça dando de cara com a loira esquisita, qual era o nome mesmo?

Edward suspirou.

\- Tânia o que faz aqui?

\- Eu vim vê-lo... e a sua secretaria não estava na mesa dela, estava com esperanças de Bella nua.

Eca!

\- Hey! – ela piscou pra mim entrando mais na sala.

\- Tânia, eu não faria algo assim na minha sala e se fosse fazer, eu trancaria a porta. – ela bufou e se sentou na cadeira de frente para a mesa.

Forçando um sorriso, tentei me levantar, mas Edward me manteve no lugar passando o braço em volta da minha cintura.

Vi Tânia arquear uma sobrancelha, então ele apoiou o queixo em meu ombro.

Hmmm, parecia que ele estava marcando território.

Gostei!

\- Isso é odioso, mas vocês formam um casal bonito.

\- Obrigado. – ele disse, sorri e ela sorriu mais.

\- Mas também dá pra perceber que você fica bem com qualquer ruivo. – ela piscou pra mim e me encolhi, Edward suspirou.

\- Chega Tânia. O que quer?

\- Ah, trabalho.

\- Certo. Isabella, pode nós dar licença?

\- Ah, sim.

Ele me soltou e fui para minha mesa, olhei pra mesa e para o corredor, será que essa reunião iria demorar?

Com certeza iria.

Fui rapidinho até o andar de Rosie.

Eu precisava contar os babados pra ela.

Ao chegar ao RH, cumprimentei os subordinados dela, eles nem me olharam super focados em seus trabalhos nos seus cubículos.

Rosie era uma louca, muito divertida, mas era uma chefe _Dumal_. E eu sabia disso, porque passei uma semana com ela.

Estremeci me lembrando daqueles dias tenebrosos.

Eles se comparavam com os dias da menstruação, frios e tristes.

Dei minha solidariedade silenciosa para os sofredores e fui até sua sala, o seu secretario, avisou que eu estava entrando.

\- Rosie. – ela tirou seus óculos sexys e me avaliou.

\- Olá Srta. Swan.

\- Ah, vai ser assim Srta. Hale. – nos medimos e ela bufou.

\- Podia ter me ligado antes de eu surtar.

\- Podia não ter dormido durante o meu possível seqüestro.

Ela assentiu e eu também.

\- Ok, vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu.

\- Fechado!

Fui me sentar na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

\- Então, você quer a boa notícia, a ruim ou a estranha, primeiro?

\- Hmmm, a ruim.

\- Eu acidentalmente contei pra um acionista de Edward que a gente fez sexo na cozinha. – ela jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

Por que as minhas desgraças sempre a faziam rir? Eu tinha que rever essa nossa amizade.

Quando ela se acalmou, secou as lágrimas.

\- Desculpe. Qual a boa notícia?

\- Edward é um ótimo fudedor.

\- Eu já imaginava, um homem lindo daquele fuder mal, seria crime.

\- Verdade!

\- E a estranha.

\- Então, estamos namorando.

\- Tem razão, é estranho.

\- Né? Achei que isso era só eu.

\- Mas é bom também.

\- É.

\- Não gosta dele? Achei que fosse louca por ele.

\- Eu sou, sabe. Mas não sei se namorarmos é uma coisa boa.

\- Por quê?

\- Isso pode levar a outras coisas.

\- Que coisas?

\- Ah, você sabe, aquelas coisas chatas, amor, noivados, casamentos, filhos, todas essas coisas.

\- Ah, essas coisas.

\- É. Tipo, eu não vim pra cá pra ser como a minha mãe.

\- Aff, vai voltar àquela coisa de sonho.

\- Mas foi por isso que saí de Forks, pra fazer algo. Sei lá, se eu só acabar casando com Edward não pareceria meio bobo.

\- Hmmm talvez, mas também você pode fazer grandes coisas como esposa dele.

\- Tipo?

\- Ah sei lá, ajudar instituições de caridades.

Até que aquilo seria legal, mas não sei se era o que queria pra mim.

\- Hey Bella, você pode ter um sonho e um marido, pode fazer algo significativo em sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo ter um amor, vai ser ainda melhor porque você vai ter com quem compartilhar as suas conquistas.

Sorri já gostando de como aquilo soava.

Era bem legal.

\- Obrigada, Rosie.

\- Pra isso servem as amigas.

Sorrimos uma para outra.

Era bom ter alguém com quem conversar.

Rosie sabia tudo sobre a minha mãe. E dos meus motivos pra sair de Forks, então ela me entendia, ela me compreendia melhor do que ninguém.

\- Então está tudo bem com vocês? Ele se declarou ou algo assim? Como acabaram namorados?

\- Nem sei. Ele me beijou, depois declarou que éramos namorados. Eu estava muito alheia a tudo por causa da gostosura dele.

\- Cuidado hein, assim vai acabar se casando com ele.

Ri, mas no fundo tinha medo de ser verdade, pois quando Edward vinha todo sedutor eu perdia até a noção do tempo.

Nada bom.

\- E você como tem ido com o Conan Pooh? – ela suspirou.

\- É difícil dizer. Eu acho que ele não gosta de mulheres poderosas.

Mas nem se achava a pessoa.

\- Se faz de tímida.

\- Como se eu soubesse ser tímida. Sabe que não sou assim. E ele também sabe.

\- Mas já se revelou pra ele.

\- Foi sem querer, sabe. A gente agarra um cara uma vez e já ganha fama de dominadora. Homem é tudo fresco mesmo.

\- Você o agarrou?

\- Agarrar, eu não agarrei, mas eu meio que apertei a bunda dele algumas vezes.

\- E ele...

\- Me ameaçou denunciar por assédio.

Comecei a rir e ela bufou.

\- Isso, ri da desgraça dos outros.

\- Você riu da minha.

\- Mas você não precisava devolver o favor.

Houve uma batida na porta, ambas olhamos e fiz uma careta.

\- Edward... er Sr. Cullen.

\- Cullen.

\- Hale.

Olhei para trás e Rosie estava com os óculos e toda profissional, eita!

\- A Srta. Já viu a minha agenda?

\- Ah é, eu vou ver. Até mais tarde Rosie... – ela pigarreou e assenti. – Srta. Hale.

\- Até Srta. Swan.

Edward saiu e o segui.

Assim que estávamos no elevador, belisquei a bunda dele e ele saltou me olhando reprovadoramente.

\- Isabella!

\- O quê? Eu queria ver como era.

\- Olha que a processo por assédio. – ri e ele sorriu.

\- Você ouviu aquilo?

\- Ouvi, e confesso que estou surpreso com Emmett, afinal a Srta. Hale é exatamente o tipo dele, loira, bonita e mandona.

\- Ele deve estar fazendo charme, pra Rosie sofrer.

\- Hmmm, interessante, você faz charme pra mim também?

\- Às vezes...

\- Uh, eu faço pra você também.

E como ele fazia, era só ele sorrir que eu me derretia toda.

As portas do elevador se abriram e antes de ele sair, ele beliscou a minha bunda.

O olhei com a boca aberta e ele sorriu.

\- Vamos Srta. Swan.

Saí rapidamente e passei dele resmungando um "claro chefinho", o ouvi apertando o passo e tive que me controlar muito para não correr enquanto ria como uma boba.

 **Merda, eu estava apaixonada por ele...**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward.**

Enquanto eu me secava, vi Isabella secar os cabelos com a toalha, ela passou por mim indo até o meu closet, no banheiro, mexendo nas minhas gavetas, como se tudo pertencesse a ela.

Que diabos, era tudo dela.

Minha casa, minhas coisas, eu!

Tudo já pertencia a ela.

E aquilo era fudidamente assustador.

Eu nunca havia deixado uma mulher entrar na minha vida assim.

As poucas namoradas que tive, duraram tão pouco os relacionamentos para termos aquele nível de intimidade, mas com Isabella, eu estava apenas a poucas semanas e parecia que eram anos.

Ela voltou para a cama segurando o meu pente e me entregou.

\- Penteia pra mim?

\- Eu?

\- É, eu sempre quis que um namorado fizesse isso. – sorriu abertamente e pigarreei assentindo, me sentando atrás dela.

Comecei a pentear o cabelo dela com cuidado e ouvi a sua risadinha.

Estava começando a me apaixonar por aquee som. Ela sempre tinha um pensamento travesso quando ria assim.

\- O que foi?

\- Sei lá, só estou feliz.

Beijei a bochecha dela, eu também estava.

Queria que fossem assim todos os dias.

Voltando a me concentrar no seu cabelo, murmurei as minhas intenções, pois queria conhecer todos os lados dela.

\- Uh, amanhã podemos passar a noite na sua casa? – ela se virou para mim com uma careta.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que não? – ela voltou a olhar para frente.

\- Minha casa é super minúscula.

\- E o que tem?

\- Sério Edward, ela é menor que esse quarto. – olhei em volta e ri.

Ela era tão exagerada.

\- Eu não me importo Isabella.

\- Ok, mas vai se arrepender assim que pisar lá.

\- Não pode ser tão ruim se você mora lá. – ela se virou pra mim e agarrou o meu rosto apertando as minhas bochechas.

\- Você é tão fofo. Quero te colocar num potinho.

Ok, aquilo era meio estranho.

\- O que isso significa? – ela riu.

\- O mais fofo em você é que você é atrasado.

\- Hein?

\- Não se preocupe Sr. Cullen, nós vamos ter algumas aulas.

\- Aulas?

\- Sim, de _instagram._

\- Isabella, eu conheço o _instagram.._. – ri e ela negou.

\- Sabe de nada inocente.

Ela me deu um beijo e foi atrás do seu celular.

\- Agora seja paciente que vou lhe mostrar um mundo novo, meu jovem aprendiz.

Rolei os olhos, mas a puxei para os meus braços e deixei ela me mostrar um monte de piadas bobas e vídeos mais bobos ainda, que estranhamente me fizeram rir muito.

Foi a tarde mais estranha que já tive e a mais maravilhosa, também.

Eu estava cada vez mais apaixonado por ela.

 **Merda, eu a estava amando...**

* * *

 **N/A: Ola povo pervoooo**

 **nossas preces foram atendidas e consegui acabar o cap, \o/**

 **ENTÃO VÃO LER E COMENTAR MUITO, POIS SOFRI MUITO PRA ESCREVER ESSE CAP kkkk**

 **serio fui madrugada a dentro**

 **então quero comentarios divasticos \o/**

 **Agora me vou que amanha trabalho**

 **Beijos pervas e nos vemos semana que vem aqui**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Dez_**

* * *

Olhei nervosamente para Edward enquanto ele andava pelo meu apartamento, tipo, em duas passadas ele viu o lugar todo, mas ainda assim, ele continuava olhando aqui e ali, não sei procurando o quê, porém ele estava.

\- Uh, você quer comer? – ele olhou para a minha área da cozinha, que consistia em uma geladeira, uma pia, um balcão minúsculo com um fogão de duas bocas embutido.

\- Vai cozinhar?

\- Não, vou pedir. – indiquei os menus em cima da mesinha de centro e ele assentiu.

Ele olhou em volta.

\- Uh, eu estou curioso.

\- Sim?

\- Cadê o seu quarto?

\- Você está nele.

\- E a sua sala?

\- Está nela.

Ele olhou mais uma vez em volta e assentiu.

\- Interessante.

Rolando os olhos fui para a cama/sofá/cadeira, me sentando, ele tomou um lugar ao meu lado.

\- E onde dorme?

\- Aqui.

\- Onde? No chão.

\- Não, aqui na cama/sofá/cadeira.

Ele olhou para baixo.

\- E você cabe aqui?

\- Eu sou pequena, você que é todo grandão. – ele riu.

\- Acho que você não estava exagerando, a sua casa é pequena mesmo.

\- Eu disse. Vamos para a sua casa, me levantei, mas ele se deitou e já me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Não, hoje vamos ficar na sua casa, já mandei o motorista embora.

\- O quê? Não! Nós vamos de táxi.

\- É muito caro.

\- Você é rico.

\- Vamos ficar aqui.

\- Edward, os seus pés ficam pra fora da cama. – ele olhou sobre mim e riu.

\- Eu não ligo. – suspirei desistindo e me deitei nele.

\- Você é muito estranho.

Quem trocaria aquele sonho de cama pela minha cama/sofá/cadeira. Às vezes ele era meio louco.

\- Agora o que você faz quando está sozinha? – me ajeitei melhor para que pudesse olhar pra ele.

\- Ah, sei lá, peço comida e vejo um filme no meu notebook, ou leio um livro.

\- Você gosta de ler?

\- De vez enquanto.

\- Que livros já leu? Moby Dick, O morro dos ventos uivantes, Mark Twain, Orgulho e preconceito?

\- Homem, por que só está falando de livros de literatura chatos?

\- Como?

\- Você precisa se atualizar Edward! Eu leio Twilight, Percy Jackson, Easy, Sangue Quente, Harry Potter, você está começando a me preocupar. – ele riu.

\- Perdoe-me, eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra ler os atuais.

\- Mas nem filmes?

\- Não, eu só trabalho.

\- E suas últimas namoradas? Você namorou, né?

\- Claro, mas os interesses delas, não era exatamente esse, ou pelo menos, elas não conversavam sobre isso comigo.

\- E falavam sobre o quê? – ele pareceu pensar, em seguida deu de ombros.

\- Honestamente, eu não me lembro.

Ri e me sentei em cima dele, as suas mãos foram pra minhas coxas.

\- Suas últimas namoradas eram um porre.

\- Sim, por isso não durou, nenhuma era como você, Isabella.

\- Eu gosto quando me chama de Isabella.

\- Sim.

\- Gosto de ser só sua Isabella.

\- Só minha? E para os outros é o quê?

\- Bella.

\- Ah entendo, prefere que a chame de Bella? – gostei dele dizendo meu nome, mas ainda preferia _o_ _Isabella_.

\- Não, como disse, gosto de ser só SUA Isabella.

\- Só minha, hein...

Ele esfregou as minhas coxas e gemi me contorcendo sob ele, podia senti-lo endurecendo debaixo de mim, bem entre as minhas pernas.

Rapidamente saí de cima dele e passei a tirar a roupa, ele se sentou me olhando com a boca aberta, tirei de baixo da cama uma caixa de camisinhas, ele riu.

\- Você guardou umas com você?

\- É claro, por que não está tirando a roupa?

\- Tira pra mim?

Eu já estava só de calcinha, então antes de terminar de ficar nua, fui até ele passando a despi-lo, tirei o terno e a gravata, desabotoei a camisa a empurrando para fora dos seus ombros e beijei o peito dele, lambendo os mamilos. Ele grunhiu agarrando um punhado do meu cabelo para me puxar até ele e beijar a minha boca.

Gemi contra os lábios deliciosos dele, quando me afastei, ele me soltou.

\- Continue...

\- Ok.

Ajoelhei-me entre as suas pernas e com a ajuda dele, tirei as suas calças, beijei as coxas fortes, roçando o meu nariz sob a sua ereção por cima da cueca e ele silvou. Afastei a cueca deixando o pênis saltar livre e duro, me inclinei o beijando, ele grunhiu voltando a agarrar um punhado do meu cabelo.

\- Você vai me chupar, Isabella?

\- Sim.

\- Então pare de provocar e chupe!

Lambi os meus lábios e o abocanhei.

Ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ele ainda mantinha o meu cabelo preso e me guiou para o seu pau, me fazendo tomá-lo quase todo, seguindo os seus comandos, eu o chupei, lambi enquanto acariciava as suas bolas, sem nunca tirá-lo da boca, só pra respirar, né?

Quando ele estava próximo, ele me puxou para longe e se levantou.

\- Fique de joelhos.

Rapidamente o obedeci, ficando de joelhos na cama, gemi quando ele agarrou a minha bunda com uma mão dando um bom apertão e com a outra tocou a minha entrada, empurrando dois dedos em mim.

\- Ah...

\- Você é tão safada Isabella, chupar o meu pau te deixou molhada?

\- Sim.

\- Sua menina safada. – gemi rebolando em sua mão e ganhei um bom apertão na bunda, eu já estava pingando por ele.

Ele me soltou de repente e o olhei sobre meu ombro, gemi ao vê-lo colocar a camisinha e massagear o pau.

\- Empina bem essa bundinha linda, amor.

Gemendo o obedeci, senti-o agarrando a minha bunda com as duas mãos dessa vez, enquanto se afundava em mim, em uma única investida profunda que tirou o meu ar.

\- Edward...

\- Quero te ouvir gemer Isabella, gritar o meu nome.

Ele empurrou mais fundo, me fazendo realmente gritar enquanto cravava as unhas na minha cama/sofá/cadeira.

A sensação dele todo em mim era incrível, me sentia tão preenchida, senti o seu corpo sob o meu, seu peito colado nas minhas costas e isso o fez entrar mais, ir mais fundo.

Porra!

\- Oh Meu... – arfei e senti a boca dele em minha garganta.

\- Você vai gemer pra mim, amor?

\- Sim... sim... – ele mordiscou a minha garganta antes de passar a realmente me fuder.

Forte, rápido, profundo.

Eu era uma confusa gemendo a cada estocada, gritando mesmo.

Com certeza receberia reclamação dos vizinhos, mas pouco estava lixando, não me importava com nada, só com o seu pau entrando e saindo, fazendo cada terminação nervosa cantarolar de prazer.

Ele largou a minha bunda agarrando os meus peitos e combinou as suas investidas enquanto massageava os meus seios, puxava os meus mamilos, beliscava e lambia o meu pescoço.

O prazer estava vindo de tantos lugares que eu estava perdida nos meus gemidos, gritos de prazer.

Quando uma das suas mãos errantes foi parar no meu clitóris e o beliscou, eu gritei como uma prostituta gozando em sua mão e pau.

Ele gemeu mordendo meus ombros e vindo em seguida.

Nossos corpos caindo na cama, esgotados. Ele começou a sair de cima de mim, mas o agarrei assim.

Eu gostava do seu peso em mim.

\- Amor...

\- Só mais um pouquinho.

Ele riu e beijou onde tinha mordido.

\- Desculpe.

\- Eu gostei.

\- Você é perfeita.

Ri baixinho, o senti saindo de mim, o vi ir ao banheiro, que era tão minúsculo como todo o apartamento, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

Quando senti os meus membros voltando à vida me sentei, agarrei a minha calcinha e em vez de ir atrás de roupas, peguei a camisa dele vestindo-a, enquanto olhava os menus, estava faminta.

Edward voltou e vi que usava apenas a sua boxer.

Sexy.

Ele riu com certeza do meu olhar de tarada.

Ele se sentou na cama/sofá/cadeira, me puxando para os seus braços, beijando a minha garganta.

\- Com fome?

\- Faminta.

\- Eu também. O que vai pedir?

\- Estou a fim de comida italiana.

\- Parece bom.

Peguei o meu celular sobre a mesinha de centro e enquanto fazia o pedido, vi-o tatear no chão, mas não dei muita atenção, ao terminar a ligação percebi que ele segurava um caderno.

-1. Táxi - descobri que era perigoso quando quase fui atropelada por um. – ele falou em voz alta e gemi.

\- O que está lendo? – ele riu.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um nada, me de...

\- 2. Escada rolante, nunca use saias cumpridas em uma, quase fiquei pelada no meio do shopping. – falou rindo e gemi.

\- Sério Edward, não leia mais...

\- Só mais um.

\- Mas... mas...

\- 3. Sushi, só é gostoso em desenhos japoneses, quase morri sufocada ao comer um e engasgar no meio do restaurante.

Ele riu e arranquei o meu caderno da mão dele.

\- Isso é particular seu folgado.

\- Desculpe amor, mas o que exatamente é isso?

\- Minha lista de coisas para evitar em Nova York.

\- A borracha esta aí?

\- Na verdade, sim. – ele riu mais e o soquei, ele me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Você é adorável.

Esse homem era meio cego, desde quando ser atrapalhada seria adorável.

Mas ia deixá-lo ser delirante um pouco mais, pois assim ele não ia embora tão cedo.

Ouvi a campainha, corri a atender a porta.

Ao abri-la, vi o rapaz da entrega sorrir.

\- Olá moça bonita. – fiz uma careta só agora me lembrando que usava as roupas de Edward.

\- Ah, boa noite... uh quanto deu?

\- Bem, querida... – antes que ele falasse, senti Edward me abraçando por trás e dando um beijo estalado em meu pescoço.

\- Deixa que eu pago, amor. – ele entregou uma nota de 100 para o rapaz que olhou de mim pra ele com uma careta.

\- Não tenho troco, senhor. – resmungou e Edward me empurrou para trás dele, agarrou a sacolas da mão dele.

\- Fica com o troco. Boa noite! – ele fechou a porta na cara do rapaz e me olhou irritado.

\- Isabella!

\- Desculpa, eu me esqueci...

Ele bufou e me puxou para os seus braços me beijando com vontade, sério, fui devorada por sua boca e ainda ganhei um apertão na bunda, quando ele se afastou, eu estava toda ofegante e excitada.

Jesus...

\- Você é minha, só eu posso vê-la assim, entendeu?

\- Ok. – engasguei.

Ele sorriu e foi para a cama/sofá/cadeira.

O segui e começamos um piquenique, liguei uma música no meu celular e comemos falando sobre nada importante, ao terminarmos, levei tudo para a cozinha e voltei para os braços dele.

Ele deitou comigo aconchegada nele.

\- Ainda dá tempo de ir pra sua casa. – ele riu.

\- Não, vamos ficar aqui mesmo.

Suspirei.

Ia ser uma noite super desconfortável.

Senti beijos em minha garganta e ri.

Quem ligava? Edward estava me agarrando, ia ser uma noite ótima.

[...]

Movi-me estalando os meus ossos, dividir uma cama minúscula só era legal em filmes, dormir na minha cama/sofá/cadeira com Edward foi horrível.

Na hora não pareceu, mas de manhã...

Estávamos lascados.

Entrei na sua sala com os relatórios das primeiras reuniões da manhã, ele agradeceu e o vi se estalando também.

Rindo, fui até ele e comecei a massagear os seus ombros.

\- Estamos sozinhos? – ele riu.

\- Sim, só nós, nenhum convidado surpresa.

\- Que bom. – massageei as suas costas e ele gemeu.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Da próxima vez, vamos dormir na sua cama gigante, chega de cama/sofá/cadeira. – Edward riu.

\- Eu gostei da cama/sofá/cadeira.

\- Bem, teve umas partes que foram legais mesmo.

\- Sim, legais.

Rimos e o massageei nos ombros.

\- Sabe, estou um pouco preocupada quando entrar na sua sala agora.

\- Deixarei você saber quando estiver em uma reunião, para não termos mais incidentes.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Melhor, até agora fico vermelha só de me lembrar as coisas que falei.

\- Acredite, Eleazar fica tão vermelho quanto você. – dei um tapa em seu ombro, o fazendo rir.

\- Isso não é engraçado.

\- Eu acho hilário.

Resmunguei, mas não parei de amassar os seus ombros, ele parecia gostar, me inclinei beijando a sua bochecha, um beijo bem estalado e barulhento. Edward riu segurando meu braço que estava em volta do seu pescoço, agarrando a minha mão, ele beijou a palma...

A porta foi escancarada e ambos congelamos, uma garota morena entrou, ela tinha um longo cabelo castanho escuro, olhos dourados, ela era pequena, menor que eu até, tinha feições delicadas, como uma pequena fada.

Fiquei ereta assim como Edward, as minhas mãos em seus ombros congelaram e esperamos ela se pronunciar, vi-a dando uma rápida avaliada em nós e me empertiguei.

Aquilo não era bom.

\- Edward?

\- Uh, Alice, o que faz aqui?

Nada bom.

\- Vim te ver. E quem é essa?

Se antes estávamos congelados, agora éramos icebergs.

Por um minuto ou dois, ninguém falou nada.

Tipo, aquela era a hora da verdade, se aquela moça fosse importante para ele, Edward diria que sou sua namorada, mas se ela fosse alguém importante na empresa, ele não diria nada,

Estávamos em um impasse agora.

\- Bem uh... essa é Isabella... – ele começou e ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Não me lembro dela.

\- Ah, ela é minha se... – ele começou e apertei o seu pescoço, ele grunhiu me olhando irritado.

\- Sou sua o quê? – apertei mais uma vez e ele grunhiu.

\- Namorada, namorada. Ela é minha namorada. – ele falou alto e sorri, ela bufou.

\- Que seja! Senti saudades.

Torci o nariz ao ser ignorada.

\- Ah claro, eu... – Edward parecia meio perdido entre nós duas e forcei um sorriso.

\- Então, de onde se conhecem?

\- Ela é filha de Aro, meu padrinho.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Que tal me levar para almoçar, hein?

Era só o que me faltava, uma concorrente inesperada.

Afastei-me um pouco dele, não sabia se saia ou não.

Queria dar privacidade a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, não confiava nela para ficar sozinha com o meu homem.

Antes que eu decidisse, Edward ficou em pé segurando a minha mão, o olhei, ele sorriu e se virou para a anã.

\- Desculpe Alice, mas eu já prometi almoçar com Isabella.

\- Ah? – ela fez uma careta e sorri abertamente. – Sério isso?

\- Sim, Alice. Vamos marcar outro dia, sim? Ligue-me e combinamos. – ela bufou.

\- Que seja. – e assim como ela entrou, ela saiu.

Assim que estávamos sozinhos olhei para Edward.

\- O que foi aquilo?

\- Uh, é a filha de Aro, Alice.

\- Isso eu entendi. Quero saber é se vocês tiveram alguma coisa?

\- Jesus Isabella, seria como estar com uma irmã. Alice é uma criança.

Bom, ele a vê assim, ela é claro, não! Então, eu com certeza deveria me preocupar.

\- Ela só é uma criança pra você. Mas ela não o vê assim. – ele riu.

\- Que absurdo, Isabella!

Rolei os olhos, ele era tão lentinho, às vezes.

Mas a boniteza e gostosura dele compensavam isso.

\- Você é tão ingênuo, chefeinho. – ele bufou.

\- Você que fantasia demais, Isabella.

Ambos nos encaramos, nenhum dos dois querendo dar o braço a torcer, mas tivemos que interromper o nosso concurso de encarada quando a porta foi aberta pela segunda vez.

Dessa vez, era Tânia.

\- Droga, mas ainda pego vocês se agarrando.

\- Tânia, já lhe disse que não farei isso no trabalho.

Que desperdício...

\- Um dia você vai, e vou te pegar no ato e assim poder ver as partes boa da Bella.

\- Hey! – ela piscou e fiz uma careta.

\- Tânia, por que está aqui?

\- Por que mais? Trabalho. – gemeu caindo em uma cadeira, Edward e eu suspiramos.

Nosso momento de relaxar não era hoje.

\- Vou terminar os relatórios. – murmurei saindo da sala de Edward, lhe dei uma piscadela antes de ir, ele sorriu.

Assim que estava fora da sala, me joguei na minha cadeira, abrindo o meu notebook.

Fiz uma varredura na caixa de entrada, em seguida fui tratar dos relatórios.

A conversa com a doida lá, devia estar grande, pois ela ainda estava lá. Resolvi ir beber algo, larguei as minhas coisas e fui para a pequena cozinha que ficava no final do corredor.

Comecei a preparar um chocolate, coloquei o meu copo no microondas e me virei quase morrendo do coração ao ver a anã de mais cedo sentada no balcão, me encarando fixamente.

\- Jesus menina, você anda ou se arrasta? – massageei o meu peito enquanto ela bufava.

\- Então você é a nova namoradinha?

\- Uh, sim.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e bufou uma risada.

\- Não vai durar.

\- Por quê?

\- Você não faz o tipo dele. – dei uma olhada em mim mesma.

Ele não parecia se importar com isso nas últimas noites.

\- Olha pequena, é uma gracinha o seu amor por Edward, mas ele é meu agora. – ela saltou do balcão vindo em minha direção.

Tentei não me encolher quando ela se aproximou até ficar bem perto, cara a cara.

\- Ele nunca será seu, pois ele sempre foi meu. – empinou o queixo e bufei.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- 18, por quê?

Ela grunhiu e cruzou os braços.

\- Você ainda é criança, vai brincar de boneca que ganha mais.

\- Eu não sou. Já sou mulher e finalmente estou pronta para Edward me notar, então vaza, porque você não é o tipo dele.

\- Por quê? – dei uma olhada em mim.

Ela ficava insistindo nisso, ok que eu não era glamorosa nem nada assim, mas eu dou pro gasto, poxa! Diria até que sou gostosa.

\- Por que não é e pronto. Ele prefere mulheres mais sofisticadas.

Porra, me chamou de pobre na cara.

Nem amenizou.

\- Tá me chamando de pobretona?

\- Sim.

Ai...

As crianças de hoje são tão cruéis.

\- Olha pequena Alice, posso não ser toda sofisticada e estar devendo pro cartão de crédito, mas eu tenho algo que faz o Edward ficar louco por mim.

\- O quê?

\- Um charme irresistível que só ele vê.

\- Isso não faz sentido.

\- Assim é o amor, criança. Ele une pobres e ricos.

Sério, aquilo foi brega pra porra.

Mas eu não ia retirar.

Edward era meu.

\- Olha aqui sua coisinha... – antes que ela falasse, o pai dela entrou na cozinha com um grunhido.

\- Achei você.

\- Pai?

\- Por que está aqui importunando a Srta. Swan?

\- Papai, ela não quer terminar com Edward.

O homem me deu um sorriso de desculpas.

\- Perdoe-me Srta. Swan, essa pequena é muito atirada.

\- Pai?!

\- Vamos Alice. – ele agarrou o braço dela e a levou para longe de mim.

Assim que estava só, me sentei em uma cadeira meio perdida nós meus pensamentos. Tipo, a briga que tive com aquela criança foi ridícula.

Mas no momento da breguiçe lá, eu disse amor.

Eu amo Edward?

Bem, eu adorava ficar com ele, o seu sorriso, as suas esquisitices e até ele ser desatualizado, gostava dos seus beijos e abraços, e claro, o sexo. Mas eu gostava de ficar com ele, só ficar?

Amava como ele me fazia sentir segura e feliz. Como se eu pertencesse aos seus braços.

Merda, eu realmente o amava.

Mordi o lábio.

Isso foi rápido demais.

Fazia pouco tempo que nós estávamos juntos.

E eu já estava assim...

O que eu farei?

Espera, antes de tudo, eu precisarei me acalmar, pois eu não podia dizer ainda.

Era muito cedo.

Sim, cedo demais. Eu nem sei como ele se sente...

E se ele não gostasse de mim?

Tipo, ele gostava, mas ele me amava?

Argh!

Eu iria estragar tudo, já tava até vendo.

\- Isabella? – ergui a cabeça e ele estava ali me encarando. – Tudo bem amor?

\- Eu amo... chocolate quente.

\- Uh?

Que merda, eu quase disse.

\- Sim, chocolate quente, eu amo, pra caramba, não posso viver sem.

Merda _, para de falar amo!_

\- Isso é bom, querida. Venha, Tânia já foi, vamos nos preparar, tenho uma reunião importante mais tarde.

\- Ah ok.

O segui para a sua sala, me repreendendo mentalmente.

Eu precisava segurar a onda.

Ou iria acabar em merda.

Ao chegarmos a sua sala, me sentei de frente para ele, enquanto ele ditava e eu tinha que estar escrevendo, eu só conseguia o olhar e me chutar mentalmente por não ter percebido antes, para que eu me preparasse para esse momento.

Mas para ser honesta, eu não estava preparada.

 **Desculpe-me mãe, mas eu não acho que poderei cumprir a promessa que fiz, eu havia prometido fazer grandes coisas, mas no momento, tudo o que eu podia fazer era amar aquele homem.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Interessante...

Em exatamente 15 passadas eu fazia o apartamento todo dela.

Eu fiz isso três vezes, exatamente 15 passadas.

Aqui era muito pequeno.

Confesso que achava que ela estava brincando antes sobre o tamanho do lugar, mas era realmente pequeno.

Era bem limpo e um pouco bagunçado – sabe, aquela bagunça boa, livros aqui, ali, uma boa bagunça, mas extremamente pequeno.

Tinha uma minúscula cozinha, assim como um banheiro e a sala que terminava em 15 passadas.

Olhei as coisas dela, ela tinha poucos objetos pessoais. Algumas fotos com uma mulher loira sorridente, acredito que fosse a mãe dela. Ela tinha outras com a Diretora Hale, como vi antes, havia vários livros aqui, ali e ela não possuía uma TV, nem uma cama.

Onde será que ela dormia?

Vi um sofá, imagino que devia ser um sofá cama, tinha que ser, pois era o único objeto possível que chegava perto de ser uma cama.

Olhei de relance para ela enquanto eu fazia a minha vistoria e era fácil ver que ela estava além de nervosa.

Quis rir.

Não fazia idéia do por que.

Ela ainda não entendia que eu gostava dela do jeitinho que ela era.

Com apartamento minúsculo, falando suas loucuras, me fazendo passar vergonha, enfim, eu estava tão apaixonado por essa menina que era preocupante.

Eu a amava.

Não fazia nem um mês que ela entrou na minha vida e eu já estava completamente perdido.

Eu a amava.

Olhei para uma foto dela com a mãe. Ambas sorriam e me vi sorrindo também, mas me preocupei também.

Ela havia deixado claro que não queria nada sério, que não queria ser como a mãe.

Olhei de esguelha para ela e depois de volta para a foto.

 **Desculpe-me Sra. Swan, mas eu vou ter que pegar Isabella para mim, não sei o que a senhora colocou na cabeça dela, mas eu vou tirar e fazê-la minha...**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Nem sei se esse cão ta bom pq eu dormi o a maior parte dele kkkk**

 **Mas escrevi**

 **Então cometem ai e me digam se até dormindo eu escrevo bem kkkk**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Onze_**

* * *

Edward suspirou e tentei esconder o meu sorriso quando olhei para ele.

\- Algo errado?

\- Temos mesmo que fazer isso?

\- Sim. É para o seu bem.

\- Eu não acho... – ele começou e o interrompi.

\- Sim, eu me preocupo com você, não é normal ser tão desatualizado assim. – ele riu.

\- Mas acho que isso é demais...

\- Mas nem começamos! – ele olhou para a pequena pilha com três DVDs.

\- Há mais?

Pobre e ingênuo Edward.

\- Eu decidi ser boazinha com você e vamos começar pelos mais atuais: _Batman Begins_ , mas quando você estiver mais entrosado no assunto, aí vamos para os clássicos.

\- Acho que está exagerando.

\- Edward, você vivia na escuridão. Eu estou trazendo você para a luz. – ele sorriu enquanto rolava os lhos.

\- Tudo bem, mas por que ele está aqui? – ambos nós viramos para Carl.

Ele estava segurando uma bacia enorme de pipoca, parecendo muito feliz e despreocupado.

Edward voltou a olhar pra mim e ri.

\- Ele está aqui para nós vigiar.

\- Como?

\- Vamos ser honestos, se ficarmos sozinhos no escuro, vamos só ficar de agarração.

\- Eu não me importaria. – me aproximei mais dele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Nem eu... – ele riu passando o braço em volta de mim, então começou a se inclinar em minha direção, mas a bacia de pipoca veio entre nós.

\- Pipoca?

Edward grunhiu e ri.

Carl era rápido.

\- Muito bem Carl, não nos deixe perder o foco. – murmurei me afastando enquanto ajeitava os amassados da minha camisa.

\- Deixa comigo!

Edward estreitou os olhos pra mim, mas o ignorei.

\- Se concentra no filme.

Passamos as próximas horas maratonando Batman. Edward pareceu gostar, a única coisa ruim era que toda vez que ele se inclinava em minha direção para falar do filme, Carl quase pulava entre nós.

Ora oferecendo pipoca, ou nós mandando calar a boca porque queria ouvir o filme.

Embora tenha sido meio irritante, também foi muito útil, porque eu quis pular em Edward mais de uma vez.

Estávamos no meio do terceiro filme quando Carl se levantou pra ir a banheiro.

Foi como um estopim, assim que ele saiu, eu estava em cima de Edward. Ele gemeu me agarrando, me puxando mais para ele, como se quisesse me fundir a ele. E eu não me importaria se aquele fosse o caso.

Nossos beijos passaram de urgentes a desesperados, assim como as nossas mãos, eu estava montada em seu colo quase o estuprando de roupa mesmo, quando senti algo me molhando, me afastei de Edward ofegante só pra ter outro espirro de água bem na cara.

Sequei o rosto e ao afastar a mão, vi Carl com um borrifador, sabe, daqueles que você usa pra molhar plantas.

\- Você nós molhou? – perguntou Edward e vi que ele secava a bochecha com uma careta.

\- Bem, a Srta. Bella disse que eu não podia deixá-los perder o foco, que podia usar medidas extremas. – Edward olhou pra mim, ri começando a sair do seu colo, mas ele não me deixou, agarrando a minha cintura e me fazendo sentar de novo.

\- Não precisava ser tão extremo, Carl. – murmurei e ele deu de ombros.

\- Só segui ordens. – estreitei os olhos, aposto que ele havia planejando aquilo desde o começo.

\- Sei... – ouvi um suspiro e ambos nos voltamos para Edward.

\- Chega os dois! Carlisle você está dispensado por hoje.

\- Mas e o filme... – ele começou e eu já estava continuando.

\- Ainda falta metade...

\- Não! Semana que vem continuaremos, hora de dormir.

\- Mas...

\- Mas...

Edward só olhou para nós e assentimos.

Carl agarrou a bacia, agora vazia e se foi, tentei me levantar, contudo mais uma vez, ele me segurou me mantendo em seu colo.

\- Ainda vamos ver filmes?

\- Não, mas quero você bem aqui.

\- Agora?

\- Imediatamente... – sussurrou todo intenso, me fazendo me contorcer em cima dele e eu já estava molhada por ele.

Isso...

Rapidamente, tirei uma camisinha do decote e Edward começou a rir.

\- Estava com isso o tempo todo?

\- Claro, nunca se sabe quando posso ter sorte.

Ele riu e se inclinou para me beijar, gemi contra a sua boca, já tentando deixá-lo nu, ele afastou a boca da minha para me ajudar a me livrar das minhas.

Claro que eu esqueci que tinha mais camisinhas e quando ele tirou o meu sutiã, caíram umas cinco no colo dele.

Ele olhou pra cima e corei olhando para o teto.

\- Você realmente quer ter toda essa sorte?

\- Talvez...

Ele riu e voltou a me beijar, nos afastamos para tirar o resto das roupas, assim que estávamos nus, ele me virou fazendo-me apoiar as mãos no sofá e acariciou a minha bunda, olhei para trás.

\- Você tem uma tara por bundas?

\- Pela sua...

\- Eu nem tenho...

Ele deu um bom apertão nas duas bochechas e suspirei.

\- Tem suficiente, agora empina bem.

Obedeci e ele escorregou um dedo entre minhas pernas, ambos gememos ao sentir como eu estava molhada e pronta pra ele. Edward esfregou o meu clitóris me fazendo mais molhada.

O senti se afastar, mas não demorou muito para ele estar atrás de mim de novo, agarrando a minha cintura enquanto empurrava para dentro de mim, ambos arfamos.

\- Ah...

\- Estar dentro de você...

\- Eu amo...

\- O quê?

Parei pra pensar e gemi.

\- Seu pau.

Merda!

\- Como? – ele riu.

\- Sabe, o seu pau dentro de mim, amo isso! É muito bom, muito bom... – ele se inclinou sobre mim indo mais fundo, me fazendo ofegar, quando a boca dele chegou perto da minha orelha, ele mordeu o lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

\- Eu também amo ter meu pau afundado na sua buceta.

Porra, quase gozei!

Estremeci-me e ele se afastou um pouco, mas não muito, em seguida passou a me fuder com vontade.

Cravei as unhas no sofá, enquanto tentava, mas sem sucesso, segurar os meus gemidos, eles não estavam sendo exatamente baixos.

Com certeza Carl iria desinfetar o sofá também, ou comprar um sofá novo, com os ricos era assim.

Edward voltou a se inclinar contra mim, seu peito pressionado em minhas costas, sua boca em meu pescoço, beijando a minha pele, chupando a minha garganta, sem nunca parar de me fuder, cada vez mais forte, mais rápido e profundo.

\- Foda-se, venha pra mim amor.

Minha buceta se contraiu só de ele me chamar de amor.

\- Ah, estou perto. – gemi e ele mordeu os meus ombros, beijando o lugar em seguida, mas quando as suas mãos vieram para os meus seios, os segurando enquanto ele beliscava os mamilos, eu me perdi, vindo com força.

\- Porra sim, goza pra mim.

\- Ah Deus...

Ele continuou me fudendo, seu pau indo fundo batendo no lugar certinho, se duvidar eu gozei de novo, mas estava muito área para ter notado, não demorando muito, ele me seguiu grunhindo no meu ouvido.

\- Foda-se...

Quando nos afastamos, eu caí no sofá com as pernas bambas, Edward retirou a camisinha a jogando em um lixo que havia no canto, depois agarrou a boxer a colocando.

Vi-o agarrando as nossas roupas e as colocando em cima do sofá, depois veio me pegar no colo.

\- Vamos pra cama.

\- Edward tô pelada.

\- Eu sei.

\- E eu vou assim?

\- Exatamente assim, eu não acabei com você ainda.

\- Oh, ok. – sorri e ele me deu um beijinho rápido.

\- Vamos. – ele começou a andar e me contorci em seus braços.

\- Espera minhas camisinhas.

\- Tem mais no quarto, amor.

Ah tá...

\- Ok. – o abracei pelo pescoço e o deixei me levar.

Percebendo cada vez mais o que já sabia, eu o deixaria fazer o que quisesse comigo.

[...]

Bocejei enquanto entrava em sua sala, Edward parou de mexer no computador.

\- Cansada?

\- Exausta, meu namorado passou o fim de semana me fudendo... estamos sozinhos? – perguntei olhando com cautela para o notebook dele, Edward riu o fechando.

\- Você devia perguntar antes de começar a falar e sim, estamos.

Ufa!

Eu realmente tinha que começar a tomar mais cuidado.

Levei até ele o café e o jornal.

\- Então, seu namorado te cansou?

\- Sim, ele é insaciável, da melhor maneira possível. – sorri movendo as sobrancelhas, Edward rolou os olhos tomando um gole do seu café.

\- Bom saber que você gosta. Venha aqui. – ele afastou a cadeira e eu mais do que depressa me sentei em seu colo.

Peguei a revista que havia trago comigo e meu chocolate.

\- O que você tem aí?

\- Uma revista.

\- Sem palavras cruzadas hoje?

\- Não, nós somos muito ruins nelas. – ele riu, mas não negou.

Comecei a folhear a revista parando na matéria, que foi o motivo de eu comprar a revista e ouvi Edward engasgar. Olhei pra ele, mas ele olhava para a revista.

\- Que diabos de revista é essa?

Olhei pra ela e de volta pra ele.

\- É uma revista feminina.

\- Parece uma revista pornô.

Olhei para a matéria que estava na frente.

" _SEXO ANAL! VANTAGENS PARA VOCÊ E PARA ELA."_

\- O quê?

\- Isabella! Realmente quer isso?

\- Você não quer? – ele se contorceu e o senti crescendo em baixo de mim.

\- Bem uh... uh... – rindo me levantei do seu colo e me ajoelhei entre suas pernas.

\- Eu vi essa matéria na revista também.

\- Como? – ele engasgou enquanto eu abria as calças dele e enfiava a mão dentro da boxer, tirando o seu pau semi ereto pra fora.

\- Sempre presentear seu namorado com boquetes, o deixa mais feliz.

\- Isabella, a porta...

\- A mesa me esconde. – movi as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas... – seus protestos morreram quando o levei na boca. – Porra...

Primeiro só a cabeça, chupando e beijando, o senti crescer cada vez mais entre os meus lábios.

Afastei a boca para lamber a palma e passei a massageá-lo, enquanto voltava a chupá-lo, no começo só a ponta, mas logo comecei a tomar mais e mais dele.

\- Jesus...

Olhei pra ele enquanto tinha metade do pau dele na boca, ele grunhiu e agarrou o meu cabelo.

\- Abra bem a boca. – mandou e me contorci toda o obedecendo.

Sempre que ele ficava todo mandão, eu ficava pingando.

Usando a minha boca como se fosse uma buceta, ele passou a fudê-la com vontade, me deixava respirar um pouco, em seguida voltava a meter na minha boca.

Massageei as suas bolas, o fazendo grunhir.

Apertei a sua coxa e ele me deixou só chupá-lo, lambê-lo e me deliciar com o seu pau, quando lambi as suas bolas, ele grunhiu.

\- Estou vindo, saia... – neguei.

\- Não, goza na minha boca.

\- Porra...

O tomei na boca dando uma forte chupada, ele veio com força, engoli o gozo e quando o senti amolecer, o guardei de volta nas calças.

Levantei-me...

\- Bom chefinho, agora que o meu trabalho está feito, eu vou me retirar.

\- Isabella... – ele rosnou, eu pisquei antes de sair da sala correndo.

Fui ao banheiro me recompor. Eu precisava lavar a boca, e claro, limpar lá embaixo, pois chupar Edward sempre me fazia me perder também.

Ao sair, quase trombei em Rosie, ela estava acompanhada, do Conan Pooh.

\- Ah, Bella...

\- Oi, uh... Emmett.

\- Isso, olá Srta. Swan.

\- Pode me chamar de Bella.

\- OK. Bella.

\- Aonde iam? – ambos se olharam e pigarrearam.

\- Eu ia para a minha sessão, com licença. – ele saiu andando rápido e Rosie riu.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Amiga, esse homem sabe fuder. – olhei em volta, essa doida não tinha medo de alguém ouvir.

\- Onde?

\- Em uma das salas de conferências. – começamos a rir.

\- Parece que acabou a timidez dele.

\- Eu acabei com ela.

\- Quero nem saber como.

\- Bella, eu tenho as habilidades... Deus não me deu tudo isso para não saber usar. – ela apontou para o seu corpo e bufei.

\- Nem se acha!

\- Só dizendo a verdade. Pode ver o seu chefinho, tudo aquilo não é bem usado.

\- Pior que é.

\- Viu? Agora aonde você ia?

\- Ah banheiro, eu precisava me recompor. – sussurrei a última parte e ela riu alto me dando um beliscão.

\- Ah, sua safada.

\- Rosie, fica quieta!

\- Que seja! Eu estou muito animada.

\- Estou vendo.

\- Ah precisamos marcar uma noite das garotas.

\- Só se for em sua casa.

\- Ok. Mas não pode ser hoje.

\- Vai sair com o Conan Pooh?

\- Com certeza! – demos um I-five.

\- Divirta-se, mas com responsabilidade.

\- Deixa comigo.

Ela ia aprontar, com certeza.

\- Tenho que ir.

\- Ok.

Voltei para a sala e fui ver a agenda de Edward.

Ao entrar na sala, ele ficou me olhando e ri.

Ele rolou os olhos, suspirou em seguida foi todo Sr. Cullen.

O resto da manhã foi tranqüilo depois da nossa pequena travessura. Na hora do almoço, ele ia ver um amigo e um dos sócios.

\- Não quer mesmo ir? – ele perguntou mais uma vez, enquanto colocava o terno, ele havia me convidado, mas não tinha vontade alguma de ir, e como não seria necessária uma secretaria, eu não era obrigada.

Graças a Deus!

Reuniões de almoço tiravam toda a graça de comer.

\- Não, vocês vão falar de coisas chatas e eu nem posso te roubar uns beijos.

Ele veio até mim, me abraçando pela cintura e me deu um beijão, quando se afastou estava até meio tonta.

\- Aí está o seu beijo. Agora eu já vou, amor.

-Tudo bem.

Deu-me mais uma bitoca dessa vez e se foi.

Abanei-me aqui!

Naquela noite ele não me escaparia...

Acabei comendo um sanduíche na minha mesa mesmo.

Ia comer com Rosie no refeitório, mas ela atendeu ao telefone ofegante e desliguei rapidamente, não sem antes mandar uma mensagem pra ela a chamando de pervertida.

Quem atende ao telefone enquanto estivesse fazendo aquelas coisas?

Credo!

Terminei o meu lanche, fui até a sala de Edward pegar a minha revista, eu não havia acabado de ler.

Olhei sobre a mesa e não estava.

Olhei em volta e comecei a abrir as gavetas, nada, então notei que havia uma gaveta que estava trancada, será que estava ali?

Ia começar a procurar a chave quando a porta se abriu. Edward entrou acompanhado de dois homens.

\- Srta. Swan!

\- Ah Che... Sr. Cullen.

\- Procura algo?

\- UH... – olhei para os homens.

Ambos de boa aparência, embora um fosse mais velho que o outro, enfim, não podia dizer na frente deles o que estava procurando, né?

\- Um relatório, mas não achei.

\- Qual?

\- Aquele que deixei aqui pela manhã.

\- Pela manhã. Não me lembro... sobre o que era?

Merda.

Ele não entendia as minhas dicas.

\- Deixa pra lá!

\- Mas e se for importante...

\- Dar pra esperar.

\- Qual é Isabella? – ele já parecia irritado e veio para mais perto.

Olhei de esguelha para os dois caras.

\- Minha revista. – sussurrei.

\- Revista? – ele murmurou parecendo pensativo.

Céus! Como ele esqueceu daquilo?

\- Sabe aquela revista especial?

\- Isabella do que... – ele parou de repente pigarreando. – Ah aquele relatório.

\- Isso, esse.

Finalmente homem!

\- Edward, confesso que estou extremamente curioso. Qual é esse relatório?

\- Garrett, agora não. – resmungou Edward e o tal Garrett que era o mais novo riu.

\- Você viu Eleazar, aí tem coisa? – o tal Eleazar que era o mais velho pigarreou.

\- Deixe para lá Garrett, não é da nossa conta.

\- Agora eu sei que tem coisa.

Suspirando, Edward se voltou para eles.

\- Garrett e Eleazar Stown essa é Isabella Swan, minha secretaria.

\- Oh, essa é sua secretaria? – murmurou o tal do Eleazar, ele me conhecia?

Sabe, o nome dele me era familiar.

Mas tenho certeza que nunca conheci Eleazar algum.

\- Essa mesma. Esses são bons amigos meus, Isabella.

\- São parentes? – murmurei por causa dos nomes.

\- Sim, Eleazar é pai de Garrett.

\- Ah, ok. Vocês querem um café? Água?

\- Deixe para mais tarde, tenho uma reunião agora, só vim pegar uns documentos, preciso que venha também.

\- Certo, vou pegar as minhas coisas.

Fui para a minha mesa e vi os dois homens murmurando algo, enquanto me olhavam pela porta aberta.

Estranho...

Quando Edward veio, os dois vieram juntos e fomos para o elevador.

\- Então Isabella, como é ser a secretaria desse chato? – o mais novo perguntou e olhei de esguelha para Edward, ele sorria.

Uh, deviam ser bons amigos.

\- É bom. O Sr. Cullen é muito bom e paciente comigo.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, por quê? – olhei mais uma vez para Edward, mas ele ainda sorria.

\- Edward normalmente não é paciente.

\- Eu não sou paciente com você. – Edward resmungou fazendo Eleazar rir.

\- Idiota. Enfim, Isabella eu estou visitando a cidade essa semana, não quer ser minha guia?

\- Uh?

As portas se abriram e todos nós, saímos. Passamos a caminhar para a sala de conferência.

Aquilo era sério?

\- O quê? Você tem namorado?

E agora? Eu podia dizer que sim, mas ele poderia perguntar quem era e eu me enrolar mais ainda, mas se eu dissesse que não, Edward podia se chatear, sem contar que isso daria abertura pra esse cara.

Não me entenda mal, ele era muito bonito e sexy, acho que inglês, porque ele tem um sotaque sexy, mas eu ainda preferia meu Edward.

\- Meio que sim. – olhei mais uma vez de esguelha para Edward, dessa vez ele não parecia tão feliz.

Merda!

\- Meio? Então esse cara não está fazendo direito, querida.

\- Ele faz muito bem. Quer dizer... – ele riu.

\- Vamos, só um passeio, prometo que o namorado nem vai se importar.

\- Acho que ele se importaria, sim.

Já havíamos entrado na sala, Edward estava em pé em frente a sua cadeira e tinha vários outros já sentados, além de algumas secretarias. Vi Rosie, o Conan Pooh e até o padrinho de Edward, queria ir pra longe daquela conversa urgente, mas o outro não deixava.

\- Vamos querida...

\- Ela já disse não, Garrett. – resmungou Edward, eu já ia me afastar, mas Garrett agarrou o meu braço.

\- Espere querida, vamos, só um encontro... – antes que ele falasse mais, a mão dele foi arrancada do meu braço, Edward me puxou de encontro ao seu peito.

\- Não vai acontecer Garrett, ela é minha.

Tipo, todos ofegaram.

Rosie, o Conan pooh, o padrinho do Edward, alguns Diretores e Sócios... Tinha uns dois que estavam no celular e não ouviram, mas as secretarias que estavam próximas ofegaram e vão contar pra eles mais tarde.

Enfim, o tal Garrett ofegou, além de Eleazar.

Então quando eu ia ofegar, eu me lembrei de onde ouvi aquele nome Eleazar.

Lá do fundinho da minha mente, me veio a lembrança.

Eleazar era o cara com quem Edward estava falando no notebook.

Ai meu Deus, era um mico duplo.

Olhei para Edward, ele ainda encarava Garrett e me apertava mais em seus braços. O aperto dele era muito forte então como não dava pra fugir correndo, enfiei a cara em seu peito super vermelha.

\- Isabella. – ele me chamou e olhei para cima.

\- O quê?

\- Acho que nosso namoro não é mais segredo.

Eu queria bater nele e beijá-lo, mas antes queria bater.

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 _ **Pov. Edward**_

Olhei irritado para a porta, mas em seguida ri.

Ela era muito doida e adorável.

Contorci-me ainda sentindo os efeitos da sua boca em mim, ela era uma tentação.

Fui pegar o meu café, mas congelei ao ver a revista.

Jesus, como ela compra uma revista assim?

Olhei para a capa, havia um cara de boa aparência só de cueca, reparei que havia várias pequenas matérias.

"COMO PROLONGAR O ORGASMO"

"VÁRIAS FORMAS DE ALONGAR O PÊNIS"

"SIM OU NÃO PARA O SEXO ANAL"

Jesus, essa era só as principais, havia mais e mais artigos nesse estilo.

Folhei a revista com uma curiosidade mórbida, apesar de tudo era muito instrutiva.

Ainda assim a guardei em uma gaveta e tranquei.

Se alguém visse isso na minha sala, Jesus...

Ia ser além de constrangedor.

Meu telefone tocou e sorri.

\- Eleazar.

\- Edward, como vai?

\- Bem, já chegou?

\- Essa madrugada. Vamos almoçar juntos antes da reunião?

\- Claro!

\- Ah, Garrett veio também.

Fiz uma careta, eu amava o idiota como um irmão, mas ele era um idiota, pior que Emmett, às vezes.

Havíamos estudado juntos no internato e nós tornamos bons amigos.

\- Isso é bom. Uh, você não contou para ele sobre aquilo, não é? – Eleazar riu.

\- Claro que não. Sei como Garrett pode ser infantil. Eu só comentei que você está namorando alguém.

\- Ah, isso é bom. Então almoço, no seu hotel?

\- Sim, parece bom. Até mais tarde.

Assim que desliguei Isabella entrou, me movi desconfortável e ela me deu um sorriso malicioso.

Ela era muito danada.

E eu amava isso nela.

Amor...

Eu já estava no amor com essa menina e queria tanto poder contar pro mundo todo, mas ela com certeza me mataria.

Eu tinha que ir devagar, aos poucos eu iria conquistando o coração dela, e quando esse dia chegasse, eu não esconderia de ninguém os meus sentimentos.

 **Especialmente dela...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaa povo pervooo**

 **Mais uma semana, mais vergonha e mico pra nossa Bellinha**

 **e nesse cap teve muita vergonha ne, e pervisse, aposto que adoraram kkkk**

 **Agora vou dormir que to morrida de sonoooo**

 **Amei postar esse cap e nos vemos semana que vem**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Doze_**

* * *

Aquele era um daqueles momentos em que você teria que tomar uma importante decisão. Ou você se esconderia e mudaria de empresa, de cidade, de país, até de nome, se possível, ou você chutaria o pau da barraca e assumiria tudo de uma vez.

Já que Edward continuava me agarrando, a opção fugir estava difícil, então teria que ir à da barraca mesmo.

Dei um longo suspiro e aquilo chamou a atenção dele.

\- O que faremos agora? – ele suspirou e assentiu.

O que aquilo queria dizer?

Soltando-me, ele me virou para a platéia de curiosos, me segurando pelos ombros, achei que ele percebia que eu havia considerado a opção de fugir.

Rapaz esperto.

\- Isabella é minha namorada Garrett, então pare de incomodá-la, sim?

\- Ah... – o amigo dele que estava tão chocado quanto o resto da sala murmurou e Edward continuou como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

\- Vamos para a reunião, acredito que todos estão aqui. Vamos, Srta. Swan.

Sem tirar as mãos dos meus ombros, ele passou a me empurrar para frente. Sim, ele sabia que eu queria fugir e o infeliz queria que eu enfrentasse a vergonha até o fim.

Miserável!

Notei Rosie no meu caminho. Ela erguia os dedões em sinal de positivo, ela também segurava o riso, vaca!

Passamos pela platéia chocada, a vaca da minha melhor amiga lá, então fomos até a cabeceira da mesa. Edward me indicou a cadeira atrás dele, local em que ficavam as secretarias e tomou o seu lugar.

Quando ele viu que ninguém se movia, ele deu um tapa na mesa fazendo todos pularem, inclusive eu.

\- O show acabou, podemos começar a reunião?

Todos pigarrearam e passaram a correr pra ir para os seus lugares.

Meio robóticamente, abri o meu notebook. Não sabia como não o deixei cair... sei sim, era de propriedade da empresa, se quebrasse eu pagaria... Enfim, ele estava seguro, mesmo depois das fortes emoções. Devo ter me agarrado a ele tão forte quanto Edward me agarrou.

A reunião se seguiu normalmente, claro que houve alguns cochichos, que eram calados assim que Edward lhes dava um olhar mortal, mas olhadas nada discretas, dessas não fugi... Felizmente, fui esperta e coloquei o meu celular pra gravar a reunião, porque estava difícil me concentrar.

Assim que a reunião acabou, eu estava fora da sala, Edward olhou em minha direção, mas só acenei e me fui e como ele estava rodeado dos acionistas, não pode me seguir.

Claro que não fui muito longe, Rosie me alcançou.

Como ela conseguia ser tão alta com aqueles saltos assassinos.

\- Aonde você vai? – ela me agarrou pela gola da minha camisa, me mantendo no lugar, só olhei para trás irritada.

\- Voltar para Forks! – ganhei um peteleco na testa. – Ai!

\- Deixa de palhaçada, você devia estar exultante.

\- De pagar mico?

\- Bom, foi um mico, mas também ele te assumiu pra todo mundo, quer dizer que ele gosta muito de você. – isso me fez querer para de fugir.

\- Você acha?

\- Com certeza. – me desvencilhei dela e a olhei de frente.

\- Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer.

\- O que é? – olhei para os dois lados.

\- Eu amo... Edward... – ela começou a dar um guincho e tampei a boca dela, calando-a.

Pior pessoa para contar um segredo, mas eu precisava desabafar ou eu iria explodir. Eu já quase confessei a Edward duas vezes.

Vendo que ela parecia mais controlada, eu tirei a mão da boca dela.

\- Tudo bem? Está calma?

\- Sim, sim... É sério isso?

\- Muito! O que eu faço Rosie? É muito cedo...

\- Tem razão, espere um pouco mais, ou deixe-o falar primeiro.

Aquele era um bom plano.

\- Gostei. Mas e se ele demorar muito? Eu já quase falei duas vezes.

\- Não acho que ele vá demorar, ainda mais depois de hoje. – corei e ela riu. – O que deu naquele homem?

\- Foi tudo culpa daquele idiota do Garrett.

\- Quem?

\- O cara que estava com a gente quando entramos, ele estava insistindo em me convidar para sair, daí deu naquilo.

\- Uh, Sr. Cullen é bem ciumento.

\- Muito, ele me pegou completamente de surpresa.

\- A todos nós, querida.

\- Isabella. – ambas nos viramos ao ver Edward vindo em nossa direção, gemi e passei a correr, pude ouvir os passos dele me seguindo, mas só corri mais.

Imagine a cena, no meio da empresa, a secretaria correndo do chefe. Por que essas situações aconteciam sempre comigo?

Eu podia não ter corrido.

Mas entrei em pânico ao vê-lo.

Eu tinha mesmo um problema sério.

Vi que os elevadores não seriam de grande ajuda, então fui pelas escadas mesmo, porém o infeliz ainda me seguia.

Que merda!

\- Isabella, pare.

\- Não quero... – continuei descendo as escadas, malditos saltos e ele ainda atrás de mim.

\- Vamos amor, eu não fiz por mal.

\- Me fez passar vergonha.

\- Eu sei, mas não pude me controlar.

\- E nem me contou que Eleazar era o cara do notebook.

\- Droga... Amor, sinto muito.

\- Eu vou embora. – resmunguei tentando ir mais rápido, mas já podia ouvi-lo cada vez mais perto.

Maldito homem de pernas enormes.

Eu já estava ofegando ali e ele parecia muito bem, ia pro próximo lance quando fui agarrada.

\- Ah, te peguei.

\- Me larga...

\- Nunca! – parei de me mover e respirei fundo.

\- OK, pode me soltar eu não vou correr.

\- Não! Você vai ficar bem aqui até me prometer que nunca vai embora.

Olhei pra trás e o vi todo suado e sexy, eu queria lambê-lo...

Edward tinha razão, eu só pensava em sexo.

Mas a culpa, seria dele por ser tão gostoso.

\- No que está pensando?

Pisquei ao ver que ele me olhava sorrindo.

Droga, era pra estarmos brigando e não fantasiando.

\- Nada, me larga.

\- Prometa primeiro.

\- Sério, isso?

\- Muito sério.

\- Eu prometo! – resmunguei e ele me apertou mais contra o peito.

\- Prometo o quê?

Miserável.

\- Eu nunca vou embora, ta? Feliz agora?

\- Não faz idéia. – ele me soltou, mas antes que eu me firmasse, eu estava contra a parede com ele colado a mim, me beijando.

Eu levei um minuto para entender o que estava acontecendo, até sentir a mão dele na minha bunda.

Ah, aquilo que estava acontecendo...

O abracei pelos ombros pulando em cima dele, beijando-o com vontade.

Minhas pernas estavam enroladas em volta dele e o senti começar a erguer a minha saia, o que era meio complicado com ele esfregando o pau em mim descaradamente.

Oh Deus, íamos transar nas escadas.

Isso!

Ele afastou a boca da minha, já ofegante e me olhou profundamente.

\- Tem alguma camisinha no seu sutiã?

\- Er... talvez...

Pior que tinha.

Edward começou a rir e voltou a me beijar enquanto apalpava os meus seios, lá nessa apalpação toda, ele achou a camisinha.

Entre beijos, toques e com um pouco de dificuldade, mas sem deixar de beijar, que era o mais importante, ele conseguiu colocar a camisinha, erguer a minha saia, empurrar a calcinha para o lado e me penetrar.

Ainda bem que ele me beijava, pois eu gritei.

Céus, era bom...

Não foi nosso melhor sexo, pois foi muito rápido e ainda bem, né? Porque alguém podia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Então, ele metia rápido e forte, ora me beijando, ora beijando a minha garganta, sem nunca deixar de me tocar. Já eu só conseguia me segurar nele, gemendo sem parar, porque foi rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo bom.

Pode não ter sido a melhor, mas foi intenso.

O pau dele entrando em mim, os sons que ambos fazíamos... aquelas mãos grandes em meus seios, beliscando os mamilos que ele deu um jeito de colocar pra fora da minha camisa, em algum momento, ele até chupou o meu mamilo, me fazendo ficar mais e mais perto da borda.

As investidas ficaram mais intensas, rápidas, fortes, profundas e eu já estava perdida no prazer quando ele tocou o meu clitóris, então, eu me perdi completamente.

E quando viemos estamos nos beijando, ainda bem, mais uma vez, porque nenhum de nós gemeu baixo.

Nossos corpos tremendo, agarrados um ao outro, ainda se recuperando.

Ainda ofegantes.

Aos poucos nos separamos ajeitando as roupas. Edward me olhava de esguelha enquanto embrulhava a camisinha usada em um lenço e a colocava no bolso.

Eu puxei a calcinha que estava toda torta e ajeitei a saia. Edward veio até mim e passou a arrumar a minha blusa.

\- Desculpe.

\- Por que me agarrou aqui? – ele riu.

\- Não, eu sei que você gostou.

Ele já me conhecia tão bem.

\- Então desculpe pelo quê?

\- Por ter agido daquele jeito. Eu não sei o que me deu.

Suspirando o abracei.

\- Tudo bem. Acho que entendo.

\- Mesmo? – ele me agarrou contra o peito com força, beijando a minha testa.

\- Mesmo.

\- Não vai mais fugir de mim, não é? – ergui a cabeça e ele levou a mão a minha bochecha, acariciando-a com o polegar.

\- Não, desculpe por isso também. – ele suspirou e encostou a testa na minha.

\- O que vou fazer com você, Isabella?

Era uma pergunta retórica ou eu tinha que responder?

Antes que eu falasse, ele me soltou.

\- Venha, precisamos falar sobre as minhas ações.

O que ele queria falar?

Ele agarrou a minha mão e voltou a descer as escadas.

\- Não vamos de elevador?

\- Nem pensar, depois da nossa brincadeirinha, se saíssemos por ali, com certeza, iria ter algum curioso.

Oh, verdade.

Que bom que ele era o esperto de nós.

Depois de descer mais três lances de escadas, fomos para o elevador.

A ida até a sala dele foi silenciosa, assim que entramos Edward nem me deixou chegar a minha mesa, já me levou para a sua sala e trancou a porta antes de ir para o sofá.

Ele se sentou e me puxou em seu colo.

\- Bom, agora precisamos conversar.

\- Sobre?

\- Sua situação na empresa.

\- A minha?

\- Sim, talvez seja melhor te mudar de setor.

\- Oh, não me quer mais como secretaria?

\- Claro que quero, mas não quero que fique desconfortável. Talvez se sentisse melhor em outro setor, no qual não houvesse tanta fofoca.

Bobinho, onde quer que eu fosse haveria. Agora que ele soltou a bomba, não haveria lugar para se esconder, tudo estava em ruínas.

\- Não, melhor ficar onde estou.

\- E a sua amiga, a Diretora Hale?

\- Deus me livre!

\- Ela não é a sua melhor amiga?

\- Sim, mas ela também é o mal encarnado.

\- Como?

\- Deixa eu te contar de uma fase triste e tenebrosa da minha vida. – comecei dramaticamente e ele riu.

\- Ok.

\- Então, quando eu vim pra cá, eu não sabia fazer nada. Sério mesmo, era um peixe fora d'agua. Então com as minhas parcas economias, aluguei o meu pequeno e humilde apartamento. Passei a procurar trabalho, primeiro garçonete, não fiquei nenhum dia, mas aí, eu fui a uma agência e comecei a trabalhar como temporária.

\- E veio pra cá?

\- Antes fosse... Eu fiz muita, muita coisa antes. Telemarkting, passeadora de cães, faxineira, às vezes, cobria férias, foi uma época bem difícil até eu conseguir o meu primeiro trabalho aqui.

\- Com o Black?

\- Não, ele foi o meu terceiro chefe.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, aconteceram alguns imprevistos e eu era trocada de departamento.

\- Que tipo de imprevistos?

\- Bem, primeiro fui trabalhar com Rosie, uh, a Diretora Hale, o trabalho era fácil, e os outros funcionários me ajudaram muito. Eu gostava, até eu perceber por que ninguém conversava, ou nem ia ao banheiro, todos têm medo de Rosie.

\- Medo do quê?

\- Ela é DUMAL. Te dá uns olhares e diz, tipo, _vai realmente ao banheiro, aproveita e já vai pra casa porque não quero um funcionário inútil como você aqui._

\- Céus!

\- Sim, ela disse isso pra mim.

\- Agora entendo porque o setor dela é o mais eficiente.

\- Sim, ele é gerido pelo medo.

\- Acho que devo fazer algo.

\- Não adianta. Eu tentei começar um motim contra ela, dizendo que nós funcionários íamos ao sindicato, ou direto ao patrão, mas quem me expulsou foi os próprios funcionários.

\- Mas... eles gostam disso?

\- Eu sei lá. Bem, Rosie e eu ficamos amigas depois disso, ela disse que gostava da minha coragem e que eu não era como os frouxos que trabalhavam pra ela.

\- Aí ela te quis de volta?

\- Não, ela reforçou que eu estava demitida, por ir contra ela e me convidou pra almoçar. – Edward riu.

\- Pra quem mais trabalhou?

\- Para Emmett McCarty.

\- Trabalhou com Emmett? Sei que as funcionárias o adoram. Por que não deu certo?

\- Bem, ele é legal, mas ele ficava paquerando as meninas o tempo todo e estava me irritando ser um pedaço de carne. E olha que ele é gostoso, mas é um galinha também... – vi que Edward fechou a cara.

\- Ele te tocou inapropriadamente.

\- Não vou te contar nada.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é ciumento e doido. Deixa-me continuar a história.

\- Ok.

\- Então, aí eu comecei outro motim, dizendo que nos mulheres não éramos um pedaço de carne. Se não fossemos tratadas com respeito, eu ia ao sindicato e direto ao chefe pra tomar uma providência.

\- E o que houve?

\- Mais uma vez eu fui expulsa da sessão pelas funcionárias. Eu percebi depois que o Sr. McCarty pode flertar, mas ele nunca saiu com nenhuma delas e elas tinham esperança que ele saísse um dia.

\- Nossa! E como voltou pra cá? Por que contrataram uma agitadora como você de novo?

\- Acredito que pra eu não causar problemas.

\- Faz sentido. Ah, Emmett não foi atrás de você. Ele nem se lembra de você. Pois ele nunca comentou esse fato.

\- Na verdade, foi meio que um acordo entre nós, ele calava a boca dele e eu a minha.

\- Certo. Então como agüentou Black, sua agitadora. – me cutucou do lado me fazendo rir.

\- Uh, foi culpa de Rosie, na verdade, ela insistiu que eu tinha que parar com os motins, porque trabalhar aqui era bom e eu não ia conseguir outro trabalho em uma empresa assim.

\- Ainda bem, ou eu não a teria conhecido.

\- Verdade.

\- Então creio que é melhor você ficar aqui mesmo.

\- Também acho! Aqui quase não tenho contato com os outros empregados, aí fujo das fofocas.

\- Ok, se está bem com isso.

\- Estou, acredite.

\- Tudo bem. O que eu tenho marcado pra essa tarde, você se lembra?

\- UH... – me levantei do colo dele e ia pegar o meu note quando me lembrei. – Merda.

\- O que foi?

\- Esqueci o meu notebook na sala de reuniões.

\- Não tem problema, eu olho no meu email.

\- Não, eu preciso dele.

\- Por quê? Tem algo importante nele?

\- Não, nada.

\- Então por quê?

\- Porque é propriedade da empresa, se quebrar ou eu perder, eu pago. – Edward riu.

\- Isabella eu não vou te cobrar pelo notebook.

\- A empresa vai.

\- Eu sou o dono da empresa.

\- Prefiro não me arriscar. Vou lá. – dei um beijo estalado nele e corri para o elevador.

Felizmente estava vazio e não esbarrei em ninguém que tinha estado na reunião. A fofoca ainda não tinha se espalhado, ou se tinha, não sabiam que exatamente eu seria a namorada.

O que era bom...

Ao chegar à sala, suspirei de alívio ao ver o bendito notebook na minha cadeira.

O peguei, o abraçando contra o peito e fui embora.

Na hora que ia sair da sala, vi dois homens não muito longe, não dava para ver direito quem era, mas eram mais velhos, merda, devia ser os diretores de mais cedo e estavam vindo em minha direção.

Olhei em volta e corri para fundo da sala, me escondendo atrás das fileiras de cadeiras que ficavam as secretarias.

Ouvi as portas se abrindo e os homens entrarem. Felizmente, eles ficaram perto da porta enquanto falavam.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Vou ter que alterar o plano.

\- Sim, ele não vai ter mais interesse na sua filha, viu como ele agiu na reunião?

\- Sim, tão diferente dele, ele deve gostar mesmo dela.

\- Que inferno, depois te tanto trabalho, essa menina aparece e estraga tudo.

\- Teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse morrido com os pais.

\- Sim, planejei tudo aquilo para nada. Maldita hora em que Edward ficou doente e não entrou no carro. – tampei a boca para esconder o meu ofego.

Quem diabos eram aqueles homens?

\- E agora? Precisa agir rápido. E se ele resolver casar.

\- Não, isso não. Já que a minha filha está fora, preciso me livrar do Cullen. Vamos voltar para o plano original.

\- Não será fácil.

\- Foi fácil no passado.

\- Verdade. Mas fará do mesmo jeito?

\- Acredito que sim. Será bem poético matá-lo como matei os pais dele. – outro homem riu e me arrepiei toda.

Puta merda.

Não foi um acidente.

Mas por que a voz daqueles homens era familiar? Na verdade, aquilo nem era estranho, eles com certeza trabalhavam para a empresa.

Mas quem seria?

E Edward estava em perigo.

Tentei me levantar um pouquinho pra ver quem era, mas o telefone de um deles tocou e eles começaram a sair. Mais uma vez tentei, mas só ouvi uma risada, a voz do homem e ao ouvir as palavras dele, eu gelei.

\- Sim Alice, papai te ama.

 **Aí meu Deus do céu!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Mal Isabella tinha saído e houve uma batida na porta, murmurei um entre, e assim que Emmett entrou, eu sorri.

\- Aí o homem que eu queria ver.

\- Queria me ver?

\- Com certeza.

\- Por quê? Achei que queria falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas parece ser outra coisa.

\- Ah, sim é.

\- Diga então.

Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente a minha mesa e sorri.

\- Então, estava conversando com Isabella, sabia que ela já trabalhou aqui antes de ser minha secretaria?

\- Claro, com o Black, você a roubou dele.

\- Isso, mas ela trabalhou com mais alguém além do Black.

Emmett se sentou mais ereto.

\- Ah é...

\- Sim, você sabe com quem?

\- Ah... Hale, ela trabalhou com Rosalie.

\- Sim, mas teve mais alguém?

\- Teve? Eu não me lembro.

\- Emmett...

\- OK, ela trabalhou pra mim.

\- Por que não me contou?

\- É que tínhamos um acordo, ela não contava da minha mania de flertes e eu não espalhava que ela era a louca dos motins.

Fiz uma careta, mas ele meio que estava certo.

\- Eu só quero saber uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Você flertou com ela?

\- UH?

\- Flertou?

\- Edward, isso é passado, foi há muito, muito tempo.

\- Tocou nela inapropriadamente. – ele se levantou da cadeira ajeitando a gravata e dando um passo para trás.

\- Sabe, essa é uma pergunta interessante, tão interessante que eu nem sei por onde começar...

\- Emmett... – dei um passo na sua direção e ele deu dois pra longe de mim.

\- Sejamos racionais, você é o chefe, tem que tomar cuidado com as suas ações...

\- Eu vou te matar.

Grunhi e ele gemeu antes de correr.

E pela segunda vez no dia, me vi correndo atrás de alguém pelas escadas do prédio, claro que ao contrário da última vez, a minha intenção era matar o infeliz.

\- Foi só de brincadeira, Edward.

\- Quando eu te pegar, estará morto!

\- Eu nem lembro mais como foi.

\- Pare de correr infeliz.

\- Edward, pense com clareza.

Clareza, eu nunca mais tive clareza depois de conhecer Isabella e tinha certeza que ia continuar piorando, porque tudo o que envolvia aquela menina tirava a sanidade de um homem.

 **E a minha já foi faz tempo!**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **Eita e agora, ja sabem quem ta armando contra Edward?**

 **Sera que Bella conseguira?**

 **Curiosa e vces?**

 **agora ainda to gripada, e por isso nã teve att na outra fic, to meio travada :p**

 **mas vams torcer pra eu destravar**

 **agora me vou**

 **fuiii pov pervooo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Treze_**

* * *

Eu ainda fiquei um tempo tentando processar o que eu tinha escutado.

Será que realmente era o padrinho de Edward?

Eu podia estar errada, né?

Né?

Não fazia sentido algum... Por que ele faria aquilo?

Ele era sócio de Edward, era rico, pra que iria querer matar os pais dele e agora Edward? Era absurdo, completamente absurdo...

Ainda assim, e se fosse verdade?

Ai Deus, o que faço?

Levantei-me abruptadamente, primeiro de tudo, contar para Edward.

Sim, aquilo era o mais importante.

Pulei quando o meu celular começou a tocar, nem olhei quem fosse, só atendi.

\- Sim?

\- Isabella?

Eita!

\- Oi Edward.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Uh sim, por quê? O que você soube?

\- Como? É que está demorando. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Ah...

Eu não podia dar aquela notícia por telefone.

Tinha que ser pessoalmente.

\- Estou descendo... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

\- Venha para o estacionamento, vamos embora mais cedo.

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Depois eu te conto, mas estou um pouco cansado e quero ir pra casa, sim? Você vai passar a noite comigo, sim?

\- Claro. À noite, o dia, o que você quiser. – me apressei em dizer e ele riu.

\- Bom. Hoje vamos pra minha casa, nada contra o seu apartamento, mas minhas costas doem um pouco.

Eu avisei, mas o homem era teimoso.

\- Ok. Estou indo já.

Saí rapidamente da sala olhando para todos os lugares pra ver se não tinha alguém suspeito. Tranqüilo...

Fui para o elevador, e assim que as portas fecharam, eu estava mandando mensagem para Rosie.

 _Miga, socorrooooo 16:45 PM_

 _O que houve? Ficou presa na privada de novo? 16:45 PM_

A gente comete alguns errinhos uma vez, ok, talvez duas e a pessoa se lembra pra sempre.

 _Não! É pior do que isso! :'( 16:46 PM_

 _Quebrou outra impressora?_ _16:46 PM_

De novo, uma vez, talvez 3, mas a pessoa não se esquece.

 _Para de ficar se lembrando dos meus micos e deixe-me contar o que houve... posso? Posso? 16:47 PM_

 _Então conta logo e para de suspense. O que aprontou dessa vez? 16:47 PM_

 _Não aprontei nada, ta? Mas eu estava no lugar errado, na hora errada e ouvi algo muito suspeito. 16:48 PM_

 _O quê? 16:48 PM_

 _Acho que querem matar Edward. 16:49 PM_

 _O quê? Tá doida? 16:49 PM_

 _É sério. Eu fui buscar o meu notebook na sala de conferência, depois do mico que Edward me fez passar, eu o esqueci lá. Mas enfim, eu tava lá, então ouvi alguém vindo e me escondi. Aí, ouvi dois caras conversando. Eles disseram que se livraram dos pais de Edward e iam pro plano_ _ **B**_ _, matar o meu Edward. O que faço? 16:22 PM_

As portas do elevador se abriram e olhei em volta, ao ver o carro de Edward com o motorista ao lado, corri pra lá.

\- Oi Jazz. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas nem dei tempo dele processar o apelido, já entrei no carro, Edward sorriu.

\- Peguei as suas coisas.

\- Obrigada. – me inclinei e dei uma bitoca nele e agarrei o celular para ver a resposta de Rosie.

 _Mentira! E você sabe quem é a pessoa? 16:22 PM_

 _Aí que você vai pirar, é o padrinho de Edward. 16:29 PM_

 _Quem é o padrinho dele? 16:29 PM_

 _Aro Volturi. 16:29 PM_

 _AI MEU DEUS! Que babado! 16:30 PM_

 _Não é? O que eu faço? 16:30 PM_

 _Como assim o que faz, conta pra ele. 16:30 PM_

 _Acha que ele vai acreditar em mim? 16:31 PM_

 _Por que não acreditaria? 16:31 PM_

\- O que está fazendo? – parei de encarar o celular e olhei para Edward.

\- Uh?

\- Está mandando mensagem para quem?

\- Para Rosie.

\- Ah, é importante? Se apertar o celular mais forte vai se machucar. – olhei para as minhas mãos e elas estavam até meio vermelhas.

Eita, afrouxei um pouco o meu aperto.

\- É que ela estava me dando uns conselhos.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Você.

\- Eu?

\- Sim.

\- Não seria melhor pedir pra mim?

\- Mas aí não seriam conselhos, seriam perguntas. – ele riu.

O celular apitou com uma mensagem dela e voltei-me pra ele, contudo ele foi tirado da minha mão.

\- Deixe-me ver se esses conselhos são bons.

\- Hey, você não pode ver. – tentei pegar o celular, mas ele riu e se virou de costas pra mim.

Merda!

Só então que reparei que o carro estava em movimento, eita, já estávamos indo. Estava mesmo focada no celular. Edward ainda lia as mensagens e aquilo não era nada bom, eu ia contar pessoalmente.

Comecei a morder a ponta da unha e o vi ficando tenso, quando se virou pra mim estava muito sério.

\- Que porcaria é essa Isabella?

Peguei o celular da mão dele e olhei para última mensagem de Rosie.

 _Ele vai acreditar em você amiga, ele te adora e não esconda dele, porque vai ser pior quando ele descobrir e saber que você já sabia. Vai realmente ficar chateado. Então não esconda nada. Conte tudo. E depois me conta o que ele te disse. 16:34 PM_

\- Isabella? – ele chamou e pigarreei guardando o celular, não sem antes mandar um jóianha pra Rosie.

\- Então, é exatamente o que você leu.

\- Se isso é uma piada eu não vejo graça.

\- Não é piada. É sério, eu ouvi tudo.

\- Viu Aro dizendo essas coisas?

\- Não exatamente.

\- Então como sabe que era ele.

\- Então, eu tava escondida...

\- Espera, por que você estava escondida?

\- Porque alguém resolveu pintar uma placa na minha cara, NAMORADA DO CHEFE! – resmunguei e ele pigarreou fingindo que não era com ele.

Infeliz.

\- Continue...

\- Então, aí não tava a fim de ver ninguém e me escondi. Daí os dois homens entraram conversando e ficaram falando essas coisas, embora as vozes me fossem familiares, eu não as reconheci. Entretanto na hora que eles estavam saindo, o telefone de um deles tocou e ele falou "papai te ama, Alice".

O olhei esperando e ele franziu o cenho, em seguida negou.

\- Digamos que seja verdade, que alguém matou os meus pais e agora querem a mim. Não acho que seja Aro.

\- Tô nem aí pra essa parte. O importante agora é você tomar cuidado.

\- Cuidado?

\- Sim, nada de andar em becos escuros, entrar em carros desconhecidos, comer coisas de estranhos. Na verdade, até de conhecidos. Só coma o que eu te der, tenho que aprovar primeiro. E não saia das minhas vistas.

\- Você está exagerando Isabella.

\- Ah, vamos contratar um segurança também.

\- Como?

Agarrei o meu celular e comecei a olhar seguranças na internet.

\- Precisamos de um cara bem assustador, pra ninguém querer mexer com você.

\- E Jasper... – olhei de relance para o motorista, só agora me lembrando que ele estava ali e ouvindo tudo.

Inclinei-me para frente, o assuntando.

\- Srta. Swan?

\- Você ouviu a nossa conversa?

\- Uh... sim.

\- Tudo?

\- Sim?

\- Você é de confiança, Jazz?

\- Como?

\- Fique sabendo que vou fazer uma lista dos seus antecedentes, estou de olho em você.

Fui puxada para trás.

\- Pare de incomodar o motorista.

\- Mas eu preciso ficar alerta. Todos são suspeitos.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Aro estava falando com alguém. Ele tem um cúmplice. Temos que ficar alerta. E não se esqueça do segurança.

\- Isabella não precisa...

\- Eu acho que ela esta certa, Senhor. – ambos nos viramos para o motorista.

Isso, apoio era bom.

\- Jasper até você?

\- Pode ser que ela tenha entendido errado, e não estou dizendo que seja o Sr. Volturi, mas precaução nunca é demais.

\- Mas um segurança?

\- Muitos dos diretores têm...

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, eles são bem discretos, parece que são funcionários na empresa, mas são seguranças.

\- Viu? E você é o dono, você que precisa de um segurança. Você é mais importante.

\- Isabella, eu não sou tão importante assim...

\- Pra mim você é. – guinchei e ele suspirou e me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Venha aqui amor. Você teve um dia muito estressante, não foi? – ele me apertou contra o seu peito e relaxei nele.

\- Sim.

\- Vamos pra casa, vamos tomar um bom banho e vou mimar você. – ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Vamos fazer sexo? – sussurrei a última parte e ele riu.

\- Você quer fazer sexo? – ele sussurrou também.

\- Quero. Vou me sentir melhor depois.

\- Você é uma tarada.

Eu era mesmo.

Ele se inclinou me beijando. Deixei-o me dominar com a sua boca e suas mãos me esquecendo de tudo e só me concentrando nos seus lábios maravilhosos.

Quando nos afastamos, ele sorriu esfregando os nossos narizes em seguida, ele puxou a minha cabeça para o seu peito, deitei e fiquei observando a vista.

Quando chegamos, o motorista veio abrir a porta e ao sair ainda lhe dei um olhar desconfiado, ele nem me deu atenção, mas eu ia ficar de olho nele.

Edward me arrastou para dentro da casa, fomos recebidos por Carl e assim que coloquei os olhos nele, eu já estava desconfiada.

Eu nem era paranóica...

\- Carl, meu bom amigo.

\- Uh. Olá Srta. Swan, como vai?

Edward suspirou e o ignorei.

\- Bem, bem. Sabe eu estava me perguntando, há quanto tempo trabalha pro Edward?

\- Como?

\- Você é de confiança? Onde você nasceu? Você tem parentes? Quantos anos tem? Aro é seu irmão perdido?

\- Acho que a sua namorada quebrou, Edward. – Carl murmurou, Edward riu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Isabella, Carlisle trabalha pra minha família há anos, seus pais também trabalharam para a nossa família, o conheço desde pequeno e ele não tem irmãos.

\- Sei... – ainda o olhei desconfiada, mas ele não parecia estar me levando muito a sério.

\- Venha vamos tomar banho. Carlisle prepare um lanche para nós, sim?

\- É claro, Senhor.

\- Vamos.

Ele me arrastou para longe de Carl, me levando para o quarto, assim que entramos fui jogada na cama.

\- Edward.

\- Agora a Srta. precisa se controlar.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, sei que está preocupada, mas tudo o que tem são suposições. Vai acabar causando problemas se ficar atacando todo mundo. Felizmente, os meus empregados pessoais não ligam pra suas loucuras, mas os outros no trabalho podem, então tem que se controlar.

\- Não sei se posso.

\- Isabella.

\- Eu vou tentar, mas eu não quero que você se machuque, eu amo... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e parei percebendo o que quase disse.

\- Ama?

\- A empresa, você é um ótimo chefe, se morrer não ia ser bom pra empresa.

Que horror!

Pior desculpa da história.

Ele franziu o cenho confuso e o abracei pelo pescoço, já mudando de assunto.

\- Sabe, tem um jeito de eu me controlar.

\- Qual? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

\- Duas coisas, espera, não, três.

\- Vamos lá, diga.

\- Primeira e mais importante, contrate um segurança.

\- Isabella...

\- É serio, essa é a mais importante. – ele suspirou e por fim assentiu.

\- Ok, vou contratar um amanhã mesmo.

\- Ótimo! Segundo, eu tenho que ficar de olho em você o tempo todo. – ele riu.

\- Isso só seria possível se morasse comigo.

\- É um convite? – brinquei e ele ficou sério.

\- Sim.

\- Hein?

\- Sabe, você podia morar aqui.

\- Tá falando sério?

\- Bem, o seu apartamento é minúsculo, você só reclama dele mesmo. Se ficar comigo não terá mais esse problema.

Meu Deus, ele estava mesmo falando sério.

\- Hmmm eu poderia morar com você por um tempo, sabe, só pra ter certeza que está seguro.

\- Por um tempo.

\- Sim. Depois eu volto pro minúsculo apartamento.

\- Ou podia ficar comigo e se esquecer do minúsculo apartamento.

Céus isso era sério mesmo.

\- Tem certeza? É um grande passo.

\- Eu tenho absoluta certeza de você, Isabella. De nós.

Wow!

Era sério.

Eu devia fazer aquilo?

\- Isabella? – olhei pra ele que acariciou o meu rosto.

\- Está tudo bem se não quiser...

\- O problema não é esse.

\- E qual é?

\- Eu quero muito. – ele riu.

\- Então só venha morar comigo.

Era fácil pra ele falar.

Mas eu realmente queria fazer aquilo. Queria estar com ele e não era só por medo dele se machucar, era porque queria estar com ele 24horas por dia.

\- Ok. – gritei. – Vamos morar juntos.

\- Mesmo?

\- É, vamos.

Ai meu Deus, o que eu estava fazendo?

Aquele não era o plano, não era o que eu queria... Aquele que eu tinha planejado pra mim, não era... Os meus pensamentos foram cortados por um beijo.

Ele me beijou com urgência, enquanto as suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo, já se livrando das minhas roupas, tentei ajudá-lo a tirar as suas também, mas estava meio distraída por seus beijos para ser de grande ajuda.

Quando eu estava quase nua, tirando a minha calcinha, ele se levantou e tirou as suas roupas. Eita homem gostoso, assim que estava nu e mais do que pronto pra mim, ele veio pra cima de mim voltando a me beijar.

Gemi em sua boca, enquanto passava as minhas mãos por seu corpão, dando um bom apertão na sua bunda, ele parou de me beijar para me olhar e sorri.

\- Eu também gosto de bundas e você tem uma ótima.

\- Sua pervertida.

\- Nenhuma novidade.

Rimos, então ele voltou a me beijar, ofeguei quando ele nos virou na cama me deixando por cima dele.

\- O que...

\- Hoje você vai montar o meu pau.

Oh meu...

\- Eu?

Ele sorriu passando uma mão por meu corpo até chegar ao meu seio, que ele agarrou antes de beliscar o meu mamilo.

Contorci-me em cima dele, fazendo ambos gemerem.

Ele pegou na cômoda ao lado uma camisinha e sem deixar de me olhar a colocou, lambi os meus lábios, ele sorriu e levou a mão entre as minhas pernas, depois afastou a calcinha para o lado e empurrou um dedo em mim, me fazendo arfar.

\- Ah, molhadinha.

\- Edward...

\- Prontinha pra montar meu pau...

Gemi ficando mais molhada ainda.

Com a ajuda dele, me posicione em cima dele, Edward guiou o seu pau para a minha entrada, ambos gememos conforme ele foi deslizando para dentro.

Gente, como ele parecia mais grosso e ir mais fundo naquela posição.

Quando ele estava todo em mim, apoiei as mãos em seu peito.

Ele passou as mãos por meu corpo indo até a minha bunda e a agarrando com as duas mãos, me fazendo mover em cima dele.

Jesus...

A cada metida parecia que eu iria explodir.

Ele entrava e saia lentamente, me deixando tão cheia dele de uma maneira tão gostosa, a minha buceta parecia estar em chamas, era delicioso, era o paraíso, era bom demais.

\- Foda-se, tão apertada!

\- Ah sim...

Ele largou a minha bunda e colocou uma mão na minha cintura, me ajudando a me mover mais rápido, a outra mão foi para o meu peito, onde ele agarrou o mamilo, o esfregando e puxando, ora um, ora o outro, me fazendo gemer alto enquanto subia e descia no seu pau cada vez mais rápido.

Entre toques, beijos e provocações os nossos movimentos iam ficando mais rápidos e frenéticos, cada vez mais próximos do orgasmo.

Quando ele se levantou de repente, se sentando e se empurrando mais fundo em mim, eu gritei vindo com força, ele me beijou engolindo o meu gemido e me dando o seu enquanto vinha com força.

O abracei apertado querendo nada mais do que estar agarradinha a ele.

O que eu iria fazer?

Eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por aquele homem.

\- Isabella? – ele me chamou e o olhei.

\- Uh?

\- Você disse que precisava de três coisas. Qual era a terceira.

\- O quê? – ele riu e afastou o meu cabelo suado do rosto.

\- Quando disse que pra não ficar com paranóias, precisava de três coisas, o segurança, ficar de olho em mim e mais uma coisa, o que seria?

Ah, aquilo...

Seu amor...

Eu precisava te dizer que te amo como louca e já não posso viver sem você. Que você tem que se manter seguro, porque se eu te perder como perdi a minha mãe, eu não saberia o que fazer da minha vida.

Por quê? Por que você tinha que entrar na minha vida?

Eu tinha um plano.

Eu ia seguir o meu sonho quando eu decidisse qual era.

Mas agora...

Agora o meu sonho era você.

Eu só queria você e te seguir pra onde você fosse. E eu poderei te perder...

Quando a minha mãe me incentivou a ir à busca dos meus sonhos, ela nunca me disse que se meu sonho morresse iria doer tanto. Por que ela teve que me fazer sair de Forks?

Eu estava tão bem lá.

Segura.

Sem saber que eu poderia um dia perder aquele homem.

\- Isabella?

Claro que eu não disse aquelas coisas em voz alta.

Pela primeira vez, o meu filtro colaborou comigo e ficou na dele.

Sorri e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Outro dia eu te conto.

\- Conte agora.

\- Ainda não. Não estou pronta. – senti um beijo em minha testa.

\- Eu estou pronto.

\- Pra que? – murmurei respirando o cheiro da sua pele.

\- Pra te amar. – abri os olhos.

Como?

Olhei para cima e ele sorria, afastou o meu cabelo do rosto.

\- Eu te amo Isabella.

 **Puta merda!**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Rodapé.**_

 **Pov. Edward**

Relembrei as palavras no celular dela.

Elas estavam falando sério?

Aro?

Era tão... absurdo.

Não podia ser verdade.

Mas Isabella realmente acreditava naquilo e a sua paranóia desconfiando de Deus e do mundo, era a prova.

E embora a minha mente ainda estivesse tentando processar a coisa toda, que na verdade ainda era irreal, eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Isabella me amava.

Eu não era idiota.

Eu havia percebido seus "amo isso", "amo aquilo" e sempre seguido de desculpas esfarrapadas, sem nenhum sentido o que era totalmente a cara dela.

Mas quando ela disse que eu era importante para ela, eu soube.

Isabella me amava.

Assim como eu a amo, assim como eu não posso mais segurar.

Foi rápido demais, eu sei. Mas às vezes, você só conhece a pessoa que é perfeita pra você. Você pode namorar uma pessoa por anos e não sentir aquela fagulha, aquela sensação que te diz que ela é a pessoa certa, em seguida encontrar a pessoa que é destinada a você, e em questão de segundos você sabe.

Você sente.

E eu sinto toda vez que olho pra ela.

Pra seus lindos olhos castanhos. Que às vezes são meio perdidos, loucos e fofos tudo de uma vez.

Pra seu sorriso, travesso, brincalhão e secreto.

Pra ela.

Quando eu olho para ela, tudo se encaixa.

Ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro ainda sem falar nada, toda meiga e fofinha, nem parecendo à gata selvagem que estava em cima de mim há poucos minutos.

\- Outro dia eu te conto.

\- Conte agora.

\- Ainda não. Não estou pronta.

Beijei a sua testa a entendendo.

Era um grande passo. Eu entendi.

Dizer eu te amo. Admitir o que sentíamos, era difícil pra ela.

Mas pra mim já não era mais.

Eu estava pronto.

\- Eu estou pronto. – sussurrei e ela murmurou sem prestar muita atenção.

\- Pra que?

\- Pra te amar.

Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos muito abertos, sorri e afastei o seu cabelo suado do rosto. Ela nunca esteve mais bonita.

\- Eu te amo Isabella.

Eu não sei o que o futuro nos aguarda.

Eu espero com todas as minhas forças que Isabella tenha entendido errado, mas se ela entendeu certo, eu não me importo no momento.

No momento, eu só quero que ela saiba que eu a amo.

 **Que ela é importante para mim, também.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo**

 **antes de mais nada, avisar pra quem acompanha minhas outras fic, ou fic ne kkkk**

 **Que eu não postei da Bella rebelde, por que, a fic ta em reta final, 2 ou 3 cap ela acaba e eu tenho um problema sempre travo em final de fic.**

 **E eu tava gripada esses dias, ai num tava escrevendo mesmo, nem sei como saiu cap aki :p**

 **Agora voltando a essa fic**

 **Não sei se esse cap foi tãooo engraçado, mas foi necessario u.u**

 **Se preparem que Bella vai desconfiar mais ainda do povo, paranoica é pouco pra esse ser kkk**

 **agora vamos comenta mutiãooo, e nos vemos semana que vem \o/**

 **Fuiiiii**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Quatorze_**

* * *

\- Eu te amo Isabella.

Puta Merda!

Aquilo era sério?

\- Puta Merda!– sim, eu disse aquilo em voz alta, porque era muito surreal, eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, porque tipo, tinha que gostar, e, um bocado pra agüentar as minhas loucuras, mas amor...

Ele me amava.

Ai meu Deus! Meu coração tava disparado, não queira ter um ataque cardíaco agora Bella. Agüente firme!

\- Isabella? – ele me chamou me olhando preocupado, talvez achando que eu tenha quebrado, pisquei, pigarreei e me concentrei, ainda assim, a minha voz saiu meio esganiçada.

\- Tá falando sério? – ele sorriu inclinando o rosto para o meu me beijando levemente.

\- Muito.

\- Mas... mas...

\- Por quê? Você não me ama?

\- Claro que amo... – parei de falar ao ver o sorriso dele.

Filho da pu...

\- Você só disse que me amava pra eu confessar, né?

\- Em parte. Mas eu te amo mesmo.

Estreitei os olhos, ele sorriu se deitando sobre mim para me beijar, eu até ia reclamar, contudo só mais tarde, depois que ele parasse de me beijar.

Quando ele se afastou sorrindo, acabei me derretendo nele.

\- Então você me ama, hein? – movi as sobrancelhas, Edward riu.

\- Sou loucamente apaixonado por você.

\- Tinha que ser loucamente.

\- Sim. – bufei e ganhei outro beijo.

Ele estava muito beijoqueiro hoje.

Mas nem ligava.

Ele me amava.

\- Ok, o que a gente faz agora?

\- Como assim.

\- Já namoramos, vamos morar juntos e já confessamos o nosso amor, qual o próximo passo?

\- Casamento. – me afastei um pouco e ele riu, estreitei os olhos.

\- Fala sério?

\- Isabella, não precisamos fazer nada de especial, só continuarmos juntos.

\- Só isso?

\- Só.

\- Ok, posso fazer isso. Mas quer mesmo morar juntos? – perguntei mais uma vez pra confirmar.

Estava acontecendo tudo muito rápido.

\- Sim.

Ok, não havia sido imaginação.

Ganhei mais uma bitoca e Edward se levantou.

\- Vou tomar um banho, quer vir?

Embora fosse um convite muito tentador, eu tinha algo pra fazer, então bocejei rolando para o lado.

\- Mais tarde. – ele deu de ombros e foi para o banheiro, fiquei encarando a bunda dele até ela sumir de vista.

Assim que ele se foi, me levantei, fiz uma dançinha feliz, sabe, pelas declarações e tudo mais, aí peguei a cueca de Edward mesmo e a camisa dele, depois corri para o andar de baixo.

Depois de olhar aqui e ali, achei Carl na cozinha.

\- Ah Srta. Isabella, o jantar está quase pronto.

\- Ok, isso é bom. Podemos falar por um momento. – ele assentiu um pouco hesitante, secou a mão em um pano de prato e foi até a pequena mesa que havia ali, tomei um lugar a sua frente.

\- Então, o que precisa?

\- Da verdade.

\- Ok. E qual seria?

\- Ah quanto tempo conhece Edward? Tem algum motivo oculto pra você ser tão legal? Tem alguma amizade com Aro Volturi? Você foi contratado por ele? Onde você estava no dia em que os pais do Edward morreram? E... – ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição me parando.

\- Olhe Srta. Isabella, eu não sei o que deu em você, mas vou deixar bem claro, eu trabalho para a família de Edward há anos, e antes de mim, o meu pai também trabalhou para os Cullen, então não estou gostando dessas suas perguntas. – suspirei.

\- Ok, você está certo, eu sou a novata aqui, eu tenho que ir com calma.

\- Sim, eu apreciaria.

\- Mas eu tô pirando Carl, o meu Edward está em perigo, como posso não ficar louca numa situação dessas? – ele franziu o cenho.

\- Situação dessas? O que houve exatamente, e por que Edward estaria em perigo?

Soltei um longo suspiro e passei a contar a ele tudo o que ouvi, além das minhas suspeitas, ao terminar Carl parecia meio pálido.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Eu nunca fui com a cara daquele homem. – ele resmungou e sorri.

Aí sim, Carl era o melhor.

\- Acredita em mim?

\- É claro. Eu não estava no país quando os pais de Edward morreram, tinha ido visitar o túmulo dos meus pais na Inglaterra. Uh, lembro que Aro disse que cuidaria de tudo, do enterro e de Edward, eu era jovem ainda, então não dei muita atenção na época, acreditei que Edward estivesse em boas mãos, mas quando voltei, ele já estava no internato e quis continuar lá.

\- Então você não acompanhou o caso dos pais de Edward?

\- Não. Aro cuidou de tudo.

\- Sabia! Ele é realmente o culpado. Ele aproveitou a situação para encobrir tudo, aposto que nem deu atenção alguma ao caso.

\- Acredita mesmo que Edward esteja em perigo?

\- Eu não sei. Mas não confio em ninguém. A propósito, o motorista é de confiança?

\- Absoluta.

\- Nossa, quanta certeza!

\- Ele é meu filho.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Eu já fui casado, infelizmente a minha esposa faleceu.

\- Oh. Sinto muito.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Ah Jasper estuda para ser Policial, se precisar de algo, peça, pois ele não hesitará em ajudá-la.

\- Isso é bom. Quero contratar um segurança.

\- É uma boa idéia.

\- Edward já aceitou, mas eu não sei como contratar um, eu olho na internet?

\- Não. Eu vou perguntar a Jasper, sim?

\- OK. Melhor ainda.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – ambos pulamos ao som da voz de Edward, ele estava na porta usando uma calça social e camisa.

\- Edward, você não tem roupas normais?

\- Como?

\- Sabe camiseta, calças de pijama, um shorts, qualquer roupa, que não seja roupa de trabalho.

Ele olhou pra si mesmo e sorriu.

\- Creio que não.

\- Por quê? – olhei para Carl e ele deu de ombros.

\- Normalmente eu não preciso delas.

Aff!

\- Amanhã vamos fazer compras.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim. Você não tem nada, temos que resolver esse problema urgente. – ele veio até mim agarrando o meu rosto, esmagou os seus lábios nos meus, quando se afastou o encarei ofegante.

\- Tenho uma idéia... Srta. Swan, desmarque todos os meus compromissos de amanhã.

\- Todos?

\- Sim, ah, e a Srta. está de folga.

\- Estou?

\- Sim, amanhã vamos começar a sua mudança, em seguida faremos algumas compras, sim?

\- Ok. – ele já ia me beijar de novo, mas o parei.

\- O quê?

\- E sobre os seguranças?

\- Isabella... – ele gemeu se afastando e cruzei os braços.

\- Nada de Isabella, você já aceitou, não pode voltar atrás. – ele suspirou, mas em seguida sorriu.

\- Está bem, eu vou deixar esse trabalho para a minha secretaria.

\- Como?

\- Confio em você, Srta. Swan.

Filho da pu...

\- Edward! – guinchei me levantando, ele se inclinou em minha direção, tentei me afastar dando um passo para trás, mas ele me puxou de encontro ao seu peito me beijando.

Quando se afastou, sorria.

\- Está muito alegrinho hoje.

\- É claro, você me ama e vai morar comigo.

Ai como ele era fofo!

\- Eu sei, nem posso acreditar.

\- Ela vai morar com a gente? – ambos nos viramos para Carl, havia esquecido completamente que ele estava ali.

\- Carl. – grunhi e Edward suspirou.

\- Sim, Carlisle.

\- E você não devia ter me consultado?

\- Eu preciso te consultar?

\- É claro. Eu tenho que aprovar a nova moradora.

\- Hey, tá dizendo que eu não sou boa moradora?

\- Ainda não tenho uma opinião precisa. – o olhei irritada, já Edward bufou.

\- Carlisle, pare de graça! Isabella morará conosco a partir de agora.

\- Se acha necessário...

\- Sim é. Eu a amo e temos que ficar juntos.

\- E você? – Carl se virou pra mim.

\- Eu? Eu o quê?

\- Ama-o, também?

\- Sim, amo.

\- Ok, eu aprovo.

\- Assim do nada? – perguntei confusa e ele sorriu.

\- Só queria ter certeza, não quero me apegar a você, pra depois você partir.

Eu era um cachorro por acaso?

\- Certo. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Já fui em direção a saída, mas fui agarrada por Edward.

\- Que tal um banho de piscina?

\- Eu não tenho roupa de banho. – murmurei tristemente e ganhei um beijo no pescoço.

\- Melhor ainda.

Virei-me para ele.

\- Tá falando sério?

\- Muito sério.

\- Finalmente, o seu lado tarado está se manifestando.

Agora só faltava eu convencê-lo a me fuder na sua sala.

Aí eu seria uma mulher realizada.

Só de imaginá-lo me agarrando na mesa, na janela, no sofá, no chão, na porta...

\- Por que ela está com esse olhar estranho? – ouvi Carl murmurar e Edward suspirar.

\- Se acostume, vai ver muito desses olhares.

Olhei feio pra Edward, mas ele me ignorou... apenas me pegou no colo me fazendo arfar.

\- Edward...

\- Vamos nadar. Carlisle não nos incomode, sim?

\- É claro. – ele piscou pra mim e corei.

Aquilo ia ser meio estranho...

A parte de ter um mordomo, pois quando pedem pra não ser interrompido ou incomodado, ele já imagina que vão fazer safadeza.

Era muita intimidade.

Ignorando o mordomo bem informado até demais, Edward me levou para a piscina.

Ao chegarmos, ele me colocou no chão e passou a tirar a camisa, rapidamente fui ajudá-lo, ganhei alguns beijos no processo, que continuaram enquanto ele se livrava das minhas roupas.

Quando eu estava nua e ele só de calças, me ajoelhei na sua frente abrindo as calças dele, Edward suspirou, mas me deixou liberar o seu pau, o acariciei o sentindo começar a endurecer entre os meus dedos.

Acariciei sua carne, subindo e descendo, apertando, já ficando excitada só em tê-lo nas mãos, não agüentando mais, o levei a boca, ambos gememos.

O tomei mais um pouco, chupando o seu pau, o lambendo, sugando, assim que ele estava bem duro, o tirei da boca e fiquei em pé.

\- Vamos nadar... – ele sorriu e me deu um beliscão na bunda.

\- Vai me deixar assim, amor?

\- Sim. Mas se me pegar pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – pisquei e corri para a piscina.

Ele grunhiu e pulou atrás de mim.

Até tentei nadar para longe, mas nem tentei tanto assim, então ele me agarrou fácil, assim que eu estava em seus braços, à boca dele estava na minha, devorando os meus lábios, tomando tudo o que podia, e o que já era dele, né?

O senti se mover até as minhas costas estarem na borda da piscina, a boca dele se afastou da minha, e as suas mãos percorreram o meu corpo, tocando, provocando, atiçando, me deixando em chamas. Seus lábios foram para a minha garganta, pescoço, clavícula, onde ele pudesse beijar, ele beijava.

Agarrei o seu cabelo, puxando os fios e às vezes até empurrando a sua cabeça para beijar o meu corpo.

Quando ele tocou entre as minhas pernas, eu gritei, tão pronta pra ele.

Ele gemeu contra a minha pele.

\- Você está pronta pra mim, amor?

\- Sempre.

\- Foda-se... – ele grunhiu e afastando a boca, se ajeitou agarrando as minhas coxas e se empurrou para dentro de mim.

Gememos em _uníssom_ , com a sensação dele dentro de mim, tão profundo e bom.

Ele começou devagar, mas não demorou muito para estar me fudendo com força, a boca dele foi para os meus seios, os quais ele chupou e mordiscou, sem nunca parar de meter.

Suas metidas já estavam ficando mais frenéticas, eu o abracei com braços e pernas, querendo estar mais próxima dele possível, já podia sentir o meu orgasmo se construindo, as minhas paredes pulsando a cada metida de seu pau.

\- Edward...

\- Vem amor, goza pra mim. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo me fazendo arfar.

Cravei as unhas em seus ombros quando vim, e não demorei a senti-lo vindo também, ambos gritamos o nosso prazer, nos beijando em seguida.

Quando nos afastamos com sorrisos bobos, Edward nadou comigo ainda em seus braços, sorrindo, só me deixei ser levada por ele, sabendo que o deixaria me levar pra onde quisesse.

Eu iria onde ele fosse.

Contanto que estivéssemos juntos.

\- Eu te amo, Isabella. – suspirando deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Aquilo era tão perfeito.

Senti os seus lábios em minha testa.

\- Te amo, Edward. – sussurrei beijando o seu peito.

Queria ficar assim para sempre.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte ao descer, olhei o meu celular, já tinha conseguido cancelar todos os compromissos de Edward, ia mandar um _whats_ pra Rosie pra contar as novidades, mas meus dedos congelaram assim como eu, ao ver os dois caras enormes parados no corredor.

Estávamos sendo assaltados?

Bem no meu primeiro dia na casa?

Comecei a andar pra trás na esperança de que eles não tivessem me visto, mas ambos se viraram na minha direção me fazendo saltar.

\- Ahh...

\- Bom dia, senhorita. – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ok, bandidos educados.

Aquela era nova.

\- Sim, bom dia pra vocês também, eu só vou... – me virei pronta pra correr, mas dei um encontrão em alguém, ambos gememos e quando vi era Carl.

\- Ah Isabella, vejo que acordou, que bom.

\- Carl, fique calmo, mas acho que estávamos sendo assaltados.

\- O quê?

\- Tem dois caras gigantes e meio estranhos bem ali... – ele riu na minha cara.

\- São os seguranças.

\- Sério? Eu te pedi um e você me arrumou logo dois, você é o melhor mordomo mesmo.

\- Só faço o meu trabalho.

Nem se achava.

O ignorando, fui até os brutamontes e passei a rodeá-los, eles estavam usando ternos pretos, ambos altos e musculosos, um careca e o outro com o cabelo loiro curto, eita o careca tinha até uma cicatriz na bochecha.

Aquilo que era segurança de respeito.

\- Isabella, esse são Felix e Demetri. – assenti ainda os rodeando.

\- Parecem bons. Vocês têm habilidades de luta?

\- Eu faço boxe. – murmurou o careca.

Boxe era bom.

\- Eu faço muaitai e já fiz capoeira.

\- Capoeira, que diaxo é isso?

\- É uma luta brasileira.

\- Ah, ela é perigosa? Pode matar? – os dois se olharam e depois para Carl, então para mim.

\- É claro, por que não? – falou o loiro.

Eu achei que fosse mentira, ele só estava contando vantagem. Mas eles lutavam e aquilo era bom.

\- Quantas pessoas já protegeram? Alguém morreu enquanto vocês trabalhavam? – mais uma vez eles se entreolharam e para Carl, depois de volta pra mim.

\- Já protegemos 5 pessoas, todos homens e em cargos importantes. – falou o careca e assenti aprovando.

\- Nunca ninguém morreu no nosso turno. – respondeu o loiro.

Melhor ainda.

\- Estão contratados.

\- Uh, não é melhor Edward aprovar, Isabella?

\- Ah, é! Ok, estão metade contratados. Edward, meu namorado/chefe/futuro marido precisa dar o _Ok_ , também.

Eles assentiram.

\- Ele poderá ficar um pouco relutante, mas falem da tal capoeira e que pode matar, assim ele vai levá-los mais a sério.

O careca franziu o cenho.

E o loiro assentiu lentamente.

Estava muito satisfeita com a escolha, já me sentia mais aliviada.

Aro ia morrer de medo daqueles brutamontes.

\- Isabella, quer tomar café?

\- Ah, claro. Edward está tomando banho e já vem.

Começamos a ir pra sala de jantar, mas parei e olhei para os dois... uh, qual era o nome mesmo?

\- B1 e B2, não querem comer? – eles apontaram pra si mesmo e assenti.

Mais uma vez se entreolharam, mas antes que eles olhassem para Carl, eu olhei também, só pra ver Carl sorrindo apaziguador e fazendo um gesto de deixa pra lá.

Quando ele me viu olhando pra ele, sorriu.

\- Café?

\- Sim. – resmunguei e fui, senti os brutamontes me seguindo.

Sentei-me à mesa e eles se sentaram lá na outra ponta. Carlisle começou a colocar pratos e copos diante deles e bufei. Agarrando o meu prato, talheres, copo e xícara, fui até eles, vi os três congelarem, mas nem liguei, me ajeitei ao lado do careca com um sorriso.

\- Bem melhor, né?

Ajeitei as minhas coisas e fiquei esperando Carl servir.

Ele pigarreou e voltou a trabalhar.

Agarrei o meu celular e estava mandando uma mensagem pra Rosie quando ouvi um barulho.

Olhei pro chão e o celular de Edward estava aos meus pés.

Vi que ele o deixou cair e estava parado com a boca aberta, me olhando sentada entre os dois brutamontes.

B1 e B2.

\- Isabella?

\- Edward, você não vai vir comer?

\- Ah... – ele olhou em volta e ri.

Com certeza achava que estávamos sendo assaltados, assim como eu.

\- Não se preocupe Edward, esses são os seus novos seguranças.

\- Como?

\- Esse é o B1 e esse o B2.

Os dois se levantaram e corri para Edward lhe entregando o celular.

\- Esse é o nome deles?

\- Na verdade, eu esqueci, então brutamontes 1 e 2, aí eu abreviei pra B1 e B2. – ele assentiu e olhou de mim para os seguranças.

Ele não parecia muito feliz, mas já já iria se acostumar com a idéia.

Ah, já sabia como tranqüilizá-lo.

\- Edward B2 pode matar uma pessoa com a capoeira. – falei alegremente e ele me olhou preocupado.

 **Não entendi... Aquilo era bom, não era?**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé**

 **Pov. Edward**

Olhei para os homens estranhos.

Ainda achava que era um exagero, mas se isso deixasse Isabella mais tranqüila era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Olhei para o currículo que Carlisle me entregou, assim como as recomendações, era bem impressionante.

\- Uh, eu não creio que realmente precise de seguranças, mas Isabella se sentira mais tranqüila se eu tiver um.

\- Entendemos senhor.

\- Ainda assim, faremos o nosso trabalho.

\- Claro, claro. Eu não sei muito bem como isso funciona, mas eu gostaria que quando eu tivesse que me separar de Isabella um de vocês ficasse com ela, mas sem ela desconfiar que esta sendo protegida.

\- Sim, não tem problema.

\- Podemos fazer isso.

\- Ótimo. Ah pagarei um bônus por possíveis eventualidades. – já prometi, porque com Isabella, só Deus sabia o que poderia acontecer.

Eles assentiram.

Levantei-me, já indo dispensá-los, quando o careca levantou a mão.

\- Sim?

\- Ah, nada contra, mas o senhor é como a sua namorada/secretaria/quase esposa? – ri.

\- O quê? Onde diabos ouviu isso?

\- Foi o que ela disse que era.

Esfreguei o rosto.

\- O que quer dizer se eu sou como ela?

Ambos se entreolharam.

\- Excêntrica. – murmurou o careca.

\- Esquisita. – tentou o loiro.

\- Creio que não. Mas já estou a tempo suficiente com ela pra estar começando a ficar meio excêntrico.

Os dois pareceram preocupados e sorri.

\- Por isso pagarei o bônus, sei que ela não é muito normal, mas é uma boa moça.

\- Ok. – murmuraram ao mesmo tempo em que os dispensei.

Assim que estava só, eu ri.

Namorada/secretaria/futura esposa, gostei que ela já se intitulasse assim para os outros.

Era bom saber que não era só eu quem estava mergulhado naquela loucura.

 **Agora, aqueles seguranças? Não ia acabar nada bem...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povooo pervoooo**

 **Então, Bella conseguiu arranjar os segunraças, B1 e B2**

 **O que acharam deles?**

 **Sera que Edward esta certo e esses seguranças não vai acabar bem?**

 **kkkk**

 **Vamos comentar povo pervooo**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Quinze_**

* * *

Sentei-me na cama enquanto Edward andava de um lado para o outro, ele não me parecia em nada feliz com os Seguranças, não sei porque ele havia concordado, sem contar que os dois pareciam bem competentes.

Infelizmente, por culpa de Edward, o café da manhã havia sido meio constrangedor. Edward encarando os dois Seguranças com uma careta e eu tentando fazer os rapazes conversarem, mas eles não pareciam estar a fim de papo também, as respostas eram curtas e chatas, eles tinham que exaltar as habilidades que possuíam. Enfim, tomei o meu café correndo para acabar com aquela tortura de uma vez, depois, em particular eu daria um puxão de orelha em Edward.

Suspirei me jogando para trás no colchão, ouvi o seu suspiro e ao olhar pra cima, ele me encarava, sorrindo, ergui os braços e ele se inclinou sobre mim, ficando bem próximo, o abracei pelo pescoço, o puxando até que ele deitasse em cima de mim, não me incomodava nenhum pouco o seu peso, era muito bem-vindo, isso sim.

Sabia que deveria dar um puxão de orelha, mas preferia beijar aquela boca linda.

\- Isabella... – ele começou e o beijei, ele me beijou de volta, mas quando se afastou, sorria.

\- O que ia dizer?

\- Ainda está com problemas.

\- Aff, preciso praticar mais os meus beijos, até você ficar fora de si e se esquecer tudo, até mesmo do seu nome. – ele riu.

\- Não sei se isso seria possível.

\- É sim, seus beijos fazem isso comigo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, o tempo todo.

\- Bom saber...

Estreitei os olhos, ele só sorriu se inclinando para me beijar. E que beijo... A língua dele invadiu a minha boca, me devorando e me fazendo perder até a linha de raciocínio.

Quando se afastou, eu estava até zonza.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando me situar.

\- Agora vamos conversar.

\- Hein?

Ele percebeu que eu não me lembrava nem onde estava e ele queria conversar.

\- Sei que concordei com a história dos Seguranças, mas aquilo é meio exagerado, Isabella.

\- Eu achei superapropriado! Com B1 e B2, ninguém vai tocar em você.

\- Isabella... – ele começou e mais uma vez o interrompi com uma bitoca dessa vez.

\- Sei que estou exagerando, mas por favor, por mim, eu só quero te ter seguro, sim? – ele suspirou enquanto tentava se levantar, mas não o deixei.

\- Isabella...

\- Por favor Edward, eu te amo e não quero que se machuque. – ele deu um longo suspiro, mas assentiu.

\- Está bem, eu posso aceitar os Seguranças, mas antes quero ter uma conversa com eles.

\- Ok. – ele estreitou os olhos, mas o puxei para outro beijo.

\- Você está tentando me distrair? – ele murmurou contra a minha boca, sorri o abraçando com as pernas.

\- Talvez.

Rindo, ele nos virou me deixando sobre ele.

\- Você cancelou os meus compromissos?

\- Sim, o Senhor está livre hoje.

\- Bom, se arrume, vou só falar com os Seguranças em seguida vamos fazer algumas compras, está bem?

\- Ok. – ele me deu um selinho e nos virou na cama, ficando sobre mim.

Ele piscou antes de sair e o observei até que ele sumisse de vista.

Assim que ele se foi, guinchei balançando os braços e pernas.

Podia se morrer de felicidade? Pois eu estava a caminho.

Mais refeita, fui lavar o rosto e passar uma maquiagem básica, em seguida ajeitei as roupas e fui lá para baixo.

Encontrei Carl na cozinha apoiado no balcão comendo algum salgadinho, fiquei ao seu lado, o ajudando a comer.

\- Edward ainda está com eles?

\- Sim, ele deve estar pedindo referências e coisas assim.

\- Entendo. Acha que Edward irá contratá-los?

\- Creio que sim. Mesmo que não seja por si mesmo, ele vai contratá-los, por você.

Sorri mais aliviada.

Esperava que fosse assim, só de saber que aqueles dois gigantes iriam proteger Edward, já me sentia bem aliviada.

Carl começou a ver alguns vídeos de culinária no celular e agarrei o meu, antes de morar com Edward eu mexia muito celular, mas agora que eu tinha um namorado muito ativo, quem precisava de celular?

Ainda assim peguei o meu e passei a ver alguns vídeos no Instagram.

Claro que as minhas risadas chamaram a atenção do Carl, ele abandonou os seus vídeos e veio ver os meus que eram muito mais interessantes. Quando Edward finalmente apareceu, nos encontrou as gargalhadas, o vi primeiro e corri até ele.

\- Então como foi?

\- Tudo certo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, a partir de hoje Demetri e Felix serão nossos Seguranças.

Sorri animada e lhe dei um beijo estalado.

\- Pronta para ir?

\- Sim.

\- Então vamos. Carlisle almoçaremos fora, sim?

\- Ok. Vão onde mesmo?

\- Comprar roupa para Edward e ver a minha mudança.

\- Ah sim. Divirtam-se.

Nós despedimos de Carl e fomos para o carro, Edward apresentou rapidamente os Seguranças para o Motorista.

Entrei no carro seguida de Edward, então vi B1 entrando no carro e se sentando ao lado de Jasper.

\- Cadê B2?

B1 se virou para mim.

\- Ele vai nos seguir em outro carro Senhorita Swan.

\- Bella. – o corrigi e vi que ele olhou para Edward antes de olhar para mim e confirmar.

\- Como quiser moça. – sorri e me voltei para Edward.

\- Isso é meio emocionante.

\- Se você diz. Uh, onde vamos comprar as roupas? Ou prefere ver a sua mudança primeiro?

\- As roupas.

\- Como quiser. Jasper nos leve ao shopping mais próximo.

\- Claro Senhor.

Jasper dirigiu por alguns minutos e senti o meu celular vibrar.

 _Eu não creio, você conseguiu fazer o chefão tirar uma folga?! 9:55 AM_

 _Sim, nem eu acreditei quando ele me mandou cancelar todos os seus compromissos. Estou empolgada, vamos fazer compras, mas nem te contei a maior das novidades. 9:57 AM_

 _Tem mais? Ai Deus, deixa eu me sentar. Ok, pode falar. 9:57 AM_

 _EU VOU MORAR COM EDWARD! 9:58 AM_

 _PUTA MERDA! 9:58 AM_

 _EU SEI. 9:59 AM_

 _VOCÊ É A MINHA NOVA DEUSA! 9:59 AM_

 _E QUANDO EU NÃO FUI? 8) 9:59 AM_

 _Vamos fingir que você sempre foi, se isso te faz feliz. :p 10:00 AM_

 _Vaca! Vai trabalhar ou vou te dedurar pro chefe! u.u 10:00 AM_

 _Vadia! Vou é agarrar meu Conan Pooh! Hoje ele não me escapa. 10:01 AM_

 _Pobre Emmett, eu até me sentiria mal por ele, mas ele merece ter uma perseguidora depois de me expulsar da sua sessão :'( 10:01 AM_

 _A culpa é sua e todos aqueles motins... o problema é que você não é boa como líder, você não ínsita as multidões. :D 10:02 AM_

 _Claro que ínsito. Sou uma ótima líder. 10:02 AM_

 _Desculpe querida, mas vou estourar sua bolha, você é péssima em liderança :x 10:03 AM_

 _Você não sabe de nada, eu tenho um ótimo senso de liderança. Aposto que na minha última vida, eu era uma rainha, ou uma líder de Sindicato revolucionário *.* 10:04 AM_

 _Kkkkkkk, aposto que seu reino afundou e você foi expulsa do Sindicato. 10:04 AM_

 _Não gosto nada de você nesse momento. Nem vou te contar a outra novidade. :p 10:04 AM_

 _O quê? Tem mais? Perdoe-me rainha, eu sou sua humilde serva : ) 10:05 AM_

 _Não, é seu castigo pelas palavras duras e cruéis :p 10:05 AM_

 _Vaca! 10:05 AM_

 _Vadia! 10:06 AM_

 _Quando vamos fazer a nossa noite das garotas? 10:06 AM_

 _Amanhã à noite. 10:06 AM_

 _Fechado. Agora preciso ir, tenho que trabalhar dobrado, já que o chefe tirou uma folga :'( 10:07 AM_

 _Que pena pra você, eu vou as compras! \o/ fuiiii 10:07 AM_

\- Como vai a Srta. Hale? – me voltei para Edward que olhava os seus emails em seu celular sem realmente olhar para mim, suspirando escorreguei para mais perto dele, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Bem, resmungando porque tem que trabalhar, enquanto eu estou passeando. – ele riu e me deu um beijinho.

\- E você ficou se vangloriando?

\- É claro. É o que os amigos fazem.

\- É claro.

Não demorou muito, Jasper estacionou o carro e Edward e eu saímos, assim como B1. Vi um carro grande e todo preto estacionar ao lado do nosso, então B2 saiu dele. Ele acenou para nós, ele usava óculos escuros, vi B1 colocar os seus também.

Que divo!

Me sentindo alguém muito importante, enrosquei o meu braço no de Edward e fomos para o shopping com os dois _Brutamontes_ atrás de nós.

Várias pessoas paravam para nós olhar e isso só me fez empinar mais o queixo, claro que isso também me fez tropeçar, não sabia bem no quê, mas tropiquei, sorte que Edward estava ao meu lado e me segurou.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Uh, sim. Vamos?

Fingir que nada aconteceu, era sempre a minha política.

Andamos por algum tempo olhando algumas vitrines, quando escolhi uma, levei Edward para dentro e passei a pegar todas as roupas na minha linha de visão, shorts, camisetas, algumas calças de moletom também.

As empurrei para Edward.

\- Vá experimentar!

\- Não posso fazer isso em casa?

\- Não. Faz parte de fazer compras experimentá-las, vá logo! – ele suspirou, mas foi.

Escolhi mais algumas e fui para a frente do provador, B1 e B2 me seguiram, ficamos nós três sentados em um banco que havia ali em frente.

Edward saiu do provador usando uma camiseta e o short jeans que escolhi, ele ficava lindo de roupa casual.

\- O que acham? – perguntei aos dois e ambos se entreolharam, em seguida para mim.

\- Ele está muito bem.

\- Concordo. – assenti e me virei para Edward.

\- Nós três concordamos que você está lindo. – Edward torceu o nariz e vi os Seguranças fazerem o mesmo.

Mas ele estava lindo mesmo.

Ele provou todas as roupas e a toda hora eu pedia ajuda aos rapazes, eles se provaram muito eficazes.

Ao escolhermos algumas, fomos pagar.

\- Já está bom?

\- Claro que não. – ele suspirou e o abracei.

\- Vou te compensar mais tarde. – isso o fez sorrir.

\- Mesmo? – assenti e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

\- Mesmo. Vou ser sua escrava sexual particular e me ajoelhar pra te agradar. – pisquei e ele grunhiu antes de me beijar profundamente.

Ouvimos um pigarro que nos fez nos afastar, ri enquanto a vendedora entregava o cartão de Edward assim como as nossas sacolas.

Murmuramos um obrigado e saímos rapidamente de lá.

Fomos a mais duas lojas, pegando mais roupas, agora ele tinha roupas de verdade, quando estávamos satisfeitos, paramos para comer algo.

Ficamos pela praça de alimentação mesmo, resolvi comer em um fast food e Edward me acompanhou, mas olhando duvidosamente para o meu lanche o tempo todo. Contudo ao comer, ele aprovou e até pegou mais um.

Os rapazes comeram também, entretanto há duas mesas longe da gente, disseram que era assim que trabalhavam, então não questionamos.

Ao terminamos, fomos para o estacionamento. Edward mandou Jasper abrir o porta malas, e colocou as compras, depois o fechou e entramos no carro. Dessa vez quem veio com a gente foi o B2.

Interessante, eles revezavam.

Jasper passou a dirigir para a minha casa como Edward pediu, eu me deitei nele aproveitando para tirar um cochilo.

[...]

Fui acordada por Edward e vi que estávamos em frente a minha casa, saí do carro com Edward.

\- Acho melhor só um de vocês virem. – falei para os rapazes, que se entreolharam.

\- Uh, ok.

Assim que estávamos no elevador com o B1, Edward me abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Por que só deixou um dos seguranças subir?

\- Porque não acho que cabe todos nós dentro do meu apartamento. – Edward riu, mas assentiu.

\- Você está certa.

Ao chegarmos ao meu andar, guiei todos para o meu pequeno apartamento. Ao abrir a porta sorri para minha humilde casa. Iria sentir saudades dela... ok, nem tanto.

Olhei em volta decidindo o que iria levar.

Fui até o cama/sofá/cadeira e debaixo tirei as duas pequenas malas que tinha, as coloquei em cima do cama/sofá/cadeira e comecei a colocar os meus livros e alguns pertences em uma, além de minhas roupas em outra.

Edward me ajudou como podia, mas eu não tinha muita coisa.

\- E os móveis?

\- Deixa aí. Não ligo muito para eles.

E eu tinha tão poucos também.

Assim que peguei o principal, Edward e B1 pegaram as minhas malas. Viria durante a semana para entregar a casa e ver se não havia esquecido algo.

\- Vamos.

\- Pegou tudo?

\- Acho que sim. Mas durante a semana eu virei fazer um último rastreio.

\- Claro. Então vamos para casa.

\- Sim, para casa.

De mãos dadas saímos do apartamento, prontos para a nossa nova fase. Era assustador e muito excitante tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Estava além de empolgada.

[...]

Ao chegarmos em casa, Edward, com a ajuda dos rapazes, levou as compras e as minhas malas para o nosso quarto, os segui realmente cansada do dia agitado. Edward me deu um beijo e desceu por um momento com os Seguranças e aproveitei para tirar a minhas roupas, ficando só de calcinha, me deitei, me esticando toda na minha nova cama.

Chega de dormir como uma sardinha, agora eu podia rolar para um lado e para o outro sem cair da cama. Isso era a verdadeira felicidade.

\- O que você está fazendo? – parei de rolar de um lado para o outro e me sentei sorrindo.

\- Vendo se a cama nova é boa.

\- E é? – ele riu e assenti.

\- Extremamente.

Edward começou a tirar a gravata, eu fiquei de joelhos na cama e o chamei com o dedo.

\- Vai me ajudar?

\- Sim, Mestre. – ele riu.

\- Ah vai ser mesmo a minha escrava sexual?

\- Sou todo dia, mas hoje vou ser mais dedicada. – pisquei desabotoando as calças dele.

\- Hmmm, o que tem em mente, Isabella?

\- Posso chupar o seu pau, Mestre? – bati os meus cílios e ele gemeu.

\- Sim, deve.

Apressadamente abri as suas calças, a empurrando para baixo assim como as suas cuecas boxer. Seu pau já estava semiduro, quando o agarrei o massageando, Edward gemeu.

\- O coloque na sua boca Isabella. – ele mandou e esfreguei as coxas já excitada.

\- Sim, Mestre.

Rapidamente o levei a boca, engolindo o máximo que pude, Edward grunhiu enquanto agarrava o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fudia a minha boca.

Chupei, lambi e mordisquei o pau dele, ele gemeu enquanto movia a minha cabeça de encontro ao seu pau me fazendo sempre levar mais e mais dele em minha boca, só me afastando quando ele sentia que estava me forçando demais.

Passei a acariciar as suas bolas e ele gemeu, movendo a minha cabeça mais rápido de encontro ao seu pau, fudendo a minha boca com vontade.

Céus, aquilo sempre me deixa além de excitada.

\- Porra eu vou vir...

Ele tentou empurrar a minha cabeça para longe, mas só olhei pra ele enquanto continuava mamando o seu pau.

\- Foda-se... Isabella... – ele grunhiu arfante e o chupei mais forte.

Quando ele veio, senti o seu gozo, dois, três jatos e os bebi, quando me afastei lambendo os lábios toda sorridente, ele grunhiu.

\- Você é perfeita. – sorri e caí na cama.

\- Eu faço o que eu posso.

Ouvi a risada dele, em seguida a minha calcinha foi sendo puxada para baixo, a minha buceta se contraiu em antecipação.

\- Edward...

Antes que eu pensasse, a boca dele estava em mim.

Lambendo, chupando o meu clitóris enquanto ele empurrava dois dedos em mim, gritei agarrando os seus cabelos perdida no prazer que a sua boca e dedos talentosos faziam em mim.

\- Céus... bom... muito bom...

Ele chupou o meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um terceiro dedo, os movendo com força dentro de mim.

\- Ah, merda...

Eu estava realmente puxando o seu cabelo, perdida na sensação que ele me provocava, claro, até ele morder o meu clitóris.

Isso me fez, me perder e eu vim com força, gritando e gemendo o nome dele.

Vi Edward se afastar e ficar sobre mim.

\- Tudo bem, aí?

\- Uhrum. – ele sorriu e se inclinou me beijando.

Gemi ao sentir meu gosto em seus lábios e língua, era tão erótico, e apesar de ter acabado de gozar, estava ficando excitada de novo.

\- Que tal um banho? – falou ao se afastar e só assenti.

\- Ótimo, mas se prepare, pois eu não acabei com você ainda.

Eita que eu tinha sorte, esse homem não era fraco não.

[...]

Entramos na empresa e sorri enquanto todo mundo olhava B1 e B2 meio assustados. Aquilo era demais.

Edward parecia meio constrangido, não sabia por que, estava me sentindo muito poderosa com os Seguranças.

\- Ainda acho isso um exagero. – ele murmurou e bufei.

\- Pois eu acho muito incrível.

\- Isso porque você é estranha.

Aff , ele que era por não entender como era legal ter aqueles dois homens monstruosos como Seguranças.

Edward não entendia nada da vida.

Ele tinha sorte em ME ter.

Quando estávamos quase chegando a sala dele, encontramos o padrinho psicopata, ele sorriu ao nós ver, mas franziu o cenho para os nossos amiguinhos.

Isso, tenha medo! Eles sabem capoeira.

\- Uh, quem são os seus amigos?

\- Ah, bem, os Seguranças...

\- Seguranças?

\- Bem, sim, acredito que está na hora de eu ter um, ou dois.

\- Oh... claro, eles parecem muito competentes.

\- São, e muito. Agora se me der licença.

\- É claro.

Fomos para a sala de Edward. Assim que chegamos mostrei aos meninos.

\- A sala de Edward é lá e aqui e a minha mesa.

Havia algumas cadeiras em frente a minha mesa e as indiquei para eles.

\- Podem se sentar ali.

\- Obrigado, moça.

\- Obrigado, Bella. – falaram e assenti.

\- Edward, eu vou buscar o seu café. – me virei para B1 e B2.

\- Qual tipo de café vocês gostam?

Eles se entreolharam, depois para Edward e depois para mim.

\- Americano.

\- Latte.

Assenti.

\- Já volto.

Já estava quase chegando ao elevador quando percebi que B2 estava comigo.

\- Onde vai? Quer ir ao banheiro? – aff, nem havia mostrado aos meninos onde ficava o banheiro e a copa, caso quisessem beber uma água ou comer algo.

\- Na verdade, estou indo com você.

\- Comigo? Por quê?

\- Sou seu Segurança. – parei o olhando.

\- Como é que é?

\- Felix ficará com o Sr. Cullen e eu com você.

\- Ah...

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele entrou.

\- Vamos?

Meio roboticamente o segui, e assim foi por todo o caminho, até a cafeteria, depois de volta para a empresa e ao chegarmos a sala, entreguei o café do B1 e fui para a sala de Edward, ele começou a me seguir e isso me fez acordar.

\- Não.

\- Uh?

\- Essa é a sala de Edward, onde tomamos nosso café juntos, não podem nos interromper.

B2 assentiu.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele foi se sentar com B1 e corri para dentro da sala, encontrei Edward lendo o seu jornal, fui até ele pronta para brigar, mas ele me agarrou em seu colo me fazendo rir.

\- Edward!

\- Demorou muito.

Ele era tão fofo.

Não, espera...

\- Você está com problemas, moço.

\- Estou?

\- Muito.

\- E o que eu fiz? – ele parecia mais divertido que preocupado, o que me fez bufar.

\- Por que eu tenho um segurança? Você quem precisa, não eu.

\- Eu acho que você precisa também.

\- Mas...

\- Nada _de mas,_ ou você aceita, ou vou dispensar os dois.

\- Você não ousaria.

\- Duvida?

\- Argh! Ok, embora seja um absurdo.

\- Eu acho que é muito conveniente.

\- Você não sabe de nada.

Ele somente riu e me deu um beijinho.

\- Tome o seu chocolate, temos muito que trabalhar para compensar o dia de ontem.

Assenti e voltamos para o nosso ritual, ele bebendo o seu café, eu meu chocolate enquanto líamos o jornal.

Estava quase terminando as minhas palavras cruzadas quando ouvimos um burburinho fora da sala de Edward, me levantei do seu colo e corri para fora, só para ver Tânia, sendo retida por B1, enquanto tentava chutar B2.

Mais que diabos!

\- Me solta seu brutamontes, eu vou te processar, não sabe quem eu sou? Me solta que eu te mostro.

Ai Deus, ela ia fazer pose de novo.

Senti Edward atrás de mim, ele riu primeiro, em seguida pigarreou.

\- O que houve?

\- Essa jovem estava espiando a sua sala.

\- Espiando?

\- Sim, ela tentava olhar pela fechadura.

\- Tânia... – gemeu Edward e ela bufou.

\- Não é nenhuma novidade pra você.

\- Podem soltá-la, infelizmente eu a conheço.

\- Viu? Ele me conhece... hey... – Edward a ignorou e se voltou para os dois.

\- Sinto muito rapazes, eu a conheço, ela trabalha na empresa, só é meio excêntrica.

Ainda um pouco hesitante, eles a soltaram, mas sem deixar de olhá-la com cautela.

\- Então agora podem me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela exigiu ajeitando as roupas.

\- Bem, esses são meus novos Seguranças. – falou por fim e ela assentiu.

\- Entendo, mas eu não aprovo, se livra deles.

Rolei os olhos.

\- Não vamos nos livrar deles, me dê um bom motivo.

\- Eles vão atrapalhar eu pegar vocês no flagra. – fiz uma careta e ela me olhou sonhadoramente, me escondi atrás de Edward.

 **Ela me assustava, não era normal. Nada normal!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Desci com os rapazes, até que eles eram bem discretos e não iam atrapalhar a minha rotina. Eu podia lidar com eles e Isabella estava feliz com eles. Não havia nada para me preocupar.

Ao chegarmos ao primeiro andar, eles me passaram os seus telefones.

\- Creio que o Senhor não queira que passemos a noite?

\- Não, já seria pedir demais.

\- Como o Senhor quiser. Mas deixe o celular perto, podemos chegar em poucos minutos se nos ligar.

\- Ok. Não creio que precisarei, mas me lembrarei.

\- Bom, então já vamos.

\- Até amanhã, Senhor Cullen.

\- Boa noite.

Assim que eles se foram, me virei pronto para ir para o quarto, onde a minha Isabella estava. Mas dei de cara com Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, algo errado?

\- Ah, não. Uh, a Srta. Bella?

\- Está no quarto, algo errado? – ele olhou para os dois lados, como se esperasse que alguém pulasse nele, ou talvez Isabella, ela era bem capaz.

\- Só queria deixar claro que estou muito feliz com a nova moradora. – falou baixo e ri.

\- Isso é bom. Mas por que está sussurrando?

\- Não quero que ela saiba.

Eram como duas crianças.

\- Carlisle...

\- Ah, vamos lá Edward, me deixa se divertir um pouco, eu não tenho muitos amigos.

\- Mas não sei se é uma boa idéia você se aproveitar dela.

\- Não estou me aproveitando, só lhe fazendo lutar pelo seu lugar nessa casa.

\- Você tem problemas.

\- Assim como ela.

Eu até queria negar, mas os dois eram loucos.

\- Quer saber, eu não vou me envolver, vou deixar vocês dois brincarem, mas se ela chorar vai ter conseqüências.

\- Oh, que bonitinho, adoro te ver apaixonado, é muito fofo. – bufei uma risada e ele sorriu.

\- Vá fazer o jantar!

\- Claro, claro. Quer que arrume as suas roupas?

\- Amanhã, agora quero ficar um pouco com Isabella.

\- Claro que quer. Vou ter que contratar uma equipe de limpeza nova se vocês continuarem batizando todos os cômodos da casa. – senti as minhas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

\- Carlisle!

\- O quê? Só comentando. – estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu indo para a cozinha.

Esfreguei as orelhas para esfriarem um pouco, ao chegar ao meu quarto e ver Isabella só de calcinha na cama, rolando de um lado para o outro eu ri.

Como ela conseguia ser sexy e fofa ao mesmo tempo?

Céus, eu estava tão caído por ela que era até constrangedor, mas nem me importava.

 **Não me importava com nada, contanto que eu a tivesse**!

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povoooo pervooo**

 **adorando os coments como sempre.**

 **e esse casal cada vez mais doido em kkkk**

 **gente mo cansada, escrevi esse cap em um estado de zumbi, nem sei como saiu tanto kkk**

 **Espero que gostem e nos vemos semana que vem.**

 **fuiii**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Dezesseis_**

* * *

Nós nos sentamos no escritório de Edward, eu no sofá bem pertinho de Edward e Tânia ao meu lado, nem gostaria de deixar claro que eu estava quase em cima de Edward para fugir dela.

Mas ela não me atacaria na frente de Edward, né?

Né?

Só por precaução, me aproximei mais dele. Só mais um pouquinho.

\- Não precisa se preocupar minha linda, eu não vou te atacar.

\- Tá... – bufei e ela riu.

\- Tão adorável.

\- Tânia, o que você quer?

\- Ah, eu?

\- Sim, além de ficar espionando a minha vida amorosa, você tem mais algum motivo para vir?

\- Na verdade sim, chefinho.

Hey aquele era o meu apelido pra ele.

Edward suspirou.

\- Não me chame assim, Tânia. É anti-profissional. – falou seriamente, em seguida se inclinou para sussurrar ao meu ouvido. – Só você pode me chamar assim.

Mordi o lábio para conter o riso e vi Tânia estreitando os olhos.

\- O que cochichou pra ela. Falavam mal de mim?

\- Não Tânia, agora melhor trabalharmos, sim?

\- Tão chato. – ela suspirou e me levantei.

\- Precisa que eu fique? – olhei para Edward e ele negou.

\- Creio que não. Tânia?

\- Não necessariamente, mas se ela quiser ficar só para nos agraciar com o seu belo corpo...

\- Tô indo. – já corri para fora da sala antes que ela falasse mais.

Já do lado de fora, vi B1 e B2 sussurrando, os deixei na deles e fui pra minha mesa começar as atividades do dia.

Terminei de ver os emails de Edward, verifiquei os relatórios que tinha que imprimir, então eu mandei os arquivos para a impressora, me levantei para ir buscá-los, mal dei dois passos e vi B2 me seguindo.

\- Uh, aonde vai?

\- Com a senhorita.

\- Pode me chamar de Bella e não precisa.

\- Sim, precisa! Eu sou seu segurança.

Abri a boca pra reclamar, mas a fechei, era melhor eu ficar quieta e mais tarde eu veria com Edward sobre aquela coisa toda de segurança.

Que tinha nada a ver.

Eu era pobre, quem iria querer me fazer mal?

As pessoas nem notavam que eu existia.

Edward que era importante e precisava de 100% de proteção.

Cheguei à sala de cópias, mas antes que eu entrasse, B2 foi à minha frente a olhando e em seguida saiu.

\- Tudo limpo.

\- OK.

Entrei meio desconfiada. O que poderia acontecer em uma sala de cópias?

Liguei a impressora e esperei os meus papéis saírem.

As cinco primeiras folhas saíram bem, mas a máquina parou e ainda faltavam várias folhas, bufando, comecei a olhar em volta e como eu não era técnica, fiz o que todo mundo faz, dei um tapa do lado, e nada...

Dei outro e ela fez um barulho de engasgo, estranho, voltei para os botões, fui ao de quantidade de cópias e no de iniciar, fiquei apertando várias vezes. Contudo acho que não foi uma boa idéia, pois a máquina começou a fazer mais barulhos estranhos.

\- Tudo bem aí, senhorita? – B2 colocou a cabeça para dentro e forcei um sorriso.

\- Só uns probleminhas técnicos.

Tentei apertar mais botões e agora nem sabia quais estava apertando, aquela idéia foi pior que a anterior, porque a máquina voltou a imprimir, mas estava em uma velocidade fora do normal, daí as folhas começaram a sair em disparadas, mas tava tudo em branco.

B2 correu para o meu lado olhando a máquina em confusão e forcei um sorriso.

\- Está tudo bem, tudo bem, esse tipo de coisa acontece o tempo todo... – uma folha voou bem na minha cara.

Tirei-a só para ver, várias outras vindas em minha direção, ainda bem que folha não machucava.

B2 passou por mim e vi que ele procurava algo, entendi que era a tomada quando vi o cabo em sua mão e as folhas tinham parado de me atacar.

Pigarreando, peguei os meus relatórios, os que imprimiram, e saí o mais dignamente possível da sala de cópias com B2 me seguindo. Passei por alguns funcionários e fiz um gesto de cabeça educado e só fiz isso porque todo mundo ficava me encarando. Estranho.

Será que ouviram o ataque da máquina assassina de tirar cópias?

Fui direto para a minha mesa, vi B1 olhando entre B2 e eu meio confuso, o ignorei, me sentei, já ligando para o departamento de TI, pra eles irem ver a máquina assassina de tirar cópias.

A porta da sala de Edward se abriu e ele saiu acompanhado da louca, porém ao me verem, ambos pararam abruptadamente.

\- Isabella, o que houve?- fiquei um pouco surpresa, Edward nunca me chamava pelo nome no escritório.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Parece que foi atacada. – Tânia gritou vindo até mim e me apalpando. – Você está bem? – vi que ela sorria, a sem vergonha estava era se aproveitando, bati em suas mãos a afastando.

\- Estou ótima, e não sei do que estão falan... – parei de falar quando ela tirou um espelho do bolso e colocou na minha cara.

Ai merda!

Estava toda descabelada e tinha até uns cortinhos no meu rosto.

Edward veio até mim.

\- O que houve?

\- Uh? Eu meio que quebrei a máquina de cópias.

\- A máquina de cópias?

\- Você entrou em uma briga com ela foi?

\- Não, foi só um pequeno acidente. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, né B2? – todos nós olhamos pra ele que assentiu.

\- É claro. Com qualquer um... – me voltei para Edward, sorrindo satisfeita.

\- Viu? Agora eu vou ao banheiro me ajeitar.

\- Certo... – comecei a andar com o máximo de dignidade que uma mulher atacada por papéis poderia ter, até ele me chamar. – Isabella, e os meus relatórios... – ele começou e grunhi.

\- Lê pelo notebook. – gritei e fui para o banheiro.

Ao entrar lá, percebi que não sabia o que fazer.

Felizmente trouxe o celular.

Disquei para o número de Rosie, ela atendeu no segundo toque.

\- Oi miga.

\- Me socorre.

\- O que foi dessa vez?

\- Fui atacada pela máquina assassina de tirar cópias. – a ouvi suspirando.

\- Não foi à primeira vez.

Pior que não era. Acho que era a terceira.

Essa, com certeza, estava na minha lista dos perigos de Nova York.

\- Onde você está?

\- No banheiro do meu andar.

\- E ta muito feia a situação?

\- Nem tanto, mas eu esqueci a minha bolsa e não posso voltar para Edward com essa aparência.

\- Eita! Tá ruim mesmo. – me virei ao som da voz dela.

\- Como veio tão rápido?

\- Ah, quando você pediu ajuda, eu já fui pro elevador.

\- Mas nem sabia o que eu precisava.

\- Isso não é problema, eu tenho um kit de sobrevivência.

\- Sério? Por que tem isso?

\- Pra você.

Vi que ela segurava uma pequena maleta.

\- E o que tem aí?

\- De tudo, maquiagem, uma troca de roupa, uma escova de cabelo e alguns curativos. - ela revirava a bolsa enquanto falava.

\- Uh, e quando foi que arrumou tudo isso?

\- Eu decidi fazer depois que ficou com a bunda presa na privada pela segunda vez.

Não sabia se me sentia lisonjeada pelo gesto ou irritada.

Vou ficar com _o_ lisonjeada.

Fucei a maleta pegando uma escova de cabelo, penteei os cabelos, ela me ajudou a me ajeitar, colocou até um pequeno band-aid na minha testa.

\- Valeu.

Olhei-me no espelho muito satisfeita.

\- Ah, ainda está de pé a nossa noite de garotas?

\- Claro, você quer fazer na sua casa mesmo ou na minha?

\- Uh, na sua tem um mordomo, mas tem nosso chefe também, vai ser meio estranho. Vamos fazer na minha.

\- OK. Vou avisar a Edward que vou pra sua casa hoje.

Estávamos saindo do banheiro, enquanto fazíamos planos, Rosie na minha frente, mas já quase fora, ela se virou bruscamente me empurrando de volta.

\- Bella tem um cara estranho na frente do banheiro.

\- Como?

\- Ele estava lá quando eu cheguei e achei esquisito, mas de repente, ele só tinha parado por um momento, ou esperava alguém. Mas ele ainda ta lá.

Curiosa a afastei, fui olhar e bufei ao ver B2.

\- É só o B2.

\- Quem?

\- Meu segurança.

\- Achei que os seguranças eram para Edward.

\- Eu também. Mas aí ele me inventa que eu preciso também.

Ela assentiu e começou a sair do banheiro, mas agarrou o meu braço me parando.

\- O nome dele é B2?

\- Não, acho que é Demetri.

\- Então por que B2?

\- Brutamontes 2. Tem o 1 também.

\- Ah. Posso chamá-los de B1 e B2 também?

\- Pode, eles não ligam.

Saímos do banheiro e acenei para B2.

\- B2, essa é Rosalie Hale, ela é amiga, não a machuque.

\- É claro senhorita.

\- Olá gracinha. – Rosie piscou pra ele que pigarreou olhando para o outro lado. Bufei lhe dando um tapa.

\- E o Conan Pooh?

\- Hey, uma garota tem que ter opções.

Ela era terrível.

\- Vem, vamos logo.

B2 nós seguiu e Rosie acenou para nós na frente do elevador.

\- Bella passe o meu número pra ele e pro outro também, se o outro for gostoso como esse. – ela gritou antes das portas fecharem.

Cara...

Olhei par B2 que parecia meio envergonhado.

\- Você quer o número dela? – perguntei e ele me olhou de olhos arregalados.

\- O quê? Não! – falou apressadamente e ri.

\- Ok, então.

Fui em direção a sala de Edward.

Não havia sinal do B1 também.

\- Edward saiu?

\- Ele disse que tinha uma reunião, Felix foi com ele.

\- Ok, vou adiantar alguns assuntos então.

\- É claro.

Fiz a maior parte do trabalho na minha mesa, mas como Edward estava demorando, acabei indo para a sua sala.

B2 ia me seguir, mas o parei.

\- Só vou à sala de Edward, fica aí!

\- Sim, senhorita.

Bufando fui para a sala de Edward, ao entrar olhei em volta, acabei me jogando no sofá mesmo.

Eu não tinha nada pra fazer, tudo o que tinha pra fazer eu já fizera e até Edward voltar eu estava de boa.

Fechei os olhos por um momento aproveitando o silêncio, o dia estava sendo muito exaustivo.

\- Isabella? – abri os olhos me sentando de repente, por pouco não batendo a cabeça na de Edward.

\- Eu dormi.

\- Estou vendo.

\- Desculpa. – ele riu.

\- Tudo bem, a minha reunião demorou mais do que o esperado.

\- Ah, ok... o que você precisa... – antes que eu levantasse, ele me puxou para o seu colo.

\- De um pouco de carinho. – ri o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Você está bem?

\- Só cansado. – estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu.

Estranho...

\- Preciso voltar ao trabalho… - murmurei sem muita vontade, mas a gente tem que pelo menos fingir, né?

Ele riu e me beijou até eu ficar zonza.

Sorri, mas ao olhar em seus olhos, ele parecia nervoso.

\- Edward qual o problema?

\- Por que acha que tem algum problema? - Ele passou a dar beijos no meu pescoço enquanto passeava as mãos pela lateral do meu seio.

\- Você está… - gemi quando ele agarrou o meu seio sobre a roupa.

\- O quê?

\- Huh? - ele riu, com certeza da minha falta de atenção.

Mas a culpa era dele.

Ele voltou a me beijar já passando as mãos pelo meu corpo, nos afastamos ofegantes, eu já ia perguntar o que deu nele, mas antes que eu percebesse, eu estava jogada no sofá e ele sobre mim.

\- Edward? – arfei e ele sorriu.

\- Será que tem mais camisinhas escondidas ai no seu sutiã?

\- É claro que tem... – antes que eu acabasse de falar, ele estava abrindo a minha blusa.

Ai Deus, o que deu nesse homem.

Assim que ele puxou o meu sutiã para baixo, caíram os três preservativos. Edward sorriu e caiu de boca nos meus seios.

Gemi agarrando os seus cabelos, enquanto a sua língua fazia loucuras ali.

Seus beijos foram descendo junto com as suas mãos que já iam me livrando das minhas roupas, quando ele se livrou da minha saia e sua boca estava em mim, eu tive que colocar a mão na boca para esconder o meu grito.

Ele me lambeu, chupou, enquanto os seus dedos devastavam a minha entrada.

Claro que com toda aquela atenção, eu não demorei a vir.

Gozei em sua mão ficando mole em seus braços.

Mal me recuperei o sentir entrar em mim.

Abri os olhos o vendo sobre mim.

Ele me fudeu com força, rápido e forte, o agarrei com braços e pernas.

Seu pau entrou em mim, me fazendo ver estrelas, eu já estava agarrando ele com as unhas, enquanto gemia alto, a sua boca voltou para a minha engolindo os meus gemidos.

Quando vim, quase mordi a sua língua, ele afastou a boca da minha, indo beijar o meu pescoço e seios enquanto vinha desabando sobre mim.

Ambos ficamos respirando com dificuldade, senti-o envolver os braços em volta de mim, enquanto enterrava o rosto no meu peito.

\- Edward?

O senti suspirar. E finalmente comecei a perceber que algo estava errado.

Afinal, eu finalmente fui fudida no escritório.

E embora eu quisesse fazer uma dancinha feliz, algo estava errado.

\- O que houve? Você está me assustando.

Ele finalmente me olhou e vi seus olhos parecendo preocupados.

\- Fale comigo...

\- Eu acho que você tinha razão.

\- Sobre?

\- Aro...

Eita, o que ele descobriu?

 **Estava muito curiosa, mas assustada ao mesmo tempo.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Rodapé:**_

 **Pov. Felix vulgo B1**

Aumentei a velocidade da esteira, enquanto corria, alternando entre andar e correr, já havia passado uma boa meia hora quando não agüentei mais, tirei os fones e olhei para Demetri que estava a toda velocidade na bicicleta.

\- Então, o que você achou dos novos chefes? – isso lhe fez diminuir e olhar para mim.

\- O Sr. Cullen é bom, bem sério, gostei dele.

\- Eu também. O mordomo é legal, também.

\- Sim, ele é divertido, cara legal.

\- Legal.

Ambos assentimos, ambos não querendo chegar ao assunto.

Pigarreei e desacelerei a esteira.

\- E ela?

Isso lhe fez parar de pedalar e me olhar.

\- O que tem ela?

\- O que acha dela?

\- É difícil dizer. Não que eu não goste dela, ela é só...

\- Sim. – rimos e voltamos a nos exercitar, mas depois de dois minutos, ele parou e saiu da bicicleta, vindo para o meu lado.

\- Eu só fico me perguntando o que B1 e B2 significariam. – comecei a rir.

\- Sim, eu também. Acredito que o numero é pra nos distinguir.

\- Mas e o B?

\- Não faço idéia.

\- E por que eu sou o 2?

\- Que diferença faz você ser o 2 ou o 1?

\- Fala isso porque você é o 1.

\- Aposto que não deve ser nada.

\- Ainda assim, me incomoda. Por que não nos chamar por nossos nomes?

\- Vai ver ela não sabe, ou não é boa com nomes.

\- Você deve perguntar pra ela.

\- Por que eu?

\- Você é o B1. – moveu as sobrancelhas e se não estivesse na esteira, teria dado um murro nele.

\- Vai se fuder!

\- Enfim, esse é o trabalho mais estranho que já tivemos.

\- Nem me fale. Pelo menos eu sou segurança só do Sr. Cullen. – isso lhe fez bufar.

Havíamos tirado na pedra _, papel e tesoura_ pra ver quer iria com ela e ele perdeu. Ele até queria uma melhor de 3, mas nem fudendo que eu iria perder aquela chance, a bomba era dele e não tinha nada a ver com isso.

\- Eu ainda acho que você trapaceou e devíamos jogar de novo.

\- Não. Ela é toda sua. – ele gemeu.

\- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela vai acabar me matando? – rolei os olhos.

\- Para de ser dramático B2.

\- Eu vou te matar.

\- Com capoeira? – ele grunhiu voltando para a bicicleta enquanto eu ria.

Mas em uma coisa Demetri estava certo, eu também tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a esse trabalho.

 **E não era só pela garota doida que tínhamos que proteger...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **PRIMEIRO dedicando o cap para a perva Thais LIma feliz niver perva \o/**

 **Agora mais um cap do nosso povoo doido**

 **eita o que sera que aconteceu com o chefinhoooo**

 **curiosa e vcss?**

 **vamos comentar muitão em**

 **Ah sobre a fic da Swan, eu finalmente estou destravando, essa semana termino os cap finais, e posto pra voces tudo de uma vez ok**

 **Agora vão ler e comentar e nos vemos aqui semana que vem.**

 **fuiii**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Dezessete_**

* * *

\- Edward o que exatamente aconteceu? - ele tentou se levantar, mas o agarrei não o deixando se mover.

\- Isabella… - ele tentou mais uma vez se soltar, fato que me fez agarrar-me a ele com mais força.

\- Nada disso, pode me contar! O que houve? - ele deu um longo suspiro.

\- Provavelmente não é nada...

\- Mas disse que Aro…

\- Eu acho… quer dizer, eu nem sei o que achar.

\- Mas o que aconteceu, homem?

Por que ele tinha que ficar fazendo aquele suspense todo? Era só falar de uma vez.

\- Estava voltando da minha reunião, quando notei que um carro estava nos seguindo. Felix reparou nele primeiro, em seguida Jasper.

\- E era Aro no carro?

\- Não. E não dava para ver o motorista.

\- Então por que acha que seria ele?

\- Tentaram tirar o carro da estrada. - dessa vez eu me levantei já tendo um mini ataque cardíaco.

Edward se levantou também, ajeitando as roupas e percebi que eu estava seminua, quase pelada mesmo, já tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Sim, eu estava tendo um mini ataque cardíaco pelada.

Senti os braços de Edward em volta de mim, me prendendo a ele, aquilo me fez o olhar um pouco ofegante e me concentrar.

E também acalmar o meu surto histérico.

\- Isabella. Amor, calma ok? Vai ficar tudo bem. - olhei-o meio consternada.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, temos os rapazes para nós proteger, sim? Nada vai acontecer com você. - bufei.

\- Não ligo pra isso. Nada pode acontecer é com você.

\- Isabella… - ele começou e neguei.

\- Não. Eu já perdi a minha mãe, Edward, não quero te perder também.

\- Você não vai. Vou ficar bem aqui ao seu lado.

\- Promete, né?

\- Sim. Nada no mundo vai me manter afastado de você. - assenti ainda um pouco ansiosa.

Finalmente eu percebi que meu sonho era ele. Ainda tinha a parte da escrava sexual, né? Mas principalmente era ele.

Edward Cullen. Meu Chefinho.

O homem que eu amo.

Quando me senti mais calma, me sentei e Edward me ajudou a me vestir, quando estávamos decentes, ele me puxou para o seu colo.

\- Eu estou pensando em reabrir o caso dos meus pais.

\- Sério? Não acha perigoso?

\- Eu não sei. Mas depois de hoje, já não acho que foi um acidente.

\- Carl me disse que o responsável na época pela investigação dos seus pais foi Aro.

\- Sim, eu era apenas uma criança na época. Não tive muito que falar... Logo fui mandado para o internato, estava tão perdido na época, que nem me importei muito. Só acreditei em Aro.

Assenti o entendo. Quando mãe morreu, eu também estava muito perdido. Sem saber o que fazer, ou pra onde ir. Esse foi um dos motivos para vir para Nova York, sem saber o que fazer, eu só segui o pedido da minha mãe.

\- Acho que deve mesmo ir até a Polícia.

\- Ok. E quanto a você?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, me prometa que não vai ficar longe do seu segurança.

\- Ah sim, mas não acha melhor os dois ficarem com você. Sabe, pra ter segurança dupla. - ele negou.

\- Não, um é o suficiente. E se realmente foi Aro quem matou os meus pais, há uma grande possibilidade dele ir atrás de você.

\- De mim?

\- Sim, ele está obviamente se livrando das pessoas importantes para mim.

\- Mas por quê?

\- Talvez pela empresa. Ele sempre foi um sócio minoritário. Quando meu pai e ele começaram juntos, mas quem entrou com mais dinheiro foi o meu pai, por isso ele ficou com mais ações, talvez Aro sinta inveja. Eu não sei, amor.

\- Queria dizer pra você largar tudo e dar a empresa logo pra ele, mas aí você seria pobre e já gosto da minha vida de rica. - ele começou a rir.

\- Fico feliz que goste da sua vida de rica. - rimos e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Sinto falta de quando nossos maiores problemas era como eu iria te atacar.

\- Verdade. Eram bons tempos.

Ficamos abraçados assim por algum tempo até ouvirmos uma batida, dando um beijo na minha testa, ele me tirou do seu colo e foi abrir a porta, vi B1 entrar, acompanhado de B2.

\- Sim?

\- Senhor, já fizemos os procedimentos necessários.

\- Bom. Felix continuará comigo e Demetri com Isabella, sim?

\- Sim. Não afetará em nada o nosso trabalho. Ótimo, eu tenho alguns assuntos a falar com você, sobre as providências que tomarei. Isabella, você pode cancelar os meus compromissos pelo resto do dia?

\- Claro.

Acenei para B1 e fui até o B2.

\- Vamos B2, também temos que conversar.

\- Temos?

\- Sim.

Saímos da sala fechando as portas e fui para a minha mesa, ele me seguiu, já comecei a cancelar as reuniões e reagendar alguns compromissos. Ao terminar, encarei B2.

\- Então B2, já soube o que aconteceu com Edward?

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Me chama de Bella, B2, somos quase amigos, né?

\- Ok. Bella.

\- Ótimo. Agora, quais são as suas intenções?

\- Como?

\- O que pretende fazer? Vocês têm planos? Alguma estratégia?

\- Sim, temos.

\- E qual é?

\- Não temos permissão para lhe contar.

\- O quê?

\- Foi o que o Sr. Cullen disse.

\- Mas… mas eu que contratei vocês. Tem que me contar.

\- Não, quem paga os nossos salários é o Sr. Cullen.

Merda.

Mas, não era justo. Ser pobre era tão difícil.

No dia que me casar com Edward e for rica também, vou meter o pé na jaca.

\- Aff, que seja, pode ir.

\- Sim, Srta. Bella.

Voltei ao meu trabalho e ao acabar, Edward saiu da sala.

\- Vamos Isabella?

\- Ah, sim.

Peguei as minhas coisas e o segui. Já estávamos no elevador, quando me lembrei que ia sair com Rosie.

\- Merda.

\- O que houve? - perguntou Edward enquanto eu pegava o meu celular.

\- Eu tinha marcado uma noite de garotas com Rosie.

\- Ah, hoje. - eu já ia cancelar mesmo, mas depois de ver a carinha dele de preocupado, eu nem pensei duas vezes.

\- É, mas vou cancelar…

\- Não cancele, faça em casa.

\- Não sei…

\- Por quê? É sua casa agora. E vocês terão Carlisle para fazer todas as suas vontades.

Agora eu vi vantagem.

\- Sério? Tudo o que quisermos? - ele hesitou um pouco ao ver o meu olhar possivelmente de louca.

\- Claro. Mas não abuse, amor.

\- Ok Chefinho. - assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, olhei de esguelha para os rapazes e eles nem olhavam pra gente.

Olhei para Edward sorrindo e ele riu.

\- Se comporte.

\- Você pode me dar uma lição por ser uma menina má quando chegarmos a nossa casa. – sussurrei e ele pigarreou.

\- Isabella…

Rindo, peguei o meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Rosie.

Mudanças de Planos. Noite das garotas vai ser em casa, com direito a mordomo pra fazer todas as nossas vontades \0/ 15:56 PM

Sorri para Edward.

\- Posso mandar o carro para Rosie?

\- Claro. Assim que Jasper nos deixar em casa, vemos a hora que ela sairá e ele virá buscá-la, sim?

\- Ok.

O caminho para casa foi rápido. Troquei algumas mensagens com Rosie combinando o horário e dizendo que o motorista de Edward a buscaria. Ela se sentiu a diva com isso e com a parte do mordomo.

Ao chegarmos fomos para dentro, subi direto para o quarto, enquanto Edward avisava Carl da nossa reuniãozinha, não queria estar presente quando ele o avisasse, ainda mais da parte de que ele estaria a nossa total disposição.

Estava tirando as minhas roupas, para tomar um banho, sorri ao sentir os braços dele em volta de mim e seus lábios em minha bochecha.

\- O que vai fazer agora?

\- Tomar um banho...

\- Quer companhia?

\- Claro. – me virei ficando nas pontas dos pés, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço, ele sorriu antes de se inclinar para me beijar, gemi contra a sua boca.

Quando ele ficou ereto, me levantou com ele já passando um braço em volta de mim, Edward passou a caminhar, imagino que indo para o banheiro, ao parar, o senti me colocar no chão.

Rindo, passamos a tirar a roupa um do outro, entre beijos e toques.

\- Banho de banheira ou ducha? – ele pediu me abraçando enquanto dava beijos em meu rosto.

\- Banheira. – cantarolei. Edward só riu e começou a enchê-la.

Assim que ela estava cheia, entrei. Edward jogou alguns sais e sabonete líquido que fez muita espuma, ele entrou também, eu escorrei pra ficar entre as suas pernas, as minhas costas contra o peito dele.

Ele beijou o meu ombro e passou a me lavar.

\- Então, como Carl reagiu a notícia?

\- Ele não estava muito feliz. – ri.

\- Acha melhor eu cancelar?

\- Claro que não. Ele já esta cozinhando e preparando tudo.

\- Preparando o quê, exatamente?

\- Não faço idéia, ele me expulsou da cozinha dizendo que tinha pouco tempo para preparar tudo.

Eita! O que será que ele estava aprontando?

As mãos de Edward tocaram os meus seios e gemi, ele riu e mordiscou o meu pescoço.

\- Quer que eu pare?

\- Nem pensar.

Ele riu e voltou a massagear os meus seios, podia senti-lo crescer contra a minha bunda e me contorci contra ele, ouvindo o seu suspiro.

\- Quer que eu pare? – provoquei e ele riu.

\- Não.

Virei o rosto e imediatamente ele me beijou, uma das suas mãos largou o meu seio, descendo pelo meu estômago, escorregando, deslizando até chegar a minha entrada. Arfei quando ele esfregou o meu clitóris com o polegar.

\- Edward... – gemi baixinho afastando a boca da dele, ele voltou a beijar o meu pescoço, ainda apertando o meu seio e ainda tocando a minha entrada.

Estremeci com tantas carícias, eu estava prestes a explodir, antes que eu viesse, ele parou com os seus toques e me virou para si, fiquei de frete para ele o abraçando pelo pescoço, então voltei a beijá-lo.

Edward me abraçou fazendo os nossos peitos se esfregarem, isso me fez mais excitada ainda. Sua boca tomou a minha com urgência, enquanto ele agarrava a minha bunda, me fazendo subir e descer em seu colo, o seu pau entre as minhas pernas se esfregando por minha buceta.

\- Ah, sim... – arfei afastando a boca da dele, já bem ofegante, ele não estava muito diferente de mim.

\- Você está pronta pra mim amor...

\- Sim, sim... me foda. – grunhi cravando as unhas em seus ombros, me esfregando nele descaradamente.

Edward enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, enquanto levava o seu pau para dentro de mim, arfei ao senti-lo se afundando cada vez mais...

Bom Deus... era bom demais.

\- Ah céus...

\- Sim, tão apertada. Está esmagando o meu pau.

Assenti enquanto mordia os lábios, subindo e descendo em seu colo, ele voltou a agarrar a minha bunda com as duas mãos, me ajudando a me mover sobre ele. Fazendo-me subir e descer em seu pau.

\- Oh meu...

\- Porra Isabella, sua buceta é tão boa.

\- Assim como o seu pau, me fode forte! – gemi ainda me movendo em cima dele, o sentindo entrar lentamente e bater profundamente dentro de mim.

Edward grunhiu voltando a me beijar, suas estocadas começaram lentas, mas agora estavam ficando mais fortes e rápidas, meu corpo todo se arqueava em cima do dele, meio perdido na sensação do seu pau, da sua boca. Das suas mãos.

Já podia sentir o inicio do meu orgasmo chegando, o meu corpo tremendo, o aperto da minha entrada em seu pau, tão delicioso que me fazia curvar os dedos do pé.

\- Foda-se... Goza no meu pau, amor. – sua boca se afastou da minha e ele abaixou a cabeça pegando um mamilo entre os lábios e o chupou.

Isso mandou uma onda de prazer que fez a minha buceta piscar e o meu corpo todo se arquear.

\- Ah sim, estou vindo. – gemi, ele grunhiu apertando forte a minha bunda enquanto aumentava a velocidade das suas investidas, batendo o seu pau profundamente dentro de mim, exatamente naquele ponto, onde me fez gozar de novo.

Mal acabei o primeiro orgasmo já estava tendo outro, dessa vez sendo acompanhada por Edward. Ele me abraçou forte quando vinha ao mesmo tempo em que eu.

Ficamos abraçados respirando ofegantes.

Senti beijos em minha testa e olhei para Edward, ele sorriu.

\- Acho que agora precisamos de uma ducha.

\- Pois é. Você foi estragar o nosso banho de banheira.

\- Por que você não gostou?

\- Eu adorei. Devemos tomar banho de banheira todo dia.

Se levantando, ele saiu da banheira, me ajudou a sair e fomos para a ducha. Tomamos um banho rápido dessa vez, em seguida, nos enrolamos nas toalhas e fomos para o quarto.

Joguei-me na cama e ele veio pra cima de mim, o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Te amo, chefinho.

\- Muito?

\- Muitíssimo. – ele riu e me beijou profundamente.

Quando se afastou, eu estava até meio zonza.

\- Também te amo, Isabella.

Ele voltou a me beijar e gemi contra a sua boca enquanto agarrava o seu cabelo, suas mãos já tentavam erguer a minha toalha, empurrando cada vez mais e mais... até baterem na porta.

Com um gemido irritado, ele saiu de cima de mim e ajeitou a toalha, fiz o mesmo.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Carlisle, vi que eles resmungavam algo, em seguida ele fechou a porta.

\- Sua amiga chegou.

\- Ah, que ótimo. – corri a sair da cama e já ia pro closet, mas Edward agarrou o meu braço.

\- Espera.

\- O quê?

\- Eu... – ele começou a falar e bufei.

É claro. Era uma péssima namorada, às vezes.

Antes que ele falasse, eu me ajoelhei na sua frente e abri a sua toalha, o seu pau lindo e grande estava semi-duro e eu o agarrei.

\- Vou cuidar de você antes de descer.

\- O quê? – ele arfou quando o levei a boca chupando a cabecinha, lambendo e chupando, o engolindo aos poucos.

\- Adoro o seu pau, poderia chupá-lo por horas. – ele grunhiu.

\- Foda-se, a sua boca é maravilhosa.

Ri e o engoli mais, sem deixar de massageá-lo. Edward agarrou um punhado do meu cabelo para guiar a minha boca para o seu pau como ele queria, abri bem a boca e o deixei fuder a minha boca.

E ele a fudeu, enfiando o seu pau até onde eu agüentava. Agarrei a sua bunda sem deixar de tocar as suas bolas, isso fez-lo gemer mais alto e ser um pouco mais enérgico. Agüentei até ele falar que ia vir, Edward tentou se afastar, mas não deixei, continuei o chupando até ele gozar.

Em alguns jatos, ele tinha terminado. Levantei-me toda sorridente e o vi me olhar meio abobalhado.

Rindo, beijei a sua bochecha e fui lavar a boca e me trocar.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward usava uma calça de jeans e uma camiseta. Ele estava tão sexy.

\- Você fica um tesão de jeans. – ele riu.

\- Mesmo?

Assenti indo até ele e o beijando. Quando me afastei agarrei a sua bunda.

\- Amanhã quero que me foda usando esses jeans. – falei já sonhadora e ele riu.

\- Você tem as fantasias mais estranhas.

\- Você não tem? – ele pareceu pensativo e ri.

\- Vamos fazer assim, você pensa bem nisso e depois me conta as suas fantasias, vou realizar todas. – prometi dando mais um beijo nele e indo pra fora.

Já estava descendo as escadas, quando vi Carl no meio do caminho.

\- Cadê Rosie?

\- Ah, elas estão na sala.

Elas?

Não seria ela?

Corri para a sala só pra parar abruptadamente quase caindo. Conversando com Rosie, estava a louca da Tânia.

O que essa praga fazia ali?

\- Então, era isso que ia te contar antes de ser atacado.

\- Ah, você não queria um boquete e sim me avisar? – murmurei distraidamente e o vi ficar com as orelhas vermelhas enquanto pigarreava.

\- Sim, era isso que ia dizer. Tânia estaria aqui também.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não sei, amor.

\- Ah, Bella. – Rosie finalmente me percebeu e forçando um sorriso fui até elas.

\- Oi Rosie, uh Tânia.

\- Olá docinho. – Tania piscou pra mim e ri nervosamente.

Ai Deus...

\- Ah Bella, desculpa ter trazido Tania. Ela é uma velha amiga e tenho certeza que vão se adorar.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza.

\- Eu já a adoro. – falou Tania e olhei em pânico para Rosie que riu meio confusa.

\- Ah ok. Enfim, tem problema?

O que dizer?

Sim. E dos grandes.

Mas só forcei um sorriso.

O que mais eu poderia fazer.

Olhei para Edward que me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou a minha testa.

\- Desculpe amor.

\- Tudo bem. Então vamos... – olhei para Carl e ele sorriu vindo até nós.

\- Vamos por aqui senhoritas.

Elas se levantaram e vieram até nós e todas seguimos Carl.

Tania ia à nossa frente e aproveitei a deixa para avisar Rosie.

\- Sua doida, por que trouxe essa lunática?

\- Quem? Tania?

\- Sim. Por que a trouxe?

\- Eu tinha comentado que teria uma noite de garotas com a minha melhor amiga e ela me perguntou se podia participar, pois não tem muitas amigas, eu não vi mal.

\- Ela sabia que sua amiga era eu? – ela pareceu pensar, em seguida assentiu.

\- Sim, sabia. Por quê?

Aquela tarada, armou tudo.

Ia ter que dormir bem longe dela, ou podia ser atacada durante o sono.

\- Bella, o que há?

\- Então docinho onde vamos dormir? – Tania se aproximou de nós nos assustando e pigarreei.

\- Como?

\- Onde vamos dormir? Eu durmo em qualquer lugar, desde que tenha uma bela morena nos meus braços, estou de boa. – piscou e olhei para Rosie que olhava entre nós com a boca aberta.

 **Sim, sua infeliz, você trouxe uma baita de uma encrenca bem pra minha casa. O que vai fazer agora?**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Vi os rapazes discutirem as próximas providências que tomariam. Mudar minha rotina, adicionar mais câmeras de segurança e alguns alarmes mais sofisticados na casa, entrar em contato com os amigos Policiais que eles tinham, já deixando clara a situação.

Era tanta coisa que me deixava realmente preocupado

Assustado e perdido.

Embora eu não quisesse acreditar que Aro tivesse algo a ver com tudo aquilo, eu tinha que admitir que fosse tudo muito estranho.

E depois de ter o carro quase jogado para fora da estrada, eu estava de fato com medo.

Finalmente a minha vida estava entrando nos eixos, tinha encontrado em Isabella a companheira que sempre desejei, quando tudo parecia tão bom e perfeito, vinha essa bomba.

Era demais.

\- Sr. Cullen? – chamou Felix e o olhei,

\- Sim?

\- O Sr. Tem alguma objeção?

\- Não, deixarei tudo com vocês. Confio nas suas decisões.

Eles assentiram e saíram.

Depois de tudo decidido, resolvi voltar mais cedo para casa, estava além de cansado. Mentalmente cansado.

Só queria me aconchegar em Bella e me esquecer do mundo.

Mas ela tinha o encontro com a sua amiga. Eu sabia o quanto ela gostava da amiga.

Ao chegarmos a nossa casa, ela foi direto para o quarto, os rapazes foram tomar providências e fui em busca de Carlisle.

Ele estava na cozinha lendo um livro de receitas.

\- Carlisle...

\- Ah, Edward, chegou mais cedo? Cade a Srta. Bella?

\- No quarto. Escute, uma amiga de Bella virá passar a noite e espero que cuide bem dela, sim?

\- Passar a noite?

\- Sim, parece uma tal de noite de garotas. – ele ofegou.

\- Noite de garotas. E eu sou suposto a cuidar delas?

\- Uh, sim?

\- Céus, há tanto para fazer.

\- Como?

\- Saia, eu tenho que trabalhar. – ele mandou, praticamente me expulsando da cozinha.

Assim que me vi sozinho no corredor suspirei.

 **Por que será que eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquela noite das garotas?**

* * *

 **N/A: olá povo pervo cap já betado ok**

 **Aproveitem**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Dezoito_**

* * *

Antes que eu respondesse um belo _não_ seguido de um xingo básico, Carl parou abrindo a porta da sala onde ficava a TV, fazendo com que eu, Rosie e até a tarada ofegar.

Havia três grandes poltronas com aparência de super confortáveis, ao lado de cada uma, tinha uma pequena mesa com várias guloseimas, ao lado dela, outra mesa com bebidas variadas, também tinha duas moças em uniformes rosas e grandes sorrisos.

Quando a minha capacidade de falar voltou, cheguei perto de Carl o cutucando.

-O que é tudo isso?

\- Edward disse que teria uma noite das garotas.

\- E?

\- Não é assim? Filmes, bebidas, alguns salgadinhos, doces, manicures e cabelo.

\- Você trouxe uma manicure e cabeleireira pra minha noite das garotas?

\- Sim, pareceu apropriado, afinal pelo que sei, nenhuma de vocês tem diploma nessa área.

Gente eu tava passada ainda.

\- Algo errado amor? – Edward veio para o nosso lado, tinha até esquecido que ele nos seguia.

\- Não... quer dizer?

\- Boa noite senhor, senhoritas. – cumprimentou a manicure, cabeleireira e nós três assentimos, ao contrário de mim, as meninas já foram entrando na sala todas sorridente.

\- Hoje vou ser tratada como uma rainha. – murmurou Rosie até se esquecendo da encrenca que ela me meteu.

Maldita.

Tânia piscou pra mim e foi em direção a sala também, Edward me empurrou para dentro.

Não que eu não quisesse ir, queria muito, mas estava um pouco oprimida, além de ter Tania ali, eu finalmente estava vendo como os ricos viviam.

Tipo, ele contratou uma cabeleireira profissional e manicure, só pra nós 3.

Isso não era demais?

Enquanto eu processava toda aquela situação, as moças de rosa vieram correndo até nós.

\- Olá senhor. Quer ser atendido primeiro? – ronronou a manicure.

\- Eu tenho um tratamento especial só para você. – falou a cabeleireira piscando para Edward.

Entrei na frente dele com os braços abertos.

\- Saí fora, ele é meu. Esse homem lindo está fora dos limites.

As duas suspiraram e fora embora, mas ainda as ouvi resmungar.

\- Os bons sempre estão comprometidos.

\- Sim, nunca damos sorte.

Olhei para Edward e ele sorriu.

\- Sou seu?

\- Sim. E é bom ficar bem longe dessas sem vergonhas. – ele riu me abraçando enquanto descia a sua boca na minha, gemi o abraçando pelos ombros.

Quando ouvi o meu nome ser chamado bem ao longe, suspirei afastando a boca da dele e olhei para trás, Rosie acenava para mim.

Ah tá, hoje a noite era dela.

\- É melhor você ir, eu tenho que passar um tempo com Rosie.

\- Ok. Ah amanhã é sábado.

\- Sim?

\- Que tal fazermos um passeio?

\- Para onde?

\- Qualquer lugar, pegamos o meu iate e só passearemos.

\- Você tem um iate?

\- Claro, e eu sei dirigir também.

\- Gente, acabei de fantasiar ser fudida por você vestido de capitão. – Edward riu.

\- Sério?

\- Não sei por que está surpreso.

\- Honestamente, nem eu. Eu não tenho um uniforme, mas tenho o quepe.

\- Jesus. Se só usar isso, já fico feliz.

\- Você é muito pervertida.

\- Culpa sua. Por que você tem que ser todo sexy e gostoso?

Rindo ele me deu um beijinho.

\- Vá ficar com as suas amigas. Amanhã você será só minha.

Ele saiu da sala e fui toda saltitante até Rosie.

\- Então o que estavam falando?

\- Edward vai me levar para passear amanhã de iate.

\- Ah, que inveja.

\- Eu acho que você não deveria ir. – falou Tânia, eu e Rosie a olhamos.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque ficar comigo seria melhor.

\- Não vai acontecer. Então quem quer ir primeiro? – apontei para as moças e Rosie já ia levantar, mas agarrei a sua mão.

\- O quê?

\- Deixa a Tânia ir primeiro.

\- Mas... – a belisquei enquanto a olhava insistentemente e ela grunhiu puxando o braço. – Tá, vá primeiro, Tânia.

\- Tem certeza?

\- É claro. Eu vou ajudar Bella a escolher um filme, ela tem um péssimo gosto.

Olhei feio pra ela, mas ela só sorriu.

Tânia riu e foi até as meninas, ligamos a TV e começamos a escolher que filme alugar. Aproveitei que Tânia estava conversando com as moças e me inclinei para mais perto de Rosie.

\- Escuta, em hipótese alguma me deixa sozinha com ela, hein?

\- O que diabos foi aquilo afinal? – ela sussurrou de volta.

\- Ela tem uma paixonite por mim. Tipo, quer me dar uns pega, então me proteja. – ela riu.

\- Isso é doido.

\- Doido é você trazê-la aqui.

\- Como eu ia saber? Você não me contou.

\- Passou batido por mim.

\- Sim, dizer a sua melhor amiga que ela tem uma _staker_ tarada não é tão importante.

\- Que seja, então, de onde conhece essa doida?

\- Ah Tânia, é coisa antiga, foi durante um momento lésbico meu.

Espera...

\- Como é que é?

\- Eu nunca te contei?

\- Com certeza não.

Eu acho que me lembraria se tivesse contado.

Posso ser avoada, mas não teria como me esquecer que a minha melhor amiga já havia jogado no outro time...

\- Então, eu passei por uma fase aí, tipo, de dúvidas interiores, aí uma amiga que era, me levou em um bar gay, eu fiz um monte de amigas, até beijei uma, mas não curti muito não, enfim, a moça que beijei começou a ser inconveniente e Tânia deu um chega pra lá nela, ficamos amigas. Ela entendeu que não era a minha e ficamos só na amizade. Com o passar dos anos fomos pra caminhos diferentes e perdemos o contato, mas a vi na empresa esses dias e voltamos a nós falar.

\- Algo mais do seu passado que eu não saiba? Você já foi casada por acaso?

\- Não. E não precisa ser sarcástica. O assunto só não surgiu.

Vou nem comentar.

Eu contei a minha vida toda pra mulher, todos os meus perrengues e ela não pode me contar da sua fase de 20 minutos lésbica. Vou rever os meus conceitos de amizade com ela.

\- Não seja assim, foi uma coisa tão rápida que eu já tinha até me esquecido, no fim, eu gosto de pau mesmo.

\- Certo.

\- Então me conte sobre o iate. Sabia que ele tinha um?

\- Não, e ele dirigi também.

\- Eita, agora eu vi vantagem. – assenti em acordo.

\- E como anda as coisas com o Conan Pooh?

\- Na mesma. Tá num chove não molha que está me deixando doida. Tô quase desistindo dele e indo atrás do seu Guarda-Costas.

\- Desculpa, mas ele não pareceu muito interessado.

\- Aff. Nem esse eu consigo pegar, eu tô ficando feia? Porque tá difícil, hein?

\- Edward disse que Emmett tá fazendo doce, que ele gosta de loiras e é tarado.

\- Ah é? Talvez seja porque eu sou mandona.

\- Edward disse que ele gosta disso também.

\- Oxê, então por que ele não me agarra logo? – bufou e pensei.

\- Talvez ele prefira ser agarrado.

\- Hmmm, verdade, ele pareceu desfrutar das vezes que o agarrei.

\- Você o agarrou quantas vezes?

\- Muitas! E ele adorou todas.

\- Se já tava o agarrando, o que mais quer?

\- Quero ser a namorada, oxê! Quero ter o direito de agarrá-lo sempre que eu quiser e não momentos roubados.

\- Ah, entendi. Fale com ele então.

\- Quando? Só nos vemos no escritório.

\- Convide-o pra sair.

\- Não, eu posso ser atirada, mas eu ainda sou uma mulher e quero ser convidada.

\- Hmmm, já sei, B2 não vai gostar, mas vamos usá-lo pra fazer ciúmes em Emmett.

\- Como?

\- Eu já estou planejando algo. Na segunda a gente dá um jeito nesse Conan Pooh de uma vez. – demos um Hi-Five enquanto riamos escandalosamente.

As moças e Tânia até olharam para nós parecendo preocupadas.

Depois que Tânia terminou, eu fui fazer as unhas. Rosie terminou de escolher o filme e foi arrumar o cabelo, passamos a fofocar e brincar enquanto riamos do filme, e claro, bebíamos e comíamos as guloseimas que Carl deixou, ele acabou vindo em algum momento para ver se precisávamos de algo e o arrastamos pra a nossa noite de garotas.

Ele protestou por alguns minutos, mas o ignoramos e a manicure foi fazer as suas unhas dele e Tânia lhe serviu uma bebida.

\- Obrigado meninas.

\- Aproveita Carl. – gritou Rosie já pra lá de Bagdá.

Quando o filme acabou, colocamos no _youtube_ e pus um vídeo de música bem animado. Rosie berrou se levantando.

\- Essa é a minha música.

Era Beyonce claro, aí ela se soltou.

Fomos na dela e começamos a tentar imitar os passos do clipe, enquanto riamos.

Então fomos trocando de música e a cada clipe tentávamos fazer a coreografia, até a manicure e cabeleireira estavam dançando com a gente.

Carl só bebia e comia.

Rosie e eu fomos chamá-lo para dançar, ele acabou se juntando a festa.

Em algum momento da minha nevoa bêbada, eu vi Tânia passando a mão na bunda da manicure, a safada riu e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Tânia, depois disso, elas sumiram.

Melhor pra mim, isso só me fez beber mais, até eu desmaiar em minha poltrona super confortável.

[...]

Abri os olhos com um resmungo.

Minha cabeça doía e minha boca tinha um gosto ruim,

Felizmente o quarto estava escuro, quarto? Eu não dormi na sala da TV?

Sentei-me rapidamente, só para gemer ao olhar em volta e ver que estava no meu quarto e Edward estava deitado ao meu lado dormindo.

Voltei a deitar, ia dormir mais um pouco.

Senti beijos em meu ombro e sorri no meu sono.

\- Acorda dorminhoca. – abri um olho e bocejei alto.

\- Que horas são?

\- Quase meio dia. – grunhi.

\- Ah, e o nosso passeio de iate.

\- Vamos amanhã amor, hoje você não está em condições. – gemi rolando para o lado dele.

\- Desculpa, eu me animei demais com as garotas.

\- Está tudo bem. Fico feliz que se divertiu, mas da próxima não arraste o mordomo para a sua farra. Já levei dois gritos porque ele está de ressaca.

Comecei a rir e ganhei um beliscão no quadril.

\- Desculpa. Vou tentar.

\- Ah e Tânia foi embora com a manicure berrando que você não a queria, mas tinha quem quisesse. – fiz uma careta.

\- Bom pra ela. Será que ela vai me deixar em paz agora?

\- Eu duvido, mas vamos torcer pelo melhor.

\- Ok. Então já que não vamos mais passear hoje, o que vamos fazer?

\- Podemos ter um dia preguiçoso na cama.

\- Gostei. Ah e Rosie?

\- Ela tomou café e voltou a dormir.

\- Ela fica mal quando tá de ressaca.

\- Quando ela se sentir melhor Jasper a levará para casa.

\- Ok.

\- Você está com fome?

\- Não. Quero só tomar um banho e dormir um pouquinho mais.

\- Claro.

Ele se levantou e me pegou, guinchei de surpresa e ele riu.

\- Vamos lá, vou mimar você um pouquinho.

Sorri deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele era tão fofinho.

E ele realmente me minou.

Ligou a banheira a enchendo de espuma, me despiu, me ajudando a entrar nela, em seguida se despiu e veio para a água comigo, e apesar de eu esperar uma pervisse, ele só me banhou e ficou abraçado comigo.

Foi tão bom.

Depois do banho, ele me secou e me levou de volta para a cama, foi em busca de uma das minhas calcinhas e a colocou em mim, depois vestiu uma cueca e se deitou comigo.

\- Agora durma, amor.

\- Ok. – me aconcheguei em seus braços e dormi.

Um barulho de tec, tec, tec me acordou. Bocejando me virei para o lado e sorri ao ver Edward digitando no seu notebook.

Sério, ele estava na cama, só de cueca, cabelo bagunçado e com o notebook no colo, parecia um comercial.

E nem sei o que ele tava vendendo, mas eu compraria na hora.

Disfarçadamente, agarrei o meu celular que estava no criado ao lado da cama e tirei uma foto, isso o fez me olhar, ele sorriu.

\- O que está fazendo?

Mordi o lábio enquanto colocava a foto como papel de parede no meu celular.

\- Nada. – rindo ele colocou o notebook no chão e veio para cima de mim, guinchei quando ele tentou roubar o meu celular.

\- Deixe-me ver.

\- Melhor não... – gritei, pois ele me virou na cama me prendendo com seu corpo sexy e tirou o celular de mim.

Rindo, ele me devolveu.

\- Isso não é justo.

\- O quê?

\- Quero uma foto sua pra por no meu celular também.

\- Oh, quer uma foto sexy. – ele saiu de cima de mim para pegar o celular e fiz uma posse.

Ele gemeu.

\- Coloque o lençol sobre você.

\- Por quê?

\- E se alguém vir o meu celular, só eu posso ver os seus lindos seios. – dei uma risadinha e cobri os peitos com os lençóis.

Depois que ele tirou a foto, me arrastei até ele.

\- Quer tirar uma foto pervertida também?

\- O que tem em mente?

Rindo, abaixei a sua cueca e caí de boca no seu pau.

Edward gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, agarrei a base o massageando enquanto o chupava, olhei para cima e ele me olhava ofegante.

\- Não vai tirar a foto?

\- Disso? – ofegou e sorri.

\- Sim.

Engolindo em seco, ele apontou o celular pra mim e coloquei a boca na ponta o beijando enquanto o olhava, Edward gemeu e tirou.

Gente, fiquei mais excitada.

Dei mais uma chupada em seu pau e montei em cima dele.

\- Deixe-me ver.

Ele me mostrou o celular e ronronei em seu colo.

\- É sexy essa foto.

\- Muito.

Rindo, afastei a minha calcinha e guiei o seu pau para dentro de mim.

Edward arfou e gemi alto, ao senti-lo entrando pouco a pouco, alargando a minha buceta, acordando cada terminação nervosa dentro de mim.

Ele ia tão fundo que me fez arfar e agarrar os seus ombros com força.

Suas mãos vieram para a minha bunda que ele agarrou com vontade, dando um bom apertão, então ele passou a me mover sobre ele.

Tirando o seu pau quase todo, só pra empurrar com força para dentro.

Arfei e gritei o sentindo bater em um ponto maravilhoso dentro de mim, ele gemeu descendo a boca para o meu pescoço onde ele passou a lamber e beijar a pele, chupando e mordendo, sem parar de me fuder.

Gemi em seu pau, rebolando nele, enquanto deixava-o ditar o ritmo que ora ela lento e profundo, mas não demorou a passar para rápido e forte.

Meu corpo tremia sobre o dele enquanto o sentia ir cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo, me levando cada vez mais perto do orgasmo.

Ofegante, agarrei a sua cabeça e levei aos meus peitos, ele agarrou o meu mamilo com a boca, primeiro chupando e depois mordiscando, a minha buceta já piscava, cada vez mais próxima do gozo.

Levei a sua boca até o outro seio, ele chupou o mamilo e mordeu, mamou o meu peito, me fazendo me mover sobre ele cada vez mais rápido.

Senti sua mão agarrar a minha bunda, enquanto o seu dedo encostava-se a minha outra entrada, arfei quando ele rodeou o meu cuzinho e colocou a ponta do dedo, a sensação foi tão boa e intensa que eu gozei na hora.

Com um grito mudo eu vim, minha buceta pulsando, ordenhando o seu pau, em um aperto tão forte que era difícil pra ele se mover, mas ele continuou me fudendo até gozar com um grito.

Caímos na cama, ofegantes.

Senti a boca de Edward em meu ombro e ri.

\- Agora preciso descansar mais.

Ele riu.

\- Eu também.

\- Mas primeiro um banho seria bom.

\- Nesse banho, eu não vou ser carinhoso. – ele prometeu e sorri.

\- Estou contando com isso.

[...]

Coloquei o meu biquíni na bolsa junto com uma troca de roupa, Edward entrou no quarto usando um shorts, uma camiseta azul e um quepe. Comecei a rir e fui até ele.

\- Você tem mesmo!

\- Foi presente de um amigo que é Capitão de um navio.

\- Adorei. E quero o senhor usando só ele e mais nada, Capitão. – pisquei e ele gemeu.

\- Você é terrível.

\- Eu sei que você gosta. – dei um beijinho nele e saí do quarto.

Edward veio atrás de mim levando as nossas mochilas.

Despedimos-nos de Carl que nos entregou uma cesta de piquenique gigante, eu vi que não havia sinal do B1 e B2.

\- Cadê os rapazes?

\- Eu pedi a eles para nós dar algumas horas de privacidade.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Felix foi fazer uma verificação no iate, assim poderemos sair sozinhos e Demetri está nos seguindo com o seu carro.

\- Oh, legal. Sabe, vai ser bom ficar sozinhos, pra variar.

\- Sim, sinto falta de sermos só nós dois. – assenti em acordo.

Embora fosse bom ter os meninos, ter um tempo com Edward no iate ia ser um sonho.

Um sonho pervertido, mas ainda um sonho.

Entramos no carro, dando _bom dia_ para Jasper.

Ele dirigiu rápido para o Porto. Ao chegarmos demos adeus e Edward pediu que ele viesse às cinco.

Fomos até o Porto onde havia vários iates, Edward indicou um bem grande e bonito.

B1 estava ali parado nos esperando.

\- Tudo certo?

\- É claro, Senhor. Façam uma boa viagem.

\- Obrigado.

\- Tchau B1, não se divirta muito sem mim. – acenei alegremente e ele riu.

\- Até logo senhorita.

Entramos no iate, Edward entrou por uma escadinha levando a cesta de piquenique e as malas, depois voltou me guiando para cima onde ficava o volante? Leme?

Eu sabia lá como se chamava.

Enfim, ao chegarmos lá, ele me indicou um banco, ligou o iate e começou a dirigir.

Dei um grito animado e ele riu enquanto acelerava para longe do Porto.

Estava tão animada para agarrar Edward que mal podia me conter.

 **Hora de aproveitar a boa vida!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé**

 **Edward Cullen.**

Depois de deixar Isabella e as meninas curtirem a sua noite de garotas, fui ao meu escritório, chamei os rapazes, que não demoraram a vir.

Demetri entrou seguido de Felix.

\- Senhor?

\- Ainda quer que fiquemos mais?

\- Não, Isabella e as amigas não sairão de casa, nem eu. Mas queria pedir um favor.

\- Vou passear de iate com Isabella amanhã. Seria possível irmos só?

Os dois se entreolharam.

\- Contou para alguém além da Srta. Bella?

\- Bem, falei na frente das amigas e das moças do salão.

\- Certo. Troque o dia para domingo, farei uma verificação no iate amanhã e outra no domingo.

\- Acha que alguma das amigas de Isabella... – deixei a frase no ar e eles deram de ombros.

\- É possível, mas tem as moças do salão. Nunca se sabe.

\- Além disso, avisou a alguém que usaria o iate, e ele pode estar com Aro, nunca se sabe, assim se ele plantar algo, poderemos impedir e nos preparar.

\- Entendo.

Minha vida havia se tornado um filme de conspiração.

Com um gemido assenti.

\- Então sairemos no domingo.

\- Perfeito, senhor.

\- Iremos agora.

Assim que eles foram me deixei cair na cadeira.

Hoje havia sido além de estressante, exceto por Isabella, ela tinha uma maneira de sempre me fazer sentir bem, feliz, relaxado.

Sorrindo, abri a última gaveta da minha mesa com um pequeno sorriso, tirei a caixinha com o anel que tinha um grande diamante.

Seria muito cedo?

Em meu coração eu sentia que não.

Mas e Isabella? Ela me aceitaria?

Ela já morava comigo, mas só tinha alguns dias.

Ela se casaria comigo?

Suspirando, voltei a guardar o anel.

Iria esperar mais um pouco.

Embora eu duvidasse que agüentasse por muito mais tempo.

Eu queria me casar com ela, eu já tinha certeza disso, mas e ela?

 **Será que ela tinha certeza sobre nós, como eu tenho?**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povooo pervoo**

 **POstando mais um cap da nossa Bellinha**

 **E a noite das garotas nem foi tão doida ne**

 **FOi ate que normal**

 **poderia ter sido pior kkk**

 **O dia de resaca foi melhor em kkkk**

 **Agora vamos comentar muitão pra mim saber do amor de voces pela fic**

 **E ja avisando sobre fics novas, não vou lançar nada ate eu escrever o HUmanward, minha promessa de autora**

 **agora me vou fuiii**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Dezenove_**

* * *

Quando ele parou o iate, me levantei olhando em volta e não havia nada em direção alguma que eu olhasse.

\- Estamos em alto mar?

\- Pode se dizer que sim.

\- Legal.

\- Você parece bem animada.

\- E estou, acho que é a primeira vez que viajo de iate, ou de barco no mar.

\- Que bom que não enjoou, então.

\- Verdade... – ele veio se sentar ao meu lado e rapidamente pulei no seu colo.

Seus braços envolveram a minha cintura e me aconcheguei melhor nele.

\- Então o que faremos agora?

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, estamos no meio do nada. Só tem nós e o mar por milhares de quilômetros. O que faremos?

\- O que quisermos.

\- Ótimo, porque eu trouxe um monte de camisinhas... – ele riu enquanto eu tirava do meu sutiã uma, a balançando na frente do rosto dele.

\- Você não está com fome? Quase não tomou café?

\- Estava muito ansiosa para sair. E estou com fome de você. – balancei as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

Me contorci em cima dele e ele me soltou, escorreguei para o chão ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas.

\- Isabella... – ele gemeu e sorri rapidamente abrindo as suas calças, ele usava o quepe e ri.

\- Só quero te agradar capitão. – Edward riu, mas seu riso morreu quando finalmente o libertei e o levei na boca.

Eu tinha uma tara pelo pau dele, sério, adorava chupá-lo e as reações dele eram sempre ótimas. O levei mais na boca o engolindo o máximo que podia, ele grunhiu e só parei quando senti o reflexo, ofeguei ao tirá-lo da boca e lambi os meus lábios.

\- Quer que eu pare capitão?

\- Não, agora que começou termine. – mandou e me contorci, sempre que ele ficava mandão me excitava.

Agarrei a base o massageando enquanto o levava mais na minha boca, chupei e lambi, sem deixar de mover a minha mão, ele gemeu, suspirando meu nome baixinho o que me deixava mais excitada e me motivava a ser mais dedicada ao pau dele.

De repente ele agarrou o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e olhei pra cima, o pau dele ainda na minha boca.

\- Abra bem a boca. – ele mandou em um tom rouco e sexy, meus olhos se ampliaram mas obedeci.

Tive que conter os meus gemidos pois atrapalharia, afinal, ele começou a fuder a minha boca. Sério, ele movia a minha cabeça de encontro ao seu pau como se tivesse fudendo a minha buceta.

Levei a minha mão para as suas bolas, acariciando-as, isso o fez rosnar, o som indo direto para a minha buceta. Edward grunhiu e tirou o seu pau da minha boca, deu um puxão no meu cabelo e levantou a minha cabeça para que eu o olhasse.

\- Quero a sua buceta no meu pau agora.

\- Sim, Capitão!

Rapidamente coloquei a camisinha nele, ele soltou o meu cabelo e fiquei de pé, tirei as minhas roupas em velocidade extra rápida e subi no seu colo, ambos gememos quando o seu pau começou a se afundar em mim.

Agarrei seus ombros com força, ofegando por ar, essa posição é uma das minhas favoritas.

As suas mãos desceram pelo meu corpo até chegar a minha bunda que ele agarrou com vontade, gemi o abraçando pelos ombros enquanto levava a minha boca para a sua garganta.

\- Porra... – ele grunhiu enquanto apertava a minha bunda e passou a me fuder com vontade.

O seu pau entrando e saindo forte e rápido, se esfregando dentro de mim da melhor maneira possível.

Suspirei beijando o seu pescoço, meus beijos subindo pelo sua garganta, parando na sua orelha, onde mordi o lóbulo, ele gemeu e pareceu ir mais fundo em mim.

Arfei me agarrando a ele enquanto me perdia no prazer, seu pau batia em um lugar tão bom e a cada metida, meu clitóris se esfregava contra o seu corpo me deixando cada vez mais perto da borda, contudo quando ele inclinou a cabeça e lambeu a minha garganta dando um chupão, eu me senti enlouquecer de prazer.

Sim, Edward Cullen me deu um chupão.

Aquilo era muito sexy.

Eu gozei forte, a minha buceta apertando firmemente o seu pau, dificultando até um pouco suas metidas, mas ainda assim ele não parou de se mover, o que só prolongou o meu orgasmo.

Meu corpo tremia sobre o dele e quando ele veio depois de mais duas investidas, o senti me abraçar apertado enquanto ofegava, o seu pau tremendo dentro de mim.

Deitei a cabeça no seu ombro sorrindo.

Aquilo era excitante.

Fazer sexo ao ar livre.

Olhei em volta e ri.

\- Do que você está rindo? – ele murmurou afastando o meu cabelo suado e beijou a minha testa.

\- Isso foi divertido.

\- Foi...

\- Agora vou colocar o meu biquíni.

Me contorci em seu colo para que ele me soltasse e corri lá para baixo.

Entrei pela escadinha que ele desceu mais cedo e vi que dava em um quarto.

Legal, tinha uma grande cama, umas poltronas e havia até um pequeno banheiro. Que maneiro!

Achei a mochila na cama e rapidamente tirei as minhas roupas de dentro e vesti o meu minúsculo biquíni. Aproveitei para ir no banheiro.

Depois peguei as camisinhas e voltei para cima.

Ao chegar, vi que ele tinha tirado a camiseta ficando só de short.

Sexy.

Agarrei o quepe que ele tinha deixado no banco e coloquei-o em mim.

\- Agora eu vou ser a Capitã. – pisquei e ele riu me puxando para o seu colo.

Ri me aconchegando em seus braços.

Ganhei um beijo na garganta e um na bochecha, em seguida na boca, gemi quando ele aprofundou o beijo devorando a minha boca, nós afastamos quando o ar se fez necessário.

\- Você tem uma tara com Capitãs, é?

\- Tenho uma tara por você. – dei uma risadinha.

\- Melhor ainda.

Sorrindo, ele se afastou um pouco, pegou uma taça e me entregou.

Suspirei.

\- Ok agora eu me sinto uma riquinha. Isso é champanhe? – ele riu enquanto pegava uma taça para si.

\- Sim. Beba.

\- OK.

Isso era bom. Nada a ver com os baratos que eu comprava para festas de ano novo.

Sim, porque só nessa época que se tomava champanhe, né?

Só sendo rico para no meio da manhã, em um iate, se tomar champanhe.

\- O que está pensando?

\- Em como eu sou pobre. – ele riu.

\- Como?

\- É sério, eu estou em um iate, tomando champanhe as... – peguei no pulso dele para olhar em seu relógio. – Às 10h da manhã. Só quem faz isso é rico. Pobre só toma champanhe em datas comemorativas ou no ano novo.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim. E nem é um champanhe bom, muito diferente desse. – ergui a minha taça e ele sorriu.

\- Bem, seus dias de pobreza acabaram. – ri bebendo mais.

\- Espero, mas com certeza não vai durar muito.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Não querendo estragar o humor, duvido que a gente dure muito. – aquilo o irritou.

\- Isabella?!

\- Fala sério Edward, eu e você somos de mundos muito diferentes, eu amo estar com você, amo você. Mas acha mesmo que a gente é pra sempre?

Com certeza eu era uma fase.

Não queria ser.

Mas homens como Edward não se casavam com moças como eu.

Não sabia de onde veio aquilo, mas acho que era toda aquela coisa de iate.

Tipo, eu sabia que ele era rico, o cara morava em uma mansão e tinha um Mordomo, ainda tinha um iate, apesar de ter um possível assassino atrás dele, ele com certeza era muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho.

\- Isabella, por que está pensando assim de repente? – ele falou sério e dei de ombros.

\- Sei lá, só percebi isso.

\- Sabe que eu te amo, não é? Não acredita em mim?

\- Acredito. Mas uma hora isso passa, aí você vai se casar com alguém como você.

\- Não quero alguém como eu. Quero você.

Ele era tão fofo.

\- Sabe, vamos parar com esse papo chato, estou com fome. – tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou em seu colo.

\- Não, vamos conversar, não estou gostando nada disso.

\- É bobagem minha. Deixa pra lá, sim?

\- Isabella, eu te chamei pra morar comigo.

Ele chamou.

Ainda assim eu sabia que isso não iria durar.

Nada que fosse muito bom durava na minha vida.

Gente, qual era o problema com o meu humor?

Eu estava em um iate, com um homem tão sexy que faria até uma lésbica voltar a gostar de homem, eu tava toda sentimental.

Alguém me desse um tapa...

\- Eu sei.

\- Então, por que acha que a gente não é para sempre?

\- Sei lá, só acho. Agora vamos comer. – tentei me soltar e ele negou.

\- Não, você vai ficar bem aqui até entender que você e eu somos para sempre. – bufei.

\- E como vai me provar isso?

Nada do que ele dissesse iria mudar o que pensava.

Claro que eu não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir.

Edward finalmente me soltou e respirando fundo, enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha.

\- Isabella, se case comigo...

Olhei dele para a caixinha algumas vezes e pigarreei.

\- Hein?

\- Case-se comigo?

\- Tá falando sério?

Ele me empurrou a caixinha e a peguei um pouco nervosa.

Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?

A abri e ofeguei ao ver um diamante gigante.

Puta merda.

\- Você fica andando por aí com isso no seu bolso?

E se ele fosse assaltado.

\- Sim. Eu não sabia como propor, mas eu queria.

Meu Deus.

\- Desculpe não ser mais romântico... – ele começou e me joguei nos seus braços beijando todo o seu rosto.

Quem ligava pra romance, o homem me deu um diamante do tamanho do meu punho.

\- Isso é um sim? – ele perguntou rindo, pois ainda estava sendo beijado.

\- Isso é um milhão de sim.

Me afastei dele um pouco e devolvi a caixinha pra ele.

\- Aqui coloque em mim.

Rindo, ele pegou a minha mão e colocou o anel.

Ow.

Estava noiva.

Olhei timidamente para Edward.

\- Você tem certeza disso? – bufando, ele pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos me fazendo encará-lo.

\- Eu te amo Isabella e tenho absoluta certeza de nós. Desculpe-me se em algum momento pareci não ter. – neguei.

\- Não, você nunca me mostrou nada além de amor, é só paranóia da minha cabeça. Sabe, é tão bom, tão perfeito que não parece ser real.

\- Então tem certeza de nós?

\- Sim, honestamente tinha mais esperança que certeza, mas agora é certeza.

Sorrindo, ele finalmente me beijou, o meu sorriso era tão grande que nosso beijo foi meio atrapalhado, mas foi bom.

Tudo com Edward era bom.

Quando ele se afastou, ainda sorríamos como bobos.

\- Agora eu quero comer. – me deu um selinho e foi buscar a cesta de piquenique.

Aproveitei para admirar o meu anel.

Era tão lindo.

Dava até medo de usar.

Considerei em colocá-lo de volta na caixinha e guardá-lo, sabe, só para protegê-lo.

Edward voltou com a cesta e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Tudo bem amor.

\- Sim, só preocupada.

\- Com o quê?

\- O anel. E se eu o perder? Não é melhor ele ficar guardado? – Edward riu.

\- Não. Você tem que usá-lo sempre.

\- Mas e se ele for roubado, ou eu o perder, ou sei lá, sujar?

Diamante suja?

Tava começando a entrar em pânico.

\- Amor, você tem um segurança, ninguém vai te roubar. E sei que não perderia. E se sujar você lava.

Ele era tão prático.

Homens.

\- Ok. Vou ser cuidadosa.

Ainda rindo, ele abriu a cesta e tirou alguns sanduíches, fui pegar um, mas parei e peguei com a outra mão, ele rolou os olhos e comeu o seu.

Aquele anel estava me deixando meio estressada.

Ter algo tão caro na minha mão estava me incomodando.

Estava feliz, claro, mas era estressante.

Aquilo valia mais do que eu.

E se caísse no mar?

E se eu o perdesse?

\- Quer mais champanhe? – ele perguntou e assenti.

\- Claro.

Ele se inclinou me dando um beijo rápido e foi buscar.

Aproveitei que ele estava de costas e fui tirar aquele anel, o usaria em casa. Aqui era muito perigoso.

Claro que depois que entrou aquela praga não queria sair, puxei-o com força e nada, usei os dentes e ele começou a soltar, aí voltei a puxar e acho que fiz tanta força que ele voou.

Merda!

Pra onde foi?

Me levantei apressada e comecei a olhar em todo canto.

Por favor Deus, que não tenha caído no mar.

\- Aqui Isabella. – olhei para Edward e escondi a mão, peguei a taça com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu e foi se sentar.

Disfarçadamente comecei a procurar pelo anel.

Cadê aquele infeliz?

Meu estomago já estava embrulhando, aquela porcaria teria caído no mar?

Meu coração dizia aquilo.

Me aproximei da borda para olhar no mar pra ver se via algum brilhinho na água.

\- Amor, venha se sentar comigo.

\- Uh, já já estou admirando o mar.

\- Tem algo interessante?

\- Não... só... uh o mar mesmo.

Ele riu.

\- OK.

Me inclinei mais para a borda para olhar melhor.

\- Isabella se afaste da borda, pode cair.

\- Estou bem... – antes que terminasse de falar, o barco balançou e me desequilibrei caindo.

Gritei quando caí na água, ouvi Edward gritar o meu nome e um segundo depois ele estava no mar comigo.

Comecei a me agitar desesperada.

Eu ia ser devorada por um tubarão e no dia que havia ficado noiva.

Eu ia morrer afogada e no dia que ficara noiva.

Eu ia...

\- Isabella. – ele nadou até mim me abraçando, assim que estava em seus braços me acalmei

\- Edward. – ele me apertou em seus braços.

\- Tudo bem. Você sabe nadar? – parei de me agitar um pouco.

Ah, eu sabia.

\- Eu sei. – ele riu.

\- Então não se desespere. Ok.

\- OK.

\- Vamos voltar para o iate.

\- Ok.

Ainda assim ele não me soltou e me levou para o iate, havia uma escadinha lateral e ele me ajudou a subir.

Em seguida ele subiu.

\- Oh... – ele falou e quando o olhei, ele sorriu. – Você deve estar com frio.

Ele correu a pegar uma toalha enorme e me enrolou nela enquanto me secava.

Sorri e o abracei.

\- Eu só estou estragando o passeio, né? – rindo, ele me deu um beijo.

\- Não. Está sendo divertido como sempre.

Claro, eu sempre era o entretenimento.

\- Venha se sentar. Vou pegar outra taça pra você.

Olhei de esguelha pro mar.

Ah, ela deve ter caído.

\- Eu devia ir buscá-la?

\- A taça?

\- É.

\- Não, já deve ter afundado.

\- Mas tá poluindo o mar. Não posso ser presa por isso?

\- Não. Eu prometo ser o seu cúmplice e não contar a ninguém. – piscou e ri.

\- OK.

Ele me deu mais champanhe e fomos comer as coisas que Carl mandou.

Depois de comer, joguei a toalha no chão e me deitei nela de barriga pra baixo, enquanto Edward passava protetor em mim.

Essa vida era boa.

O senti se deitar ao meu lado, virei o rosto em sua direção.

\- O que mais tem programado para hoje?

\- Não pensei muito além. Só queria um momento para estar só com você. – assenti.

\- Ultimamente não tivemos tempo para nós.

\- Sim, tem estado tão louco, as coisas.

\- Já conseguiu ir até a Polícia?

\- Sim, fui com Felix. Consegui a reabertura do caso, embora faça tempo, eles vão voltar a investigar e manter um olho em Aro.

\- O que disse a eles para que eles ficassem de olho em Aro?

\- Felix disse que uma testemunha o ouviu planejando algo suspeito, como o Policial era amigo dele, prometeu que vai dar uma atenção especial ao caso.

\- Disse que era eu?

\- Não. Prefiro não a envolver em nada disso.

\- OK. Prefiro também.

Rolei para o lado e me sentei.

Soltei a parte de cima do biquíni e apoiando as mãos para trás fiquei tomando sol.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Topless. – ele riu.

\- Então não é melhor passar protetor, uh nessa área?

\- Tem razão. Passe pra mim.

Ele gemeu, mas rapidamente veio.

Claro que começou com o protetor e acabou conosco aos beijos, em seguida fudendo sobre a toalha como se não houvesse amanhã.

Fui fudida da melhor maneira.

[...]

Edward estacionou o iate e o desligou, peguei as nossas mochilas e saímos do iate. B1 e B2 estavam nos esperando.

\- Olá rapazes.

\- Srta. Bella.

\- Boa noite. Deixe me ajudá-la. – B2 pegou as malas.

Edward se aproximou.

\- Vamos.

\- Sim, Senhor.

Fomos para o carro.

B1 entrou com a gente, ficando na frente com Jasper, enquanto B2 ia no carro dele.

Me apoiei em Edward assim que o carro entrou em movimento, bocejei e o senti beijar a minha testa, aproveitei para dormir.

Estava exausta.

Quando abri os olhos estava nos braços de Edward, ele andava comigo, imagino que para o quarto.

\- Durma amor. – ele mandou e assenti.

\- OK.

Ganhei um beijo na testa e voltei a dormir.

Quando abri os olhos novamente estava na cama, virei-me para o lado e vi no criado mudo uma caixinha preta, ela me parece familiar...

Puta merda.

Meu anel.

Ai meu Deus!

Olhei em volta e não vi Edward.

O que eu faria agora?

Não podia contar a ele.

O que eu deveria fazer agora? Fugir? Confessar?

Fugir era melhor.

Não, eu tenho que confessar e implorar por perdão.

Vesti o meu robe e desci as escadas, estava tudo escuro.

Vi uma luz vindo de uma das salas, será que Edward estava lá? Ou Carl?

Esperava que fosse Carl, ele podia me ajudar, afinal trabalhando por meses com Edward ele devia saber como amenizar a fúria dele.

Fui em direção a sala e ao abrir a sala ofeguei.

O cômodo estava com a luz fraca e havia pétalas de rosas no chão, velas por toda parte, em uma mesa um balde de gelo com champanhe e duas taças ao lado.

Entrei mais no cômodo ainda meio confusa, até ver Edward, ele usava um terno preto, sem gravata com os dois primeiros botões da camisa aberto.

Sabe, super sexy.

\- Edward... – comecei quando ele veio até mim, mas parei de falar ao ver ele se ajoelhar na minha frente.

\- Isabella Swan, me daria a honra de ser a minha esposa? – ele me indicou o anel e era igualzinho ao que perdi.

Forcei um sorriso.

\- Você tá propondo de novo? – ele sorriu.

\- Esse era o pedido que queria ter feito, o romântico.

\- Ah, mas onde arranjou outro anel? Eu já gosto do meu.

Isso Bella, mantenha a mentira até o último minuto. Ele riu.

\- Isabella esse é seu anel.

\- Você tirou o anel da minha mão? – perguntei fingindo surpresa e ele sorriu.

\- Não amor, é o mesmo que você perdeu no iate.

Merda!

\- Desculpa, eu perdi, eu só queria guardar porque ele é tão lindo, aí ele voou, depois eu caí no mar, então você me distraiu com a sua gostosura... Eu sou a pior noiva do mundo, se quiser me trocar por outra, eu entenderei, mas eu preferiria que não me trocasse... – disparei a falar, mas ele agarrou a minha mão e colocou o anel ao local que ele pertencia.

\- Amor, só diz sim ou não.

Ele era doido?

Quem diria não pra ele.

\- Sim? – falei confusa e ele se levantou me abraçando e me beijando.

\- Eu te amo Isabella. – eu me afastei dele o olhando confusa.

\- Tem certeza? Eu perdi o anel de noivado e me esqueci dele. – ele riu.

\- Tenho, pois essa é você. Só no futuro não perca os nossos filhos, ok?

Aff como se eu fosse tão atrapalhada que pudesse perder crianças...

\- Só por precaução, não sairei sozinha com eles.

Edward riu antes de me beijar.

Em seguida me pegar no colo, arfei.

\- Edward.

\- Hora de comemorar.

\- Com champanhe?

\- Sim. E vou bebê-lo direto do seu corpo.

Isso!

 **Ele definitivamente era o homem dos meus sonhos.**

* * *

 **Notas de rodapé.**

Pov. Edward.

Depois de resgatar Isabella do mar, voltamos para o iate, ela subiu ainda um pouco trêmula e a segui, assim que pisei no chão, vi uma coisa brilhando, me abaixei e vi que era o anel dela.

Mas...

Ela se virou pra mim e rapidamente o guardei.

Estava curioso para ver o que ela diria sobre o anel.

Porém no decorrer do dia, só percebi que ela o esqueceu completamente.

Sei que devia ficar chateado, mas isso era tão Isabella, que eu nem me incomodava mais.

E claro, eu iria aproveitar a oportunidade para fazer o pedido que queria desde o começo.

Antes dela surtar sobre nós.

Não sabia de onde veio aquilo, mas era bom que pudesse mostrar a ela como me sintia, e o que queria pra nós.

Queria uma vida com ela.

Então comemos, brincamos e aproveitamos o nosso dia. Em momento algum ela falou sobre o anel.

Era uma cabecinha de vento mesmo.

E eu a amava cada vez mais.

Já era noite quando chegamos, ela estava exausta e feliz, cumprimentamos os rapazes e fomos para casa, assim que entramos no carro, ela dormiu.

\- Como foi o passeio, senhor?

\- Muito bom, divertido.

\- Que bom.

\- Tem alguma novidade?

\- Ainda não senhor, mas estamos investigando. O meu amigo deu andamento ao caso.

\- Isso é bom. Quero resolver isso o quanto antes.

\- Por causa dela? – Felix apontou para Isabella, ela deu um pequeno ronco e babou um pouco em mim e sorri.

Em seguida olhei para ele.

\- Sim. Quero resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

\- Não se preocupe senhor, nada passará por nós, ela estará segura. – assenti.

Essa era a minha única preocupação com toda aquela história.

Ao chegarmos em casa, levei Isabella para o quarto e ao colocá-la na cama a despi, em seguida fui atrás de Carlisle.

O encontrei na cozinha limpando o balcão e o controle remoto em seu bolso.

Ele com certeza estava vendo TV, mas ele sempre fingia que estava trabalhando quando eu entrava em um cômodo.

\- Carlisle...

\- Ah Edward, já chegou, nem o ouvi.

\- É claro. Escute, preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Sim. O que quer?

\- Vou pedir Isabella em casamento. – ele sorriu, em seguida pigarreou.

\- Quando?

\- Hoje, assim que ela acordar.

\- Então temos muito o que fazer. – ele arregaçou as mangas. – Me siga e não questione nada.

Ele foi em direção a uma das salas próxima a escada, eu só o segui sorrindo.

 **Como nunca percebi que o meu mordomo era tão doido quando a minha futura esposa?**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **CAPITULO ja betado ok**

 **Vão ler de novo e se não comentaram aproveita pra coments ok**

 **Amando seus coments**

 **Vcs são divas \0/**

 **Agora me vou**

 **Fuiii**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte_**

* * *

Acordei com o som do despertador. Era seis da manhã de uma segunda-feira e eu estava sorrindo. Sim, era louca, mas também acabei de ficar noiva de Edward Cullen.

Tipo, dois anos atrás eu só babava por elee agora eu iria ser a futura Sra. Cullen.

Era tanta felicidade que não cabia em mim.

Edward não estava na cama, então devia estar tomando banho ou já arrumado, era melhor me apressar.

Ainda sorrindo, peguei as minhas roupas, infelizmente ele não estava no banho, aí tomei um banho super-rápido e me vesti. Peguei as minhas coisas e desci, encontrei Carl e B2 conversando.

\- Bom dia. – falei ao me aproximar e ambos assentiram.

\- Srta. Bella. – cumprimentou B2.

\- Srta. Bella, dormiu bem? – falou Carl me olhando atentamente e ri.

\- Imensamente. – aceneia minha mão na frente dele, ele a pegou olhando o anel.

\- Parabéns!

\- Obrigada, agora já faço parte da família, né?

\- Não ainda está em fase de testes.

Olhei feio pra ele que sorriu.

\- Que seja. Cadê Edward?

\- Na academia.

\- Que academia?

\- A que tem na casa.

\- Tem uma academia na casa?

\- Sim.

\- Desde quando?

\- Não diria desde de sempre, mas tem mais de 10 anos.

\- Como não sabia disso? Eu moro aqui.

\- Temos uma sauna também.

\- Mentira?

\- Não, temos mesmo. Demetri. – ele olhou para B2 que assentiu.

\- Sim tem, eu a verifiquei no nosso primeiro dia.

Fala sério!

\- Perdoe-me dizer isso, mas você só se interessa pela cozinha, sala e quarto.

Queria negar, mas era verdade.

\- Eu também me interesso pela piscina.

\- Porque Edward a levou lá. Senão você não sabia que tinha também.

De novo, não podia negar a verdade.

Mas o que ele esperava, toda casa tem cozinha, sala e quarto, o resto que vem seria um bônus.

E aquela casa era um super bônus.

\- Precisamos fazer um tour o mais rápido possível.

\- Seria bom. Agora?

Ia abrir a boca para dizer vamos lá, quando Edward apareceu todo sexy suado, usando uma calça de moletom e uma regata, seus músculos a mostrae juro que se se estivéssemos sozinhos, eu o lamberia todinho.

Nem ligava pelo fato dele estar suado.

Ok eu ligava sim, mas ali na bochecha, quase não tinha suor, davapra dar uma lambida com certeza.

\- Ah, você já acordou. Só tomarei um banho rápido e iremos sim.

Ele passou rapidamente por nós, só me dando um beijo na bochecha e subindo.

Ainda fiquei olhando para a sua bunda enquanto ele ia, uma bunda perfeita, queria apertá-la.

Vi uma mão acenando na minha frente e isso me fez piscar, olhei para Carl.

\- Sim?

\- Vamos para o tour?

\- Não dá, Edward já vai descer. Tôcom fome, tem algo pra beliscar na cozinha? – ele bufou.

\- É claro. Vamos.

Belisquei várias coisinhas, não sei de onde veio aquela fome toda, era raro eu ter fome tão cedo, mas deveria ser todo aquele sexo, tava me deixando esgotada.

Edward desceu todo lindo e sexy, ao se aproximar de mim o abracei pelo pescoço e lambi a sua bochecha, ele riu.

\- Por que foi isso?

\- Eu não posso lamber meu noivo? – ele grunhiu.

\- Pode. Mas me faz querer lamber você, também. – falou baixinho e me contorci.

\- Pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – ele sorriu se afastando.

\- Mais tarde...

Que pena...

Eu super apoiaria uma rapidinha.

Nos despedimos de Carl e fomos para o carro, cumprimentei Jasper antes de entrar no carro, B1 entrou no banco da frente como sempre, enquanto B2 ia nos seguir com o carro dele.

A viagem para a empresa foi rápida, eu não parava de admirar o meu anel.

\- Você gosta dele?

\- Amo. Mas por que você escolheu uma pedra tão grande? – sério, chegava a pesar na mão, mas nem ligava, ele era lindo e meu.

\- Me disseram que a pedra tem que ser do tamanho do seu amor. E essa era a maior que tinha lá.

\- Quem te disse isso?

\- A vendedora. Mas provavelmente ela só queria vender um anel e me diria qualquer coisa.

\- Então, por que comprou esse?

\- Gostei da idéia de que a pedra fosse do tamanho do meu amor por você. Infelizmente, eles não tinham uma maior.

\- Ainda bem, essa já é enorme.

Me aconcheguei contra ele enquanto admirava o meu anel.

\- Isabella, já tem uma idéia de quando quer se casar?

\- Como? – isso me fez parar de olhar o anel.

\- Já estamos noivos, quando vamos nos casar?

\- Vamos casar agora?

\- Bem, foi por isso que propus.

\- Eu sei, mas achei que tinha sido só pra que eu parasse com as minhas inseguranças.

\- Bem em parte, mas eu realmente quero me casar com você, Isabella.

Por que ele tem que ser tão perfeito?

\- Nos casaremos quando você quiser.

\- Ótimo. Podemos nos casar no jardim da mansã é bem grande e temos um gazebo que seria adorável.

\- Nós temos um jardim com um gazebo?

\- Sim.

\- B1 você sabia disso?

\- Sim senhorita, fizemos uma verificação pelo jardim no nosso primeiro dia.

Gente. Eu precisava fazer um tour urgentemente.

\- Algo errado Isabella?

\- Não, nada. Então nos casaremos no jardim. Vamos ter um grande casamento?

\- Eu gostaria se você estiver de acordo, quanto mais pessoas souberem que você é minha, melhor.

\- Ai, pare de ser tão fofo. – gemi e ele riu.

\- Então pare de ser perfeita.

Aquele homem me amava muito, pois pra me ver perfeita, teria mesmo que me amar, mas amar muito mesmo.

O abracei pelo pescoço já me inclinando para beijá-lo, contudo parei no meio do caminho e olhei para B1.

\- Não olhe para cá. – pedi, em seguida o beijei pra valer.

Edward gemeu em minha boca enquanto me puxava mais e mais de encontro ao seu corpo, senti o carro parare o barulho das portas batendo.

Afastei a boca da de Edward e olhei de esguelha para frente.

\- Cadê eles?

\- Já chegamos a empresa, estão nos dando privacidade.

E agora?

Eu agarrava Edward e deixava os dois saberem que possivelmente fizemos sexo ou saio do carro sem nem tirar uma casquinha?

Decisão difícil.

\- Isabella? – ele me chamou e olhei para toda a sua gostosura e gemi.

Que se danasse!

Só se vive uma vez.

Subi em cima dele já voltando a beijá-lo, suas mãos vieram para a minha bunda dando um bom apertão que me fez gemer baixinho contra a sua boca.

Me esfreguei em cima dele, já sentindo o contorno do seu pau conforme ele crescia entre nós.

\- Isabella... – ele grunhiu ao afastar a boca da minha, sua respiração ofegante me causando arrepios.

\- Vamos Edward, me foda.

Gemendo, ele começou a tentar empurrar a minha saia para cima, enquanto eu abria o zíper da sua calça, enfiei a mão em sua boxer tirando o seu pau já duro. Edward ofegou e passei a beijar o seu pescoço, enquanto o acariciava.

\- Foda-se... – ele gemeu e finalmente conseguiu levantar toda a minha saia, afastando a calcinha para o lado, empurrou dois dedos em mim.

Claro que eu já estava molhada só dos seus beijos, então os seus dedos entraram fáceis dentro de mim, quando ele os retirou e lambeu, meu clitóris até pulsou.

\- Agora Isabella, eu vou te fuder rápido e forte, mas mais tarde, eu vou me deleitar lambendo a sua doce buceta.

Jesus...

\- Ok.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, senti o meu gosto em sua língua e isso foi mais excitante ainda, larguei o seu pau só para me agarrar a ele, as minhas mãos em seu cabelo puxando os fios, enquanto a minha boca era devastada pela sua língua habilidosa.

Jesus traga essa língua em outras partes minha.

Mal podia esperar.

Ainda me beijando, ele levou o seu pau para dentro de mim, gemi quando ele cutucou a minha entrada, esfregando o seu pênis, primeiro em meu clitóris, em seguida descendo até achar o devido lugar.

Ele guiou o seu pau para dentro de mim, eu arfei conforme eu me sentava em seu pau.

Afastei a boca da dele ofegando por ar, enquanto me agarrava em seus ombros, suas mãos na minha bunda se apertaram, em seguida ele passou a mefuder.

Fortee rápido.

Era literalmente uma rapidinha.

Seu pau entrava rápido e fundo em mim, se esfregando da melhor maneira, batendo onde eu mais precisava dele, seu rosto se enterrou em minha garganta,local emque lambeu a pele e a chupou em seguida.

Foda-se, ele iria me marcar de novo?

Quando ele chupou forte, eu gemi.

Sim, ele ia.

Mas eu nem me importava.

Seu pau entrando e saindo, suas mãos em mim, sua boca, era tudo que importava, estava perdida no prazer, nas sensações de ser fudida por ele.

Não demorou muito para virmos. Seu pau jorrando dentro de mim.

Deliciosamente me enchendo. Enquanto eu pulsava em volta dele, mastigando seu pau com cada contração da minha buceta.

Quando acabamos, nós encaramos com sorrisos bobos.

Saí de cima dele e peguei alguns lenços na minha bolsa, então me limpei.

Edward gemeu quando limpei o seu pau e ri me inclinando e dando um beijinho lá.

\- Bom garoto. – ele riu e o guardou.

Tentei me ajeitar o melhor que deu, nos arrumamose já íamos sair do carro, mas o parei.

\- O que foi?

Me aproximei dele até chegar ao seu pescoço e beijei em seguida dei um chupão, Edward grunhiu.

\- Isabella?

\- Desculpa, mas você já me deu dois, agora estamos quites.

\- Estamos?

\- Bem, mais tarde vamos ficar. – ele estreitou os olhos e sorri saindo do carro.

Olhei de esguelha para B2 que esperava não muito longe do carro. Fiquei um pouco vermelha, pois era óbvio o que eu e Edward fazíamos.

Edward saiu e pegou a minha mão.

\- Vamos Isabella?

\- Ah, claro.

Entramos no elevador, quando olhei para a minha mão e sorri. Eu tinha que contar para Rosie.

Ao pararmos no nosso andar, todos saíram menos eu.

\- Isabella?

\- Vá indo na frente, eu já volto.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Falar com Rosie.

\- Agora?

\- Sim, será rapidinho.

\- Mas e o café Srta. Swan?

Ah tá, merda.

O café. Eu ainda era a Secretaria.

Mas eu tinha que contar pra Rosie.

E agora? O que farei...

\- B2 pode comprar o café do Edward?

\- Uh? Eu?

\- Sim. Edward gosta de café puro, nada de açúcar e creme, nada dessas coisas tá?

\- Isabella... – Edward começou, mas só fui até ele lhe dando um beijinho.

\- Te amo e já volto.

Entrei no elevador de volta fechando as portas.

Assim que cheguei ao piso de Rosie, saí correndo, ao chegar a sua sala, a vi olhando algo no celular, então já fui entrando.

\- Bella, oi. O que faz aqui tão cedo?

\- Ah nada demais, só vim dar um oi. – aceneia minha mão na frente dela como uma princesa, mas ela só franziu o cenho.

\- Certo. E cadê o Sr. Cullen?

\- Edward? Na sala dele.

\- E você não leva mais o café pra ele?

\- Sim, mas B2 já foi lá.

\- Ele mandou o Segurança comprar o café?

\- Na verdade, fui eu. Mas olha, não acha que o dia está lindo hoje? – acenei a mão de novo na frente dela e ela torceu o nariz.

\- Tá lindo.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Sabe, aquela manicure da outra noite era muito boa.

\- Sim, muito.

\- Olhe as minhas unhas, ainda estão ótimas. – acenei os dedos na frente dela e a vi arregalar os olhos.

\- Puta merda, que anel é esse?

Finalmente.

\- Ah isso, eu fui pedida em casamento. – falei como se não fosse grande coisa

\- Pelo Edward?

\- Oxê, claro que foi. De quem mais seria? – resmunguei.

\- Ele tem certeza disso?

\- Hey, de que lado você está?

\- Do seu, mas nós duas sabemos que você é meio... – ela pareceu pensar em uma palavra.

Eu tinha várias, mas ia ver o que ela falaria primeiro.

\- Meio...

\- Atrapalhada?

Essa era boa.

Achei que ela ia me chamar de louca mesmo.

\- Ele sabe e disse que não se importava.

\- Ele disse?

\- Sim, pois eu perdi o anel.

\- Bella... – ela não sabia se ria ou chorava.

\- Mas Edward achou e fez uma proposta super-romântica.

\- Mesmo. Então deixa eu te abraçar e dar os parabéns.

Ela me abraçou apertado.

Quando me soltou, pegou a minha mão a olhando.

\- É muito lindo. E grande.

\- Edward disse que é do tamanho do amor dele.

\- Uau... queria que meu Conan Pooh fosse romântico assim.

\- Queria nada.

\- É. não queria. Só queria ser agarrada por ele que já tava bom. – ambas rimos.

\- Então, quais os planos agora?

\- Edward disse que quer um grande casamento.

\- Sério?

\- Pois é, ele disse que quer que o máximo de pessoas saiba que eu sou dele.

\- Ai meu Deus. Saia daqui! Vocêtá me deprimindo.

Ri.

\- Estou tão feliz Rosie. Finalmente as cosias estão ficando perfeitas. Acha que a minha mãe teria orgulho de mim?

\- Com certeza. Tenho certeza que o que ela queria para você era felicidade. E você está tendo isso.

Assenti.

Não sei se o que ela quis dizer ao ir buscar os meus sonhos, seria na intenção de eu buscar a felicidade, mas eu estava tendo isso com Edward.

Eu finalmente estava buscando a minha felicidade.

\- Ah, sobre o plano...

\- AH o plano, achei que tinha esquecido.

\- Nunca. Vamos nós encontrar no corredor às 11h, vocês sempre vão tomar água lá por esse horário.

\- Nós vamos?

\- Sim, sempre os dois.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, eu já percebi. Vou lá também e levarei o B2, daí você joga o seu charme nele na frente do Emmett.

\- Gostei do plano.

\- Né? Seria melhor se B2 te agarrasse, mas ele não vai querer.

\- Uma pena, não me importaria de ser agarrada por ele.

\- Hey foco, você quer o Conan Pooh ou o B2?

\- Deixa eu pensar. – dei um tapa nela que riu.

\- Ok, quero o Conan Pooh.

\- Então nos vemos às 11h.

Saí da sala e quase enfartei ao ver B2 parado do lado de fora.

\- Jesus homem, de onde veio?

\- Sou o seu Segurança Srta. Bella.

\- Ah é. Então vamos.

Estávamos indo para o elevador quando demos de cara com Aro, forcei um sorriso e ele sorriu calorosamente.

Céus.

Entrei no elevador com B2, mas ele nos seguiu.

\- Como tem estado Isabella?

\- Bem,Senhor.

\- Me chame de Aro querida, seremos família em breve.

\- UH? Família? – ele sorriu gentilmente.

\- Sim, vejo que Edward não brinca em serviço. – sorriu mais e vi que ele olhava para o meu anel, segurei a minha mão nervosamente.

Ai céus.

Seus sorrisos e gentilezas estavam me deixando ansiosa.

\- Diga a Edward que mais tarde irei a sala dele. Para lhe dar os parabéns.

\- Ok. – cheguei mais perto do B2 e o vi me olhar de esguelha.

Aro sorriue quando o elevador parou, ele saiu.

Jesus, meu coração.

\- Está bem?

\- Só um pouco nervosa.

\- Ele não tocará no Sr. Cullen.

\- Ok, obrigada B2. Fico feliz que vocês estejam aqui.

Ele assentiu.

E quando saímos do elevador, Edward não estava a vista e B1 estava sentado no sofá, bebericando um café.

Corri para a minha mesa pegando as coisas do dia e fui para a sala de Edward.

Ao entrar, ele sorriu.

\- Uh, eu encontrei Aro no caminho. – ele se levantou.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim. Não foi nada demais. Mas só me deixou nervosa, estava tão feliz que tinha me esquecido dele.

Ele suspirou e esticou a mão para mim.

\- Venha aqui.

Fui e me sentei em seu colo, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Nada vai acontecer com você Isabella.

\- E nem com você, né? Nada pode acontecer com você.

\- Não vai, amor. Tudo vai se resolver sozinho, não se preocupe.

\- Ok.

Mordi o meu lábio e ele ponderou, em seguida sorriu.

\- Já sei como tirar todas as preocupações da sua mente.

\- Como? – o olhei desconfiada e ele afastou um pouco a cadeira.

\- Sente-se na mesa Isabella.

\- Por quê?

\- Agora, vou te dar aquela lambida que prometi.

Ai meu Deus...

Na sala dele?

Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?

\- Sente-se na mesa Isabella. – ele mandou de novo e gemi obedecendo imediatamente.

Ele estava tão mandão hoje.

 _Adoro!_

Ele ainda estava sentado, então só puxou a sua cadeira mais pra frente, depois passou as mãos por minhas coxas e pernas, suas mãos grandes foram subindo e empurrando a minha saia para cima cada vez mais e mais.

Suspirei jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- Abra a sua blusa, quero ver os seus peitos. – ele grunhiu e imediatamente abri, ia tirar o sutiã, mas ele me parou.

\- O quê?

\- Assim não, assim. – ele só agarrou as taças e puxou para baixo, o tecido esfregou em meus mamilos fazendo a minha buceta pulsar.

Meus peitos pareceram maiores assim e Edward gemeu com a visão.

\- Bonito.

\- Edward... – me contorci e ele riu.

\- Calma amor. Vou fazer você se sentir bem.

Mordi o lábio, ele sorriu enquanto subia a minha saia o suficiente para ver a minha calcinha, assim que ela estava visível, ele a puxou para baixo a deixando presa nos meus joelhos.

Arfei, já o encarava ofegante esperando o que ele faria a seguir.

Eu estava toda excitada com a situação, nunca me senti tão pervertida. E era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Ele agarrou os meus quadris e me puxou mais para a beirada da mesa, enquanto levava a sua cadeira para mais perto, o máximo de perto que ele conseguiu.

\- Eu vou lamber a sua buceta Isabella, em seguida você vai se curvar sobre a minha mesa e vou te fuder forte.

\- Sim...

\- Você quer?

\- Muito.

\- Me peça.

\- Lamba a minha buceta! – ele grunhiu e literalmente caiu de boca em mim.

Arfei quando a sua língua invadiu a minha entrada, fazendo loucuras ali.

Era malditamente bom.

Ele lambeu, chupou, praticamente devorou a minha buceta com a sua língua habilidosa, agarrei o seu cabelo por todo o tempo, gemendo como uma doida.

Quando ele subiu os seus beijos para o meu clitóris, ele empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim, os metendo forte e rápido, sem nunca deixar de me chupar.

Seus dedos e boca estavam fazendo um estrago em mim, literalmente tirando a minha capacidade até de pensar. Quando eu estava próxima, ele tirou os dedos e colocou a sua boca de novo em mim, era como se ele me beijasse de língua lá em baixo. Nunca havia sentindo nada assim.

\- Edward! – gritei sentindo o meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo, ele se afastou lambendo os lábios.

\- Não se segure amor, goza na minha língua. – ele grunhiu, em seguida voltou a me lamber, agarrei os meus peitos no auge do tesão.

Sua língua ainda me chupando, ele levou o seu dedo dessa vez ao meu clitóris e quando ele o esfregou, eu me perdi, ofegando alto, eu vim, forte, minha buceta pulsando, meu corpo tremendo, até respirar estava difícil.

Ainda o senti me lamber, como se estivesse provando o meu prazer e isso me fez gemer baixinho...

O barulho alto de portas batendo me fez me sentar, saindo da minha nevoa pósorgástica.

\- Você não pode se casar com ele,Bella... – virei só a cabeça para trás dando de cara com uma Tânia, ela olhava pra mim de boca aberta.

\- Tânia! – Edward grunhiu e ela tentou correr até nós.

\- Finalmente vou ver você nua... – antes que ela me alcançasse, Edward correu a me abraçar, para me cobrir e B2 entrou logo em seguida a agarrando.

\- Srta. Denali, venha comigo.

\- Não, eu quero ver... – ela foi arrastada para fora da sala e a porta foi fechada, olhei para Edward que parecia meio perdido.

\- Desculpe Isabella...

\- Tudo bem. Só feche a porta para terminarmos.

\- Uh?

\- Você finalmente prometeu me curvar sobre a sua mesa e me devastar... Eu quero!

Ele gemeu e foi rapidamente trancar a porta.

Sei que devia me preocupar pela louca que acabou de entrar, mas eu tinha prioridades afinal...ser muito bem fudida por Edward.

 **O resto eu dava um jeito depois...**

* * *

 **Notas de rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward.**

Saímos do elevador, mas Isabella ficou, franzi o cenho, o que seria agora.

\- Isabella?

\- Vá indo na frente, eu já volto.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Falar com Rosie.

Agora? Mas e a nossa rotina?

\- Agora?

\- Sim, é rapidinho.

\- Mas e o café Srta. Swan?

A chamei assim para ver se ela se lembrava que ainda era a minha Secretaria, a cada dia que passava eu tinha quase certeza que ela estava se esquecendo desse fato.

Ela mordeu o lábio pensativa, em seguida sorriu.

\- B2 pode comprar o café do Edward.

\- Uh? Eu? – ele murmurou confuso.

\- Sim. Edward gosta de café puro, nada de açúcar e creme, nada dessas coisas tá?

\- Isabella... – comecei, afinal aquela não era a tarefa do Segurança, mas ela me ignorou só veio até mim, me deu um beijo rápido e voltou para o elevador.

\- Te amoe já volto.

Assim que as portas se fecharam olhei meio atordoado para os Seguranças. Demetri pigarreou e foi para as escadas, imagino que para alcançar Isabella, já Felix me olhou com um pequeno sorri.

\- Um americano, então?

\- Você não tem que fazer isso.

\- Eu serei rápido.

\- Certo, traga um chocolate quente também.

\- Ela disse só café preto.

\- É para ela. – ele sorriu.

\- Se me permite Senhor, acho que ela já não é mais a sua Secretaria. – acabei rindo.

\- Sim, eu percebi também.

Ele assentiu e se foi.

Fui para a minha mesa e me sentei, fiquei meio perdido ao não ter o jornal, nem o meu café e muito menos Isabella.

Só agora percebi que ela tinha introduzido uma nova rotina na minha vida, sem ela aqui, eu já não sabia o que fazer.

Mesmo assim eu sorri, a nova rotina era muito melhor.

Ter Isabella em minha vida era muito melhor.

Por fim, peguei o meu celular e fui ler o jornal online.

 **Não era o mesmo, mas desde que Isabella entrou na minha vida, nada mais era o mesmo.**

* * *

N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povoo pervo

adorei os coments

vcs são divas

e agora esses dois noivos no que vai dar em?

bora comenta povo pervooo

fuii


	21. Chapter 21

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Um_**

* * *

Assim que Edward, voltou me eu levantei da mesa, abaixei a minha saia, virando de costas e me curvei sobre a mesa, ao me ver, ele gemeu e acariciou a minha bunda.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. – balancei a bunda pra ver se ele se animava e ganhei um tapa, olhei para trás e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Eu não resisti.

\- Você gosta disso bruto é? – Edward riu e acariciou onde tinha batido.

\- Não amor. Mas a sua bundinha linda, às vezes fica mais bonita vermelhinha.

\- Seu tarado em bundas. – ele se curvou sobre mim, sua boca em minha garganta.

\- Só na sua, amor. – gemi empinando a bunda e ele a apertou.

\- Edward, quero você.

\- Ser pego pela Tânia, não de esfriou?

\- Nem um pouco. Só de pensar em você me fudendo em sua mesa, eu fico super pronta.

\- Camisinha? – me contorci um pouco pra tirar uma do sutiã, quando entreguei a ele, Edward sorria.

Ele rasgou o pacote com os dentes, o que me deixou mais excitada, o senti agarrar os meus quadris com uma mão, enquanto a outra espalmava o meu sexo.

Suspirei me abrindo mais pra ele, Edward grunhiu ao empurrar um dedo dentro de mim, pois eu estava super molhada.

\- Edward, por favor...

\- Estou indo amor.

Sério, me dava um tesão quando ele me chama de amor, acho que fiquei até mais molhada.

Dessa vez, ele segurou os meus quadris com as duas mãos, eu prendi a respiração enquanto o sentia entrando em mim, só soltei o ar quando ele se enterrou profundamente na minha buceta.

\- Ahhh...

\- Foda-se, se essa não é uma visão bonita.

Grunhi agarrando algo na mesa, acho que eram papéis, ele estava tão profundo.

\- Edward... – gemendo, ele saiu só pra voltar com força, gritei apertando mais os papéis.

Forte e rápido foi como ele me fudeu.

Deliciosamente metendo o seu pau em mim.

Devastando a minha buceta com as suas estocadas.

Ambos respirávamos com dificuldade a cada metida, chegando assim mais perto do orgasmo.

Seu corpo se inclinou sobre o meu e ele pareceu ir mais fundo, o que me fez gritar. Edward encostou a boca em meu ombro beijando a pele ali.

\- Amor, quietinha.

\- Desculpa. – rimos, ele se afastou e deu um tapa em minha bunda, arfei e tapei a boca quando outro grito veio.

Suas estocadas passaram a ser frenéticas, enquanto dava tapinhas em minha bunda sempre massageando a carne em seguida, minha buceta pulsava, cada vez mais próxima do orgasmo.

Quando ele voltou a se curvar sobre mim, dessa vez encostando a boca em minha garganta, ele chupou a pele lá, eu me perdi.

\- Goza pra mim, amor. – eu vim forte depois das suas palavras e pelo pulsar do seu pau, ele não estava longe, bastou algumas estocadas e ele gozou, o seu corpo tremendo sobre o meu, gemi sentindo a minha buceta se contrair.

\- Pena que não estamos em casa. – ele murmurou e assenti.

Seria bom uma soneca.

\- Queria poder te deixar nua e beijar o seu corpo todo.

Eita!

Acho que estava perdendo a minha pervisse. Desde quando Edward era mais tarado do que eu?

Edward infelizmente saiu de mim e caiu em sua cadeira.

O ouvi se ajeitando, mas eu ainda demorei uns minutos para sentir as minhas pernas, quando estava mais firme, me levantei e puxei a saia para cima, em seguida caí em seu colo.

\- Isso foi divertido.

Edward riu, afastou o meu cabelo suado e me beijou gentilmente.

\- Sim, foi.

Deitei-me em seu ombro curtindo um pouquinho do meu homem, queria mesmo aquele cochilo.

\- Você está chateada, amor? – Ele falou depois de alguns minutos e olhei para ele confusa, em seguida me lembrei de Tânia.

Ah, sobre aquilo.

Eu teria que ser mais discreta com essa coisa de sexo no escritório. Seria melhor evitar...

A quem estava querendo enganar, se tiver mais oportunidades farei de novo.

Assim que Edward estiver distraído, eu vou agarrá-lo com vontade.

\- Isabella? – ele chamou mais uma vez, finalmente olhei para Edward e ri.

\- Não. Mas vamos ter certeza de fechar a porta no futuro. – ele sorriu.

\- Sim. E quanto a Tania?

\- O que tem ela?

\- Ela não pode ir ao casamento.

\- Com certeza. Precisamos reforçar a segurança.

Ele assentiu em acordo.

\- Isso quer dizer que podemos ter um grande casamento?

\- Se você fizer questão?

\- Eu faço.

Rolei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo.

\- Ok, mas como vamos fazer esse casamento gigante? Eu não sei nem organizar uma festinha de criança. – ele riu.

\- Vamos contratar alguém para isso.

\- Sério? Existe alguém que faz isso?

\- Sim, uma organizadora de casamentos.

Que legal.

\- E onde se acha uma dessas?

\- Não tenho certeza. Ah já sei, pedirei a minha secretaria para encontrar algumas para mim, em seguida escolheremos qual nos agradar mais.

Gostei.

\- Parece bom.

\- Ótimo. Eu tenho uma reunião. Srta. Swan, por favor encontre algumas organizadoras de casamento para mim, sim? – falou já indo para a porta e comecei a assentir enquanto saia da mesa.

\- Ah, ok... – espera.

Eu era a secretaria.

Estreitei os olhos pra ele que sorriu.

Merda foi igual a compra da camisinha, ele me enganou.

Esse pilantra.

Virei pronta pra xingar, mas ele já estava saindo da sala.

Assim que me vi sozinha, comecei a resmungar.

Meu noivo era um pilantra da pior espécie.

Só me enganava.

Droga.

Onde vou achar uma organizadora de casamento?

Pergunta idiota.

Vou olhar no Google.

Antes que eu olhasse, vi a hora e me lembrei de Rosie.

Ah, o plano.

Saí rapidamente da sala e vi B2.

\- Vamos B2, temos um plano para executar. – falei enquanto andava, ele correu a me seguir.

\- Nós, Srta. Bella?

\- Exatamente, querendo ou não você já faz parte do plano.

\- Como?

Entramos no elevador, e apertei o número do andar de Rosie, mas ele apertou o pare.

\- Srta. Bella? – suspirei.

\- Ok, nós vamos ajudar Rosie. Ela precisa que Conan Pooh tome uma atitude, esperamos que ao te ver, ele perceba que não é o único bonitão do mundo e tome uma atitude de macho.

Ele me encarava atônito e aproveitei para apertar o botão novamente, o elevador voltou a andar.

Estávamos quase chegando quando me lembrei de Tânia.

\- E quanto a Tânia? O que fizeram com ela?

\- Ah B1... quer dizer Felix, a levou para esfriar a cabeça.

Que bom!

Quanto mais longe aquela louca ficasse de mim, melhor.

Por que esses doidos sempre veem atrás de mim? Eu devo ter alguma coisa que atrai gente doida.

Quando as portas se abriram, coloquei a cabeça para fora e sorri ao ver, ao lado do bebedor, Rosie e Conan Pooh, ou Emmett se preferir, eu prefiro Conan Pooh.

\- Eles estão ali. – B2 colocou a cabeça para fora e grunhiu.

\- Estou vendo. – voltei para o elevador e segurei a porta quando ela tentou fechar.

\- Ok, aqui está o plano, você vai chegar lá todo bonitão e convidar Rosie pra sair.

\- Srta. Bella, eu não acho uma boa idéia.

\- Ok, então você vai chegar lá e jogar o seu charme nela.

\- Por favor, não vamos fazer isso.

\- Ok, agora já sei, você vai chegar lá e ser todos sorrisos para Rosie, mas seja um homem de poucas palavras.

\- Srta. Bella, vamos voltar para a sala do Sr. Cullen, sim?

\- Caramba, nenhum plano serve pra você. Eu desisto, você orquestra o plano.

\- O quê? – nem o deixei terminar, agarrei a sua mão e o puxei para fora do elevador.

Esperava que ele tivesse um grande plano, já que ele frustrou todos os meus.

Ao nos aproximarmos, vi que Rosie começou a me dar olhares estranhos, ela riu nervosamente enquanto acariciava o peito do Conan Pooh.

Qual era o seu problema?

Quando chegamos, Emmett se virou para nós, ele sorriu e assenti.

\- Bom dia, Emmett.

\- Isabella.

\- Bella.

\- Ah sim. Esqueci, Edward que cisma com Isabella. – sorri e percebi que atrás dele, Rosie fazia gestos estranhos.

Era quase como um jogo de mímica.

E eu era péssima em mímica.

Ela movia os braços e fazia corações com os dedos e se abraçou e deu beijinhos no ar, estreitei os olhos em confusão, o que fez o Conan Pooh olhar para trás, nesse momento, Rosie fingiu que tirava uma poeirinha do ombro.

Estranho.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e depois ele se voltou para mim.

\- Então, quem é esse? – ele apontou para B2, o olhei e sorri, agarrando o seu braço, o puxando para mais perto.

\- Um amigo. Esse é... – olhei para ele em busca de ajuda, mas ele só suspirou e em seguida para minha surpresa e alegria, ele estendeu a mão para o Conan Pooh.

\- Sou Demetri, prazer.

\- Ah, claro. Emmett.

Os dois se mediram, já que Emmett era tão grande quanto B2.

Rolei os olhos pra todo esse concurso regado a testosterona.

Ninguém merecia...

\- Enfim B... er Demetri, já conhece a minha amiga Rosie. – ele me olhou, o olhei e ficamos nós encarando.

" _Cara eu falei o seu nome verdadeiro, me ajuda ai_." Eu disse com os olhos.

" _Sério isso? Vai mesmo me fazer, fazer isso?"_ Ele disse com os olhos dele.

" _Sim."_ Eu disse de volta.

" _Não."_ Ele negou balançando a cabeça.

" _Faça logo!"_ Pedi agarrando o seu braço.

" _Eu não quero!" –_ ele ainda negava.

" _Por favor..." –_ implorei arregalando os meus olhos.

" _Não!" – a_ sua negativa parecia mais fraca, estava conseguindo pegá-lo.

" _Por favooor..." –_ pedi mais insistentemente.

" _Não, não..." – ele já parecia indeciso._

" _POOOR FAVOOOOR!"_ – meu lábio inferior tremeu e implorei com olhos cada vez maiores.

 _Te odeio!_ – ele grunhiu e sorri.

Isso...

Foi o que rolou entre nossos olhares.

\- Ainda não. – ele murmurou e sorri.

Sabia que ele faria a coisa certa.

\- Rosie, esse é Demetri o meu amigo.

\- Ah, ok. Prazer.

\- O prazer é meu.

Ambos sorriram e foi só.

Mas que diabos!

Cheguei perto de B2, para sussurrar.

\- Fala algo?

\- Como o quê?

\- Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Dá em cima dela.

\- Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia.

\- É ótima. Vamos logo. – o empurrei para frente, Rosie e Conan Pooh olhava entre nós confusos.

\- Então Rosie, é muito bonito, é o seu nome mesmo?

\- É apelido de Rosalie.

\- Ah sim. É bonito também. – ela sorriu e fui para mais perto de Emmett.

\- Uh obrigada. Mas pode me chamar de Rosie.

\- Ok Rosie. Eu prefiro.

Ao ficar ao lado do Conan Pooh pigarreei para chamar a sua atenção, ele parou de encarar Rosie e B2 como um falcão.

\- Então, eles fazem um bonito casal, hein? – ele grunhiu.

\- Eu não acho.

\- Mesmo. Eu acho, acha que devo incentivar Rosie a sair com B... er Demetri, ele é um cara legal.

\- Se você diz, eu não confio nele.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele me parece meio suspeito. – olhei para B2.

Ele não tinha nada de suspeito.

Ele era bonito, loiro, alto, como um modelo de comercial de cueca.

Só perdia pro meu Edward, que era a gostosura em pessoa.

\- Tá imaginando coisas, ele é ótimo. O conheço muito bem. E ele e Rosie fariam um ótimo casal.

Ele começou a resmungar coisas sem sentido, enquanto os olhava conversar.

Hmmm, o plano estava indo muito bem.

Tudo conforme o planejado.

Emmett estava se queimando de ciúmes.

Perfeito, agora ele tomaria uma atitude de homem, e...

De repente, Conan Pooh grunhiu e na sua presa de chegar até os dois quase me derrubou, quando foquei melhor na cena, vi que B2 estava se inclinado em direção a Rosie, ela sorria com a mão em seu ombro, quando Emmett se aproximou, eles se afastaram.

\- Desculpa acabar com a alegria de vocês, mas essa mulher me pertence, cara.

\- Ahhh... – B2 olhou entre nós três de boca aberta, acredite, não era o único.

Todos estávamos chocados, claro que a própria Rosie não sabia se ria, comemora ou chutava ele por demorar tanto.

\- Vamos Rosie. – ele agarrou a cintura dela e a levou para longe de nós.

Olhei para B2 e sorri, ele só suspirou e foi em direção ao elevador, corri atrás dele.

\- Isso foi muito bom. Você arrasou. – ele me olhou irritado e sorri.

\- Srta. Bella, isso foi extremamente desconfortável.

\- Por quê?

\- Sou seu segurança, não seu amiguinho.

Suspirei.

Ele estava certo.

\- Tem razão, desculpe. Não vou fazer de novo.

\- OK.

Entramos no elevador e as portas fecharam, ficamos em silêncio por alguns andares, ia falar algo, pedir desculpas ou qualquer coisa pra acabar com aquele climão, quando as portas abriram e Tânia entrou. Assim que ela me viu, os seus olhos se arregalaram, fui mais para perto de B2, se aquela louca pulasse em mim, ele me protegeria, né?

\- Bella.

\- Uh, oi.

\- Que coincidência maravilhosa.

\- Eu não chegaria a tanto. – ela sorriu e chegou mais perto, me aproximei mais de B2.

\- Não se preocupe boba, eu falei com Felix, vou me comportar. – estreitei os olhos e ela sorriu mais.

\- Claro. – só por precaução, fiquei mais perto do B2.

Já dizia o ditado, o seguro morreu de velho.

E eu não confiava nenhum pouco nela.

Era óbvio que ela queria o meu corpo nu.

E ele só era do Edward.

\- Srta. Denali, se controle sim, ou eu irei imobilizada.

\- Calma rapaz, eu não fiz nada.

Ambos a olhávamos desconfiados, com muita cautela.

Sim, estamos de olho nela.

\- Então vai mesmo se casar com Edward?

\- Sim.

\- Parabéns.

\- Qual o plano?

\- Uh?

\- Você só está me desejando parabéns pra depois dar o bote não é? Hein, hein, hein?

\- Não seja tão fantasiosa Bellinha, não é nada disso. Eu conversei com Felix e ele tem razão, está na hora de superar.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Eu sei quando perdi e eu perdi para Edward. Vocês formam um lindo casal, a propósito. Estou feliz por vocês.

\- Oh, isso é bom.

\- E não é? Eu vou tomar novos ares e aceitar a derrota com dignidade.

Isso era bom.

Deve ter sido uma senhora conversa, a mulher parecia outra.

Era muito legal.

Me afastei um pouco de B2, mais tranqüila agora.

Devia ter uns papos com B1, ele parecia ser um guru ou qualquer coisa.

\- Só tenho que fazer uma coisa para seguir em frente.

\- Ah é, o quê?

As portas se abriram, e havia várias pessoas na frente esperando, todos de terno, e ia mais para o fundo para eles entrarem, quando tão rápido que não percebi Tânia veio até mim e agarrou a minha cabeça me dando um beijo na boca.

E um bem estalado.

Quando se afastou a encarei em choque e ela sorriu.

\- Agora posso seguir em frente. – ela falou toda feliz antes de sair do elevador, como se não tivesse acabado de me beijar na boca, na frente de um monte de gente estranha.

Ela passou pelos homens e fui mais para o fundo vermelha como um pimentão, B2 me olhava de boca aberta.

\- Não diga nada. – murmurei enquanto os homens entravam.

Conforme o elevador foi enchendo, me espremi no fundo, B2 ao meu lado, senti o homem do meu outro lado se mover e ao olhá-lo, grunhi, Aro.

Merda.

Justo Aro.

E justo quando a louca me beijou na boca.

Ai Deus, por que comigo?

\- Isso foi interessante. – ele murmurou e ri nervosamente.

\- Pois é.

\- Edward sabe desses seus hábitos. – dessa vez olhei pra ele.

\- Hábitos? Que hábitos?

\- Que você tem atração por mulheres, também.

\- Aquilo não... eu não... não tenho nada com mulheres. – murmurei e ele riu.

\- É claro. Mas é meu dever avisar Edward, só fique avisada.

Ofeguei e quando as portas se abriram, eu nem sei se era o meu andar, eu só empurrei todo mundo do caminho e saí, claro que foi mal calculado, pois B2, não esperava a minha saída abrupta e não conseguiu me seguir quando as portas fechadas, e pior ainda, Aro conseguiu sair.

Me vi sozinha em frente ao elevador com Aro, olhei em volta e vi que tinha alguns cubículos próximos, ele não me mataria em público né?

\- Ah... – dei um passo para trás e vi ele me olhando com atenção.

\- Então, eu não queria dizer nada a Edward, mas eu creio que eu deva, é claro que posso não contar nada, depende de você.

\- Como?

Ele suspirou.

\- Escute Srta. Swan, eu não tenho nada contra você, mas não sei se você é a mulher certa para Edward.

\- Não sou?

\- Creio que não. Fiz uma pequena investigação sobre você. Descobri que você é bem inferior a ele.

\- Inferior?

\- Pobre. Não nos misturamos com pessoas da sua laia.

Nossa, precisava me chamar de pobre assim, na lata?

Eu sei que era.

Sempre soube.

Mas não era legal ficar falando assim. Na cara da pessoa, né?

Engoli em seco, mas respirei fundo.

Eu podia até ser pobre, mas Edward me amava, vai se casar comigo, e não ligava pra minha pobreza, então por que eu vou me importaria?

Estufando o peito o enfrentei.

\- Bom, Edward sabe da minha situação e não liga de se misturar com gente da minha laia, ele até gosta.

\- Como?

\- Isso mesmo. Ele me ama e vamos nos casar, então eu não ligo para o que você diz.

\- Srta. Swan... – não o deixei terminar, empinei o queixo.

\- E fique sabendo que Edward sabe dos meus hábitos e os adora.

\- O quê?

\- Enfim, não é da sua conta se eu beijo mulheres feito doida, é só da conta de Edward e ele não liga. Agora se me dar licença, vou sair por aí beijando mais mulheres se me der vontade.

Empinei o queixo o máximo que pude e fui embora.

Fui pelas escadas ao invés do elevador, subi meio lance de escadas antes de me sentar, pois não sentia as minhas pernas.

Ai meu Deus.

Eu acabei de dizer pro padrinho de Edward que eu era bissexual?

Sério isso?

\- Bella? – ergui a cabeça e vi B2, ele parecia aliviado em me ver.

\- Onde estava?

Ah, merda.

\- Não conta pro Edward que nos perdemos, ele vai ficar chateado.

Ele gemeu e veio até mim se sentando do meu lado.

\- Você está bem?

\- Mais ou menos, o padrinho do Edward acha que eu sou bissexual. – ele tentou esconder a risada com uma tosse.

\- Não se importe com isso. Lembre-se que o dito padrinho não é um cara legal, é possivelmente um assassino, a opinião dele, pouco importa.

\- Verdade. Ainda assim, foi meio chato ele ficar sabendo. E ele me chamou de pobre.

\- Sem querer ser grosso, você é meio pobre mesmo.

\- Hey!

\- Vi a senhorita com algumas roupas cheia de buracos. – bufei cruzando os braços.

\- Eu tenho culpa que roupa velha é mais confortável.

\- Também vi a senhorita sugerindo ao mordomo para guardar em uma sacola os pães que sobraram.

\- Pra fazer torrada. O que os ricos fazer com o pão que sobra? – perguntei indignada.

Foi uma sugestão normal, não sei por que Carl e os outros acham tão esquisito.

Rico era esbanjador isso sim.

Ele riu e deu um tapinha gentil no meu ombro.

\- Vamos Bella, B1 e o Sr. Cullen nos esperam.

\- OK.

Começamos a subir as escadas juntos quando comecei a rir.

-Hey você chamou B1 de B1.

\- Sim, eu acabei me rendendo ao seu apelido para nós. Aliás, o que significam?

\- Brutamontes 1 e 2, não é óbvio?– ele riu.

\- Sim, óbvio. Não sei como não percebi antes.

Rimos.

\- Hey o que seria um Conan Pooh?

\- Ah é como Rosie chama Emmett, porque para ela, ele a lembra de Conan o Bárbaro e do ursinho Pooh. – isso o fez rir.

\- Gostei. Ah, a sua amiga mais cedo, já está namorando com o rapaz.

\- Como sabe?

Será que era isso o que ela estava tentando dizer com toda a mímica?

Percebi que eu era ruim mesmo de mímica, mas ela era pior, pois os seus gestos tinham nada a ver.

\- Ela me pediu para te dizer.

\- Era disso que conversavam? Achei que a estava a paquerando.

\- Nem eu e nem ela tínhamos interesse nisso.

Aff tanto trabalho para nada.

\- Então B2, agora somos amigos, hein?– ele abriu a boca, em seguida sorriu.

\- Creio que sim. Mas não abuse, por favor.

\- Não prometo nada.

Murmurei empinando o queixo e indo mais rápido, precisava contar a Edward os recentes acontecimentos.

 **Ficamos algumas horas separados e eu já viro bissexual.**

 **Nada bom!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Apertei a mão de Stuart, havíamos finalizado as negociações e estávamos marcando um encontro para assinar o contrato quando o seu telefone tocou. Ele me pediu licença por um momento, então peguei o meu celular.

Olhei a tela onde tinha uma foto de Isabella dormindo e sorri.

Tão bonita...

E em breve minha.

Ela já era, mas seria bom se fosse oficial.

Quando Stuart voltou, ele olhou para a foto e sorriu.

\- Quem é essa moça bonita?

\- Ah, minha noiva.

\- Está noivo? Não sabia.

\- É recente. Ainda estamos vendo os planos do casamento.

\- Vão ter um grande casamento?

\- Sim.

\- Contratou um organizador?

\- Ainda não.

\- Ah, espere. – ele pegou seu celular e me mandou uma mensagem.

\- Esse é o número de Vic. Ela é ótima. Organizou o meu casamento.

Assenti agradecido.

O casamento de Stuart havia sido muito bonito.

\- Obrigado. Ligarei para ela mais tarde.

\- Ligue. Ela é ótima. Ajuda em tudo.

Agradeci mais uma vez e voltamos a comer.

Depois do almoço, marcamos de ele ir a empresa, disse que ligaria para agendar o horário, voltei para a empresa o mais rápido possível.

Odiava ficar tanto tempo longe de Isabella.

Ela devia estar doida, pois a mandei procurar por organizadores.

Sei que foi errado, mas sua expressão quando era enganada sempre era engraçada.

Ao chegar a empresa, saí do carro e fui em direção ao elevador. Felix me seguindo de perto, durante o almoço ele havia ficado em uma mesa não muito longe, vi que algumas pessoas me olhavam e cochichavam, estranho.

A maior parte do caminho foi assim e comecei a me preocupar.

O que será que Isabella aprontou.

\- Algo aconteceu. – murmurei e vi ele assentindo levemente.

Ao chegar ao meu andar, antes que alcançasse a minha sala, fui parado por Aro.

Engoli a raiva.

\- Edward.

\- Aro.

\- Podemos conversar.

\- Tem que ser agora? Tenho um compromisso? – ele suspirou.

\- É importante Edward.

\- Certo, diga.

\- Bem, talvez fosse melhor termos essa conversa em particular. – vi ele olhando sugestivamente para Felix.

\- Se for sobre Isabella, eu já sei tudo sobre ela.

\- Duvido que saiba tudo.

\- Sim, eu sei. Não há segredo entre nós.

\- Sabe das suas preferências?

\- Preferências?

Do que diabos ele estava falando?

Olhei para Felix e ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

\- Bem, ela... – antes que ele falasse as portas que vinham das escadas se abriram e Isabella surgiu com Demetri.

Ela sorriu ao me ver, mas fez uma careta para Aro, eu suspirei.

Seja o que for que aconteceu não era bom.

\- Escute Aro, vou a sua sala mais tarde, sim?

\- Mas...

O ignorando fui até ela, ela chegou perto de mim e peguei a sua mão levando aos lábios.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Agora está.

 **Pela sua carinha havia muito para dizer. E eu tinha a impressão de que mesmo não devendo, eu acabaria achando tudo muito divertido.**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaaaaaaaa povoo pervooo**

 **dedicando o capitulo para rafaela Juvenal e Keyla Leticia parabens pervaass**

 **adorando os coments como sempreee**

 **vcs são divaaas**

 **agora acho que a Tania aceitou ne**

 **ela ate ganhou um beijo kkk**

 **Pobre Bella**

 **viver é dificil**

 **Enfim, falando pouco pq ja ta tarde e amanha trabalho cedo :'(**

 **Comentem muitãooo e nos vemos no proximo capitulo**

 **fuiiii**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Dois_**

* * *

Depois de conversar com B2 eu estava até me sentindo um pouco melhor. Ainda era uma bissexual para o mundo, mas fiquei mais amiga de B2, então as coisas até estavam meio a meio pra mim. Tipo, já estive em pior situação.

Já que só faltava um lance para o nosso andar, resolvemos ir pela escada mesmo, ao abrir a porta, demos de cara com Edward, B1 e claro, que como o universo me odiava, Aro.

Era óbvio que ele já estava ali contando os meus podres para Edward.

Os vi murmurando algo, em seguida Edward veio até mim, pegando a minha mão e dando um beijo no dorso.

-Tudo bem?

\- Agora está... – murmurei feliz por ele estar comigo.

Ele olhou para trás e vimos Aro bufar e ir para o elevador.

Edward se voltou para mim sorrindo.

-Então, algo que queira me contar?

\- Querer, eu não quero... Mas preciso contar. – ele sorriu.

\- O que houve?

\- Nem vai querer saber.

\- Sim, quero. O que houve? – ele perguntou mais uma vez e com um suspiro peguei em seu braço.

\- Vamos pra sua sala, é uma conversa pra se ter em particular.

\- Ah, tudo bem.

Fomos para a sua sala e assim que entramos. o levei para o sofá e sentei ao seu lado pegando a sua mão.

Como contar aquilo pra ele.

-Isabella? – ele chamou, com certeza, preocupado, então era melhor falar de uma vez.

\- Primeiro de tudo, a culpa de tudo é meio que sua.

\- Minha?

\- Sim, ela está em nossas vidas por sua causa. – Edward gemeu.

\- O que Tânia fez agora?

Bom que ele entendeu rápido.

-Então, ela me beijou na boca.

\- Puta merda!

\- No elevador.

\- Ai Deus!

\- Na frente de um monte de gente.

\- Sério?

\- E essa nem é a pior parte.

\- Pode ficar pior?

\- Sim. Foi na frente de Aro.

\- Porra!

\- Mas fica pior.

\- Isabella, como pode ficar pior?

\- Eu meio que disse pro Aro que adoro beijar mulher e que você sabia e gostava.

\- Por que disse isso?

\- Ele me chamou de pobre.

\- Como é?

\- Isso mesmo. Disse que gente da minha laia, a pobre, não se misturava com gente da sua laia, a rica. – deixei bem claro e Edward se levantou.

\- Ele realmente disse isso pra você?

\- Sim. Foi bem curto e grosso. – resmunguei cruzando os braços, Edward suspirou voltando a se sentar e esticou os braços, fui rapidamente para eles e suspirei em seu abraço.

\- Sinto muito amor. Mas não dê atenção a ele, sim? Eu não ligo pra essas coisas, sabe, não é?

\- Eu sei. Mas não gostei de ouvir mesmo assim.

Sabia da minha condição de ser pobre. Sempre fui. Mas não era legal o povo ficar jogando na cara.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com Aro, ele não tem o direito de falar com você assim. – assenti ainda abraçada a ele.

Não ligava tanto agora estando abraçada a Edward, tudo parecia melhor com os seus braços em volta de mim.

Senti os seus lábios em minha testa e sorri feliz.

-Então, o que o levou ao papo de bissexual? Foi só porque ele a viu beijando Tânia? – suspirei me afastando um pouco.

\- Na verdade, isso veio à tona depois de ele dizer que ia fofocar pra você das minhas preferências. – ele assentiu parecendo entender.

\- E aí disse a ele que era bissexual?

\- Eu fiquei tão brava com a coisa toda de pobre e a ameaça, que deixei escapar que você sabia e apoiava. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza que eu disse que você adorava.

\- Sério? Tinha que dizer que eu adorava...

\- Eu estava brava, não foi na maldade. – ele riu.

\- Tudo bem. Aro queria falar comigo, imagino que era sobre isso. Hmmm disse que Tânia a beijou na frente de várias pessoas?

\- Sim, tinha uns seis caras, talvez mais na frente do elevador.

\- Entendo, vamos ver isso depois. Agora como você está?

\- Eu?

\- Sim. Depois dessa situação toda, ainda gosta de homens? – dei um beliscão nele o fazendo rir.

\- Não tem graça.

\- Tem muita, amor.

\- Sério, por que essas coisas acontecem comigo? – resmunguei, ele me puxou para os seus braços mais uma vez.

\- Você atrai gente doida.

Até queria negar, mas ele tinha razão. Era como seu eu tivesse um imã para loucura.

Ainda estávamos abraçadinhos, quando aproveitei o momento e dei uma apalpadinha na bunda de Edward, o senti grunhir.

-Isabella?

\- O quê?

\- Está apalpando a minha bunda?

\- Sim. Sabe, só pra você ter certeza que eu ainda gosto de homem. – dei uma apertadinha só pra não deixar dúvidas, o fazendo rir.

De repente ele me deitou no sofá, ficando sobre mim.

-Edward?

\- Só pra termos certeza que você gosta mesmo de homens. – ele piscou e me beijou.

Gemi o abraçando, os meus braços envolvendo o seu pescoço assim como as minhas pernas o rodeando, ele se esfregou em mim sobre as roupas e gemi, assim como ele.

Sua boca se afastou da minha, só para descer para o meu pescoço, que ele lambeu e beijou, enquanto a sua mão erguia a minha saia, os seus dedos provocando a minha coxa, subindo e subindo, até chegar a minha calcinha.

Suspirei quando ele espalmou a minha entrada, em seguida afastou a minha calcinha, só para deslizar um dedo dentro de mim.

-Já está pronta amor...

\- Sim... – arfei abrindo mais as pernas.

\- Quero te fuder...

\- Me fode...

\- Não temos camisinha.

\- Espera. – o soltei e enfiei a mão nos peitos, ele riu quando tirei uma do sutiã.

\- Quantas camisinhas cabem nesse sutiã?

\- Muitas.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele rasgou a embalagem, tirou as calças, porém colocar a camisinha foi o mais complicado, ele deu um jeito e voltou a me beijar enquanto me penetrava.

Ambos gememos, enquanto ele me beijava, ou melhor, devorava a minha boca, ele me fudeu rápido e forte, tivemos uma rapidinha e foi ótima.

Seu pau me devastou da melhor maneira possível. Fazendo-me vir com força, os meus gritos sendo abafados por seus beijos.

Não demorou pra ele vir, me seguindo, para não me morder, ele afastou a boca, mas a enterrou em minha garganta onde ele deu um belo de um chupão, o que me fez muito excitada.

-Edward... – gemi e ele grunhiu saindo de cima de mim.

\- Tudo bem amor?

Sorri feliz e ele se deitou sobre mim para me beijar mais uma vez.

Estávamos trocando beijos quando bateram na porta. Com um suspiro empurrei de leve Edward para que ele saísse de cima de mim. Assim que ele saiu esperei ele se ajeitar, ajeitando a minha saia, tirando os amassados da minha camisa, fui atender.

Abri a porta e sorri para B1, ele sorriu de volta.

\- Srta. Bella, desculpe-me interromper, mas queria dar um aviso ao Sr. Cullen.

\- Ah claro. Pode entrar.

Avisei que ia olhar a sua agenda e os deixei conversando.

Ao ir para minha a mesa vi B2 lendo uma revista e fui trabalhar. Quase não trabalhei hoje.

Edward precisava de uma secretaria urgente, eu era péssima pra aquele trabalho.

Concentrei-me nas minhas tarefas pelo resto do dia e mesmo depois de B2 sair da sala de Edward, eu não fui lá o tentar...

Ok, eu fiquei entendiada uma hora e brinquei com o telefone.

Mas depois fui trabalhar.

Perto da hora de sair, senti o meu celular apitar e como não tinha mais nada a fazer. aproveitei para ver as mensagens.

 _Agora eu sou uma mulher comprometida. 18:29 PM_

 _Futura Sra. Conan Pooh, muito prazer :p 18:29 PM_

 _Quando me ligar e não atender, é porque estou fazendo sexo selvagem com o meu namorado \o/ 18:30 PM_

 _Isso é informação demais :x 18:30 PM_

 _Kkkkk desculpa, não resisti :D 18:31 PM_

 _Eu por acaso fico te contando sobre as minhas escapadas com o chefinho? 18:31 PM_

 _Não. Mas devia. Então, já fizeram na sala dele? Na mesa? Detalhes... 8) 18:32 PM_

 _Sai fora sua pervertida, não vou te contar essas coisas... cof cof cof mais de uma vez ;) 18:33 PM_

 _Essa é minha garota. Agora um assunto sério. 18:33 PM_

 _Fala aí. 18:33 PM_

 _Acha que devo dar uma coleira para o Conan Pooh? 18:34 PM_

 _O quê? 18:34 PM_

 _Sabe, pras taradas da sessão dele saberem que ele tem DONA. 18:34 PM_

 _Um anel não é melhor? É mais sutil. 18:35 PM_

 _Mas e se não for o suficiente. Queria deixar bem claro que ele está fora do mercado. 18:35 PM_

 _Um anel é o suficiente. 18:35 PM_

 _Eu ainda prefiro a idéia da coleira. Vou ver o que ele acha. 18:36 PM_

 _Você é doida. 18:36 PM_

 _Sou precavida. E quanto a você? 18:36 PM_

 _Eu? 18:36 PM_

 _Sim. Como deixa claro para as pervas de plantão que o chefinho é seu? 18:37 PM_

 _Não tinha pensado nisso. Mas meu Edward ao contrário do seu Conan Pooh não é galinha, então não me preocupo tanto. 18:38 PM_

 _Verdade. Mas a minha preocupação não é Emmett em si, e sim as vadias de plantão. Se eu sou capaz de agarrá-lo, outra pode fazer o mesmo. 18:38 PM_

 _Bom ponto. Vou ter que tomar uma providência. 18:39 PM_

 _E qual vai tomar? 18:39 PM_

 _Eu tô entre o anel e escrever na testa dele que ele pertence à Bella Swan. 18:39 PM_

 _Eu gostei da coisa de escrever na testa. 18:40PM_

 _Eu também! 18:40PM_

 _Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. 18:40PM_

 _Kkkkkkkkkkkkk :p. 18:40PM_

 _Hey, que papo é esse que tem rolado na empresa de que você é bissexual? . 18:41PM_

 _Nem queira saber. Só uma coisa a dizer, quero matar Tânia. . 18:41PM_

 _Só me diz o lugar e a hora que ajudo. E se for a um horário que não pode me usar como álibi... 18:41PM_

 _Valeu. Vou me lembrar disso... . 18:42PM_

-Isabella? – parei de digitar ao ver Edward.

\- Sim?

\- Vamos?

\- Ah, claro.

Despedi-me de Rosie, prometendo ir vê-la no horário do almoço amanhã para que ela me contasse os detalhes do namoro com o Conan Pooh.

Sorrindo para Edward, peguei as minhas coisas e fomos para o elevador com os rapazes em nosso encalço.

Ao chegarmos ao estacionamento, entramos no carro e como sempre, B2 foi para o seu carro seguindo a gente, a viagem para casa foi rápida, ao chegarmos fui direto para o banho, estava precisando de um hoje.

Depois do banho, vesti uma das camisas de Edward mesmo e uma calcinha. Deitei-me na cama pegando o meu celular, vi Edward entrar no quarto, ele veio até mim, beijando a minha bochecha em seguida foi para o banheiro.

Fechei os olhos por um momento para esperá-lo, para que pudéssemos brincar um pouco antes do jantar, bocejei e me aconcheguei melhor nas cobertas, ah essa cama, era a cama das camas.

-Isabella... – senti Edward me chacoalhando e grunhi.

\- O quê?

\- Levante amor, temos que ir trabalhar. – abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta.

\- Que horas são?

\- 6h30, você vai tomar banho? – me sentei abruptadamente e grunhi.

\- Eu dormi?

\- Como um morto. Nem acordou para jantar.

Caramba, que sono maligno era aquele?

Esfreguei o rosto para espantar o sono.

-Desculpa, nem aproveitamos a noite. – ele riu e veio para cima de mim.

\- Amor, você é uma tarada, eu fico bem ficando um dia sem sexo. – fiz beicinho e ele me deu um beijo rápido.

\- Chato.

\- Vá se arrumar para irmos, sim?

\- Ok.

Ele desceu e fui me vestir. Como tomei banho ontem e desmaiei, só fui lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e dar um jeito na juba.

Depois de vestida desci também.

Encontrei os rapazes a mesa e me juntei a eles. Carl servia o café, dei bom dia a todos e tomei o meu lugar ao lado de Edward, ele me empurrou algumas torradas e sorri agradecida.

-Bom dia, Bella.

\- Dia Carl. – bocejei e ele me olhou preocupado.

\- Está bem? Não jantou ontem e parece cansada.

\- Só com um pouco de sono, nada demais. Ah, eu queria a sua ajuda em uma coisa.

\- É claro.

\- Quando eu chegar hoje, nós conversaremos.

\- Tudo bem.

Tomamos um café rápido e fomos embora.

No caminho cochilei no peito de Edward, mas ao chegar estava mais desperta. Dei uma bitoca em Edward. B2 e eu fomos comprar o café de Edward.

-Você está bem Srta. Bella?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Parece meio dispersa hoje.

\- Não é nada. Só cansaço, tem sido uma semana exaustiva. – ele assentiu parecendo entender.

Ao voltarmos para a empresa, reparei em alguns olhares estranho e gemi, tinha até me esquecido da minha fama de bissexual.

Maldita Tânia.

Rapidamente chegamos ao nosso andar.

Deixei os meninos e fui para a sala de Edward, ele lia o seu jornal, mas sorriu a me ver.

Entreguei-lhe o seu café e sentei-me em seu colo, como sempre, enquanto bebericava o meu chocolate.

Fiquei quietinha enquanto bebia, Edward dobrou o jornal e o olhei.

-O que está errado amor?

\- Uh?

\- Você parece um tanto aérea hoje?

\- Não é nada. Só cansada, foi uma semana difícil.

Ele não pareceu muito convencido, mas assentiu acariciando o meu cabelo.

-Quer almoçar fora hoje?

\- Eu combinei de almoçar com Rosie.

\- Tudo bem. Troque a minha reunião da tarde para um almoço hoje e poderemos sair mais cedo, sim?

\- Sim, Senhor. – saltei do seu colo lhe dando um beijinho e fui para fora.

Troquei os seus horários e depois voltei para a sua sala, para repassarmos a sua agenda. Tivemos algumas reuniões na parte da manhã.

Depois que Edward saiu para o seu almoço, desci para o refeitório, B2 atrás de mim. Vi Rosie já sentada e fui até ela.

B2 falou que ficaria não muito longe, mas nos daria privacidade e agradeci. Vai saber que coisas Rosie me contaria? A mulher não tinha filtro algum. E nenhuma vergonha na cara, também.

Combinações terríveis os meus amigos.

-Ah, chegou.

\- Boa tarde.

\- Não vai comer? – neguei.

\- Sem fome. Então me conta tudo? – ela olhou em volta e sorriu toda orgulhosa.

\- Um pouco antes de você chegar com B2, me encontrei com Emmett perto do bebedouro, ia fazer o tipo metida como sempre, né? Mas do nada, ele me convidou pra sair. Depois disso, você chegou.

\- O que deu nele pra finalmente tomar uma atitude?

\- Eu perguntei. Ele disse que outro dia me viu com B2 e ficou com medo de me perder. – demos gritinhos felizes, nem ligamos quando metade do refeitório nos encarava meio irritado.

\- Isso é tão legal.

\- Eu sei. Faz tempo que não namoro. Acho que perdi a prática.

\- Sei.

\- É serio. Tenho tanto para fazer.

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Deixar o meu apartamento mais arrumado pra futuras visitas dele e preciso ver como anda a minha injeção de anticoncepcional.

\- Sua o quê?

\- Você sabe, a vacina que tomo, sabe que odeio camisinhas, pois adoro sexo no chuveiro. – falou balançando as sobrancelhas e comecei a rir, mas o meu riso morreu.

Sexo no chuveiro.

Ai meu Deus.

-Bella está bem? Ficou meio pálida de repente.

\- Eu fiz sexo no chuveiro. – sussurrei e ela riu.

\- E? É ótimo. – neguei.

\- Não, eu não usei camisinha, eu acho... nenhuma vez...

Merda, merda, merda...

Senti a mão de Rosie na minha.

-Quando foi a sua última menstruação?

\- Eu sei lá, nunca prestei atenção nessas coisas. Você presta atenção?

\- Sim. Ao contrário de você, eu gosto de ficar de olho nessas coisas.

\- O que faço?

\- Primeiro vamos comprar um teste de gravidez.

\- Agora?

\- Sim.

\- Ok.

\- Mas antes precisamos de algumas coisas.

\- O quê?

\- Disfarces.

\- Boa. Eu já tenho um.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, espera. Vou buscar o meu.

\- E eu, o meu.

Combinamos de nos encontrar na frente da empresa e rapidamente fui à sala de Edward pegando o boné e óculos escuros da outra vez. No elevador, B2 me olhava confuso.

-Aonde vamos?

\- Resolver alguns assuntos.

\- Que seriam?

\- Melhor não saber.

\- Bella... – ele gemeu e suspirei.

\- B2, você só tem que saber que é melhor usar um disfarce para isso.

\- Eu não sei o que é? Mas já sei que não é uma boa idéia.

\- Você é muito pessimista B2.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada.

Na rua, vi Rosie e ela usava um sobretudo preto, um chapéu bem estiloso e óculos escuros redondos.

-Você vai gravar um filme de Detetive?

\- Não, e você vai roubar uma loja? – eu estava de boné e os óculos de Edward.

\- Não.

\- Então fica na sua.

Nossa, como estávamos _sensível._

Chamamos um taxi e pedi pra ele andar um pouco.

Sentamo-nos os três atrás.

-Por que não usamos o meu carro? – B2 perguntou espremido entre nós duas.

\- Que parte de missão secreta você não entendeu B2.

\- Temos que ser discretos B2. – murmurei e ele rolou os olhos.

E ficou na dele.

Quando avistei uma farmácia, pedi pra ele parar.

Descemos e entramos.

O atendente nos olhou confuso, mas o ignoramos, Rosie e eu andamos distraídas pelo lugar, sabe, como quem não quer nada, fingindo que só olhávamos, B2 atrás da gente.

-O que viemos comprar afinal? – ele sussurrou e paramos ao chegar ao corredor dos testes.

\- Qual eu pego?

\- Eu sei lá.

\- Qual você pegaria B2? – ele olhou de mim para os testes parecendo meio desesperado.

\- Uh?

Rolando os olhos, corri até o corredor onde vi as cestinhas, ao voltar, Rosie assentiu contente e começamos a jogar vários tipos dentro da cesta.

Satisfeitas, demos mais três voltas na loja e aproveitei para pegar mais camisinhas. Dessa vez peguei umas coloridas, eu já conhecia o pau de Edward o suficiente para o ver brilhar no escuro.

Fomos finalmente para o caixa, o rapaz me parecia familiar, mas nem lembrei-me de onde. Tipo, não podia ser a mesma farmácia, né?

Ia ser muita coincidência.

Quando finalmente começamos a passar as nossas compras, o rapaz parecia meio confuso com tantos testes, mas passou e paguei. Ele me entregou as sacolas piscando pra mim, eu hein!

Já na rua, olhamos para as nossas sacolas e chamamos um táxi.

À volta para a empresa foi em silêncio.

Nós três estávamos muito nervosos para ver o resultado.

Ao chegarmos fomos direto para o andar de Edward. Como Edward tinha um banheiro na sala dele, deixei Rosie e B2 na sala e fui pro banheiro.

Olhei as instruções e fiz o primeiro. Pra tirar a prova fiz logo todos de uma vez e sentei-me na tampa da privada enquanto esperava.

Aproveitei para olhar no google "o que fazer em uma gravidez não planejada".

Eita porra About 1,490,000 results (0.53 seconds)

Eu não ia ler tudo aquilo.

Ia clicar no primeiro link, porque normalmente eu clico no primeiro, se não fosse o que eu queria eu desistia mesmo, depois ia pro instagran.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e grunhi.

-Gente, ainda não deu o tempo.

Bateram de novo, bufando abri a porta só para dar de cara com Edward.

-Edward? O que faz aqui?

\- Essa é a minha sala. O que eles fazem aqui? – olhei atrás dele e B2 e Rosie estavam ao que parece jogando dama no celular do B2.

Voltei-me para Edward e sorri.

-Matando o tempo?

\- Isabella?

Suspirando o puxei para dentro do minúsculo banheiro, ele viu os palitinhos na pia e várias caixas no seu lixo.

-Isabella o que está acontecendo?

\- Então, hoje eu percebi que algumas vezes nós tínhamos esquecido a camisinha. – finalmente ele pareceu perceber.

Vi os seus olhos se arregalarem, enquanto ele olhava para os palitinhos, finalmente entendendo o que eles significavam.

-Já saiu o resultado?

\- Mais alguns segundos.

Ele assentiu regiamente e peguei a sua mão.

-É uma coisa ruim? – ele parou de encarar os palitinhos e olhou pra mim.

\- Não sei. Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade até agora. E você?

\- O mesmo. Não é ruim, mas não sei se é bom, também.

Ele assentiu me entendendo.

Prendemos a respiração enquanto esperávamos que um palitinho decidisse o como seria o nosso futuro.

Quando finalmente o meu celular apitou com o alarme que tinha colocado, fui olhar e suspirei.

-E aí? Você está?

Voltei a me sentar na privada, me sentindo um pouco decepcionada.

Eu não estava.

Olhei para Edward e neguei e ele sorriu, mas em seus olhos acho que ele se sentia um pouco decepcionado, também.

Interessante. Parece que no fundo, ambos queríamos aquilo.

 **Mas não foi dessa vez...**

* * *

 **Notas de rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Assim que Isabella saiu e Felix entrou, me ajeitei melhor no sofá, ele me cumprimentou e indiquei a poltrona ao lado.

-Obrigada Senhor.

\- Algo errado?

\- Não precisamente, mas queria deixar o Senhor de sobreaviso.

\- O que houve?

\- Como já tínhamos comentado com o Senhor, falei com um amigo meu e ele deu uma olhada no caso da morte dos seus pais. Ele acabou de me ligar e disse que realmente tinha coisa errada, ao falar com seus superiores... E como é do seu interesse, eles vão reabrir o caso. Meu amigo será o responsável, então pode ser que chamem o Senhor na Delegacia, assim como o seu Mordomo, e claro, Aro.

\- Entendo.

\- Quando Isabella me contou da conversa que presenciou, Aro falava com alguém.

\- Sim, você me disse, eu direi ao meu amigo para olhar possíveis cúmplices. Assim como o Policial que cuidou do caso na época, ele pode ter sido subornado para o caso ser encerrado sem maiores investigações.

\- E o que devemos fazer agora?

\- Ficar atentos. Se ele realmente for culpado, ao ser chamado a Policia para depor, ele pode se sentir acuado e atacar. Não saiam da nossa linha de visão e se cuidem. – assenti meio preocupado.

\- Isabella precisa de mais atenção.

\- Demetri vai cuidar dela. Ele nunca deixaria ninguém machucá-la.

\- Eu sei. Anda assim, só cuidem dela. Ela é extremamente importante para mim.

\- Assim como para nós.

Acabei por sorrir, até eles já se preocupavam com ela.

-Algo mais que precise?

\- Não, só isso. Meu amigo ligará nos próximos dias, sim.

\- Está bem, obrigado por toda a sua ajuda Felix.

\- Só estamos fazendo o nosso trabalho, Senhor.

Depois que ele saiu da sala, tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas a minha mente estava em todos esses novos acontecimentos.

Esfreguei os olhos para espantar o cansaço que se apossou de mim.

Isso era tão difícil.

Toda essa situação.

Minha cabeça ainda dava voltas com tudo isso.

Embora eu soubesse a verdade, uma pequena parte de mim queria que fosse mentira, que Aro não era esse monstro que ele parecia ser.

Mas tudo apontava cada vez mais e mais para isso.

Não sei como não tinha entrado em parafuso uma hora dessas.

O telefone em minha mesa tocou e o atendi.

-Sim?

\- Chefinho? – Isabella sussurrou e ri.

\- Sim.

\- Oh, isso funciona.

\- É um telefone Srta. Swan, claro que funciona.

\- Sabia que até agora eu não tinha o usado.

\- E por que o usou agora?

\- Eu tava com preguiça de trabalhar e estava curiosa. – rir baixinho.

\- Vá trabalhar Srta. Swan.

\- Ok, mas já vou avisando, nunca mais quero ser secretaria, é muito chato.

\- Estou avisado. Agora vá trabalhar.

\- Ok, ok. Cambio, desligo. – ela deu uma risadinha feliz e desligou o telefone.

Sorrindo, coloquei o telefone no gancho.

Sim, era por causa dela que eu não tinha entrado em parafuso.

Estranhamente, Isabella era quem me deixava são em meio ao caos, estranho, mas verdadeiro.

 **No meio da loucura, ela era o meu porto seguro.**

* * *

 **N/A: Povoo pervo ja ta arrumado o capítulooo**

 **Bora comenta de novooo**

 **amandooo os coments como sempre**

 **agora me vou \o/**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Três_**

* * *

-Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar.

\- Isabella... – ele me chamou e forcei um sorriso.

\- Só um pouquinho Edward, eu já volto. – ele assentiu e me deixou sair.

Fui para fora e vi B1 e B2 sentadinhos no sofá, fui até eles, ambos sentavam um ao lado do outro, mas não tão perto, acho que dava pra me espremer bem ali.

Sem pedir licença, já fui me sentando e tomando o meu lugar, me balancei me ajeitando, eles se afastaram gentilmente para me dar lugar.

-Obrigada. Cadê Rosie?

\- Ligaram, parece que ela era necessária no seu setor.

\- Entendo.

\- Está bem, Bella? – B2 me olhava preocupado e suspirei.

\- Não foi dessa vez B2.

Peguei o meu celular mandando uma mensagem rápida para Rosie.

Eu não estou grávida. Devia estar aliviada, mas estou triste, preciso de uma noite das garotas com muita porcaria. Topa? : '( 15:57 PM

Já estou saindo pra comprar as porcarias. \o/ 15:58 PM

Sorri para o telefone e me voltei para B2.

-Eu não sabia que queria um bebê até não estar grávida.

\- A senhorita está grávida? – B1 olhou entre mim e B2 confuso, ele suspirou.

\- É uma longa história B1, depois te conto. Agora Bella precisava ser consolada.

\- Er... vocês estão bem próximos, o que perdi.

Olhamo-nos e demos de ombros.

-Outra longa história.

Ele apertou os olhos e B2 estreitou os dele de volta.

Pelo jeito, eles também conseguiam falar por pensamentos.

Enquanto os dois tinham o seu bate papo mental, suspirei.

Eu realmente queria um bebê agora. Eu sabia que seria uma péssima mãe, mas ainda assim. Ver um bebê que seria uma mistura minha e de Edward, mais de Edward, eu tinha esperança, fez os meus olhinhos brilharem.

Então, eu tinha duas opções agora.

Primeira, eu deixava pra lá e deixava o destino decidir quando seria à hora. Quem sabe depois do casamento, quando estivéssemos mais acertados com essa coisa toda do padrinho psicopata do Edward.

Segundo, eu me livrava das caminhas e agarrava Edward em cada oportunidade que tivesse até eu ter um bebê.

Hmmm, a opção dois parecia bem mais atraente.

Qual seria que Edward preferiria?

Que boba, lógico que seria a segunda.

Decidida por mim e Edward, me levantei.

-Meninos não entrem naquela sala pelas próximas horas. E nem deixem ninguém entrar.

Ambos me olharam confusos, mas assentiram.

Fui rapidamente pra sala pronta para agarrar Edward, ele querendo ou não.

Assim que entrei na sala não o vi, ele ainda estava no banheiro? Com certeza chorando porque não teríamos um bebê, eu sabia que ele ia ser muito a favor do plano 2.

Fechei a porta e tranquei, porque né, nao iríamos dar sorte ao azar e comecei a ir pro banheiro, vi Edward saindo e já pulei nele.

-Isabella?

\- Já que eu não estou grávida, eu estava pensando que eu quero um e você parece querer um também. Então vamos fazer um.

Nem esperei ele responder, ia mostrar pra ele que era isso que ambos queríamos, passei por ele indo até o banheiro, levantei a blusa e comecei a jogar as camisinhas que estavam no meu sutiã.

Caramba, devia ter umas dez ali.

-Isabella, não... – Edward começou, mas o ignorei, ele queria isso também, só precisava ser convencido.

E assim que eu o agarrasse, eu o convenceria com certeza, então dei a descarga, o que só depois percebi que não era uma boa idéia, quando as camisinhas travaram na descarga e começaram a voltar pra cima e o vaso estava transbordando.

Ai Deus!

Olhei para Edward que suspirou.

-Srta. Swan. – merda era o tom de chefe.

\- Sim, Sr. Cullen. – sorri sem graça, sendo formal pra ele não ficar muito chateado.

\- Chame a manutenção e um desentupidor por favor.

Eu? Por que eu?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me lembrei.

Eu era a secretaria, claro que teria que ser eu.

Enferno!

\- Tudo eu, tudo eu. Eu vou me demitir assim que me casar. – saí da sala resmungando, querendo chutar alguma coisa.

Assim que saí da sala de Edward os meninos me olharam.

-Isso foi rápido.

\- Muito rápido, melhor voltar lá, assim não vai conseguir o seu bebê.

\- Calados. – ambos riram.

Eu os ignorei enquanto fazia as ligações necessárias.

-Boa tarde, eu preciso... – abaixei a voz para um sussurro. – Que a manutenção venha a sala do Sr. Cullen.

\- Como? – o cara da outra linha falou alto, pigarreei sussurrando novamente.

\- Manutenção e um desentupidor também.

\- Srta. Pode falar mais alto?

Olhei para os meninos que me olhavam e virei o rosto para o outro lado.

-Manutenção e um encanador, diabos.

\- Não precisa ser má educada.

Rolei os olhos e vi que os meninos sorriam, ai Deus, por que comigo?

[...]

Depois de toda a confusão da privada ter sido resolvida, e claro, que a fofoca fora espalhada, pois a privada havia sido entupida por camisinhas né, estávamos voltando pra casa.

Estava colada no meu canto do carro, meio chateada.

Além de não conseguir me aproveitar de Edward, ainda adicionei outra fofoca estranha a minha reputação. Com certeza agora tinham certeza que eu era lésbica, já que me livrei das camisinhas.

-Amor, não fique assim.

Olhei para Edward e acabei escorregando para o lado dele.

-Estou meio pra baixo.

\- Não fique, não foi nada.

\- Pra mim foi muita coisa.

\- Se você pensar bem, mais pra frente vai achar muito engraçado.

\- Você está achando engraçado agora?

\- Com certeza.

\- Aff!

Voltei pro meu canto, ele riu e me puxou de volta pra ele.

-O que acha de fazermos algo divertido hoje?

\- Interessante. Continue. – ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

\- Podemos sair para jantar, ou ir pra casa e ficar na piscina, ver um filme e até deixo você me atacar.

Gostei das sugestões. E sair era sempre bom, a segunda opção era melhor. Podia colocar em prática o meu plano 2.

-Piscina e tudo o que vem incluso. – ele riu.

\- Tenho a impressão de que vou ser atacado muito antes do final da noite.

\- Que bom que você já sabe.

Quando o carro parou, Edward me ajudou a sair, enquanto íamos para casa, ele passou o braço sobre os meus ombros.

-Uh Isabella, eu preciso te dizer algo.

\- O quê?- murmurei distraidamente.

\- Então sobre hoje...

Suspirei, não queria falar de hoje.

Além de não estar grávida. Paguei mico pelo mês todo, eu esperava...

Entramos na casa, enquanto eu pensava em um jeito de nunca mais falar sobre hoje, quando um monte de confete foi jogado na minha cara, claro que eu tava com a boca aberta e engoli um monte.

-Que diabos... – Edward começou enquanto eu tossia.

\- Caramba Bella, tem que ficar de boca fechada.

\- Sim, vou manter isso em mente porque nunca se sabe quando vão jogar papel na sua cara. O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Oxê, esqueceu?

\- O quê?

Ela suspirou e levantou o celular, o balançando na minha cara e assenti.

Ah tá, a noite das garotas.

Combinei isso antes do meu plano de abusar de Edward. Droga!

-Hmmm Isabella?

\- Foi mal Edward, quando eu estava meio pra baixo, eu chamei Rosie. – ele sorriu e beijou a minha testa.

\- Isso é bom. Vão se divertir, eu posso adiantar algum trabalho.

Mas... minha noite pervertida.

Edward cumprimentou Rosie rapidamente e se foi.

Olhei com um beicinho pra ela que bufou.

-Não vou embora. Já gastei _mô_ dinheiro em besteira e Carl nos espera na sala de cinema, com um monte de filmes de ação _fodástico_. – ela jogou os cabelos e saiu, suspirando a segui.

\- O quão fosdásticos eles são?

\- Nível 5 estrelas.

Enrosquei o meu braço no dela.

-Ok, posso agarrar o meu chefinho mais tarde.

\- Essa é a minha garota.

\- E aí, como estão as coisas com o Conan Pooh?

\- Boas, abusei muito dele nessas últimas horas.

\- Na sua sala?

\- E na dele.

Rolei os olhos.

Só o Edward tinha frescura com isso.

Todo mundo fazia.

-Então está firme esse namoro?

\- Super firme.

\- Legal Rosie.

\- Ah, até que enfim.

Ri ao ver o monte de comida, doces e a pilha de DVDs.

-Tânia não tá escondida em algum lugar por aqui, não né? – olhei em volta e eles bufaram.

\- Não! É só nós mesmo.

\- Ótimo. Então como fizeram isso tão rápido?

\- Ah, eu liguei pra Carl.

\- Você tem o telefone de Carl?

\- Tenho.

\- Eu não tenho.

\- Você nunca pediu.

Aff!

-Eu achei que você não tivesse um.

\- Claro, por que eu vivo na idade das pedras, eu tenho até instagran.

Mentira.

-E por que não me passou?

\- Você não pediu.

Posso bater num ser desse.

-Nós moramos juntos.

\- Ainda assim, não convido qualquer um.

Estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu.

-Crianças parem de brigar, tive uma idéia.

Rosie pegou o seu celular e clicou em algumas coisas, meu celular apitou e o do Carl, vi que Rosie fez um grupo no _whats_ pra nós.

Legal.

Olhei de esguelha para o celular do Carl e torci o nariz.

Gente, era melhor que o meu.

Era nesses momentos você tinha plena certeza de que era pobre, quando o celular do seu mordomo era melhor do que o seu.

Nem pro meu aniversário estar chegando para o Edward me dar um, né?

Depois de mandar um oi no grupo, de nome mais interessante "Bonde da Bagunça" sério aquilo?

Ia deixar clara a minha desaprovação com o nome depois.

Carl colocou o primeiro filme "Jonh Carter entre dois mundos", nós aconchegamo-nos no super sofás e passamos a comer.

E entre risadas e comilança, nos divertimos bastante.

Até me esqueci dos meus problemas.

Quando estava acabando "Stardust" vi que Rosie e Carl dormiram, sorrindo, saí de fininho e ia pro quarto dar umas bitocas em Edward, mas ao chegar lá, não o encontrei. Saí em busca dele, quando vi a luz do escritório acesa, uh, ele ainda estava acordado.

Aproveitei para ir lá.

Ao entrar, Edward digitava algo no notebook, sorrindo entrei mais e fechei a porta, isso o fez me olhar.

-Isabella? Cadê os outros?

\- Desmaiados. – olhei em volta da sua sala. – Sabe, acho que nunca entrei aqui.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, certeza. Mas o mais importante, nunca fizemos sexo aqui. – Edward riu.

\- Sério que é esse o seu primeiro pensamento?

\- Não é o seu?

\- Não.

\- Então claramente tem algo de errado com você.

\- Acredite amor, acho que tem algo de errado com você.

\- Você é chato.

\- Claro, claro.

Fui até ele, me sentando em seu colo.

-Então, agora que esse pensamento está na sua mente, o que quer fazer?

Suas mãos foram para as minhas coxas.

-Tenho algumas idéias. E você?

\- As de sempre. – ele riu.

Inclinei-me para ele capturando os seus lábios, nos beijamos enquanto nossas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro, em outras palavras, enquanto tentávamos nos despir sem parar de beijar. Não era fácil, mas não parávamos mesmo assim.

As mãos de Edward se estavam dentro da minha saia, os seus dedos acariciando o interior das minhas coxas, gemi baixinho, afastando a boca da dele, seus lábios imediatamente foram para a minha garganta.

Arfei agarrando os seus ombros, cravando as minhas unhas nele, quando ele alcançou a minha calcinha, o seu polegar se esfregando contra o meu clitóris inchado e mesmo sob o tecido, a sensação era explosiva.

Suas mãos em meu corpo sempre eram explosivas.

Mãos e bocas, tudo dele me deixava insana.

Voltamos a nos beijar, as minhas mãos abrindo a sua camisa e tocando onde podia alcançar, sem que eu tivesse que desgrudar a minha boca da dele. Edward parecia pensar o mesmo, pois senti a minha camisa saindo, em seguida a saia subindo mais até se agrupar em minha cintura.

Afastamos a bocas por um momento para respirar e rimos ofegantes.

Sem eu sair do seu colo, mas com um pouquinho de trabalho em equipe, ele tirou as calças em seguida ele estava dentro de mim.

Céus, nunca me cansaria da sensação. De ser tão, tão deliciosamente preenchida por ele. Abracei o seu pescoço encostando a testa na dele. Edward me olhou, enquanto deslizava as mãos por meu corpo, me causando arrepios de prazer, quando ele chegou a minha bunda deu um bom apertão, em seguida me fez subir e descer no seu pau.

Arfei cravando as unhas nas suas costas, gemendo também, Edward voltou a me beijar, não sei se para me calar, ou pela necessidade de estar conectados de todas as formas possíveis, bem, seja qual fosse servia pra mim. Deixei que ele engolisse os meus gemidos enquanto me fudia com vontade.

Gememos na boca um do outro, a cada metida, eu parecia ver estrelas, chegando cada vez mais e mais perto do ápice.

-Ai Deus...

\- Estou perto amor.

\- Eu também, mais forte.

\- Mais?

\- Sim... sim... – gritei já sentindo o prazer se construir dentro de mim, cada vez mais perto.

\- Foda-se... – Edward gemeu enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, chupando e beijando a minha pele, enquanto metia mais forte, mais fundo, a sua pélvis se esfregando contra o meu clitóris, me levando para cada vez mais perto.

Quando os seus dentes rasparam a minha garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que levou uma mão ao meu seio beliscando o meu mamilo.

A descarga de prazer me fez vir, forte. Minha buceta ordenhando o seu pau, fazendo-o vir comigo. Ficamos nos encarando ofegantes e ele sorriu.

-Pronto, acho que agora já batizamos todos os cômodos. – rolei os olhos.

Ai ai, meu pobre e ingênuo Edward.

Mal sabia que só estávamos começando.

Com mais algum malabarismo, nós vestimos e fui erguida nos braços de Edward.

-Eu vou voltar para a sala... – ele negou já caminhando para fora do escritório.

\- Hoje não amor. Eu ainda não acabei com você.

Eita, o meu plano 2 de sexo, sexo e mais sexo, estava se concretizando sozinho. Dei um gritinho feliz e vi Edward sorrir enquanto ia para as escadas.

Parece que a nossa noite só estava começando.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente quando o mal estar começou, quase pulando da cama e caindo, corri para o banheiro e vomitei tudo o que tinha no meu estômago e o que não tinha também.

Sentei-me ao lado da privada super enjoada.

Devem ter sido todas aquelas besteiras de ontem à noite.

Depois que tive certeza de que não iria vomitar mais nada, resolvi tomar um banho. Lavei o mal estar e o cheiro ruim e saí do banho enrolada na toalha, depois voltei para a cama.

Deixei a toalha no chão mesmo, rolei para mais perto de Edward. Ele me puxou contra o seu peito e beijou meu ombro nu.

-Tudo bem amor?

\- Sim. Só fui tomar um banho.

\- Ok. Durma ainda é cedo.

\- Ok.

Ambos bocejamos, em seguida ele me abraçou mais. Estava quase domingo, quando ele falou de novo.

-Ah, já ia esquecendo.

\- O quê? – murmurei de olhos fechados mesmo e senti outro beijo em meu ombro.

\- Você achou algum organizador de casamento? – abri os olhos de repente e minha mente começou a trabalhar muito rápido.

Ai meu Deus, eu me esqueci completamente.

 **Agora a minha duvida era se eu era uma péssima secretaria ou noiva. Porque eu estava deixando a desejar nos dois cargos.**

 **Mais que merda**!

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Depois que Isabella saiu do banheiro toda amuada, suspirei pegando os testes, vi as linhas rosa e suspirei mais uma vez.

Estranhamente, depois que descobri que uma gravidez era possível, me senti inclinado a isso mais do que gostaria.

Nunca havia pensado em filhos, pelo menos não até Isabella.

Ela me fazia ter tantas emoções de uma vez que me sentia perdido a maior parte do tempo, mas ainda assim, feliz também.

Estava recolhendo as caixas para jogar fora, quando parei pra ler as instruções.

Hmmm, duas linhas significava grávida?

Tampei o vaso me sentando sob o mesmo e passei a ler melhor as instruções. Confuso, peguei um dos testes em questão.

Minha boca caiu aberta.

Positivo.

Fui para o próximo e mais uma vez positivo.

Diabos, como Isabella viu esses resultados. As instruções eram meio complicadas, mas nem tanto, ela deve ter confundido as cores.

Esfreguei o rosto não sabendo se sorria ou entrava em pânico.

Um bebê...

Céus, o pânico era melhor.

E agora como contar isso pra ela?

Respirando fundo, terminei de jogar as coisas no lixo e fui para fora da sala, ainda me sentindo ridiculamente feliz, por saber que vamos ter um bebê.

Mal saí do banheiro, fui agarrado.

-Isabella?

\- Já que eu não estou grávida, eu estava pensando que eu quero um e você parece querer um também. Então vamos fazer um.

Ela passou por mim e ergueu a blusa, em seguida começou a tirar todas as camisinhas do sutiã e as jogou na privada.

-Isabella, não... – tentei, mas já era tarde, ela havia dado a descarga, grunhi enquanto ouvi um barulho e a água voltando encharcando todo o chão.

Como suspeitei, entupiu a privada.

Isabella me olhou em pânico e suspirei.

-Srta. Swan.

\- Sim, Sr. Cullen.

\- Chame a manutenção e um desentupidor, por favor.

Ela gemeu, com uma careta e ombros curvados saiu do banheiro resmungando.

\- Tudo eu, tudo eu. Eu vou me demitir assim que me casar.

Sorri enquanto a seguia.

 **Mais tarde eu contaria a ela. Ou ela ia querer se demitir imediatamente.**

 **E eu queria passar mais tempo com ela.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povoo pervooo**

 **Quem esta imensamente feliz por estar certa?**

 **Agora sera que Bella vai fazer quando descobrir?**

 **sera que ela realmente quer mesmo ter um bebê?**

 **curiosaaaaaaaa e vcs?**

 **bora comenta muitãooo**

 **indo posta a one de dia dos pais, megaaa atrasada, mas to indo la**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Quatro_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

-Isabella? – bocejei e joguei a coberta por cima da cabeça dando uma de louca, quem sabe ele achasse que eu estivesse com muito sono para poder raciocinar e dizer algo que prestasse.

Resmunguei e dei um ronco super falso, ato que fez com que ele risse.

-Ok, amanhã conversaremos.

Merda.

Senti-o beijar a minha testa e ir dormir.

Esperei alguns minutos, será que ele já dormira? Tirei a coberta e o olhei com cautela, felizmente ele dormia.

Que bom que ele dormia rápido.

Se bem que eu que devo tê-lo cansado, hehe.

Era dessas...

Escorreguei para fora da cama, sem fazer barulho e rastejei para fora do quarto.

Assim que estava fora, olhei para os lados e corri para baixo.

Ao chegar ao primeiro andar fui para a sala da TV e gemi.

Cadê eles?

Não havia nem sinal de Rosie ou Carl.

Grunhindo e não querendo ir ao quarto de Carl, porque vai que ele dormisse nu, estremeci com o pensamento, enfim, eu ia ter que ligar pra ele.

Fui para o quarto e mais uma vez rastejei até a cama e olhei em volta.

Onde estaria o diabo do celular.

Tateando, olhei para o criado mudo e debaixo do travesseiro... merda, tava na sala de TV o meu celular.

Grunhindo de frustração, rastejei de novo para fora do quarto.

Voltei lá para baixo e olhei pela sala, sorri vitoriosa ao ver meu celular entre as almofadas, devo tê-lo esquecido ali enquanto fui agarrar Edward.

Olhei nos contatos e ao achar o número de Carl liguei logo.

Ele não atendeu de imediato, então liguei mais umas duas vezes quando ele finalmente atendeu.

-É bom que seja importante.

\- Bem depende, é importante pra mim, não sei se é pra você, mas pra mim é. – ele deu um longo suspiro.

\- O que é?

\- Eu preciso de um organizador de casamentos.

\- Agora?

\- Não, pode ser amanhã. Mas é urgente. – ele deu outro longo suspiro.

\- Ligou só por isso?

\- Hey, é importante, Edward me mandou arrumar um.

\- Ele te mandou arrumar um?

\- Na verdade, ele mandou a secretaria.

\- E por que ela não arranjou? - vou culpar o sono por essa pergunta idiota.

E não vamos comentar que eu ja fiz essa pergunta idiota mais de uma vez também.

\- É o que ela tá fazendo. Eu sou a secretaria. – ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, em seguida pigarreou.

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

\- Tem que me ajudar.

\- Por que eu?

\- É o meu mordomo.

\- Tecnicamente sou do Edward.

\- Vai mesmo me virar às costas?

\- Eh...

\- Carlisle!

\- OK. Eu arrumo o organizador.

\- Ótimo. Mas tem que ser cedo. Antes de Edward acordar. – ele gemeu.

\- Sério? Onde vou arrumar um organizador de casamento às 6h da manhã.

\- Que horas Edward acorda?

\- Às 6h da manhã.

\- Eu acordo às 7h. Como não sei disso?

\- Porque você é uma namorada relapsa.

\- Hey?! Não precisa jogar na cara e não sou namorada, sou noiva agora.

\- Que seja. Ele acorda às 6h e vai pra academia.

\- Tem academia aqui perto?

\- Tem na casa.

\- Temos academia na casa?

\- Sério, já tivemos essa conversa. Temos sauna também, você precisa fazer um tour urgente pela casa.

Eu tinha era dificuldade de reter informações, isso sim.

-Ok, desse fim de semana não passa, vai rolar esse tour.

\- Claro. Mas já a organizadora você dá uma desculpa, o distraía, que até à hora do almoço eu arranjo uma.

\- E como vou distraí-lo?

\- Sei lá, usa o seu corpo.

\- Carl? – guinchei ficando vermelha e ele bufou.

\- Bella, eu não sou surdo, dá pra ouvir você o distraindo com o seu corpo várias vezes.

\- Você é um mordomo muito inconveniente.

\- Inconivente é você me ligando às 3h da manhã.

\- Boa noite. – murei entendo a dica, sentia quando não era querida.

E não era mesmo, pois ele desligou sem nem se despedir.

Ok, com isso resolvido, poderia ter uma noite mais tranqüila de sono.

Agora vou me rastejar mais uma vez para cama.

[...]

Saí do banheiro com uma cara péssima. Eu já tinha tomado um banho, mas mesmo depois da sessão de vômitos, eu ainda me sentia estragada.

Quando esses enjôos iriam parar?

Eu precisava marcar uma consulta, eu deveria estar com alguma virose, só podia...

Depois de me vestir, pegar as minhas coisas desci. Ao chegar à sala fui direto para a cozinha, vi B1 e B2 tomando café na pequena mesa e me juntei a eles.

-Bom dia meninos.

\- Bom dia Srta. Bella.

\- Bella. – eles me cumprimentaram e deitei a cabeça na mesa gemendo.

\- Você está bem?

\- Está se sentindo mal? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e grunhi.

Pelo canto do olho, vi Carl colocando um prato sobre a mesa e um copo.

-Coma. – ele mandou e pareciam panquecas, mas e se eu vomitasse de novo...

\- Eu não quero... – comecei até sentir o cheiro, pois de repente, eu estava cheia de fome.

Jesus!

Comi como se tivesse uns 20 mendigos na minha barriga, já estava no meu terceiro prato quando Edward entrou na cozinha.

-Bom dia.

\- Dia. – resmunguei com a boca cheia e ele sorriu.

\- Senhores... – ele cumprimentou os outros e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Isabella, tenho algo para te dizer. – parei de comer e olhei em pânico para Carl, ele arregalou os olhos também e fez um gesto para o corpo passando as mãos e balançando as sobrancelhas.

Céus...

-Vamos transar?

\- Isabella. – arfou Edward e forcei um sorriso.

\- Sutil... – Carl murmurou e o olhei irritada, vi B1 e B2 pigarrear e saírem da cozinha resmungando que tinha que fazer uma vistoria em algum lugar.

\- Por que não quer?

\- Bem... eu... – ele olhou para Carl que olhou para o outro lado fingindo limpar o balcão.

\- Por que essa mancha não saí?

Sem esperar por Edward, agarrei a sua mão e o puxei para longe da cozinha.

-Isabella...

\- Uma rapidinha. Você acordou e nem me deu um beijo de bom dia.

\- Ah... eu fui malhar...

\- Sim, a propósito, quando vai me mostrar a sauna e me agarrar nela? – movi as sobrancelhas e ele sorriu.

-Você pensa em outra coisa? – ele murmurou pegando o meu rosto e acho que era uma pergunta retórica, pois ele me beijou com vontade afastando todos os pensamentos coerentes da minha mente.

Nossos beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais aquecidos quando um celular tocou nos fazendo grunhir.

Edward pediu desculpas e foi atender a ligação.

Dei um beliscão na sua bunda perfeita dele, só pra não perder o costume e ele pulou me olhando feio, sorri e corri para a cozinha.

Encontrei Carl, com fones de ouvidos.

Os puxei o assustando.

-Jessus...

\- Desculpa, mas pra que os fones?

\- Não queria ouvir você o distraindo.

\- Credo. Mas é uma boa idéia a dos fones. Mas o mais importante, achou o organizador?

\- Não. Nem procurei.

\- Carl! – chorei e ele suspirou.

\- Srta. Bella, essas coisas levam tempo. E normalmente eles só começam a trabalhar depois das 9h.

\- Argh. Ok, mas o que eu faço até lá? – ele pensou por um momento, em seguida passou as mãos pelo corpo mais uma vez movendo as sobrancelhas e comecei a rir.

\- Sério?

\- Pelo que ouvi até agora, não vai ser difícil você distraí-lo.

Corei, não sabendo o que era mais constrangedor, saber que Carl sabia que fazíamos sexo demais ou que ele ouvia a gente fazendo.

-Vou trabalhar, procure o organizador e me mande mensagem na hora do almoço.

Respirei fundo e ajeitei os peitos.

Hoje eu ia precisar ser muito sedutora pra distrair Edward o máximo possível.

Ai Deus.

Se Edward não fosse tão gostoso seria uma missão difícil, então até que seria divertido.

[...]

Posso dizer que a minha manhã havia sido exaustiva, não era brincadeira. Eu literalmente tive que rebolar pra conseguir me safar de falar com Edward.

Assim que chegamos à empresa, eu fugi para comprar o café e pela primeira vez eu inventei uma desculpa e não tomei o meu chocolate quente no colo do chefinho, foi uma manhã tão triste.

Depois quando fui passar os seus compromissos do dia, ele parecia querer conversar, mas tivemos uma manhã ocupada e como ele tinha duas teleconferências logo cedo, ele teve que correr. Porém assim que ele voltou, me chamou a sua sala, achei que era pra falar sobre os compromissos da tarde, mas ele queria conversar.

Então fiz o que qualquer um faria numa situação dessas.

Eu me ajoelhei e tão rápido, que ele não teve reação, pois eu já estava chupando o pau dele.

E me atrevo a dizer que foi um dos meus melhores boquetes, porque depois Edward não se lembrava nem do seu nome.

Em seguida, ele recebeu uma ligação e fugi da sala.

Felizmente estava quase na hora do almoço, aí liguei para Carl.

-E aí achou algum?

\- Não. Os melhores estão ocupados pelo ano todo.

\- O ano todo?

\- Sim, tem muitos casamentos nos próximos meses.

\- Por que o povo tem que se casar?– gemi batendo a cabeça na mesa.

\- Você vai se casar.

\- Carl não tente entender a minha mente. O que faremos agora?

\- Eu ainda tenho mais três na lista, vou ligar pra eles. Como está indo a distração?

\- Difícil, mas nem eu nem Edward temos reclamações.

\- Imagino, são dois tarados.

\- Carl você é meu mordomo, me respeita.

\- Eh...

\- Sabe, eu vou pesquisar na internet, mas tenho certeza que mordomos não irritam os chefes.

\- Não precisa pesquisar, mordomos não fazer isso.

\- Então por que...

\- É um bônus, eu faço de graça.

\- Vai trabalhar! – desliguei na cara desse folgado e gemi deitando a testa na mesa.

\- Isabella? – ergui a cabeça e o papel estava colado na minha testa, Edward riu e o tirei rapidamente.

\- Sim?

\- Venha a minha sala, por favor.

Por quê?

-Há algo que você precise Sr. Cullen? – perguntei sem me mover e ele franziu o cenho.

\- Que venha a minha sala.

\- Não pode falar daí?

\- Daqui?

\- Isso, eu posso ouvir muito bem daqui.

\- Não, você precisa vir aqui.

\- Uh... é relacionado ao trabalho?

\- Não.

\- Então é um assunto particular?

\- Sim. Meu e seu.

Ai céus.

-Ok, estou indo.

\- Certo. – ele entrou na sala, me levantei e fui me arrastando.

Vi B1 e B2 me olhando e os encarei.

-Precisam de mim? Para qualquer coisa? Qualquer coisa? – eles se entreolharam e negaram.

\- Não.

\- Estou bem.

\- Sério? Posso buscar um café pra vocês. Ou um bolo... Posso até ir assar um. – mais uma vez eles se entreolharam, em seguida negaram.

\- Estamos bem.

\- O Sr. Cullen a espera.

Sim, ele me esperava.

Droga.

Arrastando-me fui para a sala de Edward.

-Feche a porta. – ele pediu do sofá enquanto deixava os seus papéis sobre a pequena mesa na frente dele e quase chorando, a tranquei.

Era agora.

Ok, eu vou fazer isso.

Eu sou uma mulher e posso distraí-lo, mais uma vez.

Não que eu não quisesse abusar do corpo sexy dele, eu queria, e muito. Mas eu sabia que ele ia acabar perguntando algo, e eu ia decepcioná-lo mais uma vez, como secretaria e noiva.

Ai Deus.

-Isabella... – ele começou e decidida fui até ele, já abrindo a minha camisa. – O que está fazendo...

\- Ué, você disse que queria falar algo em particular. – falei já abrindo o meu sutiã e me sentando em seu colo.

\- Ah... ele me encarou com a boca aberta e me inclinei, o beijando. Edward gemeu e logo estávamos arrancando as roupas um do outro e quando ele afastou a minha calcinha e se afundou em mim, eu gemi alto.

Sua boca tomou a minha para calar os meus gemidos.

Suas investidas ficando fortes e rápidas. Afastei a boca da dele ou o morderia, pois eu estava cada vez mais perto.

-Edward...

\- Foda-se, sua buceta está tão molhada.

\- Você me deixa assim. – grunhi e ele rosnou encostando a boca em meu pescoço e chupando a minha pele, o contado me fez mais molhada.

\- Tão bom...

\- Goza pra mim, amor.

\- Sim... estou perto.

\- Eu também... – ele gemeu e senti sua mão se infiltrar entre nós até tocar no meu clitóris, mordi o lábio para não gritar por causa da corrente de prazer que me percorreu, fazendo o meu corpo todo tremer.

\- Edward...

\- Porra...

Sua boca desceu do meu pescoço para o meu peito e quando ele mordeu o meu mamilo, eu vim, forte.

Meu corpo tremendo sobre o dele, a minha buceta apertando o seu pau, meu orgasmo puxando o dele. Edward abafou o seu gemido em meu peito.

E ficamos abraçados ofegantes, sentindo o nosso orgasmo ir aos poucos e os nossos corpos se recuperarem lentamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, senti um beijo em meu ombro enquanto ele acariciava as minhas costas.

-Vai parar de fugir de mim agora?

Merda. Fui pega.

Fiquei tensa e ganhei outro beijo no pescoço.

-O que você aprontou?

\- Eu? Nada. – Edward riu e me afastou um pouco.

Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e se levantou, em seguida foi até o banheiro, voltou com um pano, ele já estava com as calças fechadas, se ajoelhando, ele me limpou e me ajudou a me vestir.

-Então, vai me dizer o que há de errado?

\- Não há nada de errado.

\- Isabella? – bufei cruzando os braços.

\- Eu não diria que é errado. Mas eu me esqueci do organizador de casamentos. Carl tá me ajudando a arrumar um e eu estava te distraindo enquanto ele procurava. Sei que foi errado, mas eu não queria decepcionar como secretaria e principalmente noiva, sei que não tenho sido a melhor das noivas, mas... – ele me calou me dando um beijo estalado e o olhei desconfiada.

\- Amor. Essa era a sua preocupação?

\- Sim.

\- Como sempre você é absurda.

\- Sou?

\- Sim. Eu não me importo com isso. Na verdade, se você não tivesse fugido de mim, saberia que eu já arrumei uma.

Fala sério.

-Verdade?

\- Sim. Era o que tentei te dizer o dia todo.

Claro que era isso.

E como sempre, eu me desesperei para nada.

Que ótimo!

Ele riu e me deu outro beijo.

-Na verdade tem outro assunto que preciso falar com você.

\- Ok. O que é?

\- É sobre os testes de gravidez.

\- O que têm eles? Eu sei que não estou grávida. Ah, na verdade, eu preciso falar com você sobre isso.

\- Sobre os testes?

\- Não, sobre a gravidez. Eu tava pensando e eu percebi que eu quero um bebê, aí eu decidi que vamos ter um e como você pareceu meio decepcionado naquele dia, acho que você também quer um, então mãos a obra.

\- Isso que decidiu?

\- Sim, não gostou?

\- Não. Na verdade não precisamos.

\- Por quê? Eu quero...

\- Não, você não entendeu. Você... bem, já está grávida.

Acho que não ouvi direito.

\- Como?

\- Amor, você está grávida.

\- Não, os testes deram negativos.

\- Não, eles deram positivos, quase todos.

\- Mas, duas linhas rosa, era negativo... Não era? – Eu estava tão nervosa que li errado?

\- Duas linhas rosa era positivo. Eu li todos depois que você saiu.

Puta merda.

Olhei para o meu estomago plano e de volta para Edward e de novo para a minha barriga e a cutuquei.

Abri a boca para, eu nem sabia o que dizer, quando ouvimos a porta ser esmurrada. Edward e eu nos levantamos assustados.

-O que é isso?

Edward foi até a porta e quando a abriu Aro estava sendo afastado por B1.

-Senhor, se acalme.

\- Vá se fuder, quero falar com Edward.

\- Uh Aro? – assim que viu Edward, Aro empurrou B1 e veio em nossa direção, mas B2 já estava na frente o impedindo. Escondi-me atrás de Edward um pouco preocupada.

\- O que você fez moleque?

\- Eu não sei... – Edward começou, mas ele ignorou.

\- Reabriu o caso dos seus pais?

\- Ah, quer falar sobre isso?

\- Sim, acabei de receber uma intimação para depor. O que você está aprontando Edward?

\- Só querendo descobrir algumas coisas.

\- Que coisas? Não há nada para descobrir. O caso já estava fechado, foi um acidente, por que quer voltar a isso?

Edward suspirou.

-O que há de errado Aro? Eu só quero ter certeza de que foi um acidente. – ele estreitou os olhos.

\- O que não ficou claro da última vez?

\- Da última vez eu era uma criança, agora as coisas são diferentes.

\- Eu vejo. Só tome cuidado Edward, as coisas podem não acabar muito bem.

\- Está me ameaçando?

\- Só avisando. Cuidado com o que você mexe.

Ele empurrou bruscamente B1 que estava ao seu lado e se foi.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos preocupados.

Isso não era bom.

 **Agora sim, precisávamos dos seguranças mais do que nunca. Era bom B2 se preparar pra colocar a sua capoeira em ação.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Grunhi assim que Isabella saiu da sala toda saltitante.

A mulher acabara de me dar um boquete, que Jesus, as minhas pernas ainda tremiam, mas o mais importante, não consegui falar com ela mais uma vez.

Por que eu estava começando a ter a sensação de que ela estava me evitando?

Toda vez que tentava ter uma conversa, ela fugia, inventava algo ou só pulava em mim.

Não que fosse estranho, mas ela parecia mais louca que o normal.

E isso só queria dizer uma coisa.

Ela aprontou algo.

Jesus, essa seria a minha vida com essa mulher.

Eu mal podia esperar.

Cada minuto com ela era único.

Ela conseguia me manter atento o tempo todo, com Isabella eu nunca ficava entediado, seja com as coisas sem nexo que saiam da sua boca, ou com os seus ataques repentinos.

Sorri para mim mesmo e tentei me concentrar na ligação. Mas era difícil.

Toda a minha mente estava na minha noiva doida.

Pouco depois que ela saiu, recebi uma ligação do Detetive responsável pelo caso dos meus pais. Dizendo que hoje mandaria a intimação para Aro. Já deixaria os rapazes de sobre aviso caso ele tentasse algo.

Suspirei mais uma vez, dessa vez de tristeza.

Eu não sabia no que daria toda essa situação, esperava que a verdade viesse à tona e eu pudesse de fato encerrar esse capítulo obscuro da minha vida.

Querendo admitir ou não, eu nunca consegui superar a morte dos meus pais, sempre fui fechado por conta disso, bem, até Isabella.

Sem ela perceber, ela trouxe serenidade a minha vida. Sim, justo ela trouxe paz de espírito para mim, estranho, mas verdadeiro.

Reabrir o caso me fez mais bem do que percebi inicialmente e mais uma vez, graças a ela. De alguma forma muito bizarra, ela conseguia derrubar todos os meus muros e me rodear de felicidade.

E confesso que estava ansioso para ver como seria o resto das nossas vidas juntos.

 **Com certeza, cheio de emoções...**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **sumi, mas sempre volto pra voces \o/**

 **Mas to cansada**

 **ENTÃO SO VOU POSTA E IR DORMIR**

 **VÃO LER**

 **e comentar \o/**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Cinco_**

* * *

Terminei de vestir a minha roupa com um suspiro.

Eu realmente estava grávida.

Uau!

Só uau...

Depois de toda aquela comoção com o padrinho pirado do Edward, ele insistiu que fossemos ao médico.

Medico de rico.

Sim, de rico.

Porque cheguei lá e já fui logo atendida.

Se fosse ao meu de pobre, eu teria ficado horas esperando, além de até ser capaz de eu ter que voltar no dia seguinte, ou ligar para marcar e quando finalmente fosse atendida, já seria época de parir e não teria sido atendida ainda.

Tinha acabado de fechar a blusa quando bateram a porta, ao abrir dei de cara com a Enfermeira feliz, claro devia ter um super salário já que atendia só rico, se fosse comigo, eu também viveria sorrindo.

-Tudo prontinho?

\- Sim.

\- Venha o Doutor está lhe esperando com o seu marido.

Até pensei em falar algo, mas vamos deixá-la pensar que ele era o marido, assim ela manteria aquela felicidade toda só pra ela. Não confiava em pessoas felizes demais.

Mesmo ganhando tão bem, ela estava exagerando.

Segui-a até a sala do Médico, ao entrarmos, Edward sorriu a me ver e fui até ele, sentando-me ao seu lado. Ele pegou a minha mão beijando o dorso, tão fofo, me voltei pro Médico que nos encarava com um sorriso.

Sério, o povo ali era muito feliz.

-Agora que a Sra. Cullen se juntou a nós, podemos continuar?

\- O quê?

\- Ah, o Doutor estava me falando sobre os cuidados que deve ter. Terá que tomar vitaminas e cuidar de sua alimentação.

\- Ok. Mas nosso bebê está bem?

\- Perfeito, crescendo muito bem. Vou pedir a Jessica que lhe passe os dias das próximas consultas, para que possamos cuidar muito bem de você e do seu bebê, ok?

\- Certo. Uh de quanto tempo eu estou? Minha barriga mal cresceu. – a esfreguei e ele sorriu.

\- Bem, o seu bebê ainda é do tamanho de um feijão, então não se preocupe. Ah e você está de 5 semanas.

\- Oh... Ok.

E quanto seria aquilo em meses? Eu ia ter que ficar contando?

-Você quer saber quantos meses? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e o olhei mordendo o lábio.

\- Uh?

Tava tão na cara que eu não tinha entendido.

O Médico sorridente parecia de boa, o meu Edward me entendia tão bem.

\- Um mês e uma semana amor.

\- Ah, e por que não disse logo? Teria sido bem mais fácil. – resmunguei e o Médico sorriu mais.

\- Farei isso da próxima vez, Sra. Cullen.

\- Ah, obrigada. – murmurei e me virei para Edward, colocando a mão sobre a boca enquanto falava baixo para que o Médico não ouvisse.

\- Já podemos ir? Esse cara tá me assustando. – ele franziu o cenho, mas assentiu.

\- É claro. Uh, já podemos ir?

\- Sim, sim. – ele entregou a Edward alguns papéis. – Por favor, falem com Jessica na recepção, ela lhes passará os dias das visitas.

\- Certo. Obrigado. – eles apertaram as mãos, acenei um adeus e saímos.

Edward foi até a recepção pegar os horários, ao voltar ele me abraçou pelos ombros beijando a minha testa.

-Tudo bem?

\- Tudo, mas esse Médico...

\- Quer que te arrume outro? Talvez uma Médica se você não estiver confortável... – ele começou e neguei.

\- Não tudo bem, é só... Eles são extremamente felizes. É um pouco estranho, sabe? – Edward riu enquanto me levava para fora.

\- Amor, eles estão tão felizes porque lhes paguei muito bem para te atenderem.

Viu, médico de rico.

-Tudo faz sentido agora.

Chegamos até o carro, mas antes de entrar o parei.

Vi B1 e B2 não muito longe e sussurrei.

-Como vamos contar a eles?

\- Eles quem?

\- B1, B2 e Carl.

\- Só contar.

\- Não, precisa ser especial.

\- Precisa?

\- Claro, são a nossa família.

\- São?

\- Sim. Talvez uma festa.

\- Amor, são os seguranças e o mordomo. Não precisa de uma festa pra isso.

\- Claro que precisa. Vou convidar Rosie e Conan Pooh também.

\- Quem?

Ah tá, ele não sabia sobre o apelido de Emmett.

\- O namorado de Rosie, Emmett.

\- Ah, é claro. Mas que tal um jantar?

Eu preferia uma festa, mas como eu não podia beber, um jantar parecia bom.

-Pode ser.

Ele beijou a minha bochecha e me levou até o carro.

Assim que entramos já peguei o meu celular.

 ** _Jantar lá em casa hoje. Traga o Conan Pooh. 5:45 PM_**

-Tudo bem com a Srta. Bella? – B1 perguntou assim que o carro passou a andar e vi Edward assentindo.

\- Sim, foi só... – ele me olhou e afagou o meu cabelo. – Exame de rotina. – sorri satisfeita e ele rolou os olhos.

\- Ah, certo. Vou avisar Demetri, ele já estava ficando em pânico.

\- Ele está bem?

\- Sim, só preocupação com a senhorita.

Ohh, B2 já me amava.

-E você B1, estava preocupado também? – perguntei me inclinando para o seu banco e ele pigarreou fingindo estar focado no celular.

\- Não.

\- Não?

\- Talvez um pouquinho. – resmungou e ri voltando para meu lugar.

Edward me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri me inclinando para ele, já lhe beijando.

-Hey sabe o que li uma vez?

\- O quê?

\- Que... – olhei para o banco da frente e sussurrei perto de sua boca. – Grávidas são meio taradas. – Edward riu.

\- Que Deus me ajude então, porque não sei se vou agüentar.

\- Agüenta, sim. – dei mais um beijo nele, mas me afastei quando o meu celular apitou.

 ** _Ah não quero ir. Quero ficar com o Conan Pooh. 5:55 PM_**

 ** _Aff. Pode vir, é um jantar importante, uma comemoração. 5:55 PM_**

 ** _Estão comemorando o quê? O noivado? 5:56 PM_**

 ** _Tem mais. Vai vir. 5:56 PM_**

 ** _Não. Emmett vai me levar pra jantar e vou me dar bem mais tarde. 5:56PM_**

 ** _Aff. Trate de vir! 5:57PM_**

 ** _Não querooooo. 5:57 PM_**

 ** _Se não vier vou contar ao Emmett sobre o apelido.5:57 PM_**

 ** _Você não ousaria. Ousaria? Bella? 5:58 PM_**

 ** _É bom você vir, ou não respondo pelos meus atos. 5:58 PM_**

 ** _Você nem tem o telefone de Emmett. 5:59 PM_**

 ** _Edward tem. 5:59 PM_**

 ** _Você está blefando. 6:00 PM_**

Sorrindo maliciosamente, liguei o áudio e me virei para Edward.

-Edward me passa o telefone de Emmett.

\- Claro. Mas para que você quer? – ele pegou o seu celular já digitando algo.

\- Preciso falar com ele.

\- Quer falar com ele agora? – ele me estendeu o telefone e neguei.

\- Só me manda o número que já está ótimo.

\- Já mandei amor. – sorri parando o áudio e mandando pra ela.

Em seguida veio outra mensagem.

 ** _Eu vou, eu vou, sua chantagista. 6:04 PM_**

 ** _Obrigada amiga, até mais tarde. E traga Emmett. 6:05 PM_**

 ** _Claro, claro. Vaca! 6:05 PM_**

Ri e guardei o celular.

-Rosie vem.

\- Que bom.

\- Que tal se nós pedirmos algo? Assim Carl não tem que cozinhar, já que ele vai ser convidado no nosso jantar.

\- Parece bom.

Ele pegou o seu celular fazendo algumas ligações, bocejei me aconchegando nele e aproveitando para tirar um longo cochilo.

[...]

Abri os olhos e me espreguicei me sentindo muito, muito confortável.

Estranho.

Não estávamos no carro?

Olhei em volta reconhecendo nosso quarto. Sentei-me procurando Edward, será que dormi demais e perdi à hora do nosso jantar?

Coloquei os pés pra fora da cama, bem quando Edward veio do banheiro usando só uma toalha, enquanto com a outra secava o cabelo.

-Ah acordou, achei que teria que cancelar o jantar.

\- Desculpe, estou tão sonolenta esses dias.

\- É normal, amor.

Ele veio até mim e achei que ia me agarrar, mas se sentou ao meu lado, me mostrando no criado alguns frascos.

-Essas são as vitaminas que o Médico mandou você tomar. Você é boa com horários? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu. – Ok, eu a lembrarei de tomar.

Assenti agradecida.

-Preciso tomar alguma agora?

\- Não.

\- Ainda temos tempo até à hora do jantar?

\- Sim. Um par de horas.

\- Ótimo.

\- Quer tomar um banho... – rapidamente pulei em cima dele, Edward arregalou os olhos e sorri.

\- Já que não temos que correr, quero desfrutar do meu chefinho.

\- Já não desfrutou muito de mim hoje?

\- Não o suficiente. – ele riu e nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

\- Hmmm... lembro-me que me deu um ótimo tratamento hoje de manhã.

\- Ah, eu lembro também. Quer outro? – movi as sobrancelhas e ele lambeu os lábios.

\- Talvez mais tarde, acho que agora é a minha vez.

Arregalei os olhos em seguida assenti freneticamente.

-Eu não vou reclamar.

Ele me deu um longo beijo e depois desceu pelo meu corpo dando beijos enquanto me livrava das minhas roupas.

Quando ergueu a minha saia, estava de joelhos no chão, olhei pra baixo mordendo o lábio e ele sorriu antes de dar um puxão na minha calcinha a rasgando.

Jesus.

Gostava quando ele ficava todo selvagem.

Abrindo as minhas pernas, ele as jogou sobre os seus ombros me deixando bem aberta, estremeci quando a sua respiração soprou contra a minha entrada.

-Edward...

\- Quietinha. Vou comer a sua buceta agora.

Ai Deus.

Ele agarrou um punhado da minha bunda, me deixando bem parada, engoli em seco em antecipação, ele beijou o interior das minhas coxas e mais uma vez soprou contra o meu sexo, eu já estava molhada.

-Seu cheiro...

\- Edward... – lamuriei, ele riu e apertou mais a minha bunda me puxando de encontro a sua boca.

Gritei com o primeiro toque da sua língua, ele parecia estar me dando um beijo de língua lá em baixo e era muito bom.

Agarrei os seus cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra apertava os lençóis, pois era demais e eu tinha que me segurar em algo.

Ele lambeu, chupou meu clitóris, o provocando, me deixando cada vez mais próxima do ápice, em seguida se afastava e ia para a minha entrada, lá ele lambia também, estava me deixando louca.

O que sua língua estava fazendo ali não era de Deus. Era do diabo, porque um fogo estava me consumindo.

Eu era só gemidos e suspiros.

Ele voltou para o meu clitóris, o chupando forte, ele largou um lado da minha bunda só para empurrar seus dedos em mim. Gritei quando ele colocou dois e os girou, sem parar de chupar, o meu corpo todo tremeu e gritei vindo com força.

Caí na cama trêmula, ofegando como se tivesse corrido milhares de quilômetros.

Senti beijos subindo por meu corpo, pararam um pouco em meus seios dando uma mordidinha em meu mamilo, minha buceta pulsou.

-Edward... – ofeguei, ele pairou sobre mim.

\- Meu pau está tão duro amor, deixa eu fuder a sua buceta.

\- Ok. – sussurrei fracamente, ele riu e me virou, eu parecia uma boneca em suas mãos, mas nem me importava.

Agarrando os meus quadris, ele ergueu a minha bunda e afastando as minhas pernas com as suas coxas ficou entre elas, senti o seu pau contra a minha coxa, tão duro e quente, minha buceta contraiu outra vez.

-Não vou ser gentil.

\- Eu nem ligo. – murmurei e ele riu.

O senti levar o seu pau para a minha buceta sensível, ofeguei agarrando os lençóis, mas ele foi gentil, pelo menos quando entrou.

Mas assim que estava dentro, profundamente e tão cheio que achava que ele nem ia conseguir se mexer, ele deixou realmente de lado e me fudeu.

Ele meteu forte e rápido, indo profundamente dentro de mim, que fazia os meus olhos revirarem e meus dedos do pé torcer.

-Ai Deus... Edward...

\- Foda-se, tão molhada.

Ele inclinou o seu corpo sobre o meu e gritei, ele foi mais fundo, a sua boca veio para a minha garganta e gemi quando ele chupou a pele lá.

-Venha pra mim amor.

\- Estou quase.

\- Eu não vou durar muito. Comer a sua buceta me deixou muito excitado.

\- Sim... oh sim...

Ainda me fudendo, ele conseguiu enfiar as mãos de baixo de mim, agarrando os meus seios e beliscou os mamilos, foi a minha perdição, eu vim. Forte.

E ele não demorou muito.

Ambos gritamos nosso prazer, caindo na cama ofegantes, em seguida.

Seu peso em cima de mim era bem vindo.

E sorri na minha onda de pós-orgasmo.

Céus, foi incrível.

-Acho que preciso de outro banho. – ele murmurou e beijou o meu ombro nu, antes de se levantar.

Gemi em acordo, eu até queria ir, mas não tinha forças pra me mover.

Não passaram nem dois minutos e eu ainda estava na mesma posição, morta... Edward voltou ao quarto e ofeguei quando ele me pegou no colo.

-Venha amor, vou te dar um banho.

\- Mesmo.

\- Sim. Deixei você toda suja. – ri e mordi o seu ombro.

\- Deixou mesmo, agora quero ser mimada.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, amor.

Derreti em seus braços e deixei-o me levar pra onde ele quisesse.

[...]

Coloquei os pratos na mesa com a ajuda de Carl.

-Por que estou jantando com vocês mesmo?

\- É sua noite de folga.

\- E tenho que passar ela com vocês?

\- Credo, até parece que somos chefes ruins.

\- Edward nem tanto.

\- Olha quem fala, o seu péssimo mordomo, nem conseguiu o organizador. – ele bufou.

\- A culpa não é minha. Você me pediu muito em cima da hora. – resmungou e ri.

\- Claro, claro. Agora fique quieto e me dê os copos.

Ao terminarmos ouvimos a campainha, fui atender enquanto Carl foi olhar como estava indo a equipe que Edward contratou.

Isso mesmo.

Além de encomendar a comida, ele contratou alguns garçons pra nos servir.

Ser rico era bom, hein?

Estava começando a me acostumar com aquela boa vida.

Abri o portão para Rosie e Emmett e fui abrir a porta.

Assim que eles entraram os cumprimentei, logo em seguida cruzei os braços e encarei Emmett.

-Então, quais são as suas intenções com a minha Rosie?

\- Uh?

\- Espero que boas? Ou você está perdido, moço.

\- Ah... como?

\- Saiba que eu tenho dois seguranças, um mordomo e sou noiva do seu chefe, um passo em falso e você já era.

\- Ehhh? – Emmett olhou para Rosie que rolou os olhos.

\- Para de besteira.

\- Hey, como amiga eu tenho que ter certeza que ele vai ser bom pra você.

\- Isso não é a tarefa dos meus pais?

\- Não, é minha também.

\- Eu não fiz esse discurso para o Sr. Cullen.

\- Porque eu sou uma amiga melhor do que você.

Ela estreitou os olhos e sorri.

-Uh, meninas? – ambas nos viramos para o Conan Pooh e ele sorriu.

\- Sim?

\- Diga mozão?

\- Mozão? – ri e ela deu de ombros.

\- É um apelido carinhoso. Você não tem um?

Já ia negar, quando lembrei-me do "chefinho".

-Sim. – rimos cúmplices.

\- Meninas.

Ah tá, ele tinha falado com a gente. Voltamos-nos para ele.

-Fale homem.

\- Bella, eu tenho as melhores intenções para com Rosalie, ok?

\- Ok. Vou te dar um voto de confiança, não quebre rapaz. – Rosie bufou e a ignorei.

Os chamei para a sala para beberem algo, B1 e B2 já estavam lá, assim que Emmett os viu ficou tenso.

O que foi?

Olhei entre os meninos e vi B2 me olhando.

O olhei de volta confusa.

Ele me olhou mais e o olhei mais também.

O que foi?

\- O que ele faz aqui? – resmungou Emmett para Rosie, a vi me olhando ansiosamente, então foi quando me lembrei.

Ah tá, nós tínhamos usado B2 pra fazer ciúmes ao Emmett.

Puta merda!

Como vou dar minhas grandes notícias com aquele climão?

Olhei para B2 em busca de ajuda e ele me olhou de volta.

Será que ele me entenderia?

 _B2 colabore, não dê bandeira_. – o olhei insistentemente e ele torceu o nariz.

 _O que você quer que eu faça_? – me olhou de volta cruzando os braços.

 _Fica na sua, e não fale nada._ – dei o meu melhor olhar mandão nele, ele ia ficar na dele, não ia?

 _É melhor você resolver isso_. – ele suspirou assentindo.

 _Eu vou, eu vou. Fique tranqüilo. E não use a sua capoeira nele. Rosie mataria nós dois se machucássemos o cruch dela._ – ele bufou.

 _Eu não uso a capoeira o tempo todo_. – negou balançando a cabeça.

 _Bom saber._ – suspirei aliviada.

Não queria que Conan Pooh morresse, Rosie demorou muito pra dar uns pegas nele, ela ia me matar se algo acontecesse.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – B1 perguntou olhando de mim para B2, paramos com a nossa conversa mental e olhamos pra ele.

\- Nada.

\- Está tudo bem!

\- Boa noite a todos. – Edward entrou na sala, já acompanhado de Carl e franziu o cenho ao ver que todos pareciam meio tensos.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Carl, eu ri nervosamente indo para perto de Edward.

\- Tudo maravilhosamente bem. Alguém quer algo pra beber?

Todos pareceram se acalmar e foram se sentar, mesmo Emmett ainda dando olhares irritados para B2.

Rosie me dando olhares nervosos.

B1 não entendo nada.

Edward e Carl de boa, porque já nem ligavam mais pras situações que eu criava.

 **Ia ser uma longa noite...**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Entrei na cozinha para ver se tudo estava ok.

Cumprimentei a equipe que contratei e vi Carlisle conversando com alguns deles, dando ordens.

Nem na folga dele ele parava.

Ao me aproximar ele se voltou para mim.

-Então, vai me contar agora o porquê desse jantar de repente?

\- Isabella quer fazer um anúncio.

\- Um anúncio? Não é que ela está grávida, né?

\- Uh? Como?

\- Meio que todo mundo já sabe.

\- Mas...

\- Olha, eu não sou nenhum detetive, mas os sintomas dela ultimamente deram uma pista. Jasper notou, até os Seguranças.

Céus, no final eu e Isabella que éramos os lentos.

-Sua amiga também sabe?

\- Rosalie?

\- Sim?

\- Sabe. Na outra noite quando Bella chegou triste e elas fizeram uma noite de garotas, ela me contou dos testes. E começamos a ter mais certeza, mesmo eles tendo dado negativo.

\- Mas...

\- Bem, resolvemos ficar de olho depois disso, então assim que prestamos mais atenção, já tivemos certeza.

\- Oh...

\- Exames de farmácia, direto dão falsos positivos.

\- Entendo. Então todo mundo sabe?

\- Sim.

Ótimo. O que vou dizer pra Isabella agora? Ela estava tão ansiosa pra contar a todos.

Olhei para Carlisle e para a equipe que ia fazer o jantar e sorri.

Já sabia o que fazer.

-Vamos fingir surpresa.

\- Fingir?

\- Exatamente.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem, vou avisar aos outros.

Ele pegou o celular dele e esfreguei a nuca.

 **Seria uma longa noite.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **Mais um cap**

 **mais loucuras e micos basicos**

 **um dia normal na vida da nossa Bella**

 **amando os coments como sempre**

 **voces são divas**

 **mas não vou me estender muito por que to morridaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **agora me vou**

 **fuiiii**

 **e comentem muitão como sempre**

 **voces são divaaas**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Seis_**

* * *

-Então, com fome? – perguntei a ninguém em particular e Edward sorriu me abraçando pelos ombros.

\- Você está, amor?

\- Eu poderia comer. – fiquei na ponta dos pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Já devemos contar?

\- Er... – ele hesitou e olhou para Carl, que negou – será que eles estavam tendo uma conversa mental também? – em seguida me olhou com um meio sorriso. – Mais tarde? Vamos comer primeiro. Sim?

\- Ok.

Edward chamou todos para a grande mesa de jantar.

Assim que nos sentamos, com Edward na cabeceira, eu a sua direita, Carl a sua esquerda, Rosie ao meu lado, assim como Emmett e do lado de Carl B1 e B2.

Carl mandou que servissem o jantar e passamos a comer. Meio tensos no começo, ninguém falava nada e aquilo tava começando a me preocupar.

Principalmente quando Carl começou a passar mensagens pelo celular.

Sério? Aquilo era hora de ficar mandando mensagens?

No meio do jantar.

E o pior era que ele não foi o único.

Praticamente todos estavam mexendo no celular.

Olhei par Edward quase em prantos e ele pigarreou.

-Uh, Carlisle? – ele parou de digitar e olhou para Edward.

\- Sim? – Edward moveu os olhos para o celular e de volta para mim, Carl me olhou e ao ver meu bico, guardou o celular com um pequeno sorriso de desculpas.

Vi Edward e Carl trocando mais alguns olhares, sério, eles deviam falar por pensamentos e o mais importante o que eles estariam falando?

\- Então, marcamos esse jantar por um motivo. – Edward falou de repente, chamando a atenção de todos, ele pegou a minha mão enquanto olhava para os convidados.

Eita, ia ser agora.

Sorri abertamente, enquanto apertava a sua mão, ele sorriu de volta entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

-Ah e qual o motivo? – perguntou Rosie de um modo estranho.

\- Sim, estamos muito curiosos. – Carl falou e ele também parecia estranho.

Estranho...

-Certo, uh, queríamos anunciar que vamos ser pais. – ele falou e todos ficaram nos olhando com cara de paisagem.

\- Eu tô grávida. – falei de uma vez porque achei que eles não entenderam.

\- Parabéns... – começou Carl, mas os outros interromperam.

\- Mas eu já sabia.

\- Eu também.

\- Eles já não tinham contado?

\- Isso era meio óbvio.

Olhei para todos de boca aberta e depois para Edward, ele grunhiu e olhou para Carl.

-Você não ia avisar a eles?

\- Eu avisei. Mas obviamente eles não lêem as suas mensagens.

\- Então por que confirmou?

\- Eu vi todo mundo mexendo no celular, daí achei que tinham lido. – Carl olhou feio pro povo, que rapidamente pegou o celular.

\- Ah, era isso a mensagem... – murmurou Rosie, com uma careta. – Eu estava finalizando uma compra online, quando ia ler vocês me interromperam.

\- Eu estava jogando online. – sussurrou B2 e o olhei irritada, nunca fui com a cara dele.

\- Hmmm, estava lendo as mensagens da minha namorada. – confessou Demetri envergonhado e ofeguei.

\- Você tem namorada?

\- Claro.

\- Mas achei que você e o B1 fosse um casal.

\- Como é que é? – B2 se levantou, pronto pra briga e dei de ombros.

\- Sei lá, vocês só passam essa vibe.

B1 olhou feio pra B2, esse gemeu.

\- Eu tenho namorada e é mulher.

\- E como eu não sabia disso?

\- E por que você saberia?

\- Porque somos amigos. Você tem que me contar essas coisas. – ele olhou entre mim e Edward e pigarreou.

\- Eu tenho uma namorada.

\- Agora não precisa mais.

Olhei para Emmett e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O quê?

\- E você não fingiu surpresa, por quê?

\- Eu não recebi mensagem, na verdade, eu nem tenho o celular do mordomo.

Olhei para Carl e ele pigarreou.

-Eu mandei para a Srta. Rosie para ela avisar ao namorado.

\- Entendo. Então todo mundo sabia antes de mim?

\- Amor, se faz você se sentir melhor, eles sabiam antes de mim também.

\- Então você foi o penúltimo, a saber?

\- Sim.

\- Na verdade faz.

Sentia-me melhor.

Eu não era a única distraída nessa história.

Ainda assim era meio preocupante que os seguranças soubessem antes de mim.

Dei um suspiro, mas em seguida sorri... Bola pra frente.

-Enfim, ainda é uma comemoração. Ainda estou aceitando felicitações.

Rosie se levantou e veio me abraçar.

-Finalmente você descobriu. Parabéns, amiga.

\- Obrigada.

\- Já vou avisando que eu não vou trocar fraldas. – Carl me abraçou e ri.

\- Ok, nós fizemos, mas Edward trocará.

\- Combinado.

Vi Edward rolar os olhos, mas sorria.

B2 me deu felicitações, assim como B1 e Emmett.

Depois voltamos a comer e todos estavam mais animados, até Emmett agora que sabia que B2 tinha namorada.

Eu confesso que estava muito chocada. Eu jurava mesmo que eles eram um casal.

Que coisa.

Pelo visto eu não tinha um _gaydar._

Depois do jantar fomos para a sala saborear um café.

Rosie me puxou para um canto, longe de ouvidos curiosos.

-Hey, tá rolando um boato estranho na empresa.

\- Qual?

\- Sobre o Sr. Volturi.

\- Ah é? E qual é?

\- Parece que ele foi chamado na Delegacia para depor. Mas ninguém sabe o motivo e ele ficou bem alterado pelo que falaram. – fiz uma careta.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Sabe de algo? Tem a ver com aquela coisa?

\- Aquela coisa?

Que coisa?

Ela se inclinou pra mim falando baixinho.

\- Sabe aquela coisa do Sr. Volturi matar os pais de Edward...

\- Eu tinha te contado?

\- Sério Isabella? Você não retém informações, sabia?

\- Já tinha percebido. Mas sim, tem a ver. Eles reabriram o caso.

\- Caramba! E o que acha que vai acontecer?

\- Não faço idéia. Mas é bom ficarmos alertas, ele pode se sentir acuado e atacar Edward.

\- Ou você...

\- Eu?

\- Sim. Ainda mais que você e Edward vão se casar. Ele sabe que você está grávida?

\- Acho que não.

\- Isso é bom. Não deixe que ele saiba.

\- Ok. Mas por quê?

\- Bem, se ele realmente matou os pais de Edward, obviamente foi pela empresa e Edward se casando com você, só se livrar de Edward não adiantaria, porque você teria direito a empresa. Mas como você e Edward ainda não se casaram está tudo bem. Agora, como você está grávida, você é uma pedra gigante nos planos dele.

\- Oh. Caramba Rosie, você é quase uma Detetive. – ela sorriu toda sabida.

\- Eu vejo muito CSI.

Assenti.

Eu via mais Greys Anatomy. Pode me pergunta qualquer coisa de médico que eu sei. Sou muito boa em termos clínicos, se me permite dizer.

-Enfim. Tome cuidado.

\- Ok. Mas não se preocupe B2 tá sempre comigo.

\- Eu sei. Mas ainda assim...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rosie. E Aro nem sabe que tô grávida.

\- Certo.

Voltamos para a festa, mas eu já estava cansada. Quando comecei a me encostar a Edward, ele mandou o povo embora e me levou para a cama.

Eu realmente estava cansada, pois dormi sem nem abusar dele.

Droga!

[...]

-Você pode voltar pra casa amor.

\- Não seja bobo, Edward. Isso é normal.

\- Mas você vomitou tanto.

\- É enjôo matinal. Toda grávida tem.

\- Certo. Mas caso se sinta mal. Vai voltar pra casa!

\- Ok. Ok, não se preocupe demais. – ele assentiu ainda não parecendo muito seguro, fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijinho.

Ele sorriu e começamos a ir para dentro, mas parei.

-Ah é, já tinha me esquecido. Vou comprar o seu café.

Antes que ele falasse, fui correndo, logo vi B2 do meu lado.

-Quer café também? – ele abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida sorriu.

\- É claro!

Fomos rapidamente até a cafeteria e ao voltar, estávamos no elevador conversando quando as portas se abriram e os dois carmas da minha vida entraram.

Aro e Tânia.

Por que Deus? Por que me odeia tanto?

Tânia veio toda _felizinha_ para o meu lado, me escondi um pouco atrás de B2. Vi Aro nos olhando de esguelha.

Será que ele achava que ia rolar outro beijo?

Nem pensar, eu não vou mais dar brecha pra essa tarada.

-Bom dia Bella querida.

\- E aí... – ela fez um beicinho.

\- Você ainda tá chateada? – olhei para Aro que fingia, mas eu podia ver que ele estava muito atento a nossa conversa.

Então abaixe a voz.

-Muito. E nem chega muito perto, não vai me pegar de surpresa de novo. – ela bufou.

\- Aff. Você é muito exagerada, nem foi um beijo de verdade.

\- Foi o suficiente para eu não confiar em você, B2 se ela tentar algo usa a capoeira nela. – ela suspirou.

Mas olhou desconfiada para B2.

Isso mesmo, tenha medo.

O elevador parou e Aro saiu, mas não sem antes nos dar um olhar estranho.

Ele ia aprontar.

-Qual o problema dele? – B2 e eu olhamos para Tânia.

\- O quê?

\- Ele está meio estranho esses dias.

\- Você conhece Aro?

\- Sim, eu trabalho no mesmo setor. Mas o mais estranho é que Eleazar tem vindo muito aqui, além de ter ligado várias vezes.

\- Por que isso seria estranho? – B2 foi quem perguntou e Tânia deu de ombros.

\- Bem, é que ele é de outra filial. E normalmente ele liga mais para Edward, muitos funcionários estranharam e me falaram que era bem raro eles se falarem.

A porta do elevador abriu e ela suspirou.

-Eu tenho que ir. Até breve linda Bella. – me mandou um beijo e saiu.

Estremeci, mas vi que B2 parecia todo concentrado.

-O que foi B2?

\- Quando você ouviu a conversa de Aro, com outra pessoa, disse que a voz era familiar...

\- Sim.

\- Já tinha ouvido a voz desse tal de Eleazar?

Eleazar...

Ah o cara que me ouviu agarrando Edward pelo computador.

-Sim. Por quê?

\- Talvez ele seja o cúmplice de Aro. Vou pedir ao nosso amigo da Polícia para investigá-lo.

Será?

Eita!

Estava começando a me preocupar.

Ao chegarmos ao nosso andar, dei o café do B1 e ele sorriu agradecido.

Depois fui para a sala de Edward.

Ele sorriu a me ver, fechei a porta, e já fui me sentando em seu colo.

-Olá chefinho.

\- Srta. Swan. – ri.

\- Sabe isso me lembra os bons tempos.

\- Quais?

\- Em que você era todo sério e eu te agarrava.

\- Ah, esses tempos. – mordi o lábio.

\- Eu tranquei a porta. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

\- Sério?

\- Muito sério. – movi mais as sobrancelhas, ele tinha que ter entendido, né?

Ofeguei quando ele agarrou a minha cintura e me sentou em sua mesa.

-Edward...

\- Quieta. – ele abriu as minhas pernas e começou a empurrar a minha saia pra cima.

Ai Deus.

Agarrei a borda da mesa, prendendo a respiração enquanto o via puxar mais a sua cadeira para frente, quando a minha saia estava toda agrupada em meus quadris e minha calcinha a mostra, ele se inclinou beijando o interior da minha coxa. Arfei apertando mais forte a mesa.

Ele beijou um lado depois o outro, enquanto acariciava a minha pele, eu já estava ofegando de antecipação.

Sua boca em mim era o céu.

O homem sabia como comer uma buceta.

-Edward... – lamuriei, ele riu arfei quando ele afastou a minha calcinha e enfiou a língua em mim.

Ai Deus.

Agarrou a minha bunda para me puxar mais pra frente, então me lambeu.

E que lambida.

Sua língua estava fazendo loucuras lá.

Chupando, lambendo, mordiscando.

Eu estava uma poça e mordendo os lábios para não gritar como uma vadia, mas estava muito bom.

De repente, ele se afastou e me puxou para fora da mesa.

-Edward... – sem me deixar terminar, ele me beijou, gemi em sua boca ao sentir o meu gosto, era excitante.

Senti que ele nos movia, de repente fui virada e prensada contra a sua janela de vidro.

Oh Deus...

Era uma das minhas fantasias.

Esse homem é um Deus.

Fato!

Ainda colado a mim, ele empurrou a minha calcinha para baixo e arfei, ainda mais quando o senti duro entre as minhas pernas.

-Eu sou gentil na sua fantasia? – ele sussurrou as palavras na minha orelha, antes de morder o lóbulo e grunhi.

\- Nem um pouco...

\- Bom. Pois eu quero te fuder.

\- Sim. Me fode.

E ele fudeu.

Seu pau entrou forte e eu estava tão molhada que foi fácil e profundo.

Arfei espalmando o vidro, enquanto empinava a bunda para trás para sentir mais dele. Edward gemeu em meu pescoço, enquanto apertava a minha carne, ao mesmo tempo em que saia só para entrar com força.

Gritei apertando o vidro, esperava que isso fosse forte.

Edward grunhiu e começou a se mover, forte e rápido, entrando e saindo em um ritmo delicioso que estava me levando à loucura, meus seios se esfregavam contra o vidro e mesmo com a roupa, a sensação era explosiva.

Gemi, lamurie, ofeguei enquanto era deliciosamente fudida, cada vez mais próxima e ele não parecia tão longe de mim, pois sua respiração era como a minha.

-Foda-se, estou perto.

\- Eu também.

\- Goza pra mim amor.

\- Sim. Estou quase.

\- Merda. Eu não posso esperar mais... – ele levou a mão até a minha entrada e esfregou meu clitóris e foi o que bastou... Eu gritei vindo com força, a minha buceta se contraindo, ordenhando o seu pau e ao senti-lo gozar, eu acho que gozei de novo.

Ficamos parados respirando com dificuldade por alguns minutos.

Isso foi incrível.

Edward se afastou e percebi que ele fechou as calças, ainda estava meio instável para me mexer, ele não demorou em voltar e o senti me limpando e puxando a minha calcinha para o lugar, em seguida me virou para ele.

-Tudo bem amor?

\- Tudo perfeito. – ele riu.

\- Venha, temos que trabalhar.

-Ah é, trabalho.

Rindo, ele foi pra sua mesa e meio cambaleante fui também.

Esse homem ainda ia me matar com toda essa gostosura. Mas nem ligava.

-Trabalho, Srta. Swan. – ele chamou e assenti.

\- Certo, trabalho, Sr. Cullen. – pisquei e ele riu de novo.

Depois da nossa pequena travessura, realmente trabalhamos.

E o dia passou rapidamente.

Entre reuniões e relatórios o dia voou.

Ao chegar a casa, Edward foi direto para o banho. Já eu estava com fome.

Na verdade, era uma vontade...

Uh? Sério, justo disso.

-Carl? – chamei e ele veio me ver.

\- Sim?

\- Só temos essas frutas em casa?

\- Sim.

\- Uh...

\- O quê?

\- Nada. Eu vou dar uma saída.

\- Ok. Aonde vai?

\- Ao mercado.

\- Ah já que vai lá, traga algumas coisas para mim. – ele me entregou uma lista.

\- OK.

Já estava saindo quando o meu celular apitou.

 _Oi Miga. 18:47 PM_

 _Oláaaa. 18:47 PM_

 _Que tá fazendo? 18:48PM_

 _Nada demais. Vou dar uma saída. 18:48PM_

-Srta. Bella, vai sair? – vi B2 e sorri.

\- Sim, ao mercado.

\- Sozinha?

\- Ah é, esqueci. Desculpa. – ele suspirou.

\- Vamos, eu vou com você.

\- Ok. Ah, deixa só eu terminar de mandar mensagem para Rosie.

 _Aonde vai? 18:49PM_

 _Vou comprar banana. 18:52 PM_

-Prontinho. Vamos.

\- Sim.

\- Por que vai ao mercado a essa hora?

\- Eu tô com uma vontade louca de banana. E eu nem gosto de banana.

\- Deve ser coisa de grávida.

\- Ah, deve ser.

Argh, por que justo banana? Com tanta coisa pra sentir vontade...

* * *

 **Notas de Roda pé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Terminei de me vestir e me sentei na cama. Mal tinha agarrado o celular, ele começou a tocar como um doido.

O olhei confuso ao ver o número da Diretora Hale.

-Uh, alô?

\- Sr. Cullen, Bella foi seqüestrada.

\- Como?

\- Rápido, aciona os Seguranças, chama a Polícia e todo mundo.

\- Espere, você não faz sentido.

\- É sério, já chamou os Seguranças.

\- Diretora Hale, Isabella está bem.

\- Mas... ela me mandou uma mensagem.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, temos um código.

\- Código?

\- Sim. Se um dia fossemos seqüestradas iríamos usar e ela usou.

\- E qual o código?

\- Vou comprar banana.

\- Como isso é um código?

\- Porque Bella odeia banana.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. Ela as odeia. É o código, rápido liga pra ela.

Embora tudo parecesse meio surreal, fui procurar por ela.

Ainda com Rosalie na linha, procurei por Isabella, mas não a estava achando e estava realmente começando a me preocupar.

No meio do caminho encontrei Carlisle.

-Carlisle, viu Isabella?

\- Ela saiu.

\- Para onde?

\- Não sei.

\- Ela foi sozinha?

\- Acredito que foi com Demetri.

\- Ligue para ela, ou para ele. – ele me olhava confuso, mas obedeceu.

Pouco depois Felix entrou na sala.

-Algo errado?

\- A amiga de Isabella acha que ela foi seqüestrada.

Falei já começando a realmente me preocupar.

\- Como? – rapidamente ele pegou o seu celular e começou a ligar.

\- E então?

\- Demetri não atende.

\- Nem Bella.

Céus!

Ela foi realmente seqüestrada.

 **-Edward? E aí o que aconteceu? – Rosalie perguntou e me vi em uma perda de palavras.**

 **Seria possível?**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo**

 **Eita sera que Bella foi compra banana ou foi sequestrada?**

 **muito curiosa aqui e vcs?**

 **agora estou indo para longe, em uma viagem onde as pervas não me encontrem O.o**

 **fuiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Sete_**

* * *

Olhei com pesar para B2, ele rolou os olhos e enfiou o celular no bolso, ou o que sobrou dele, né?

-Eu sinto muito B2. – ele suspirou, pela sei lá, sexta vez, isso porque deveria ser, ah, sei lá, sexta ou sétima vez que dizia isso.

\- Está tudo bem...

\- Eu vou te dar outro, ok... – comecei, mas aí me lembrei que o celular dele era mil vezes melhor do que o meu, o que significa bem mais caro. – Edward vai te dar outro, ok?

\- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, Bella.

Assenti, mas ainda estava me sentindo péssima.

Se não bastasse eu derrubar o celular dele no chão, ter trincado a tela, eu ainda o derrubei na água.

Não era o meu dia hoje.

Mas eu culpava aquela bendita criança.

Estava olhando o celular do B2 quando aquele moleque catarrento começou a me rodear, ficava pulando em volta de mim, mas quando ele tentou limpar o seu nariz na minha calça, eu meio que me desesperei e ao me afastar trombei em uma prateleira, quase a derrubando, mas foi só o celular mesmo.

Em seguida enquanto saia da loja, ele voou e caiu em uma poça.

Maldito moleque catarrento.

-É tudo culpa daquele moleque. Crianças é um pesadelo. – resmunguei e ele me olhou de canto de olho.

\- Você lembra que está grávida, né?

Ah tá...

-Enfim, o meu bebê vai ser diferente.

\- Vai?

\- Claro. Ele vai ser filho do Edward, então vai ser mais comportado.

\- Mas vai ser seu, também.

\- Sim, mas vamos rezar para que ele só tenha a personalidade de Edward, porque se tiver a minha, aí sim, vou estar preocupada. – ele riu.

Eu não via graça, isso era sério.

Por favor, Deus, por favor, que ele seja como Edward, eu não acho que tenho capacidade de agüentar uma criança como eu.

Sim, eu sabia que eu não era fácil.

-Voltando ao assunto, eu vou ligar para Edward pra ver se ele paga o seu celular.

\- Eu já disse, está tudo bem Bella... – ele falou mais uma vez e sabia que era da boca pra fora, como podia estar bem sem seu celular.

Mas assim que peguei o meu, gemi.

Sem bateria.

Droga.

-Falamos com Edward quando chegarmos a casa.

\- Quebrou o seu também?

\- Não engraçadinho. Tá descarregado. Se bem que tô pensando em quebrar ele de propósito mesmo.

\- Por quê?

\- Pra ganhar um novo. Do Edward ou de mim mesma, de preferência de Edward.

\- Seu celular é tão ruim assim?

\- Ruim é pouco. Mas o problema mesmo é que ele é velho. E a memória já não tá agüentando muita coisa.

\- Velho quanto?

Ele não botava fé em mim. Aff!

-Pelo menos cinco anos. Acho que faz o mesmo tempo que vim pra Nova York.

\- Nossa, é velho mesmo. Acho que eu vou te dar um de presente. – ri.

\- Você é um amor, mas é pobre e assalariado como eu... Vamos dizer ao Edward que o meu e o seu quebraram, daí ele dá logo um bom pra nós dois.

\- Eu até me sentiria ofendido, mas eu gostaria de um celular melhor.

B2 era dos meus.

-Ah, será que Edward gosta de bananas? Acho que comprei demais.

\- Claro que comprou. – resmungou e olhei com desgosto para os nossos braços, tanto eu quanto B2 carregávamos sacolas cheias de banana.

\- Mas tava muito barato.

\- Ainda assim é muito. E por que tinha que comprar de todos os tipos?

\- Porque eu não sei qual é a melhor. Eu não como banana. Na verdade odeio.

\- Então por que comprou?

\- Eu tô com desejo.

\- Então comprasse só meia dúzia.

\- Mas tava muito barato.

Ele rolou os olhos.

Ele não entendia que foi uma pechincha.

A frase "a preço de banana" estava muito clara ali. Eu seria louca se não comprasse.

-Eu posso fazer algumas tortas e distribuir na empresa... – ele me olhou de canto de olho e pigarreei. – Posso fazer Carl fazer algumas tortas...

\- Achei que você ia querer vender.

\- Confesso que o pensamento me passou pela cabeça, mas depois pensei que não seria uma boa idéia. O povo poderia achar que Edward estava falindo e me obrigando a vender torta de bananas pra pagar as dividas.

B2 riu, continuamos debatendo o que mais dava pra fazer com as bananas, quando uma viatura de Polícia passou que nem louca por nós.

Caramba, onde seria o incêndio?

Em seguida passou mais duas.

Vixe!

-O que será que aconteceu?

\- Seja o que for, foi grave.

\- É o que parece.

Ficamos olhando por onde elas estavam ido...

-O que acha de vitamina de banana?

\- Eu gosto de vitaminada.

\- Pronto! Além das tortas e dos muffins, do bolo e do creme para pele, vamos tomar vitaminada de banana.

\- Eu tô com a impressão que no futuro vou odiar banana, também. – ele murmurou e bufei.

Aff como ele era exagerado.

Conforme nos aproximamos de casa, vi que o portão estava aberto.

Estranho.

B2 olhou pra mim e olhei pra ele.

-Será que está tudo bem?

\- Acredito que sim.

\- Acha melhor voltarmos depois?

\- Depois?

\- É, pode estar acontecendo algo.

\- Tipo?

\- Sei lá, vamos voltar e achar um telefone público e ligar pro Edward. – ele bufou.

\- Não deve ser nada. Vamos entrar.

Ainda não muito confiante, segui B2 até a casa, conforme nos aproximávamos da entrada da casa, começamos a ouvir vozes e luzes.

Arfei quando vi 4 viaturas de Polícia e um monte de Políciais pelo gramado.

-Ai não! Seqüestraram Edward. – gritei desesperada já indo para o meio da muvuca de Policiais, B2 bem do meu lado.

\- Srta. Não pode passar. – um dos Policiais me barrou.

\- Mas eu moro aí. Edward tá bem? Já pediram resgate? Carl paga, Sr. Policial.

\- O quê?

\- Uh desculpe, nós moramos aí. O que está acontecendo? – B2, falou, pois o Sr. Policial já me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

Mas também, eu tava desesperada.

Meu chefinho foi seqüestrado, deve estar no cativeiro nesse momento, com fome, com sede e eu aqui cheia de bananas.

-Desculpe rapaz, mas quem são vocês?

\- Ah sim... Isabella Swan e Demetri Potter, sou o Guarda-Costas, Felix está aí?

\- B2, o seu sobrenome é Potter? – B2 me olhou.

\- Sim.

\- E como eu não sei disso?

\- Eu não sei, não devo ter comentado.

\- Mas somos melhores amigos, como não sei disso?

\- Bella foco, Edward lembra?

\- Ah é... Sr. Policial, Carl paga o resgate. – o Policial esfregou a testa parecendo estar com dor de cabeça.

\- Espera, você é Isabella Swan?

\- Isso. Perguntaram por mim? Querem-me como garantia? Aí meu Deus. B2, querem me trocar pelo Edward.

\- Calma Bella, não deve ser isso. Uh, Oficial, qual a situação? O Sr. Cullen está bem?

\- Espera, espera. Vocês estão me deixando confuso. Essa é Isabella Swan?

\- Sim, sou eu. Deixe-me entrar que pego o meu RG pra te provar.

Segue em frente cara. Por que ele ficava perguntando o meu nome quando Edward foi seqüestrado? Devíamos estar tomando providências.

Quero ações. Quero resultados. Quero meu chefinho.

-Na verdade, estamos aqui por que Isabella Swan foi seqüestrada.

\- Como?

\- Hein?

\- Isabella Swan, foi seqüestrada.

\- Não fui, não.

Ele olhou pra mim e pros meus braços com sacolas cheias de bananas e sorri.

-Quer uma?

Houve uma comoção e Edward apareceu.

-Isabella?

Logo atrás dele vinha Carl, B1 e... Rosie.

-Uh, o que está acontecendo?

Antes que alguém falasse, fui abraçada tão forte por Edward que fiquei até sem ar, assim que ele me soltou, agarrou o meu rosto me dando um beijão.

Sério, sua boca tomou a minha com tanta ânsia que as minhas pernas chegaram a bambear.

E aqui estava eu, sendo beijada, muito bem beijada, enquanto estava rodeada de Policiais e segurando várias sacolas com bananas.

Estava sendo um dia estranho.

Quando Edward se afastou, ainda estava meio zonza, vi que ele me olhava preocupado, mas quando seus olhos pararam em minhas mãos, ele franziu o cenho.

-Isso são bananas?

\- Sim. Por quê? Você não gosta?

Era só o que me faltava. O que ia fazer com toda essa banana.

-Não... quer dizer, sim... quero dizer... – Edward grunhiu e se virou para trás olhando pra Rosie, ela forçou um sorriso.

\- Então... eu acho que já vou...

\- Nem se atreva Srta. Hale. – ela gemeu e virou indo para dentro.

\- Gente, o que está acontecendo?

Eu sei que sou uma pessoa confusa, mas hoje eu estava muito perdida. Mais do que o normal.

-Bem, ao que parece tudo não passou de um mal entendido. – começou Carl me dando um olhar irritado e ele não era o único, B1 também não parecia feliz.

Eita, o que eu fiz de errado?

\- Sim. Eu sinto muito por fazer vocês virem aqui... – começou Edward, e uma idéia me surgiu.

\- Mas já que vieram, obrigada e todos pode levar uma banana, como agradecimento pelo bom serviço.

Rapidamente, comecei a distribuir as bananas pros Policias, fiquei feliz quando B2 seguiu o meu exemplo.

Assim que todos se foram, parecendo mais felizes por terem ganhado as bananas, eu espero, me voltei para os outros.

-Oh não B2, demos todas as bananas? Vamos, voltar pro mercado. – comecei a me virar, mas fui puxada por Edward para dentro da casa.

\- Nada disso. Vamos entrar, a senhorita tem muitas explicações a dar.

Droga. Foi por pouco.

Mas pelo menos eu me livrei das bananas.

[...]

Estava sentando ao lado de Rosie na sala enquanto todos olhavam bravos pra nós, ela me lembrou do nosso código das bananas e grunhi.

Merda, eu tinha me esquecido disso.

-Pessoal, entendo que estejam bravos, mas é um erro muito comum.

\- Sério?

\- Claro, qualquer um pode se esquecer de códigos de seqüestros, quem nunca confundiu que atire a primeira pedra? Metaforicamente falando, não atirem pedras em Rosie. Somos humanos e cometemos erros.

\- Espera, por que em mim?

\- Você que confundiu o código. Eu só fui comprar bananas. Isso é crime por acaso?

\- Por que não me disse que era um desejo?

\- Eu tenho que te contar cada função do meu corpo. Eu vomitei hoje de manhã. Preciso te contar, também?

\- Vendo como acabou a situação, acho que é melhor você contar.

\- Ok, eu vou contar. Eu vomitei e comi muito no café. Transei com Edward na sala dele também se quer saber.

\- Isabella? – Edward falou com um grunhido e dei de ombros.

Eu transei, oxê!

Vi que Rosie me mostrou o punho discretamente e demos um toquinho.

Ela me entendia.

Bem, quase sempre.

-E os celulares, por que não atenderam?

\- Ah...

\- Bem...

B2 me olhou e o olhei de volta.

Devíamos contar dos celulares. Edward não parecia de bom humor, ele podia como castigo não me dar o celular e ainda me fazer pagar pelo do B2.

Ambos entendíamos que esse não era o momento. Então olhei para B2, enquanto ele me olhava preocupado.

 _Contamos depois?_ – ele pensou e assenti.

 _Com certeza contamos depois_.

 _Então o que falamos?_ – ele parecia na duvida, mas eu já sabia o que fazer.

 _Não se preocupe B2, você não ficará sem celular, eu farei o que for necessário. –_ não seria fácil, mas eu levaria uma, pelo bem maior, ok mentira, seria super fácil.

 _Que seria? –_ ele parecia na duvida e suspirei, ele era muito ingênuo, às vezes.

 _Eu vou amansar a fera._ – movi as sobrancelhas e ele fez uma careta.

 _Isso envolve sexo?_ – ele pareceu cético, mas assenti.

 _Basicamente..._

Você é meio tarada. – torceu o nariz e dei de ombros.

 _Nunca neguei. Mas Edward gosta, depois que terminar, vamos ter celulares top de linha. –_ ele suspirou assentindo.

 _Isso parece errado. Mas eu preciso do celular. Então vou torcer por você._ – ele era um bom amigo.

 _Valeu B2. Eu vou lá. –_ ambos assentimos e me voltei para Edward que nos olhava confuso.

-Edward, podemos conversar em particular?

Ele abriu a boca, mas em seguida assentiu.

-Sim, vai ser melhor.

Ele se virou indo para as escadas e comecei a segui-lo, mas parei me virando para Carl.

-Carl, vai comprar banana pra mim.

\- Isabella. – Edward grunhiu e gemi.

\- Mas os Policiais comeram tudo e eu nenhuma. Quer que o nosso bebê nasça com cara de banana?

\- O quê?

\- Eu vou. – falou apressadamente.

\- Ok, mas cuidado que ta muito barato, não se empolga viu?

\- Vou tentar me controlar.

Esperava que ele fosse forte.

Voltei a subir as escadas passando por Edward, ele suspirou e me seguiu.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto e nos encaramos, ele abriu a boca, mas pulei nele. Ele ofegou, mas me segurou quando enrolei as minhas pernas em volta dele como um macaco enquanto abusava da sua boca linda.

Quando nos separamos ofegantes, ele me olhou.

-Eu ainda estou bravo com você.

\- Eu não me importo.

\- Isabella, não sabe como fiquei assustado hoje. – suspirei e beijei a sua testa, depois a sua bochecha e a sua garganta por fim.

\- Desculpa Edward, eu juro que não foi de propósito, eu realmente não me lembrava do tal código.

\- Eu sei amor. Mas tive medo de te perder.

\- Não vai me perder, ok? Eu nunca vou te deixar, agora que grudei em você não largo nunca mais. – ele sorriu.

\- Promete?

\- Prometo. Você está preso a mim para sempre.

\- Isso é bom.

\- É?

\- Sim. Eu te amo Isabella.

\- Também te amo Edward, muito, muito, muito.

\- OK. Estou mais calma agora. Vamos descer... – me desgrudei dele caindo de joelhos na sua frente e rapidamente abrindo as suas calças. – Isabella...

\- Deixa eu me desculpar direito.

\- O que... – antes que ele falasse, eu já estava com o seu pau na mão e rapidamente o levei a boca.

Edward grunhiu agarrando os meus ombros. Olhei para ele achando que ele ia me parar, mas ele só gemeu e moveu os seus quadris levemente de encontro a minha boca.

Hmmm, eu adorava quando ele fudia a minha boca, me dava um tesão.

-Foda-se, essa boca... – ele arfou e o engoli o quanto deu, enquanto massageava as suas bolas.

Mamei o seu pau, chupando, lambendo, o tirei da boca para lamber as suas bolas, enquanto o massageava, ele gemia alto.

Ia levá-lo de volta a boca, mas ele me parou.

-O que foi?

\- Fique de joelhos na cama agora.

\- Uh?

\- Agora, Isabella.

Ai Deus.

Rapidamente obedeci.

Ele praticamente rasgou a minha calça de mim e antes que eu pensasse, se afundou em mim.

Gritei agarrando os lençóis.

Ele saiu todo de mim voltando com força, mas o que me fez gemer mesmo foi o tapa que levei, olhei para trás e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Algo errado? – neguei rapidamente e empinei a bunda, o levando mais fundo em mim.

Gemendo ele voltou a me fuder, enquanto me dava alguns tapas ocasionais, o que só faziam a minha buceta se contrair com força.

Entre metidas e tapas, eu estava cada vez mais perto, especialmente quando Edward se inclinou sobre mim, indo tão fundo que me fez revirar os olhos e ainda mais quando a sua boca encostou-se à minha orelha e ele a mordeu antes de falar.

-Esfrega o seu clitóris amor, quero sentir você gozando no meu pau.

Puta merda.

Meio trêmula, o obedeci e assim que toquei o meu clitóris inchado, eu vim.

Forte. Ele me seguiu, pois o meu orgasmo puxou o dele.

Edward saiu de mim deitando ao meu lado, caí na cama toda mole, ficamos deitados ofegando por ar, tentando sentir os nossos corpos por alguns minutos.

Virei à cabeça para olhar pra ele que sorriu, ri e ergui a minha mão ajeitando o seu cabelo sexy, ele pegou a minha mão e beijou a palma.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Eu quebrei o celular do B2. – ele riu.

\- Eu vou comprar um novo pra ele.

\- Ok. Posso te contar outra coisa?

\- O quê?

\- Eu não quebrei o meu celular, mas eu gostaria de um novo também.

\- Eu vou comprar um pra você, também.

Isso!

-Algo mais pra contar?

\- Acho que não. Estou bem.

Edward riu e se deitou melhor na cama e me puxou para os seus braços.

-Então deixa eu te abraçar bem apertado e assim que eu me recuperar, eu vou te dar mais algumas palmadas.

Dei uma risadinha e ganhei um beijo na testa.

Edward era muito bom em dar castigos.

[...]

Entreguei os relatórios do dia para Edward, enquanto bocejava.

-Está cansada? Quer ir para casa?

\- Não, estou bem. E não quero perder a visita da organizadora de casamento.

-Ela só vem para nós conhecer, nenhuma decisão vai ser tomada agora.

\- Ainda assim, eu não sei o nível da beleza dela, ou se ela é safada ou algo assim. Preciso fazer a minha presença conhecida logo de cara, como uma noiva brava.

\- Não seja boba, sabe que só tenho olhos pra você.

\- Mas ela não sabe, temos que deixar claro, logo de cara.

Ele rolou os olhos.

-Que horas ela chega?

Peguei o meu celular novo.

Sim, novo.

Depois de ser muito castigada por Edward, tomamos um banho e o arrastei para o andar de baixo e ele levou a mim e B2 para comprarmos celulares novos.

Escolhi o mais caro que tinha ali. Eu nem sabia se ele era bom. Mas foi caro, então devia ser. Queria uma vez na vida ostentar.

Claro que assim que saí da loja, eu voltei pra fazer um seguro anti-roubo, com a minha sorte, na primeira vez que saísse na rua com esse celular ia ser roubada.

Olhei a mensagem que ela tinha enviado.

-Daqui uma hora mais ou menos. Você tem uma reunião agora, mas vai dar tempo, não tem nada marcado para depois?

\- Ok. Muito bem Srta. Swan.

Sorri toda orgulhosa e fui para a minha mesa.

Fiquei adiantando alguns arquivos, Edward foi para sua reunião e fiquei trabalhando e batendo papo com B1 e B2, mais batendo papo que trabalhando, né?

Algum tempo depois gemi ao ver Tânia entrando no nosso andar, ela sorriu para mim e se apoiou na minha mesa.

-Olá, minha linda.

\- Oi Tânia. Edward não está.

\- Ok, eu espero por ele.

\- Não precisa, sei que é muito ocupada. Eu aviso a ele que você passou.

\- Pra você eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Por que Deus?

Por quê?

Ouvimos as portas do elevador se abrindo e uma ruiva estilo modelo entrou. Ela era ao nível da Tânia, bonita pra porra.

Tinha um cabelo bem cumprido e todo encaracolado e toda poderosa.

Ainda bem que fiquei.

Pra essa aí, tinha que deixar bem claro que Edward tinha dona.

Ela se aproximou de nós sorrindo.

-Boa tarde. Sou Vic, eu tenho uma reunião com o Sr. Cullen.

\- Ah você está adiantada. Ele está em uma reunião.

\- Entendo. Acha que vai demorar?

\- Não, não, ele já deve estar chegando.

\- Ok, eu espero.

\- Ótimo. Ah, eu sou Isabella, a noiva.

\- Legal. Prazer, Isabella. Victoria, mas todos me chamam de Vic.

\- Então me chama de Bella.

Cumprimentamo-nos e vi-a olhando de canto de olho para Tânia.

Ah tá, ela ainda tava ali.

-Ah, essa é Tânia, uma amiga. – murmurei a contra gosto.

Vic a olhou e sorriu se aproximando muito dela. Tânia pareceu meio desconfortável e até eu estava desconfortável.

-Olá, linda Tânia.

\- Uh, oi.

\- Sabe, eu sempre gostei de ruivas.

\- Ah você quis dizer ruivos?

\- Ruivas.

\- Ruivos?

\- Ruivas.

\- Ah?

Tânia me olhou meio desesperada e eu não sabia se ria, ficava feliz que Edward estava seguro, ou preocupada com Tânia.

 **Carma realmente existia!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Desliguei o telefone com a Diretora Hale que prometera vir e caí na primeira cadeira possível.

Meu coração parecia estar rachando.

Isso não podia ser verdade.

Isabella não... ela não podia se machucar.

Vi que Felix fazia várias ligações e senti Carlisle ao meu lado.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward.

Assenti, mas eu não sabia o que dizer.

Em pouco tempo a minha casa estava cheia de Policias, a Diretora Hale estava lá também, mas tudo era um borrão.

Isabella estava em perigo? Machucada? Ou pior...

Levantei-me...

Eu tinha que fazer algo. Alguma coisa.

-Eu vou até Aro.

\- Não Sr. Cullen. Ele já foi detido.

\- Como?

\- Ele está na Delegacia respondendo a perguntas.

\- Eu vou pra lá...

\- Edward? – Carlisle me olhou preocupado e neguei.

\- Eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Isabella pode... pode...

Eu nem podia falar, ou sequer pensar que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido com ela.

Saí pra fora não dando atenção a ninguém, mas parei ao ver uma comoção em frente à porta, vários Policias rodeavam duas pessoas e conforme me aproximava, eu senti que podia respirar de novo.

Isabella...

Sem pensar em mais nada, eu fui até ela, a abraçando, a beijando.

Ela estava bem.

Estava viva e aqui.

Quando a soltei a procura de algum ferimento, vi que havia algo em suas mãos. Algumas sacolas cheias de...

Bananas...

Ela foi comprar bananas.

 **Eu vou matar Rosalie Hale.**

* * *

 **n/a: Ola povo pervooooooooo**

 **Capítulo Ja betadinho**

 **Agora o que sera que vai dar dessa com a Tania kkk**

 **nem sei se rio ou tenho pena dela.**

 **estou na duvida assim como a Bella**

 **Agora me vou por que to com sono**

 **bjsss**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Oito_**

* * *

Pigarreei para chamar a atenção de como deveria chamá-la, encosto da Tânia? Minha nova heroína? Ou melhor, amiga? Sim, Rosie estava em perigo de perder o cargo depois da confusão que arrumou.

Ela se voltou para mim sorrindo e sorri de volta.

-Então, você quer um café, ou um copo de água?

\- Café, está bom.

\- Ok, eu vou pegar... – comecei a me afastar, mas Tânia agarrou a minha mão.

\- Não me deixa sozinha com ela.

Olhei de relance para Vic, ela sorriu e me voltei para Tânia abaixando a voz.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, não é como se ela fosse te agarrar. – ela olhou de canto de olho para Vic.

\- Na verdade, eu acho que ela vai.

Bufei.

-Pare de ser exagerada. Pessoas não agarram as outras no meio do escritório... – parei de falar, na verdade elas faziam sim.

Dei um olhar mal humorado para Tânia.

Agora mesmo era que eu queria muito ir. Contudo eu era uma pessoa melhor do que ela. Muito mais benevolente.

-Ok, vá você buscar o café.

Em um pulo ela saiu praticamente correndo da sala, olhei para Vic, mas ela ainda parecia de boa.

Ok, então.

-Uh, Edward chegará logo, quer se sentar na sala dele enquanto esperamos?

\- Claro... eu posso te mostrar algumas fotos dos meus últimos trabalhos?

\- Parece bom.

Olhei para B2, mas ele parecia mais interessado em seu celular novo.

Não devíamos ter dado um celular tão bom pra ele.

Entramos e fomos para o sofá de Edward. Vic pegou o celular e passou a me mostrar fotos incríveis. Ela era muito boa.

-Edward quer um grande casamento.

\- E você não?

\- Ah sei lá, eu nunca pensei muito em me casar, até Edward claro, mas se ele quer um grande, por mim tudo bem.

\- Ele está mais do que certo, tem que exibir a linda noiva dele.

\- Você é muito gentil. – ela sorriu.

\- Se eu não tivesse uma queda por ruivas, eu com certeza te daria uma chance.

Ri nervosamente, ela gargalhou me dando um tapa nas costas.

-Brincadeira. Desculpe.

Sorri mais aliviada e voltei a olhar as fotos.

Nossa, onde estaria Tânia com o café? Ela foi colher o grão e moer, pelo amor de Deus.

Estava olhando as outras fotos, enquanto Vic falava de algumas idéias e eu só assentia, mas preferia que Edward viesse logo. Eu não era muito boa em escolher coisas. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu, acenei para ele, mas parei ao ver a tensão em seu rosto.

-Edward, tudo bem? – me levantei indo até ele, mal o alcancei, fui puxada para os seus braços.

\- Agora está... – me afastei um pouco para tocar o seu rosto e ele sorriu.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

\- Sim... Só senti a sua falta. – sorri o abraçando também.

\- Ok. Mata a saudade com um abraço, contudo mais tarde deixo você se aproveitar de mim. - falei a última parte bem baixinho e o senti rir.

\- Parece bom.

Seus braços me rodearam me abraçando bem forte e enterrei o rosto em seu peito. Claro, que dei uma apalpada básica na sua bunda, porque era impossível resistir, né? Eu não era de ferro.

Edward riu e só me apertou mais em seus braços, ouvimos um pigarro e ambos nós viramos dando de cara com Vic.

Ah tá, ela ainda estava ali.

Edward me soltou e se voltou para a moça, confuso.

-Você seria?

\- Ah, é a organizadora. – me apressei em apresentá-la e ela sorriu.

\- Prazer, sou Victoria, mas pode me chamar de Vic.

\- Ah sim. Boa tarde Victoria é um prazer em conhecê-la.

Eles apertaram as mãos, em seguida Edward pegou a minha mão e foi até o sofá onde nos acomodamos.

-Por favor, sente-se. Desculpe por antes. – ela se sentou sorrindo.

\- Não se desculpe. Fico feliz em ver que são tão apaixonados. Isso só faz o meu trabalho mais gratificante. – Edward sorriu e se voltou para mim tocando o meu rosto.

\- Ela é o meu mundo todo. – suspirei, o que lhe fez sorrir mais, ao se voltar para Vic, assentiu. – Espero que possamos trabalhar bem juntos.

\- Uh vai me contratar? Não quer ver o meu trabalho antes? – Ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu já vi e a senhorita foi muito bem recomendada. E o mais importante é… - ele se virou pra mim. – Você gostou dela, Isabella?

\- Sim.

\- É tudo o que importa então. – ele se levantou e o imitamos.

\- Tem uma reunião agendada, não é? – havia sido marcada de última hora e ele não poderia faltar.

\- Sim. Pegue o contato com a Srta. Victoria e peça para ela vir em casa para que ela veja o gazebo, assim poderá nos ajudar com algumas idéias.

\- Ok. Precisa que eu vá com você?

\- Não. Há sim, eu tenho um assunto para resolver em seguida, então você pode ir à frente. Pedirei a Jasper para levá-la, ok?

\- Ok.

\- Até mais tarde, amor. – ele se inclinou me dando um pequeno beijo e sorri o que o fazendo sorrir também.

Ele se voltou para Vic.

-Espero que trabalhemos bem juntos. – ela murmurou.

\- Com certeza vamos. Tenha um bom dia. Isabella sirva um café para Srta. Victoria antes de ela ir, sim?

\- Na verdade, eu já tinha oferecido. Tânia foi buscar… e afinal onde ela está? Já faz um tempo. – resmunguei e vi Edward rindo.

\- Temo que ela não vá vir, Isabella.

\- Oxê, por quê?

\- Quando estava vindo esbarrei com ela no elevador e ela parecia estar em fuga.

Ok isso foi mancada. Ela fugiu.

Olhei sem graça para Vic, mas ela só riu.

-Elas sempre fogem no começo.

\- Perdão? – Edward olhou entre nós, confuso e murmurei um "depois" para ele.

\- Então eu já vou. – falou Vic juntando as suas coisas.

\- Ah, ok.

Passei o meu telefone para ela e combinamos dela ir a casa no fim de semana. Acompanhei-a até a porta com Edward ao meu lado.

Assim que ela se foi, Edward me deu mais um beijo, menos recatado dessa vez e se foi.

Fui para a minha mesa, mas desisti no meio do caminho e fui me sentar ao lado de B2, ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Tudo bem, Bella.

\- Tudo. Só cansada.

\- Temos que esperar o Sr. Cullen hoje? – bocejei negando.

\- Não. Vou só finalizar algumas coisas e podemos ir.

Ele assentiu e fiquei ali mais alguns minutos descansando. Mas se ficasse mais, eu dormiria e aí teria que ser carregada pra casa, o que só ia aumenta a minha fama na empresa.

Que com certeza não devia ser muito boa.

Levantei-me e fui finalizar alguns assuntos. Remarcar algumas reuniões, uh teria uma festa em alguns dias e Edward teria que comparecer. Será que eu tinha que ir como secretária ou namorada?

Teria que confirmar depois. Coloquei o aviso na sua agenda para que eu não esquecesse e finalizei tudo.

Assim que peguei as minhas coisas B2 estava ao meu lado.

A viagem para casa foi rápida e assim que chegamos fui direto para o quarto. Estava realmente cansada.

Só murmurei um oi para Carl antes de subir.

Caí na cama com roupa e sapato mesmo, eu só precisava deitar por um minutinho ou dois.

[...]

Quando abri os olhos bocejei, acho que dormi mais do que um minutinho ou dois.

Sentei-me esfregando o rosto e agarrei o celular, eita... cochilei por um bom par de horas. Como o quarto estava escuro, com certeza Edward não havia chegado ainda. Iria tomar um banho.

Livrei-me das roupas e ao entrar no banheiro, olhei entre o chuveiro e a banheira e sorri. De vez em quando uma mulher merecia ser mimada. Enchi a banheira com bastante espuma e assim que ela estava quase transbordando me afundei nela.

Ah, isso que era vida.

Estava a uns bons minutos ali toda feliz quando a porta do banheiro foi escancarada e arfei.

-Edward?

\- Isabella? – ele parecia tão aliviado que ri.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Você não atendia o seu telefone...

\- Desculpe, eu estava dormindo e depois resolvi tomar um banho. Algo errado?

\- Não, tudo... tudo bem. Seu banho parece muito bom.

\- E está.

\- Posso me juntar a você?

\- Deve.

Rindo ele rapidamente tirou a roupa, entrou na grande banheira, ri quando esparramou água, e mais ainda, quando ele agarrou a minha cintura me puxando para os seus braços. Sentei-me em seu colo, enquanto os nossos peitos se tocavam.

-Assim é bem melhor. – assenti o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Muito melhor.

Ele me puxou mais pra ele, me beijando em seguida, gemi em sua boca, sentindo o seu pau crescer entre nós, eu já estava molhada por ele.

Edward me beijou até respirar ser necessário. Quando se afastou, ambos ofegamos por ar, mas ele mal tomou fôlego, sua boca estava em minha pele, beijando e chupando minha garganta.

-Edward...

\- Te amo tanto Isabella...

Arfei, me esfregando nele, tentando levá-lo para dentro, usando a gravidade para nós encaixarmos, mas tão impaciente como eu, Edward agarrou um punhado da minha bunda apertando a minha carne e me mantendo parada enquanto se empurrava para dentro de mim.

Gritei jogando a cabeça para trás, os seus lábios deslizaram para as minhas clavículas, que ele as lambeu e chupou.

-Sim...

\- Amo o gosto da sua pele.

Jesus o que tinha esse homem, ele parecia tão... desesperado.

-Edward...

\- Quero te fuder Isabella, te possuir.

\- Deus, sim...

\- Me enterrar profundamente dentro de você... profundamente.

\- Sim... – gemi cravando as unhas em suas costas, ele grunhiu agarrando a minha bunda com a outra mão e me fazendo sentar em seu pau com força.

Podia ver a água da banheira caindo para todo lado, mas pouco me importava, estava tão perdida no prazer, na necessidade que estava me consumindo, a nós dois, na verdade.

Agarrei o seu rosto o beijando, engolindo seus gemidos, assim como ele provava os meus, nossos movimentos eram cada vez mais frenéticos, ansiosos, intensos e quando ele bateu naquele lugar, tão fundo que me fez ter que parar de beijá-lo ou eu o morderia, eu vim forte, gritando o meu orgasmo. Edward me seguiu enterrando o rosto em meu peito enquanto me abraçava apertado, seu gozo fazendo seu corpo tremer sob o meu.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, respirando com dificuldade, tentando voltar ao normal.

Beijei a sua garganta quando me senti mais refeita e ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar, sorri passando as mãos por seu cabelo sexy.

-Isso foi bom.

\- Foi, mas sempre é bom com você. – assenti em acordo.

Era sempre bom como ele. Como nunca fora com ninguém antes.

Era... certo.

-Edward... – chamei baixinho e ele passou as mãos por meu cabelo, assim como fiz com o dele.

\- Sim?

\- Eu te amo.

Ele encostou a sua testa na minha me olhando profundamente.

-Te amo, Isabella. Você é o meu mundo. – ele repetiu o que disse mais cedo e assenti entendendo o sentimento.

\- Você é a minha felicidade. – sussurrei de volta e ele sorriu abertamente.

Não sei se ele entendia o que aquilo significava para mim. Mas eu entendia agora.

Esse homem, ele era tudo o que importava. Não sei se foi isso que minha mãe quis dizer quando me mandou sair da nossa pequena cidade e tentar uma vida melhor, mas era isso o que eu queria, era o que uma vida melhor significava. Ser amada por Edward.

-No que pensa tanto? – ele murmurou baixinho e suspirei.

\- Nas decisões que tomamos.

\- E as suas decisões foram boas?

\- Não sei, mas são as que me fazem felizes.

\- Não é o que importa? Ser feliz.

\- Sim. Eu estou muito feliz.

\- Eu também Isabella, estar com você me faz feliz.

Sorri deitando a cabeça em seu peito. Isso era tudo o que importava.

[...]

Sentei-me no sofá colocando os pés no colo de Edward, ele sorriu massageando os meus dedos e ri com as cócegas. Carl me entregou o pote de pipoca e peguei um punhado.

-O que acha de Edmundo?

\- Que nome horroroso. – resmunguei, ele bufou virando a página.

Troquei de canal, tentando encontrar um filme bom para assistir. Edward continuou massageando os meus dedos enquanto lia um email.

-Eitor, então? – ele murmurou com o dedo no livro me olhando esperançoso e acenei.

\- Esse até que não é tão ruim.

\- Eu gosto desse. – murmurou B2, roubando o pote de pipoca de mim.

\- Eu prefiro o primeiro. – falou B1, se sentando na poltrona próxima.

\- Qual?

\- Creio que era Ector? – falou Edward distraidamente.

\- Ah, gostei desse também.

\- Mas por que só fala nomes com _E_? – perguntei, ele nem dava outras idéias.

\- Para manter a tradição.

\- Temos uma tradição? – olhei para Edward e ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

\- Que diabos de tradição é essa?

\- Que todos os filhos tenham o nome com a letra E.

\- Qual era o nome do seu pai? – perguntou B2.

\- Edward. – murmurou o meu Edward.

\- E seu avô era Engus.

\- Oh. Legal.

\- É uma boa tradição. – começou B1 e assenti.

\- Até que era boa. Mas e se for menina?

\- Será menino. – Carl falou seriamente e olhei para Edward que deu de ombros, confuso novamente.

\- Como tem tanta certeza?

\- Sua família sempre teve meninos como primeiro filho.

\- Eu não ficaria tão confiante Carlisle, pois a mãe é Bella, pode acontecer uma reviravolta. – falou B2 e o olhei irritada.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- O obvio! Você é esquisita. – falou B1 e bufei.

\- Edward defenda a minha honra, eles estão me difamando.

\- Amor, aceita que dói menos.

Abri a boca, em seguida suspirei.

Nem eu tinha como me defender.

-Enfim. Eu não sei se vou seguir a tradição, me dê esse livro aqui. – tirei o livro de Carl e entreguei o controle para ele.

Ele bufou enquanto mudava de canal, Edward sorriu e se inclinou para mais perto para olhar os nomes.

-Você tem alguma preferência?

\- De nome?

\- Não, do sexo?

\- Ah... sei lá, vindo com saúde e parecendo mais com você pra mim já tá bom.

\- Parecendo comigo? Na aparência?

\- Não, na personalidade mesmo. – Edward riu e passamos a olhar os nomes juntos.

Passamos o resto da noite dessa forma preguiçosa, entre brincadeiras e conversas. Nossa pequena família estranha.

[...]

Li os compromissos de Edward, ele assentiu me abraçando pela cintura e sorri.

-Sabe, eu gosto quando trabalhamos assim.

\- Eu também, embora não seja muito produtivo. – ri baixinho.

\- Eu sei. Acho que já está na hora de você procurar uma secretaria de verdade.

\- Sim, já está na hora. Tem alguma sugestão?

\- Alguém velha e feia de preferência, ou um homem.

\- E por que tem que ser alguém velha ou feia, ou um homem?

\- Para me dar paz de espírito.

\- O que acha que vou fazer com uma secretaria?

\- Você nada, mas e se a próxima for como eu. Você pode não resistir. – Edward riu.

\- Meu amor, eu só tenho olhos pra você.

Ele era tão fofo.

-Sem contar que eu não acho que seria capaz de agüentar outra como você. Acredite, você já é um punhado para lidar.

Hmmm, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Enfim...

Ainda assim, não era bom arriscar.

-Mesmo assim vamos nos precaver. Ah, e quero participar da seleção, hein? – Edward rolou os olhos.

\- É claro amor.

Antes que falássemos mais, a porta foi escancarada e a filha de Aro entrou. O que essa praga fazia aqui?

Logo atrás dela estava B1 tentando segurá-la.

-Desculpe, Sr. Cullen... – ele começou, mas ela interrompeu.

\- Edward peça pra esse _brutamontes_ para me soltar.

\- Uh... – ele começou meio perdido, embora o que eu mais quisesse fosse pedir para B1 se livrar dela, me mantive quieta, não era a minha decisão a tomar.

Mas era bom Edward tomar a decisão certa.

-Pode soltá-la Felix. – ele ainda parecia meio na duvida, mas obedeceu.

Ela correu para mais perto de nós, bufou a me ver no colo do Edward, mas fingindo que eu nem estivesse ali, só falou com ele.

-Edward, você tem que me ajudar?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, papai está sendo perseguido pela Polícia.

Olhei em choque para Edward.

Ele estava?

Ela chegou mais perto e agarrou a mão de Edward.

-Nos ajude, Edward. Eu farei qualquer coisa por você. Qualquer coisa. – ela o olhou sugestivamente.

Mas que diabos, a menina acabou de se oferecer para o meu noivo bem na minha frente?

 **Esse mundo tava perdido mesmo!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Estava saindo do elevador, quando quase fui atropelado por alguém.

Felix praticamente me tirou do caminho da pessoa que se lançou para dentro.

-Tânia? – perguntei confuso quando a vi ofegando por ar. – Está tudo bem?

\- Não, nada está bem. Está tudo péssimo.

\- Mas o que houve? – olhei para Felix e ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

\- Eu preciso correr. E se fosse você, corria também.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, ela pode querer Bella, também.

\- Mas o que...

Sem que esperássemos, Felix e eu fomos empurrados para fora do elevador e ficamos olhando boquiabertos ela apertar o botão como uma louca até as portas de fecharem.

Mas que diabos!

-Isso foi estranho.

\- Certamente que foi, e olha que convivemos com a Srta. Bella.

Olhei de esguelha para Felix e ele teve a cara de pau de sorrir.

Se bem que eu nem podia argumentar, não quando se tratava de Isabella.

Com um suspiro, voltei a andar em direção a minha sala, será que a organizadora já havia chegado?

-Uh, Sr. Cullen? – parei de andar quando Felix chamou e o encarei.

\- Sim?

\- Depois que houve aquela confusão da Srta. Bella... aconteceu de uma viatura ter ido à casa do Sr. Volturi para verificar, sabe, só no caso de ela estar lá.

\- Sim, e o que tem?

\- Acontece que o Sr. Volturi, parece que achou que estava sendo preso e fugiu.

\- Como?

\- E um cúmplice dele foi preso.

\- Jesus. Sério?

\- Sim. Informaram-me agora a pouco, ao que parece, ele confessou os crimes de Aro contra os seus pais.

O encarei sem palavras.

Era isso?

Finalmente eu tinha uma resposta do que realmente aconteceu com os meus pais?

Eu nem sabia como me sentir. Aliviado? Triste? Decepcionado?

Eram tantos sentimentos conflitantes.

Mas traído com certeza, sobrepunha todos eles.

Eu havia confiado tanto em Aro.

-Sr. Cullen? – me voltei para Felix e apertei o seu ombro com um suspiro.

\- Parece que a verdade finalmente veio à tona.

\- Sim. Não precisa se preocupar. Demetri e eu redobraremos os nossos esforços e ninguém tocará no Senhor e nem na Srta. Bella.

\- Obrigado. – assenti ainda me sentindo meio perdido.

Havia tanto para processar, mas deixaria para mais tarde. Tudo o que eu queria agora, do que eu precisava, era de Isabella.

Só de vê-la tudo ficaria bem.

Ela era a única coisa boa no meu mundo ultimamente.

 **A esperança de um futuro melhor.**

* * *

 **N/a: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Capítulo ja betadooooo**

 **Postando rapidinho e saindo beijos**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Vinte e Nove_**

* * *

-Opa, opa, opa, vamos parando aí! – falei já entrando no meio mesmo e a afastando do meu homem.

Que história era aquela?

-Coisinha, vasa! – ela mandou e respirei fundo.

Eu vou ser uma pessoa melhor, não vou meter a mão na cara dessa anã, ainda mais por que eu poderei ser presa, então respirei fundo, me concentrei, mentalizei e sorri a encarando.

-Olha querida, sei que está preocupada com o seu pai, mas deve se controlar. Edward e eu estamos comprometidos, perto de nos casar.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e bufou.

-Mas não se casaram ainda.

Ai meu Deus, eu não ouvi aquilo.

Olhei para Edward, ele pigarreou se levantando.

-Alice, por favor, gostaria que respeitasse a minha noiva.

\- Mas Edward, essa mulherzinha não faz o seu tipo.

Coisinha e mulherzinha, do que mais faltava eu ser chamada ali?

Ah e não esqueçamos o pobre, porque ela me chamou de pobretona uma vez.

Essa anãzinha tava começando a me irritar de verdade.

-Alice, meu tipo não é da sua preocupação. Muito menos a minha vida pessoal, quanto ao seu pai, eu infelizmente não posso lhe ajudar, ainda mais depois do que ele fez.

\- E o que ele fez? Roubou a empresa? – falou preocupada, parecendo séria pela primeira vez.

\- Creio que não deva ser eu a dizer a você.

\- Mas ninguém me diz nada.

\- Isso porque você é apenas uma criança. – falei só pra ofender mesmo e ela me olhou irritada.

\- Queridinha, vai atender um telefone, isso não é assunto seu.

Ah agora ela estava pedindo.

Dei um passo em sua direção, mas Edward me parou.

-Alice, chega. Exijo que trate Isabella com respeito.

\- Mas...

\- Sem mas... eu vou me casar com ela, ela é a mãe do meu filho e a mulher que eu amo, então não a trate com descaso.

\- Ama? Filho? Ela está te dando o golpe da barriga.

\- Ok agora chega, eu vou te dar uns tapas.

\- Isabella, não.

\- Pode vir. – a baixinha me peitou o que me deixou mais brava.

\- Ah, sua anãzinha...

\- Pobretona!

Filha da...

Tentei chegar nela, mas Edward ficava se colocando entre nós.

-Sai Edward, eu vou ensinar uma lição pra essa criança.

\- Pode vir, não tenho medo, você está muito abaixo de mim.

\- Quem tá abaixo é você, baixinha.

\- Ah, sua vaca.

\- Vem vadia.

Tentava bater nela, mesmo com Edward me bloqueando e ela fazia o mesmo. Nenhuma de nós estava tendo muito resultado, mas estávamos tentando.

-Isabella, se acalme, - Edward tentava em vão me parar, mas eu estava decidida, ia dar uns sopapos naquela infeliz. – Pode se machucar e ao bebê... – ele tentou de novo, mas isso me fez parar.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

Ok, pelo bem do meu bebê eu ia me conter.

-B2. – berrei parando de tentar estapear a menina.

B2 veio rapidamente, com B1 atrás, ambos olhavam desconfiados para nós.

-Sim, senhorita?

\- Dê uns tapas nessa menina por mim.

Isso a fez parar também e olhar assustada para B2, deu até um passo para trás. Isso, tenha medo.

-Não faça isso. – mandou Edward e o olhei brava.

\- Edward, ele é o meu guarda-costas.

\- Exatamente guarda-costas, não membro de uma gangue.

Bufei. Pra que ele servia afinal?

-Ok B2 não dê uns tapas nela. Mas e se ela me atacar?

\- Aí ele a imobilizaria e a escoltaria para fora.

\- Edward... – ela tentou, mas ele negou.

\- É melhor você ir Alice.

\- Mas...

\- Não temos nada para conversar. Eu não ajudarei o seu pai, pois o que ele fez contra mim foi além de grave. Sei que você e a sua mãe não tem nada a ver com isso, o único a quem culpo é ao seu pai, então não se preocupem, pois não deixarei que nada aconteça com vocês. As ampararei como sempre. Mas Aro morreu pra mim.

\- Mas... mas... – ela estava meio atônita, aproveitei esse momento para olhar para B2.

Ele me olhou de volta.

 _Leva ela pra fora._ – lhe dei um olhar que foi bem claro.

 _Só da sala ou da empresa?_ – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

 _Da empresa e não seja gentil._ – fiz uma cara seria e ele fez uma careta.

 _Quer que agrida a mulher?_ – ele não parecia feliz e suspirei, por que o meu guarda-costas tinha que ser tão frouxo?

 _Não precisa agredir, mas mostra pra ela que ela não é bem vinda._ – arregalei os olhos pra ficar claro, mas ele pareceu confuso.

 _E como diabos faz isso?_ – aff, eu tinha que dizer tudo.

 _Você é o guarda-costas, faz uma cara de mau e dá um chacolhão básico aí._ – não era isso o que os guarda-costas faziam?

 _Eu não sei fazer essas coisas_. – ele pareceu ofendido.

 _Aff, pede pro B1, ele tem mais jeito de bandido do que você._ – isso ele tinha, sendo todo grandão.

 _O que quer dizer com isso? –_ ele franziu as sobrancelhas, eu rolei os olhos.

 _Você é muito bonitão, não assusta muito._ – assenti.

 _Agora me senti ofendido._ – ele torceu o nariz e mais uma vez rolei os olhos.

 _Mas te chamei de bonito_. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele ainda não parecia feliz.

 _E ao mesmo tempo de frouxo._ – assenti de novo, ele era mesmo.

 _Você que tá dizendo._ – dei de ombros.

-Cara o que está fazendo? – B1 murmurou, B2 o olhou com um bufo.

\- Nada, vamos tirar ela daqui.

\- Ah, ok.

Indo até Alice, B2 me olhou empinando o queixo e agarrou o braço dela não tão gentilmente.

-Venha, Senhorita.

Sendo praticamente arrastada para fora da sala, vi B1 olhar de mim para onde o seu parceiro tinha ido e depois sair também.

Esperava que agora ela aprendesse.

-Eu fico na duvida se devo me preocupar ou não. – Edward falou de repente me assustando.

\- Com o quê?

\- Você e Demetri.

\- B2?

\- Sim, às vezes vocês ficam se olhando de um jeito estranho. – ri.

\- Não seja bobo, eu só amo você, mas B2 e eu temos uma coisa especial, uma amizade que vai além das palavras.

\- Certo. Vou tentar não ter ciúmes.

\- Sim, não tenha. Tem nada a ver.

Ele ainda parecia meio na dúvida, mas bufei e agarrei a sua mão o levando para o sofá e sentei-me em seu colo o abraçando pelo pescoço, ele me olhou desconfiado e sorri.

-Agora, me conte o que tem acontecido.

\- Como?

\- Aro... Eu não entendi muito bem o que aquela louca disse, mas ao que pareceu ele foi descoberto?

\- Sim, no dia do seu "seqüestro" por assim dizer, foi enviado uma viatura até a casa dele e ele fugiu, com certeza achando que tinha sido descoberto, mas ainda assim, na casa dele encontraram o seu cúmplice.

\- Uau!

\- E ao que parece ele confessou tudo. Aro está em fuga. Ele é procurado agora.

\- Caramba!

\- Não se preocupe, nada acontecerá com você, ok?

\- Comigo?

\- Sim, já falei com os rapazes. Eles darão o dobro de atenção para você.

\- E você, né? – ele sorriu e afastou o meu cabelo da testa.

\- Sim. A mim, também.

Assenti e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Só esperava que aquilo acabasse logo, odiava saber que ele estava em perigo. Mas será que a essa altura dos acontecimentos Aro ainda tentaria algo contra Edward, ou mesmo contra mim?

Porque se a intenção dele fosse à empresa, ele já havia perdido. Agora que era certeza as coisas que ele fez, matar Edward seria inútil.

Claro que ele ainda poderia querer machucar Edward por despeito.

Suspirei.

Pra quem tinha uma vida calma e sem graça no interior, eu estava praticamente em uma novela mexicana agora.

Era muita excitação.

Sentia falta da minha vidinha calma de pobre.

Claro que se estivesse lá não teria Edward, então vamos aceitar que agora eu era a estrela de minha própria novela dramática.

-No que pensa tanto?

\- Que a nossa vida é muito emocionante. – ele riu.

\- Ela era bem normal e calma até você aparecer.

\- Tá dizendo que a culpa é minha?

\- Basicamente.

\- Aff. Eu acho que eu dei um pouco de _up_ pra sua vida só isso, o drama é todo seu. – ele riu.

\- Sim, _up_ até demais.

Ri do seu _up._

-Sabe, podíamos dar mais emoção pra a sua vida.

\- E como faríamos isso?

Rapidamente saltei do seu colo correndo até a porta e a tranquei.

Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas não falou nada quando tirei a minha calcinha e fui pra cima dele erguendo a minha saia.

Assim que estava em seu colo, ele começou a me beijar enquanto suas mãos espalmavam a minha bunda, gemi o abraçando pelo pescoço enquanto me esfregava nele descaradamente.

Precisando de um pouco de ar, afastei a boca da dele e a sua imediatamente foi para a minha garganta. Gemi em apreço.

Suspirei quando a sua mão escorregou para a minha entrada, encontrando-a molhada e pronta pra ele. Edward grunhiu e com um pouco de dificuldade, afastou as calças e se empurrou para dentro de mim.

Gritei com a estocada inesperada, só para gemer em seguida ao senti-lo se enterrando profundamente em mim.

-Isso...

-Foda-se, a sua buceta está cada vez melhor.

\- Assim como o seu pau. – ele riu e chupou a minha garganta, gesto que fez o meu centro se contrair.

\- Edward...

\- Rebola no meu pau, Isabella. – ele mandou e agarrei-me em seus ombros e enquanto o olhava, eu rebolei nele.

Edward grunhiu apertando a minha bunda e me ajudando nos movimentos.

Fudemos freneticamente, ansiosos por nossas libertações, ao mesmo tempo querendo que não terminasse nunca.

Quando vi, a minha buceta se contraiu com tanta força que puxou o orgasmo dele. Gozamos entre beijos e toques.

Arfando agarrados, esperamos as nossas respirações se estabilizarem.

-Você ainda vai me deixar doido. – ele murmurou e ri.

\- Achei que já estava... Por mim.

\- Então eu já estou.

Ambos rimos.

E era dos dois lados.

Eu também já estava louca por aquele homem.

[...]

Esperei enquanto Vic olhava aqui e ali, rodeando o tal gazebo.

E não era que tínhamos mesmo aquilo.

Na verdade, o quintal do Edward era gigante.

Nisso que dava só pensar em sexo.

Fiquei tão concentrada em dar _uns pega_ no Edward que não sabia nada sobre a casa. Se um dia eu andasse por aí sozinha, eu me perderia fácil.

-Aqui é perfeito para um casamento. Já consigo imaginar a cena toda.

\- Ah é? Que bom. Como não entendo muito dessas coisas, vou confiar em você.

\- Não se preocupe Bella, o meu trabalho é te ajudar a ter um casamento maravilhoso. Irei dar conselhos, para que tenha um casamento dos seus sonhos.

\- Mas eu nunca sonhei com um casamento.

\- Então vai ser um casamento dos sonhos. Que vai ficar pra história.

Ela parecia tão empolgada que só assenti.

Então _tá, né_? Quem era eu pra estragar aquela animação toda.

-Confio em você, Vic.

Ela pareceu satisfeita.

-Ótimo. Vou fazer alguns esboços e te enviar na segunda... Melhor, eu vou levar pessoalmente.

Estreitei os olhos.

Estava com a impressão de que ela tinha outras intenções.

-Vou convidar Tânya para se juntar a nós. – ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

\- Eu também.

\- Ela não. Então acredito que ela não vá... – falou com pesar e sorri enroscando o meu braço no dela, enquanto a guiava para a casa no intuito de lhe servir o lanche que Carl estava preparando.

\- Então, não diremos a ela que você vai.

\- Huh, gosto de como você pensa.

\- Imaginei que iria gostar.

\- Mas isso não causará problemas com a sua amiga?

\- Ela merece.

\- Estou com a impressão de que estou sendo usada.

\- Até que você está sendo... um pouquinho. – ela riu.

\- OK. Não me importo de ser usada, mas abusada só por Tanya.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

Entramos e a guiei para a sala, Carl estava colocando tudo na mesa.

-Com fome senhoritas? – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele sendo todo educado e ele arqueou a dele de volta.

Imagino que na frente das visitas ele era mais comedido.

Interessante que logo no meu primeiro dia ali, ele não tenha sido nada comedido. Foi folgado mesmo.

-Estou faminta.

\- Eu também.

Nós sentamos e Carl nós serviu.

-Ah, você tem alguma preferência de data?

\- Não exatamente. Mas eu queria me casar antes da barriga aparecer. – ela olhou pra a minha barriga plana.

\- Está grávida?

\- Sim. Tem problema?

\- Uh, não exatamente. Mas tenho que adiantar um pouco as coisas. O seu vestido, vamos ter que deixar por último. Então creio que entr meses pode ser o casamento.

\- Por mim tudo bem.

\- Ótimo. Vou acertar tudo com os meus contatos.

\- Contatos?

\- Sim, sabe, florista, padaria, uh loja de noivas, decoração, esse tipo de coisa.

\- Entendi.

\- Vou procurar idéias que combine com o seu jardim e o gazebo, depois irei sempre lhe atualizando e dando sugestão para a escolha das flores, bolos e o jantar. Tudo passará por você e o Sr. Cullen, sim?

\- Por mim tudo bem, você quem manda!

Ela sorriu satisfeita e comemos.

Estávamos terminando quando Edward chegou.

-Ah, boa tarde.

\- Sr. Cullen.

\- Oi mozão. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

\- Falando dos preparativos?

\- Sim. Já tive ótimas idéias. As levarei na segunda.

\- Parece bom. Isabella, vou tomar um banho. – ele me deu um beijo e acenou para Vic, depois se foi.

Vic suspirou.

-Esse é um homem lindo.

\- Pois é. Espera... você não gosta de ruivas? – ela riu.

\- Gosto. Mas de ruivos também.

Olhei-a desconfiada.

Ela que não ousasse olhar pro meu ruivo.

Ela riu da minha cara.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu não tenho interesse em homens comprometidos. Ainda mais os loucos pelas namoradas.

\- Ah, ok. Mas vou ficar de olho em você.

Ela rolou os olhos.

-Enfim, o papo está ótimo, mas tenho que ir.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Gostei muito da casa, Bella. Seu casamento vai ser lindo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Com certeza.

Nós abraçamos e ela foi.

Assim que ela saiu corri para cima, quem sabe eu não conseguia pegar um pouco do Show que era Edward tomando banho, ou pelo menos se trocando.

Mas assim que entrei no quarto, ele nem tinha tomado banho ainda, estava sentado na cama olhando para o celular.

-Edward? – ele ergueu a cabeça a me ver. – O que houve?

\- Aro foi preso.

\- Sério? Que ótimo!

\- Sim, é ótimo.

Franzi o cenho. Ele não parecia feliz.

Será que era por que o cara era o seu padrinho?

Suspirando, fui até ele e o abracei.

Ele enterrou o rosto em meu estomago me abraçando apertado e afaguei o seu cabelo.

Parece que finalmente tinha acabado.

Só esperava que aquela praga apodrecesse na cadeia.

Agora a nossa família poderia ser finalmente feliz e livre.

 **Todos ficariam felizes.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé**

 **Pov. Edward**

Às vezes Isabella e Demetri ficavam se encarando de um modo estranho. Quase... quase como se estivesse conversando mentalmente.

O que era ridículo.

Mas era exatamente o que parecia, uma conversa profunda e mental.

Fora isso, essa proximidade deles me desagradava um pouco, sabia que não tinha nada demais.

Mas ainda assim, me incomodava.

Quase me deixando com ciúmes.

E ao mesmo tempo, parecia normal.

Não sei onde seria normal a minha noiva ser tão amiga do guarda-costas dela.

Mas em se tratando de Isabella, acho que era até que normal.

Minha única preocupação na verdade, era o que eu faria quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Afinal, Aro seria preso em breve, aquele pesadelo acabaria e poderíamos finalmente viver em paz.

Sem mais a ameaça de Aro pairando sobre nós.

Mas ainda assim, como eu iria contar para Isabella que o seu... Uh B2 iria embora?

Eu tinha a sensação de que não seria uma conversa fácil.

Ainda mais que ela se tornara tão amiga do rapaz.

Mas muito em breve chegaria a hora em que eu teria que mandar embora Felix e Demetri.

E sei que todos nós sentiríamos falta dos rapazes.

Eles já faziam parte da nossa família e quando esse dia chegasse ia ser difícil para todos.

Especialmente para ela...

 **E eu tinha a impressão de que quando esse dia chegasse, ela não aceitaria fácil. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza que seria extremamente difícil para ela deixá-los partir.**

* * *

 **N/A: olaa povo pervo**

 **Cap ja betado**

 **Podem ler**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta_**

* * *

-Edward? Qual o problema? – fui até ele sentando-me em seu colo, ele suspirou encostando a testa em meu ombro.

Massageei atrás do pescoço dele.

Isso era uma boa notícia. Não era?

Ele suspirou e quando me olhou vi uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha, me apressei em secá-la e ele sorriu fracamente.

-O que há de errado?

\- Eu não sei. É só... ele confessou tudo, Isabella. Ele... ele realmente fez aquilo com os meus pais, e só... – ele respirou fundo e me partiu o coração ver meu Edward todo confiante, parecendo tão perdido. Lutando com as palavras.

\- É uma merda, né? – ele riu baixo.

\- Sim, é um bom modo de colocar. Ele esteve comigo por anos, eu me sinto tão...

\- Traído?

\- Acho que é essa a palavra.

\- Ele tirou os meus pais de mim, mas ainda assim, ficou ao meu lado, me vendo chorar, me vendo crescer sem minha família. Ele ficou ao meu lado sabendo toda a dor que me causou e nunca se importou. Ele não se importa agora...

Segurei o seu rosto para que ele me olhasse.

-Olha, eu não vou dizer que entendo, porque acho impossível alguém entender exatamente como você se sente, esse sentimento é seu, mas tente não deixá-lo te afetar. Ele tirou uma parte importante de sua vida, mas não o deixe tirar mais nada de você.

\- Eu não vou. Mas dói tanto, Isabella. Ele era importante pra mim.

\- Você preferia não saber? Sabe, se eu não tivesse ouvido e me intrometido... – comecei, mas ele negou.

\- Não, eu fico feliz em saber, mas ainda dói. Eu confiava minha vida a ele. Eu o considerei um pai por muito tempo.

Assenti e o abracei, ele enterrou o rosto em meu ombro e suspirou me abraçando apertado.

Para mim era uma notícia feliz.

Finalmente aquele homem perturbado estava fora de nossas vidas.

Mas para Edward era muito mais. Ele acabara de descobrir que o homem que ele considerava a sua única família foi quem tirou a família dele. Que uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida era falsa. Era como se uma parte da sua vida fosse mentira.

No fundo não era uma notícia feliz.

Era bem triste, isso sim...

[...]

Entrei na cozinha e vi os rapazes sentados à pequena mesa comendo, me sentei com eles, Carl colocou um prato para mim.

Oba, bolo!

-Como ele está Bella? – suspirei.

\- Triste. Ele dormiu agora, aí saí pra deixá-lo mais confortável.

Eu fui tão forte. Nem tentei abusar dele e nem insinuei nada. Orgulhosa de mim mesma.

-Nem acredito que acabou.

\- Nem eu... –murmuram B1 e B2 e assenti.

\- Ufa, dá até pra respirar mais aliviada, né? – todos concordaram.

Tipo, ter um bebê e organizar um casamento com aquela tensão toda do padrinho psicopata pairando no ar, não era legal. Sabe, se ele não fosse preso, eu não saberia se o convidava pro casamento ou não.

Pelo menos seria uma decisão a menos.

-Bom, foi divertido enquanto durou. – falou B1 de repente.

\- Exatamente. Foi uma experiência única. – concordou B2 rindo.

Do que eles estavam falando?

\- Com certeza não teremos outras como essa.

\- Nem sei se quero meu amigo. – ambos riram e olhei confusa para eles.

\- Com certeza, o próximo trabalho vai ser mais tranqüilo.

\- Carlisle, qualquer trabalho vai ser mais tranqüilo comparado a esse.

\- Proteger um gângster seria mais fácil. – os três riram.

\- Do que diabos vocês estão falando?

Eles se entreolharam, em seguida para mim, depois para longe.

Estava com um mau pressentimento.

-Uh... Bella, não sei como te dizer... – Carl começou, mas parecia não encontrar as palavras, ele olhou para B2 em busca de ajuda, esse suspirou forte.

\- Olhe Bella, isso é meio difícil, mas, nós... uh... – ele olhou para B1, esse grunhiu.

\- Nós vamos embora.

\- O quê? – me levantei de um pulo. – Por quê?

Eles se entreolharam confusos.

-Aro foi preso. – falou Carl, como se fosse óbvio.

\- E?

\- Ele não é mais uma ameaça. – tentou B1.

\- E?

\- Você e o Sr. Cullen estão seguros. – murmurou B2, já estressado comigo. Nem ligo.

\- E?

\- Vocês não precisam mais de seguranças. – grunhiu Carl exasperado.

\- Mas... mas... mas...

Mas... mas... mas...

Eu nem sabia o que dizer. O que pensar.

Eles iriam embora.

Meus brutamontes.

Parece que foi ontem que achei que eles estavam assaltando a casa.

Nunca vi o B2 fazendo capoeira.

Eu nem sei pra quem o B1 serve.

Eles não podem simplesmente ir assim. Podem?

Ainda meio perdida, assenti e me levantei.

-Eu preciso de um minuto sozinha.

\- Srta. Bella... – eles me chamaram, mas os ignorei e fui para a sala de TV.

Com um suspiro triste, me larguei em uma cadeira tirando o meu celular do bolso.

 _Minha vida acabou. :'( 17:38 PM_

 _Não demorou nem dois minutos para ela me responder. 17: 40 PM_

 _É bom ser importante. Conan o Bárbaro vai fazer um stripe pra mim daqui a meia hora. 17: 40 PM_

 _Você arranjou uma fantasia de Conan o Bárbaro para Emmett? 17: 40 PM_

 _Sim. Algum problema u.u? 17: 41PM_

 _Não, só estou pensando em como Edward ficaria de Conan o Bárbaro. 17: 41 PM_

 _Kkkk. Acho que ele ficaria mais sexy de pirata. 17: 41PM_

 _Hehe. Me passa o endereço dessa loja depois. 17: 41 PM_

 _Claro. Agora por que a sua vida acabou? 17: 42 PM_

 _Você quer a boa notícia ou a má, primeiro? 17: 42 PM_

 _Uh? A boa. 17: 42 PM_

 _Sério? Eu periferia a má. Porque daí depois de ouvir a boa, ela iria me animar. 17: 43PM_

 _Não, tenho que ouvir a boa primeiro, porque depois quando vier a má, ela não vai ter muito impacto já que estaria feliz. 17: 43PM_

 _Interessante o seu modo de pensar. 17: 43PM_

 _Inteligente, né? Pode admitir. Agora fala aí a boa notícia. 17: 44PM_

 _Aro foi preso. 17: 44PM_

 _Mentiraaaa. Que maravilha! Mas como pode ter uma má notícia depois disso? 17: 44PM_

 _B1 e B2 vão embora T.T 17: 44PM_

 _O quê? Por quê? 17: 44PM_

 _Um papo idiota de que não tem mais motivo para nos proteger. Não é um absurdo? 17: 45PM_

 _Um completo absurdo. 17: 45PM_

 _O que eu faço Rosie? Eles são família. B2 é o irmão que sempre quis. 17: 45PM_

 _E o B1? 17: 45PM_

 _Ele é aquele primo chato que a gente atura. 17: 46PM_

 _Kkkk tadinho. Mas sei como é. Eu tenho esse primo. 17: 46PM_

 _Todos temos. Mas eu não tinha até o B1... Ele também não pode ir. 17: 46PM_

 _Precisamos de uma ideia pra eles ficar. 17: 46PM_

 _Mas não tem mais perigo. O que faço? 17: 46PM_

 _Não sei miga. Mas tem que ser... espera. 17: 47PM_

Ela sumiu e suspirei enquanto olhava o Instagram. Estava rindo de alguns memes. Muito bom.

O quê? Não podia rir mesmo estando triste? Eu era uma mulher multifuncional.

Que ótimo estava brigando com o meu subconsciente.

Ai Deus...

 _Eu sei um jeito perfeito de fazer os meninos ficarem. 17:56 PM_

 _Sério? Qual é? Me fala rápido. 17:56 PM_

Ela começou a mandar algumas imagens e um arquivo.

Sorri já fazendo planos aqui.

 _Isso é perfeito. 18:01 PM_

 _Eu sei. Vai fazer? 18:01 PM_

 _Com certeza. Você é a melhor amiga do mundo. 18:01 PM_

 _É claro que eu sou. Agora tchau, porque o meu Conan o Bárbaro já está aqui, e tá difícil concentrar. 18:02 PM_

 _Eca. E valeu. Não se esquece de me passar o endereço da loja de fantasia. 18:02 PM_

 _Pode deixar. Bjs. \o/ 18:02 PM_

Sorrindo, guardei o celular e fui para o escritório de Edward.

Eu estava em uma missão agora.

[...]

Ajeitei a minha pasta enquanto olhava de esguelha para Edward.

Ele olhava o celular distraidamente e parecia tão tristinho.

Mais uma vez não o agarrei.

Estava orgulhosa de mim. Mas subindo pelas paredes.

Tipo, eu dormi ao lado dessa gostosura de homem sem tirar nenhuma lasquinha. Não foi fácil.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade.

Eu quase fui dormir na sala.

Mas Edward precisava de mim, aí respirei fundo, mentalizei e só o abracei mesmo.

E dormimos abraçados.

Tomamos banhos, separados, eu era forte, mas não vamos exagerar, né? Comemos e viemos trabalhar.

Estávamos bem profissionais.

Um saco isso.

Queria agarrá-lo!

Controla-se Isabella Swan!

Edward precisava de espaço, não da noiva tarada.

-Ah Edward, você tem uma reunião agora às oito. – ele fez uma careta.

\- Sem café hoje?

\- Sem café. Mas B1 compra pra você no caminho.

\- Certo. E depois?

\- Uh... quando voltar tem uma vídeo conferência, temos alguns documentos para revisar, tem outra reunião depois do almoço, às duas e uma ligação importante as 4h, depois está livre.

\- Certo, me mande por mensagens os compromissos. Não estou com a cabeça muito boa hoje.

\- Ok.

Quando o carro parou, já ia sair, mas ele pegou a minha mão me parando.

-Obrigado, amor.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por ser tão controlada, mas pode ser você mesma.

\- Uh? – ele riu e se inclinou em minha direção.

\- Eu sei que tem se controlado. Mas não precisa. Seja você mesma, sim? O que eu preciso agora é da minha Isabella um pouco doida e muito tarada.

Minha boca caiu aberta.

-Melhor fechar a boca ou vou querer colocar algo dentro dela.

Fechei-a rapidamente ficando super vermelha.

-Que é isso homem! – rindo ele se aproximou mais e me deu um beijo rápido.

\- Eu te amo, Isabella.

\- Também te amo, seu tarado. – ele riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Não me deixe ficar muito tempo rabugento, sim? Eu preciso de você, Isabella.

\- OK. – ele me deu mais um beijo e se afastou.

Respirei fundo e antes de sair, me virei para o motorista e B2.

-Vocês podem nós dar licença por um momento.

Os dois se entreolharam, mas assentiram.

Assim que eles saíram, montei em Edward e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Vou me atrasar para o meu compromisso.

\- Nem ligo. Quero você agora.

Ele grunhiu e me abraçou me beijando com vontade.

Gemi me esfregando nele descaradamente.

Eu estava pronta pra ele desde ontem, então rapidamente e com um pouco de dificuldade, porque ele ainda estava me beijando, abri as suas calças, massageei o seu pau até ele ficar no ponto.

Edward afastou a boca da minha ofegante e passou a beijar o meu pescoço, gemi me esfregando nele descaradamente.

-Isso...

\- Foda-se...

Ambos resmungamos, entre beijos e toques.

Suas mãos vieram para o meu corpo, uma agarrando um punhado da minha bunda enquanto a outra me tocava atrevidamente.

Seu dedo entrando profundamente em mim. Arfei jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Porra, você está molhada.

\- Me fode, Edward! Por favor... preciso tanto... – ele grunhiu e com um pouco de malabarismo de nós dois, ele estava dentro de mim.

Sua boca veio para a minha calando o meu gemido e foi bem a tempo, porque foi alto.

Nós movemos freneticamente, engolindo os gemidos um do outro com beijos.

Seu pau indo profundamente dentro de mim, enquanto a sua mão beliscava o meu clitóris, deliciosamente.

Não demorei muito a vir e nem ele, já que minha buceta pulsando o fez vir também.

Ficamos abraçados recuperando o fôlego por alguns minutos.

Quando nós afastamos rimos como idiotas.

-Isso foi bom.

\- Muito.

Edward segurou o meu rosto, me dando um delicioso beijo e quando se afastou afagou minha bochecha com o polegar.

\- Não deixe de ser você, ok?

\- Eu só queria te dar espaço.

\- Eu sei. E te amo muito por isso. Mas tudo o que eu quero, o que eu preciso é de você. Assim não pensarei em besteira, só em você.

\- Ok. – sorri como boba.

Que bom que ele ia me deixar agarrá-lo sempre que eu quisesse, eu estava ficando preocupada já.

Nos ajeitamos do jeito que deu, já ia sair do carro, mas parei.

-Ah, antes do almoço, à 1h, você tem uma reunião, ok?

\- Uh, ok. Com quem é?

\- Ah não me lembro o nome. Vou verificar e te aviso. Mas é muito importante, hein?

\- Ok.

Satisfeita, demos mais um beijinho e saí do carro.

Os rapazes e o motorista nós olharam e corei.

Merda.

-Nem uma palavra. Vão trabalhar. – resmunguei já indo pro elevador.

Ai que mico.

Era tudo culpa do Edward e sua gostosura.

Felizmente B2 ficou calado. Então pude me concentrar na minha tarefa.

Ao entrar na sala de Edward, olhei em volta e arregacei as mangas, era hora de agir.

O resto da manhã passou rápido. Adiantei a maioria dos trabalhos, então quando Edward chegou estava tudo no esquema.

Fui para a sua sala e revemos alguns contratos e relatórios.

Quando estava perto das 1h, me levantei.

-O que foi?

\- Seu compromisso das 1h.

\- Ah sim. Quem é mesmo?

\- Já volto.

Sem falar nada saí da sala.

B1 e B2 estavam sentados no lugar de sempre e só me olharam, os ignorei enquanto me preparava.

Amarrei o meu cabelo em um coque. Peguei os óculos de mentira que tinha para parecer mais séria ... sim, eles tinham lentes, mas não era de grau, era só para ficar sexy, isso ia ajudar ... ajeitei a minha roupa, peguei a minha pasta e o cartaz que fiz quando Edward estava fora.

Vi que os meninos me olhavam mais confusos agora e olhei para B2.

 _É por vocês! –_ olhei diretamente para ele com confiança.

 _O quê?_ – ele me olhou de volta confuso.

 _Não desista ainda._ – assenti e ergui o punho, em uma demonstração de apoio.

 _Hein?_ – ele franziu o cenho parecendo mais confuso que antes.

Que seja!

Entrei na sala de Edward e fechei a porta.

-Uh, Isabella?

\- Com licença sr. Cullen.

Ele olhou pra minha roupa e riu.

-Você marcou um compromisso falso pra me seduzir?

Hmmm, devia ter pensando nisso antes.

Droga!

-Na próxima. Hoje é realmente uma reunião.

\- Ah, ok.

Peguei o cavalete em que se colocavam os cartazes às vezes, levei até perto do sofá em que Edward estava e coloquei o cartaz.

Abri a minha pasta e tirei o arquivo que fiz e entreguei a Edward, em seguida peguei a varinha que roubei do Sr. Black, sim eu fui lá no andar dele só pra isso.

Foi de lá que roubei o cavalete também.

-Isabella?

\- Muito bem Sr. Cullen, vou começar a minha demonstração.

Apontei a varinha para o título no cartaz.

-Porque devemos manter B1 e B2.

\- Ah?

\- Posso começar?

Edward olhou pra mim, pros papéis em suas mãos, pro cartaz no cavalete e de volta pra mim, ajeitei os meus óculos para parecer sexy.

Ele sorriu e se ajeitou no sofá.

-Pode começar Srta. Swan.

Era isso, eu tinha que ser super convincente. Meus meninos mereciam isso.

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Saí do banheiro me secando e vi Isabella me olhando com a boca meio aberta. Tentei esconder o meu sorriso e fui em sua direção, mas antes que eu a alcançasse, ela se levantou de um pulo e passou direto por mim.

-Vou tomar banho. – meio gritou, meio guinchou e sumiu no banheiro.

Nossa isso foi inesperado.

Terminei de me vestir e estava secando o cabelo quando ela saiu, ela me olhou meio preocupada e a me ver, suspirou, parecendo aliviada.

Estranho.

Conforme me arrumava percebi que ela estava me evitando.

Normalmente ela me agarrava logo que acordava, me arrastava para tomarmos banho juntos, mesmo que não fizéssemos nada, ela dizia que gostava de apreciar o show.

Enfim. Notei que ela estava evitando chegar muito perto. Por essa hora, eu já teria ganhado dois apertões na bunda.

Mas nada até agora.

Na verdade, nem contato visual ela estava fazendo.

Murmurei que ia descer e ela assentiu fingindo que olhava algo na bolsa, mas jurava que ela só estava empurrando as coisas de um lado para o outro.

Deus...

O que ela tinha de errado.

Estava já fora do quarto fechando a porta quando a ouvi resmungar.

"Por que Deus, por quê? Eu não sou tão forte assim!"

Ela ficava cada dia mais estranha. Mas a entendi ao final. Ela achava que precisava me dar espaço.

Ela era tão bonitinha.

Amo-a muito mais por isso.

Ao chegar à cozinha, cumprimentei Carlisle.

Ele me olhou com cautela e rolei os olhos.

-Estou bem.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, tenho. Vai doer por um tempo, mas vai passar, sim? – ele assentiu satisfeito.

\- Esse é o meu menino. – ri e me servi de um pouco de café.

Estava olhando o celular e fiz uma careta quando vi as notícias sobre Aro e Eleazar, sim ele era o seu parceiro de crimes.

Sentia-me enojado quando me lembrava de por quanto tempo fui enganado por eles.

-Edward, como Bella está? – olhei para Carlisle.

\- Como?

\- Ela está bem?

\- Sim. Por quê?

\- Ontem ela pareceu um pouco chateada.

\- Por quê?

\- Os rapazes comentaram que não vão mais trabalhar para o Senhor.

Merda.

Sabia que isso ia acontecer.

-Carlisle, eu pareço um idiota? – ele franziu o cenho.

\- Não senhor.

\- Acha mesmo que vou demitir os dois. Eles já são parentes dela. É capaz de ela ir com eles. – ele riu.

\- Mas... vai continuar com os dois. – dei de ombros.

\- Eu sou rico, não é normal ter seguranças? – ele assentiu.

\- Está certo. Ninguém disse que eles tinham que ir.

\- Exatamente.

Rimos.

Era muito estranho, mas minha Isabella era apegada aos seguranças, então eu não via mal em mantê-los. Se isso a fizesse feliz, era tudo o que me importava.

Vi ela descendo toda cabisbaixa e sorri.

 **Ela ia ficar muito feliz. Já os rapazes, eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas era melhor que eles aceitassem logo que eles estavam presos a ela, para o bem e para o mal.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Capitulo ja betado pervaaas \0/

Ah sobre a fic ta em reta final eu nao sei.

Por enquanto ainda tenho o que escreve e nao enjoeei dela

Kkkk

Ah e sobre a telepatia do B2 com a Bella, Michelle não rola com o Rosie pq ela não entende de telepatia. E nem de mímica u.u

Kkk

Agpra me voi

Bjss e ate o proximo csp


	31. Chapter 31

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Um_**

* * *

-Muito bem. Primeiramente bom dia, Sr. Cullen.

\- Srta. Swan.

\- O Senhor está ótimo como sempre. Se me permite, super sexy. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros.

Ele estava.

Enfim. Pigarreei e apontei para o cartaz com a minha varinha.

-Certo, podemos começar... Como viu, fiz um relatório muito extenso sobre os motivos que se deve manter Seguranças... Além de manter a sua segurança pessoal que é extremamente importante, você deixará a sua noiva muito satisfeita. Dizem as más línguas que ela pode até fazer greve de sexo.

\- Eu duvido que ela consiga.

\- Eu também. Então é melhor eu ser bem convincente.

\- Também acho. E até agora a Srta. não me impressionou.

\- Ok, ok... Afora o relatório, eu vou demonstrar nesse gráfico... – tirei o primeiro cartaz revelando um segundo, lá tinha, no canto, o tempo exato em que os meninos trabalhavam para nós, e mais a frente, alguns retângulos coloridos indicando o grau de satisfação e ao lado, o que cada cor significava. – Como pode ver aqui mesmo, em pouco tempo o desempenho deles melhorou muito. E eu acredito que se só em poucos meses chegou a excepcional, nem imagino daqui a um ano o que vai ser.

\- Interessante. E qual a sua fonte?

\- Uh?

\- De acordo com quem você chegou a esses resultados? – estreitei os olhos.

Ele sabia muito bem que eu peguei um gráfico aleatório na internet e só mudei o titulo.

Edward sorriu esperando e bufei.

-Continuando... Vamos para o próximo.

Tirei mais uma folha revelando a próxima.

-Como pode ver nessa nova demonstração. – o novo gráfico mostrava vários dias em um canto e uma linha que começava em baixo e ia subindo até chegar no topo, oscilando as vezes, mas sempre crescendo. – Aqui você vê o grau de satisfação que você tem tido desde que contratou os rapazes.

\- Eu não acho que eu tive toda essa satisfação.

\- Claro que teve. – grunhi. – Só de olhar pra você, eu vejo mais felicidade.

\- Por que tem alguns picos caindo?

\- São os que eu faço você pagar mico.

\- Verdade.

\- Mas a felicidade supera isso. – me apressei em dizer e ele riu assentindo.

Ele assentiu.

-Certo. Continue...

Satisfeita, peguei o próximo cartaz.

-Já nesse gráfico, você pode ver no que se resume o seu tempo. – mostrei um daqueles gráficos de pizza. Onde mostrava o que mais ele gostava, sabe, eu, o trabalho, academia, um pouco de lazer e eu de novo. – apontei para as partes importantes e ele riu.

\- Eu vejo. Mas por que você está aí duas vezes?

\- Sr. Cullen, eu só estou demonstrando ao que a sua mente se resume. Não é culpa minha se você pensa em mim mais do que deveria.

\- E onde estão os Seguranças nesse gráfico? – apontei para a parte em que era eu, aquela um pouco menor, porque a maior era só eu.

\- Aqui.

\- Mas essa é você.

\- Sim, mas se me quer feliz tem que fazer o que eu quero. E eu quero manter os Seguranças.

\- Faz todo o sentido. – murmurou e senti uma pontada de sarcasmo, mas ignorei essa parte.

\- Exatamente. Agora para finalizar. Gostaria que lesse esses relatórios, que mostram as habilidades e vantagens de se manter esses seguranças específicos. Que são muito hábeis e o mais importante, de confiança. Porque nesse ramo, confiança é tudo.

Ele assentiu folheando os relatórios enquanto franzia o cenho.

-Você não colocou o sobrenome deles.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Onde eles moram?

\- Não faço ideia.

\- Família? Gostos pessoais? O que eles fazem quando não estão trabalhando?

Abri e fechei a boca, em seguida fiz um bico.

Merda.

-Eu não sei.

Edward começou a rir e me chamou com o dedo.

Com um beiço gigante fui até ele, Edward me puxou para o seu colo.

-Primeiramente estou impressionado com seu esforço.

\- Mesmo?

\- Muito. Tirando algumas partes você foi extremamente profissional. – quando não fui? Eu fui super profissional.

\- Eu fui toda profissional! – defendi-me ainda matutando quando eu não havia sido.

\- Você me chamou de sexy logo de cara.

\- Aff, só falei a verdade, achei que ganharia pontos por isso.

\- Claro. Agora sobre os rapazes. Tirando que você não sabe nada da vida deles, você foi bem.

\- Eu nem pensei nisso.

\- Se tivesse perguntado a Carlisle ele teria te respondido.

Merda.

Me esqueci do Mordomo.

Isso que dava ser pobre, esquecia que poderia abusar dos meus novos recursos.

-E como fez esses gráficos? Eles estão muito bons. – estreitei os olhos.

\- Você sabe muito bem que eu peguei da internet. – ele começou a rir e o belisquei.

\- Desculpe, eu imaginava, mas só queria ter certeza. – suspirei.

\- Então eles vão ter que ir mesmo? – ele afastou o meu cabelo do rosto e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Amor. Você sabe que eu sou louco por você, não sabe?

\- E o que tem?

\- Acha mesmo que eu ia tirar o seu B1 e B2?

\- Sério?

\- Eu nunca separaria a sua família de você.

Dei um gritinho de felicidade e o abracei apertado. Em seguida dei beijos por todo o seu rosto.

Edward riu me abraçando apertado.

Quando me afastei, ele sorriu parecendo muito satisfeito com ele mesmo.

E isso me fez perceber.

-Espera... Então eu não precisava ter feito tudo isso?

\- Não. Mas foi interessante.

\- Aff. Sabe o quanto eu trabalhei? Eu tinha até plano B.

\- E qual era o plano B? – ele perguntou divertido e sorri tirando do meu bolso vários cartões grampeados e entreguei a ele.

\- O que é isso?

\- São vales Isabella.

\- Como?

\- Cada um vale uma coisa pra fazer comigo. E o melhor, eles podem ser reutilizados. – rindo, ele pegou o primeiro.

\- Vale Beijo. Vale boquete. Vale sexo amarrada. Vale sexo. Vale sexo na mesa. Vale espanhola. Vale sexo anal... – ele parou de ler, me olhou e olhei para o teto, essa sala era tão bonita. – Sério isso Isabella?

Olhei pra ele com um sorriso aberto.

-Não gostou? Eu achei a sua cara.

\- Eles parecem que são mais pra você do que pra mim.

\- Aff, que mentira. Eu coloquei boquete aí. Duas vezes. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. – Edward, preciso te mostrar o gráfico de novo, a sua mente tá em 80% só em mim.

\- Eu nem me espanto mais de como a sua mente funciona. Me diga qual seria o gráfico da sua mente?

\- Uh... 90% Edward.

\- E os outros 10%?

\- Eu tenho que dividir entre Rosie, B1, B2 e Carl.

\- E o trabalho?

\- Ah é, tem trabalho em algum lugar aí. Tipo 1%.

\- Nisso eu acredito.

\- Não seja chato, Edward. Agora quer usar um dos meus vales. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele pensou enquanto me olhava com um sorriso.

\- Uh... são todos tentadores. Mas não no trabalho.

Ai meu Deus!

-Por quê?

\- Porquê de acordo com o seu gráfico, 45% do meu tempo é trabalho.

45? Espera se eu era 80...

-Hey, essa conta tá errada?

\- Só agora você percebeu?

Droga!

Nem um gráfico eu faço direito. Nisso que dava pegar na internet.

-Só pra saber, o primeiro gráfico também está errado. Eles estão aqui a menos de 40 dias.

Maldita internet.

Google idiota.

-Quer saber, já que você não quer usar os seus vales, seu chato, eu vou contar a boa notícia para os rapazes.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não tinha um almoço?

\- Não, será depois. Seu almoço é comigo mesmo.

\- Tudo bem. Vá buscar algo para nós, quem sabe eu não decido usar um desses vales antes da minha reunião.

Mas do que depressa fiquei em pé.

Edward rolou os olhos, mas o ignorei.

Saí da sala dando de cara com Rosie e os rapazes conversando.

-Rosie?

\- Ah Bella, como foi?

Ah tá, Rosie que ajudou com o plano.

Corri até eles e encarei os meus meninos.

-Nem sei como dizer a vocês, mas EU que convenci Edward em deixar vocês ficarem para sempre.

\- Uh?

\- Eu acho que não entendi direito.

\- Ai Meu Deus. Que incrível. – Rosie gritou animada e começamos a pular animada.

Estávamos a uns dois minutinhos pulando, quando percebi que os rapazes não estavam pulando com a gente.

Parei e Rosie me imitou confusa.

-Que foi?

\- Por que vocês não parecem felizes? – Rosie os olhou e ofegou.

\- Ai meu Deus, vocês não querem mais trabalhar pra Bella?

\- Quero! – se apressou em dizer B2.

\- É, mais ou menos... – já B1.

\- Viu por que ele é o primo chato?

\- Tem razão, ele é o primo super chato. – nós duas olhamos com desgosto pra ele, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

\- Uh. Como conseguiu convencer o Sr. Cullen? – B2 perguntou meio hesitante e suspirei.

\- Não foi fácil, viu? Eu tive que quase implorar. E ainda fui pro plano B.

\- Você tinha um plano B? – Rosie murmurou e assenti. – Qual?

Olhei para os meninos e baixei a voz, me inclinando pra ela.

-Depois te conto. – ela assentiu entendendo.

Não era para todos os ouvidos.

-Enfim. Decepcionada com vocês. Vamos Rosie.

\- Onde vamos?

\- Almoçar e esqueça desses ingratos.

Ela assentiu e fomos.

Eu precisava ficar longe daqueles homens.

Eu queria matar um e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Malditos hormônios da gravidez.

[...]

-Edward, você não tá bravo mesmo? – perguntei pela milésima vez enquanto entravamos em casa.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou pelos ombros beijando a minha testa.

-Estou bem amor.

\- Mas eu me esqueci de você.

Ele riu.

Como ele podia ver graça?

Eu havia ido almoçar com Rosie e B2... Sim, ele me seguiu, já que ele era o meu segurança... Eu tive a leve impressão de que ele falou aquilo na maldade, ainda mais que ele sabia que eu tava brava com ele, mas não podia mandá-lo embora, porque afinal, ele estava ali por culpa minha.

Aff, nem eu me entendia, às vezes. Mas o ponto era que era que supostamente, eu e Edward almoçaríamos juntos.

Não eu com Rosie e B2.

Eu sou uma porcaria de noiva de vez em quando.

O pior foi que só me lembrei quando estava comendo a sobremesa, aí larguei tudo e fui correndo pra empresa com Rosie e B2 me seguindo mais confusos do que nunca.

Ao chegar, Edward já estava saindo pra sua reunião da tarde, com um carinha de morto de fome.

-Diz, pode pedir qualquer coisa que faço por você.

\- Qualquer coisa?

\- Sim. Se quiser que eu te dê um dia inteiro sem te importunar com sexo, eu dou.

\- Nossa, você está realmente arrependida, hein?

\- Eu estou. Eu sinto muito.

Ele pegou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me deu um super beijão.

Ai como ele estava bravo, iria me dar aquele beijão e depois me deixar chupando o dedo, mas eu merecia...

Quando ele se afastou, tirou algo do bolso e me entregou, peguei automaticamente sem olhar, ainda meio zonza pelo beijo.

Piscando, ele subiu e quando me refiz olhei pro que estava em minha mão.

Vale boquete.

Ai meu Deus!

Como uma doida, subi as escadas.

Esse homem era um Deus.

Sério mesmo.

Um Deus.

Ao entrar no quarto, ele estava com a camisa aberta abrindo as calças.

Deus da gostosura.

Rapidamente, o empurrei na cama sentado e fiquei de joelhos na frente dele.

-Quer usar esse mesmo, agora? Eu estava falando sério sobre me controlar?

\- Isabella, por que você não está trabalhando? Eu estou usando o meu vale, Isabella.

Adorava quando ele era todo safado.

-Desculpa, eu vou me dedicar agora.

E eu me dediquei.

Tirei o seu pau da cueca, beijei, lambi e chupei.

Massageei o pau dele enquanto o chupava forte. Edward gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e aproveitei para descer os meus lábios até as suas bolas. Chupei uma de cada vez, sem deixar de massageá-lo, quando voltei para o seu pau o engoli o máximo que podia.

-Foda-se, a sua boca...

\- Hmmm, amo chupar o seu pau... – gemi o abocanhando e ele grunhiu.

\- Sim... vou vir Isabella...

O suguei mais forte apertando a base e ele veio, forte.

O engoli sem deixar de massageá-lo.

Quando ele terminou me encarou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Lambi os meus lábios, o gosto não era um dos melhores, mas valia a pena pra vê-lo todo sexy e satisfeito.

De repente, ele me entregou outro vale.

-Uh, vai usar todos hoje?

\- Não. Mas já que você me abandonou no almoço, quero ser mimado por você agora.

\- OK. Um banho de espuma saindo.

\- Ah, quero você nua, hein? – mandou e sorri.

Adorava quando ele era todo tarado.

[...]

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente.

Os rapazes já estavam aceitando melhor que não iam a lugar algum. Principalmente o B1.

O B2 era mais de boa.

Mais tranqüilo com a vida.

Vic veio mais algumas vezes pra me mostrar as idéias para o casamento. Interessante como eu não conseguia falar com Tânia nesses dias, parecia que a mulher tinha virado pó, ninguém sabia dela. Contudo Vic era tão boa que nem precisava de mim. Por mim ela poderia decidir tudo. Edward gostava de participar das decisões também, o que era legal.

Tive mais uma consulta no Médico e o nosso bebê estava bem, também.

A vida estava tão calma que estava até me preocupando.

E claro que era preocupante, pois alguns dias depois, Edward recebeu uma ligação que o deixou super pra baixo.

Aro iria confessar tudo. Mas ele queria ver Edward.

-E você vai?

\- Sim.

\- Não precisa, você sabe, né?

\- Mas eu quero. Quero ouvir da boca dele o porquê. – ele murmurou na cama e o abracei.

Edward ficou quietinho e suspirei.

Maldito homem, nem na cadeia nos deixava em paz.

-Isabella?

\- Uh. – murmurei ainda abraçada a ele, já prevendo que seria outra noite daquelas, em que eu teria que mentalizar e me segurar.

Tão difícil.

-Quero usar um vale Isabella. – falou de repente e me afastei o olhando.

\- Como? – ele sorriu e me virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

\- Não quer?

\- Hey, é o seu vale! Você tem o direito de usar quando e onde quiser.

\- Bom saber. Então, quero usar um agora.

\- Qual?

Ai Deus, as possibilidades...

Em seguida ele disse as palavras mais sexy do mundo.

-Vou deixar você escolher.

Obrigada Deus, por colocar esse homem na minha vida.

 **Obrigada!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Depois do choque inicial.

Porque eu estava muito chocado.

Só Isabella conseguia me chocar assim.

Não sei nem como depois de todo esse tempo, ela ainda conseguia me chocar tanto. Mas ela conseguia.

Deixei-a falar e mostrar os gráficos e havia muitos. Assim como um grande relatório. Onde mais da metade, era promessas sexuais.

Nada de informações sobre os rapazes.

Então a deixei falar, fiz perguntas quando necessário, tudo para irritá-la, porque ela ficava adorável brava.

Depois de ela terminar, fiquei dividido em fazê-la tentar mais um pouco em me convencer, porque com certeza sairia outra loucura da sua boca, mas era melhor acabar logo com isso.

E claro, depois da sua alegria, ela me chocou de novo com os vales.

Jesus.

Assim que ela foi buscar o nosso almoço, eu os folheei mais uma vez um pouco impressionado com a quantidade de coisas escritas ali e todas envolvendo sexo.

Vale sexo piscina. Vale sexo na academia. Vale sexo no carro. Vale sexo na cozinha. Vale banho de espuma. Vale fantasia. Vale boquete 2.

Impressionante.

Ouvi uma algazarra do lado de fora, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de ir ver o que era. Eu já imaginava.

Ou ela estava comemorando ou matando os meninos por não estarem tão empolgados quanto ela.

Nunca, nunca que minha vida seria tediosa com essa mulher.

 **Ela seria perfeita.**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaaaaa povoo pervoo**

 **O que acharam dos cartazes da Bella?**

 **Pra quem quiser ver a foto tem la no grupo ok**

 **agora mais alguém também acha que esse Edward é um Deus? ou é só eu e a Bella kkkk**

 **ele é divo demais ne.**

 **Um dos meus melhores Edward, super fofo e sexy se me permite dizer u.u**

 **Enfim, mo cansada, então vou dormir.**

 **amando os coments como sempre.**

 **vocês arrasam nos coments \o/**

 **beijocas e ate semana que vem.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _CAPÍTULO NÃO BETADO_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Dois_**

* * *

Olhei feio para Tânia e em seguida para Vic.

Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo.

-Bella me perdoa... – começou Tânia, mas com meu olhar irritado ela se calou.

Ai Deus.

Sorri mais uma vez para o segurança que não queria nós soltar e estava ameaçando chamar a policia faz tempo – o que devia ser só ameaça mesmo, por que já estávamos aqui há uma hora e até agora nada.

Ignorei as duas baderneiras e fui até ele.

-Moço... – comecei e ele grunhiu e me apressei em corrigir. – Oficial, eu não posso mesmo fazer uma ligação?

\- Não.

\- Mas...

\- A senhorita entende a gravidade do que fez?

\- Eu entendo. Mas a culpa nem foi minha. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei cruzando os braços. – É verdade, eu sou uma vitima das circunstancias. Estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

E bota errada nisso.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi tentar evitar uma situação, claro que eu causei uma maior ainda quando cai em cima da mesa destruindo "a obra de arte" foi o que me disseram né. Pra mim era só uma mesa com um bolo e algumas decorações de casamento, e eu não devia ter chamado de uma mesinha decorada, isso que irritou o dono da mesinha.

Que exigiu que eu fosse presa.

Tanto pra Tânia nós evitar, e dou logo de cara com ela no shopping. E como ela não sabia que eu estava com Vic, veio me abraçar, o que levou a Vic a ficar chateada, e Tânia começar a fugir me usando como escudo, Vic ignorando o escudo "eu" e ainda vindo pra cima da doida, o que me levou a tropeçar e cair na mesinha decorada.

-Enfim eu vou pagar por tudo se me deixar ligar... – ele colocou o jornal na cara me ignorando.

\- Seu responsável já esta a caminho.

-Meu responsável...

Edward? Merda.

-Não... não, não, não precisa chamar ele, eu mesmo resolvo.

\- Ele já foi chamado senhora.

Droga.

-Quem chamou? – grunhi olhando para as duas infelizes que olharam para longe me ignorando.

Trairás.

Era só o que me faltava, Edward ter que vir me buscar na segurança do shopping, ninguém merece.

Antes que eu argumentasse mais, houve uma batida na porta, e o segurança murmurou um "entre", logo em seguida Edward entrou acompanhado de B1 e B2, gemi.

O micão.

Tânia e Vic foram correndo até eles falando sem para e os ignorei.

O oficial bufou e me olhou irritado.

-Esse é seu responsável?

\- Sim. – ele resmungou e se levantou, as meninas deram espaço e ele passou a conversar com Edward.

Fui na encolha pra perto do B2.

-Quem me dedurou?

\- Como?

\- Quem chamou o Edward? Qual das duas?

\- Uh...

\- Pode falar. Prometo que toda a minha ira, vai pra linguaruda, você estará livre.

\- Foi eu.

\- Como é que é?

\- Eu tive que contar Bella.

Que traição.

-B2, como pode?

\- Desculpe Bella, mas o oficial disse que não liberaria vocês até um responsável aparecer.

\- Por que tanta insistência no responsável? – resmunguei e ele pigarreou, evitando me olhar.

\- Ele disse que vocês não são de confiança para andar sozinhas por ai.

Aff.

Que tristeza. Quando nem um guardinha de shopping confia em você é que a coisa ta feia.

Quando Edward finalmente se aproximou de mim forcei um sorriso e ele suspirou e me abraçou.

-Vim resgatá-la.

\- Pagou as dividas?

\- Sim.

\- E podemos todas ir? Por que se quiser deixar as duas pra trás, pode deixar.

\- Embora seja tentador, eu acabei liberando todo mundo.

\- Se é o jeito.

Rindo ele me levou pra saída. Nem dei tchau pro guardinha, por que convenhamos ele era um pé no saco.

Quando todos estávamos de volta no shopping olhei para as duas.

-Estou por aqui com vocês, então vazem que eu vou ter um encontro com meu chefinho.

\- Isabella. – Edward repreendeu, mas o ignorei também.

\- E nós? – perguntou B1 e bufei.

\- Vazem também. – estava em um humor mal humorado hoje.

\- Fiquem a uma distância segura por favor. – Edward pediu e eles assentiram.

Antes de irem olhei pra B2.

 _Em casa a gente conversa._ – o encarei e ele assentiu com um suspiro.

 _Ok, ok, não fica brava, não foi por mal_. – me olhou com um beicinho, mas ignorei.

 _Traidor._ – empinei o queixo e ele só suspirou e se foi.

Vi B1, colocando a mão em seu ombro, enquanto murmurava algo, e ele negando pesaroso. Isso mesmo, você aprontou e tem que pensar no que fez.

-Tudo bem Isabella? – me voltei para Edward e suspirei.

\- Sim. Só estou estressada. – ele me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou minha testa.

\- Como posso te desestressar?

\- Só me leva pra um encontro.

\- Sabe acho que nunca tivemos encontros direito.

\- Pois é, essa coisa toda de chefe e secretaria limita muito a gente. Preciso me demitir urgente. – ele riu.

\- Sim, já tínhamos combinado algo assim. Vou anunciar a busca por uma secretaria.

\- Ok, mas não esquece as minhas condições.

\- Condições?

\- Sim, prefiro que seja um homem, mas se for mulher, que seja velha, e feia.

\- Sério Isabella?

\- Sério, e se for jovem, no mínimo caolha.

Ele riu, imagino que achando que eu estava brincando, pobrezinho, não fazia idéia de que eu falava muito serio.

Eu ia ter que participar dessas entrevistas, só assim escolheria o candidato mais adequado. Um que se encaixava nos meus padrões de secretaria perfeita.

De tarada e louca na vida de Edward já bastava eu, outra, não daria certo. Então o mais indicado era eu supervisionar essas entrevistas.

Satisfeita, abracei Edward e o guiei para o cinema.

Depois da minha tarde muito doida, eu queria umas horinhas de normalidade.

Edward sorriu me deu um encontro.

Fomos ao cinema, comemos, e passeamos de mãos dadas olhando as lojas. Foi bem normal e divertido.

[...]

Entrei em casa e os rapazes atrás de mim, todos deixaram as sacolas no chão dando um suspiro de alivio.

-Céus quantas coisas compraram? – Carl apareceu vendo minhas milhares de sacolas e sorri.

\- Boa noite Carl. Eu estava no shopping com Edward, e tinha tanta coisa legal pra bebê.

\- Eu disse que ela é consumista. – murmurou B2 deixando mais uma leva de sacolas e olhei feio pra ele, já Edward riu.

\- Ela pode ser. – sorri e mostrei a língua para B2, ele bufou me ignorando e foi pegar as outras compras.

\- Sr. Cullen, podemos conversar? – pediu B1 deixando as sacolas no chão.

\- Claro. – Edward me deu um beijo rápido e se voltou para B1. – Vamos para o escritório.

Assim que eles foram, agarrei um punhado de sacolas e chamei Carl pra olhar as coisas que havia comprado.

Estávamos olhando as roupinhas, e mais algumas porcarias que comprei, quando me lembrei de Rosie.

Rapidamente liguei pra ela em vídeo chamada.

Ela atendeu dando um bocejo.

-Oi Miga.

\- Rosie, olha quanta coisa linda. – virei a cama para as roupinhas e Carl levantou uma peça para ela ver.

\- Que coisinhas preciosas e lindas.

\- Não é. Comprei um monte.

\- Estou vendo. Falar nisso eu preciso comprar um presente pro meu afilhado.

\- Seu afilhado?

\- Claro, afinal eu vou ser a madrinha.

\- Vai?

\- É claro que eu vou.

\- E quem vai ser o padrinho?

\- Problema teu, mas a madrinha sou eu.

\- Uh, acha que você é o conan pooh é sério?

\- É claro que é. Vou casar com aquele homem gostoso.

\- Ele sabe disso?

\- Não. Mas ele quer, só não sabe ainda. – rolei os olhos.

\- Que seja, então ele será o padrinho. Não termina com ele em, ou você vai ver.

\- Pode deixar, vou amarrar aquele homem tão forte que ele nem vai saber o que aconteceu.

\- Isso ai amiga.

\- E ai como foi seu dia?

\- Nem te conto. Mico, mico e mico.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Foi um pandemônio. Tudo culpa da Tânia e Vic. – ela riu.

\- O que houve?

Falei rapidamente e ela riu, e Carl também, por que em vez de nós dar privacidade, ele estava aqui fingindo dobrar as roupinhas, mas eu e ele sabíamos que ele só estava era escutando mesmo.

-Que dia.

\- E foi mesmo.

\- O que vai fazer com as duas?

\- Nem sei. Mas é melhor elas se resolverem, pois ninguém merece o dia que tive.

Ela só riu.

-Delicia cheguei. – ouvi ao fundo e fiz uma careta, Rosie sorriu toda animada.

\- To aqui mozão. – ela ronronou e entendi que era a minha deixa para ir.

\- Miga já vou. Vá lá com seu mozão. – ela riu.

\- Vou mesmo. Vamos sair amanhã, pra que eu compre algo pro meu afilhado.

\- OK.

Nos despedimos e me voltei para Carl que sorriu.

-Algum problema Bella?

\- Nenhum. Uh, você não ta chateado que não vai ser padrinho né?

\- Não. Fique tranqüila. Serei do próximo.

\- Como é?

\- E não esqueça de B1 e B2, eles vão querer ser padrinhos também dos seus próximos filhos.

Jesus quantos filhos vou ter que ter pra agradar esse povo todo?

-Isabella? – parei de fazer as contas quando Edward me chamou.

\- Sim?

\- Venha deitar, você já fez muito esforço hoje. Amanhã você e Carlisle arrumam essas compras sim.

\- Ok. Boa noite Carl.

\- Boa noite Bella, Edward. – deixei as compras lá mesmo e fui até Edward.

Ele sorriu e guinchei quando ele me pegou no colo.

-Edward.

\- Vamos para a cama querida. – ri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Claro querido. Mas eu não estou com sono.

\- Que bom, pois eu quero usar um vale Bella.

\- UHUH. – gritei e ele riu subindo rapidamente.

Ao entrarmos no quarto ele me jogou na cama, e foi pegar seus vales que estava no criado mudo, deitei de barriga pra baixo e ri enquanto via ele todo indeciso.

-Deixe-me ver...

Mordi os lábios em antecipação.

-Ah esse aqui. – ele falou acenando um vale pra mim e ri ao pegá-lo.

Edward sentou na cama, e sorri mais ao ver, uh, esse era bom. Mas antes que eu agisse, ele me puxou para ele me beijando com vontade.

Sua boca foi para minha garganta e gemi agarrando seus cabelos, Edward grunhiu começando a descer suas mãos por meu corpo.

-Então vou ganhar meu vale agora.

\- Qual você escolheu mesmo?

Seu beijo tinha me desnorteado e eu mal me lembrava do meu nome, muito menos do vale.

Só sabia que era bom.

Na verdade todos eram bons.

E pervos.

Rindo ele tirou minhas roupas sem deixar de me beijar e ficou em pé tirando as suas.

-Hmmm envolvia seus lindos peitos no meu pau.

Aé, um dos meus favoritos.

Rapidamente sai da cama e o empurrei sentado.

Ficando entre suas pernas, Edward gemeu me observando e lambi os lábios.

\- Isabella... – sorri me inclinando mais e lambendo seu pau, Edward grunhiu e sorri mais ao me ajeitar e o levar na boca.

Ele arfou agarrando meus ombros.

Como ele já estava duro, o coloquei entre meus peitos, ambos arfamos com o contado, e me contorci me sentindo muito excitada só de tê-lo entre meus peitos.

\- Isabella...

\- Quer minha boca nele também?

\- Por favor...

Me inclinando lambi a ponta, ele suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás, sorri o chupando com um pouco de força, grunhindo ele agarrou meus cabelos me fazendo olhar pra ele.

\- Não pare, me chupa.

O levei mais na boca dando uma chupada forte em seguida, só fiquei lambendo a ponta enquanto fazia seu pau escorregar entre meus peitos.

Edward me ajudou fodendo meus peitos, quando ele estava perto, ele me parou e o olhei.

\- O que foi?

\- Fica de quatro na cama.

Nem pensei duas vezes, imediatamente fiquei, e o ouvi rir, em seguida sua mão estava entre minhas pernas me sentindo.

Arfei.

\- Foda-se, você está tão molhada...

\- Edward... – lamuriei rebolando em sua mão, e ele afastou os dedos, agarrando meus quadris e entrando em mim de repente.

Arfei agarrando os lençóis com força, apertando minha carne ele passou a me foder, forte. Gritei cravando as unhas no lençol, Edward se inclinou sobre mim e pareceu ir mais fundo, gemi baixinho.

\- Sua boceta é tão apertadinha amor.

\- Edward... tão bom...

\- Está bom amor? Quer que eu faça mais forte? Ou lento?

-Forte. Me fode. – gemi, e ele riu e mordiscou meu ombro, enquanto uma mão foi até meu seio e beliscou meu mamilo.

Grunhi e rebolei contra ele, Edward gemeu e realmente me fodeu.

Forte e fundo.

Não demorei a vir e ele me seguiu gozando dentro de mim.

Cai molemente na cama e ele em cima de mim, rapidamente ele rolou para o lado e virei a cabeça para ele com um sorriso cansado.

\- Banho?

\- Seria bom.

Rindo ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro, estava quase dormindo quando Edward voltou e me pegou no colo.

Ele me levou para o banheiro, e sorri quando fui colocada na banheira, em seguida ele entrou ficando atrás de mim, relaxei contra ele, e seus braços me envolveram.

Tão bom.

Ele beijou meu ombro e ficou me lavando devagar só passando as mãos em meus braços e pernas.

\- Isso é bom?

\- Muito.

\- Não durma em.

\- Então me distraia, por que estou quase. – ele riu e beijou meu ombro novamente.

\- Não quer saber de Aro.

Gemi.

Eu era uma péssima noiva as vezes.

Com tudo o que aconteceu hoje eu me esqueci completamente que ele ia ver o padrinho psicopata.

\- Eu me esqueci. – ele riu.

\- Eu percebi. – me abraçou apertado e suspirei.

\- Então, como foi? – ele deu mais um suspiro.

\- Eu... eu esperava mais sabe.

\- Ele confessou?

\- Sim. Nem negou. – peguei sua mão que estava em minha perna e beijei a palma em seguida coloquei no meu rosto.

\- Me conte. E em seguida vamos esquecer que ele existe.

Ele suspirou e pressionou meu rosto com carinho.

E em seguida falou.

Falou e falou, tudo o que tinha que falar, pois depois de hoje, Aro era passado para nós.

E só nos concentraríamos no futuro.

* * *

Notas de Rodapé

Pov. Edward

Sentei em frente a Aro que sorriu ao me ver.

-Você parece bem Edward.

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você Aro. – murmurei amargamente, ele riu, mas não alcançou seus olhos, afinal ele estava magro e parecendo muito mais velho.

\- O que posso dizer, a cadeia não faz bem pra minha pele. – brincou e suspirei.

\- Estou aqui Aro. Podemos parar com essa palhaçada. – ele suspirou também.

\- Claro como quiser.

\- Vai realmente confessar tudo?

\- Claro. O que mais posso fazer?

\- Então por que queria me ver? – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Queria te ver uma ultima vez. E... e te pedir um favor?

\- Fala sério? Depois do que me fez...

\- Minha família. – ele falou me cortando e grunhi.

\- O que tem eles?

\- Sei... sei que não mereço, mas por favor Edward, ajude Alice e Jane. Elas não têm culpa e nunca souberam ou fizeram parte das minhas decisões.

\- Eu vou pensar nisso. – murmurei amargamente.

Mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda tinha coragem de me pedir ajuda. E o pior era que eu ajudaria. Conheci sua esposa e filha minha vida toda, sabia que sem Aro elas se veriam perdidas.

-Obrigado Edward.

\- Certo.

Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando, nenhum de nós falando nada, só se olhando, como se não soubéssemos o que dizer, como se fossemos estranhos.

E no fundo éramos.

Eu não conhecia esse homem. Nunca o conheci.

-Por que fez isso Aro? – ele riu amargamente.

\- Ambição. Dinheiro.

\- Você tem muito.

\- Não era o suficiente.

\- Foi tudo por dinheiro.

\- Basicamente. – assenti com pesar.

Eu realmente nunca conheci esse homem.

Me levantei ajeitando o terno.

-Eu vou ajudar sua família, não por você, por que você não merece nada de mim, mas por que elas não merecem sofrer por causa da suas escolhas. E depois disso nunca mais virei aqui, para mim você morreu Aro, a partir de hoje você morreu para mim.

\- É justo. E eu queria dizer que sinto muito, mas eu não sinto. E eu vou confessar tudo e aceitar minha pena, só isso que posso te prometer.

Assenti, e sai da sala sem olhar para trás.

Queria encerrar de vez aquela parte da minha vida.

Assim que estava fora da delegacia respirei aliviado.

Finalmente havia acabado.

-Ah sr. Cullen? – olhei para o carro onde Felix me chamava e sorri indo até ele.

\- Sim?

\- Terminou?

\- Sim. Podemos ir.

\- Ótimo Demetri ligou.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Uh...

Ri.

-O que foi que ela fez?

\- Então parece que a srta. Denali tentou agarrar a srta. Bella e a organizadora de casamentos tentou agarrar srta. Denali... – ergui a mão para que ele parasse.

\- Entendi. Só me leve até ela.

Sorrindo entrei no carro, nunca havia um minuto de paz com ela. E eu adoro isso.

* * *

N/A: Gente o cap não ta betado ta

Assim que estiver arrumo aki

Vou dormir

Que amanha trabalho

Beijos e fuii


	33. Chapter 33

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Três_**

* * *

Saí do vestuário com o lindo vestido que Vic havia escolhido, ela me mostrou mais dois, contudo depois de eu bater os olhos naquele, os outros eram _blargh_ , aquele era o meu vestido.

Assim que fiquei em pé naquele palco, ou stand, eu sabia lá como se chamava, mas o fato é que eu estava... eu Isabella Swan, a menina de interior, simples e alguns até diriam pobre, sim, já disseram na minha cara, enfim... eu estava em uma loja super chique e cara de noivas.

Exatamente como aquelas que se via em filmes.

Toda chique, com sofás que daria até dó de sentar. O pessoal tava servindo champanhe... Isso mesmo, champanhe, no meio do dia. E o mais incrível, eu entrava em um provador, mas não como aqueles minúsculos de shopping, era um senhor provador.

Era maior do que o meu apartamento, aquele que eu morava antes de Edward, né? E no provador chique, tinha mais champanhe, vários vestidos e mais sofás lindos.

Era o céu!

Então, depois de colocar o vestido, eu saia por trás de uma cortina e ficava em um pequeno palco me mostrando para os amigos e vendedores.

E os amigos em questão, Vic ... Que possivelmente ia perder o posto de melhor amiga que era só de Rosie e B2.

\- Ele é perfeito Bella. – se animou Rosie, vindo para o meu lado e sorri.

\- E não é? Edward vai morrer quando me vir nele, eu me sinto tão linda.

\- Você está mesmo.

\- Perfeito Bella. – murmurou Vic e só olhei feio pra ela, ela pigarreou e fugiu.

Uhnf, bom mesmo. Ela estava por um fio.

\- O que acha B2? – vi que ele me olhava com a boca aberta.

\- Está linda Bella, como uma princesa. – sorri.

\- Eu me sinto uma princesa. – balancei de um lado para o outro vendo as minhas saias ondularem.

Perfeito!

\- Uh, você quer experimentar os outros? – murmurou Vic mais uma vez e neguei.

\- Não. Eu quero esse!

\- Certo. Então pode se trocar.

Assenti e fui rapidamente.

Com a ajuda de uma das vendedoras, tirei o vestido e me troquei.

Aproveitei para olhar o preço, mas não tinha etiqueta.

Deveria ser o olho da cara.

Se duvidasse, os dois e um nariz.

Ao sair do provador dos deuses, encontrei os outros e cheguei discretamente em Vic.

\- Vic, quanto é o vestido? Não tinha preço lá.

\- Ah, o Sr. Cullen pediu especificamente para que tirasse o preço e que comprasse o que você mais gostasse, não importava o preço.

Wow!

O meu homem era muito perfeito. E me conhecia muito bem, porque, eu mesmo amando o vestido, teria desistido dele ou faria Rosie passar o cartão pedindo pra ela dividir em muitas e muitas vezes. Tipo umas 50.

\- Então ta...

Fui até os outros que estavam tomando champanhe e comendo uns biscoitinhos, chique demais o lugar. Eu peguei uns biscoitinhos, porque já que eu estava grávida não podia beber o champanhe.

Nem quando eu me dou bem, posso aproveitar tudo. Oh, vida!

\- Vamos?

\- Claro.

Aproveitamos que estávamos na rua e fomos almoçar. Edward havia me dado o dia de folga para que eu visse com Vic os preparativos. Como eu não queria estar barriguda no dia da cerimônia, marcamos a data para logo.

Ou seja, no final do mês.

Ou seja, em duas semanas.

Então passamos a manhã revisando tudo o que fosse necessário.

Bolo, as flores, o vestido, a comida e a decoração.

Enfim, estava exausta.

Felizmente Rosie arrumou uma folga e veio comigo, não seria o mesmo sem ela.

Entrelacei o meu braço no dela ao sairmos da loja.

Vic nos guiou para um restaurante não muito longe, fomos rapidamente atendidos e guiados para uma mesa.

Estava olhando o cardápio, decidindo o que comer. Vic rapidamente agarrou o seu celular, além de uma agenda enorme que ela levava e passou a fazer anotações, a deixamos trabalhar.

\- E quem ficou de secretaria de Edward? – perguntou Rosie ainda olhando o menu.

\- B1. – falei com um sorriso, B2 riu.

\- Oh, ele não se importou?

\- Na verdade, ele preferiu. Disse que estava se sentindo inútil ultimamente como guarda-costas pra quem não precisa. – falei com um bufo.

Ainda mais que ele adorava ressaltar "pra quem não precisa", um pouco alto demais e sempre me olhando, como se a culpa fosse minha.

B1 era muito chato, às vezes, porque ele não podia ser como B2, que era de bem com a vida e aceitava que não ia a lugar algum.

\- Sabe, até que isso é uma boa idéia. – ela falou de repente e torci o nariz.

\- O quê?

\- Colocar B1 como secretario de Edward.

\- Como? – falou B2 confuso e assenti, também confusa.

\- Olhe, ele é um segurança, mas se for o secretario de Edward pode trabalhar e se houver algum problema como segurança ele pode resolver.

\- Interessante...

\- E como você ia sair mesmo como secretaria e iam procurar por outra, uma coisa meio que resolve a outra.

Gostei!

Será que B1 iria gostar?

\- E eu? Vou ser só o segurança dela?

Verdade, B2 iria se sentir de fora.

\- É, ele vai ser só o meu segurança?

\- Ele pode ser o seu secretario, também. – B2 e eu nos olhamos, como se nos avaliássemos e depois de volta pra Rosie.

\- Não sei...

\- Será... – murmuramos ao mesmo tempo e mais uma vez nos avaliamos.

\- É sério! Vários socialites têm secretarias pessoais.

\- Eu não sou uma socialite?

\- Mas vai ser. Casando-se com Edward. Vai fazer o que mais da vida?

Uh, ela tinha razão, eu não podia ficar de pernas pra cima a vida toda, só mandando Carl cuidar do bebê. Sim, ele ia cuidar do bebê, também. Mas mesmo assim a minha vida não podia se resumir a isso. Era tentador, mas não era o que eu queria. O que eu almejava da vida.

Rosie tinha razão.

Eu meio que acabaria me tornando uma socialite. Olhei para B2 com os novos olhos e ele suspirou.

\- Eu não gosto disso.

\- B2, um conselho de vida pra você, aceita que dói menos. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e sorri.

Voltei-me para Rosie.

\- O que uma socialite faz?

\- Não faço idéia.

\- Secretario B2, procure no Google.

\- Ai Deus, já começou.

\- Estão prontos para pedir? – o nosso garçom apareceu e assentimos.

\- Secretario B2, peça para mim. – ele gemeu e deu um olhar irritado para Rosie que rapidamente colocou o menu no rosto pra se esconder.

Estava cada vez mais me aquecendo para aquela idéia.

Depois do almoço, fomos para a empresa buscar Edward.

Vic se despediu de nós prometendo vir no dia seguinte, com algumas decisões já tomadas. Teríamos que ir a casa para que ela tirasse as medidas, ver com o pessoal da decoração e me mostrar algumas idéias.

Ai, fazer um casamento era muito trabalhoso.

Por mim podíamos ir só ao cartório e resolver isso.

Mas como Edward dizia que só se casa uma vez na vida, eu fiquei na minha.

Ainda mais que ele foi super fofo em dizer que eu só vou me casar uma vez na vida com ele, então ele iria me dar um casamento dos sonhos.

Homem perfeito!

B2 e eu nos despedimos de Rosie que foi verificar seus lacaios. Sim, ela disse lacaios, me preocupo com a sanidade mental dela, às vezes... Fomos para o nosso andar.

Ao chegarmos vi B1 em minha mesa digitando super rápido e bem concentrado.

\- Secretario B2, o que acha disso?

\- Ele parece se encaixar bem na tarefa.

\- Também acho. Vou ver com Edward. – ele assentiu e foi para o seu lugar no sofá, já ia entrar na sala de Edward, quando do nada, B1 apareceu na minha frente.

\- Pois não?

\- De onde você veio? – falei com a mão no peito, tinha acabado de ver o homem sentado.

\- Dali mesmo Srta. Isabella.

\- Ok. Então eu vou entrar... – murmurei e ele não saiu da frente. – Uh, com licença?

\- A Srta. Tem hora marcada?

\- Como?

\- Somente pessoas autorizadas podem entrar nesta sala. – a minha boca caiu aberta e olhei rapidamente para B2 que me olhava entre divertido e chocado.

Olhei de volta pra B1 empinando o queixo.

\- Eu sou a noiva do Sr. Cullen, estou sempre autorizada.

\- Eu não sei disso Srta, mas se quiser aguardar, logo ele a atenderá.

\- Mas... ligue pra ele, ele vai me atender agora?

\- Sinto muito Srta. Swan, mas ele está em reunião.

Abri e fechei a boca e vendo que não tinha jeito, fui me sentar com B2. Vi B1 sorrir e ir pra sua mesa, ou melhor, a minha mesa.

Olhei para B2 e ele sorriu.

\- Nem uma palavra. – ele assentiu olhando para B1 e bufei cruzando os braços.

Que absurdo!

Isso era inaceitável.

Se Edward não estivesse em uma reunião, eu armaria um barraco.

Mas como sou uma boa noiva e pelo jeito ex-secretaria, fiquei na minha.

Agarrei o meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Rosie.

 _Posso matar B1? 17:35 PM_

 _Por mim, pode. Mas aí você vai ser presa. 17:35 PM_

 _Aff! Posso mandar B2 matá-lo? 17:35 PM_

 _Por mim pode. Mas ainda assim alguém vai ser preso. 17:35 PM_

 _Afffff! Então vou mandá-lo usar a capoeira nele. O homem já tá aqui há anos e até agora nada. Acho que ele inventou isso. 17:36 PM_

Olhei desconfiada para B2 que me olhou confuso.

\- Que foi?

\- Nada. Nada.

Ele ainda pareceu meio confuso, mas o ignorei. Estaria de olho nele.

 _Por que quer matar o B1, afinal? 17:38 PM_

 _Porque ele é um secretario muito eficiente. 17:38 PM_

 _Isso não é bom? 17:38 PM_

 _Depende. 17:38 PM_

 _Do quê? 17:39 PM_

 _Em vez de estar agarrando o meu chefinho, eu estou na sala de espera. :'(17:39 PM_

 _Kkkkk! Sério isso? 17:30 PM_

 _Sim :'( :'( :'( 17:30 PM_

 _Uau, B1 é dumal. 17:40 PM_

 _Por quê? 17:40 PM_

 _Ele claramente está se vingando. 17:40 PM_

 _Eu sabia. Aquele verme, vou mandar demiti-lo... ah não, não posso. 17:40 PM_

 _Não pode! Se duvidar é isso o que ele quer. 17:40 PM_

 _Filho da puta! Mas já sei o que fazer. 17:40 PM_

 _O quê? Me conta! 17:42 PM_

 _Não. Saberá amanhã mhauhamuahuaha \o/ 17:42 PM_

 _Doida. Deixa eu ir trabalhar, os lacaios não fizeram nada de útil na minha ausência. Ai Deus! 17:42 PM_

 _Você é perturbada. 17:42 PM_

 _Fique sabendo que o meu setor é o mais eficiente da empresa. 17:43 PM_

 _Claro, ele é gerido pelo mal. 17:43 PM_

 _Mas funciona. Não se lembra? 17:44 PM_

 _Lembro. Tremo sempre que me lembro. 17:44 PM_

 _Ah, bons tempos :D 17:44 PM_

 _Acha que devo fazer uma visita pro seu pessoal. Dar algumas idéias? :p 17:44 PM_

 _Eu ainda tenho meu chicote, Isabella. 17:46 PM_

 _OK. Xau... 17:46 PM_

Estremeci. Não que ela batesse nos funcionários com ele, mas ela poderia.

Foram tempos tenebrosos. Não sei porque o povo não apoiou o meu motim. Povo doido.

Finalmente Edward saiu da sua sala e a me ver ficou confuso.

\- Isabella?

\- Edward. – corri até ele e o abracei.

\- Uh por que estava ali? Por que não entrou? – apontei o dedo pro B1.

\- Ele não deixou.

\- Como?

\- Disse que só pessoas autorizadas podiam entrar.

\- Ah...

\- E que você estava em uma reunião.

\- Ah...

\- Exijo que o demita imediatamente.

\- Ah...

\- Se me permite, em minha defesa, eu recebi ordens para não deixar ninguém entrar.

\- Mas eu sou a noiva. – ambos olhamos para Edward que pigarreou.

\- Bem... Felix, Isabella pode sempre entrar.

\- É claro senhor.

\- Isabella? – Edward me olhou confuso e empinei o queixo.

\- Vamos entrar Edward, precisamos falar sobre esse funcionário.

Sem esperar por Edward, entrei na sala, pouco depois ele me seguiu fechando a porta.

\- Uh Isabella, realmente... – nem esperei ele responder e o agarrei.

Edward ficou um pouco surpreso, mas em seguida estava me abraçando de volta.

O beijei urgentemente, morri de saudade do meu chefinho.

Quando nos afastamos ele me olhou confuso.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, só senti a muita, muita a sua falta.

\- Eu também, amor. Como foi hoje?

\- Extremamente cansativo. E você?

\- Surpreendentemente foi muito bom. Não queria dizer, mas Felix é muito mais organizado e eficiente que você amor.

Já esperava por isso.

\- Eu sei. Ambos sabemos que eu só fiquei no emprego porque você é louco por mim, outro já teria me despedido faz tempo.

Ele sorriu e me beijou demoradamente.

\- Eu realmente sou louco por você.

Dei uma risadinha.

\- O que acha que darmos uma festa de despedida no seu escritório?

\- Despedida?

\- É, eu desisto desse negocio de secretaria. Vou sentir falta dos nossos momentos de chefinho e secretaria. Mas toda essa correria do casamento e o bebê tá demais pra mim.

\- Tudo bem Srta. Swan, vem aqui.

Ele me puxou pra sua mesa e ri enquanto ele me sentava nela, já empurrando a minha saia pra cima.

Gemi com suas mãos grandes em minha pele, enquanto a sua boca ia pra minha garganta, lambendo e chupando a minha pele, levei as mãos para as suas calças acariciando o seu pau por cima do tecido.

Ele grunhiu contra a minha pele e o apertei um pouco.

\- Céus... Essas mãos...

Rindo abri a sua calça tirando o seu lindo pau pra fora e o acariciando.

Ele me beijou com vontade, suas mãos finalmente chegaram às partes boas e quando ele afastou a minha calcinha acariciando a minha entrada gemi em sua boca.

Ele tomou o meu gemido aprofundando o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava dois dedos dentro de mim.

Afastei a boca da dele ofegando por ar, ele voltou para o meu pescoço, mordiscando a minha garganta.

\- Edward...

Arfei quando ele afastou os dedos e agarrou as minhas coxas as afastando bem e ficando entre elas.

\- Agora amor...

\- Sim, sim...

Suspirei enquanto o guiava para dentro de mim, ambos gememos quando ele se afundou em mim.

Em seguida nós fudemos...

Forte e rápido.

Entre beijos, toques e provocações. O seu pau batia fundo em mim, me fazendo revirar os olhos e me agarrei nele em desespero.

Gemi palavras incoerentes sentindo que estava cada vez mais próxima e ao senti-lo apertar a minha coxa com força, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava profundamente em mim, eu vim, forte.

Gozando por todo o seu pau, o apertando e conseqüentemente, puxando o seu orgasmo.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos respirando com dificuldade, mas muito satisfeitos.

\- Precisamos nos limpar.

\- Uh... – grunhi e ouvi sua risada, que fez o meu corpo tremer levemente.

Edward beijou a minha testa e saiu de mim.

Com a sua ajuda fomos nós limpar e organizar.

Satisfeitos, Edward pegou as suas coisas e começamos a sair.

Antes de sair, ele me olhou atentamente.

\- Vai mesmo demitir Felix?

\- Sim. É a hora.

\- E quanto a Demetri?

\- Ele não.

Saímos da sua sala e B1 ainda estava na minha mesa. B2 encostado nela, olhando-o trabalhar.

Ao abrirmos a porta ambos nós olharam e vieram até nós.

\- Então... – Edward parecia em uma perda de palavras e olhei de esguelha pra ele.

Pobrezinho.

\- Então o que decidiram? – falou B1 e Edward me olhou e para B1 e de volta para mim.

\- E... Isabella, quer mesmo demitir Felix?

\- Sim. – olhe bem pra ele e vi que ele queria sorrir. – Felix, está demitido do cargo de segurança pessoal do Edward.

Infeliz nem parecia preocupado.

Espera só.

\- Entendo.

\- Mas estou te contratando como secretario de Edward.

\- Como é que é?

Sorri satisfeita com a sua cara de tacho.

Toma essa.

 **Sou muito esperta!**

* * *

 **Notas de rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Tranqüilidade e paz.

Foi ao que se resumiu o meu dia hoje.

Meu café e jornal vieram no horário.

Tive a minha meia hora de paz e sossego.

Não me atrasei para nenhum dos meus compromissos.

As anotações da reunião estavam perfeitas e claras. Muito bem digitadas.

Era como se eu estivesse em um sonho.

Eu amava Isabella, realmente amava. Mas ela era uma péssima secretaria.

Mas eu gostava tanto de estar em torno da sua loucura que nem me importava.

Mas hoje, eu percebi que sentia falta de uma secretaria de verdade.

Infelizmente, eu realmente teria que demitir Isabella.

Era melhor que ela ficasse só no cargo de amor da minha vida.

Agora o meu problema era onde eu iria encontrar uma secretaria que se encaixasse nos padrões de Isabella.

Feia, velha, casada, ou um homem e não poderia ser gay.

O que ela achava que ia acontecer?

Ri e voltei ao trabalho.

\- Senhor. Tem um vídeo conferenciam às cinco.

\- Tudo bem. A pauta da reunião.

\- Aqui. – assenti impressionado com sua eficiência.

Felix daria um bom secretario.

Ele era muito organizado e discreto.

Eficiência em pessoa.

Pena que era um segurança.

Queria poder mudá-lo de cargo, mas duvido que ele queira.

Ainda assim...

Neguei e me concentrei no trabalho. Eu finalmente estava tendo um dia muito eficiente no trabalho e só Deus sabe quando eu teria outro.

 **Era melhor colocar o anúncio de secretarias imediatamente.**

* * *

N/A: **olaa povo pervo**

 **Amando os coments como sempre**

 **Vcs arrasam**

 **To morta de cansada**

 **Nos vemos semana que vem**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Quatro_**

* * *

B1 ainda nos olhava com cara de tacho, sorri muito satisfeita.

Toma essa!

Bem na sua cara.

O pobre homem parecia perdido olhando entre mim e Edward, já o meu Edward o olhou esperançosamente.

Ele realmente precisava de _uma secretaria_ de qualidade.

B2 lhe deu uma cotovelada e ele pigarreou.

\- Uh... Sr. Cullen...

\- Escute Felix, eu sei que é uma grande mudança, mas além do ótimo salário, tem muito benefícios como secretario.

Ele olhou para B2 acho que em busca de ajuda, mas o amigo olhou para o outro lado.

\- Felix, você só ficou um dia, o seu trabalho foi excelente, muito superior que o da minha última secretaria. Gostaria muito que aceitasse a vaga.

Assenti... espera, eu era a última secretaria.

Ai que chute nas bolas, e eu nem as tenho, mas não foi legal.

\- Sr. Cullen, eu não sei...

\- Por que não entramos e conversamos, sim? Pode me dizer como se sente com a proposta e posso tentar convencê-lo a aceitar. – Edward indicou a sala e B1 assentiu entrando.

Já ia entrar também, quando Edward me barrou.

\- Amor, isso é uma entrevista, você pode esperar aqui fora.

\- Mas...

\- Isabella, você não é mais a minha secretaria. Quer ir pra casa, primeiro?

\- Não, não, eu espero. – fiz um bico e ganhei um beijo.

Ai, não conseguia ficar chateada com ele. Joguei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e quase estuprei a sua boca linda e sexy.

Quando me afastei, ele sorriu e foi para a sua sala.

Com um suspiro, fui me sentar com B2.

\- Acha que ele vai aceitar?

\- Acho que sim. Ele vai reclamar um pouco, mas no fundo ele vai gostar.

\- Ok.

Esperava que desse certo.

B1 era tudo o que eu queria na futura secretaria de Edward, era homem, hetero e eu já o conhecia... Sabia que ele era super profissional.

\- B1 é hetero, né? – perguntei pro B2 só pra confirma, porque vai que, né... era só o que me faltava.

\- Sim. Por quê?

Ufa! Ele é o secretario perfeito.

\- Só pra saber.

Ele assentiu dando de ombros, pouco depois os dois saíram. Edward veio até mim abraçando a minha cintura.

\- Vamos.

\- Claro. Então o que decidiram?

\- Felix vai pensar na minha proposta e me dar uma resposta amanhã. – assenti.

\- Entendo...

Não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

\- Você acha que ele vai aceitar? – sussurrei de canto para Edward quando entramos no elevador.

Ele olhou para B1 e B2 que estavam na nossa frente e deu de ombros.

\- Não sei dizer.

\- Mas ele parecia mais inclinado para sim ou para não?

\- É difícil saber.

\- Mas ele ficou tentado?

\- É complicado...

\- Pelo amor de Deus! Eu ainda não me decidi. – B1 grunhiu nos olhando e bufei cruzando os braços.

\- Por quê? Vai receber bem e você já é ótimo nesse trabalho.

\- Ainda assim preciso pensar.

\- No quê? Diga uma desvantagem nesse trabalho?

Ele pareceu pensativo, em seguida me deu um olhar demorado.

\- O quê?

\- Acredito que você é a desvantagem. – murmurou B2 e ofeguei.

Eu? Sério?

Sou a melhor chefa do mundo.

As portas do elevador se abriram e saímos indo em direção ao carro.

Ao chegarmos B1 abriu a porta para nós, mas não entrei, o encarei colocando as mãos nos quadris.

\- Vamos, fale! O que eu preciso prometer para você ficar com a vaga.

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento.

\- A Srta. não pode vir todo dia, mas quando vier sempre pedir a minha autorização para entrar. No escritório a minha palavra será a lei.

Eita secretario exigente!

\- Ok. Posso fazer isso. – falei de má vontade.

\- Tudo bem, então eu aceito a vaga, Sr. Cullen.

\- Uh, oh ok. Isso é bom. Podemos ir agora? – Edward me cutucou e assenti entrando rapidamente no carro.

Apesar das promessas absurdas que tive que fazer, além de que provavelmente eu iria acabar me esquecendo e não iria seguir nenhuma, estava feliz, pois aquele problema havia sido resolvido.

Agora que Edward já tinha uma _nova secretaria_ , eu poderia me concentrar no casamento e no bebê.

B1 decidiu ir no mesmo carro que B2, então era só eu e Edward, ah e o motorista, né?

Assim que estávamos acomodados e o carro passou a andar, Edward me olhou e fingi olhar o celular, ele suspirou longamente.

\- Você devia ter deixado que ele se decidisse sozinho. – larguei o celular bufando.

\- Aff. Eu só agilizei as coisas. Você não o queria?

\- Sim, bem...

-Então está tudo resolvido. – ele estreitou os olhos e só me inclinei dando uma bitoca nele. - Agora seja um bom noivo e me faça um cafuné, me de um pouco de carinho. Tivemos um dia muito exaustivo.

Resmunguei me deitando em cima dele.

Edward riu, mas ainda assim me abraçou e fez um cafuné.

Ah, precisava daquilo.

Passamos o resto da viagem abraçados, então acabei adormecendo com os seus carinhos, essa vida de noiva e futura mamãe estava me esgotando mesmo.

[...]

Observei Carl cozinhando já que não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

Edward foi trabalhar sem mim.

Rosie estava trabalhando sem mim.

B1 era segurança sem mim.

Ai que chatice ficar em casa.

B2 suspirou ao meu lado.

\- Secretario B2, tá no tédio também?

\- Sim.

Ambos suspiramos e vi Carl rolar os olhos.

\- A Srta. Victoria não viria hoje?

\- Ela cancelou. Disse que teve um imprevisto e remarcou para segunda. Mas que já estávamos bem adiantados, que eu não precisava me preocupar.

\- Certo. E a Srta. Hale?

\- Trabalhando.

\- B1, quer dizer Felix?

\- Ele é o secretario de Edward agora.

\- Entendo. E o que você pretende fazer? – suspirei, B2 me acompanhou.

\- Não temos nada pra fazer. Temos secretario B2?

\- Não. – resmungou e mais uma vez suspiramos.

\- Ok. Já sei como resolver o problema de vocês.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sério?

Falamos ao mesmo tempo empolgados com a idéia de ter algo, qualquer coisa pra fazer.

\- Que tal você começar a decidir sobre o bebê.

\- O que sobre o bebê?

\- Sabe, o quarto só pra começar.

Uh, era uma boa idéia.

\- Gostei. Secretario B2, vá pegar o meu notebook.

\- Sou um secretario não um escravo, sabia?

\- Secretario B2, se não gosta reclama com a chefia, vá logo. – sorri e ele estreitou os olhos, mas em seguida suspirou e foi.

Carl me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dei de ombros.

\- O quê?

\- Você é muito abusada.

\- Vai se acostumando. – ele estremeceu.

\- Só não abuse do pobre rapaz.

\- Não vou fazer promessas que duvido que possa cumprir. – ele voltou a arquear uma sobrancelha e eu voltei a dar de ombros.

Eu tinha que ser honesta.

\- Aqui.

B2 me entregou o notebook e sorri agradecida.

\- Agora vamos... Por onde começamos, Carl?

\- Procure sites de decoração.

\- Ah, ok.

Coloquei no Google e estava vendo algumas fotos.

\- Como não sabemos o sexo tem que ser uma cor neutra, ou devemos esperar até sabermos o sexo?

\- Uma cor neutra ficará legal, a não ser que você seja daquelas mães que vai querer uma explosão de rosa ou azul dependendo do sexo do bebê. – murmurou B2 olhando as fotos também e ri.

\- Honestamente, eu ainda não sei que tipo de mãe eu sou. No momento só estou feliz por meu bebê estar aqui. – dei um tapinha gentil na minha barriguinha, ainda lisa.

Vi que ambos sorriram e ri.

\- Ah, que quarto vamos usar?

\- Ao lado do seu tem um grande quarto de hospedes.

\- Parece bom.

Passamos o resto da manhã nisso e foi até divertido.

À tarde fomos a algumas lojas fazer pesquisa sobre materiais e móveis mais confortáveis. O inconveniente foi que os mais bonitos eram sempre os mais caros.

Sei que tenho um noivo podre de rico, mas não queria abusar.

Eu ate queria, mas não parecia certo. Ainda mais que ele me comprou um vestido que tinha certeza que deva ter sido super caro.

Já era tarde quando chegamos a casa, me despedi de B2 indo para dentro com algumas comprinhas.

Impossível ir a uma loja de bebê e não comprar nada, né?

B2 queria levar tudo.

Sério, literalmente ele queria levar tudo.

Tive que arrastá-lo de algumas lojas.

Ao entrar em casa, sorri ao ver Edward descendo as escadas.

\- Cheguei, querido. – ele riu e veio me abraçar.

\- Boa noite querida, teve um dia cheio?

\- Exaustivo... preciso de um banho e uma massagem nos pés.

\- Isso pode ser arranjado, mas com uma condição...

\- Qual?

Ele se aproximou bem de mim.

\- Que outras partes possam ser massageadas...

Ri ofegante.

\- Seu danado! – o abracei pelo pescoço dando um beijo estalado nele, já ia me afastar, mas ele me abraçou me beijando com força.

Gemi em sua boca me derretendo em seu abraço, nele todo.

\- Acho que só quero a massagem, o banho fica pra outra hora.

Ele riu e me pegou no colo, me fazendo guinchar.

\- Edward!

\- O quê? Faz parte do tratamento.

Ri animada.

Adorava quando ele era tarado.

\- Ok querido, sou toda sua.

\- Hmmm minhas palavras favoritas.

Ri enquanto ele corria para cima comigo nos braços.

Ficar tanto tempo separados ia acabar sendo bom.

[...]

Subi em cima de Edward, ele grunhiu me abraçando, tomando a minha boca em um beijo profundo. Quando se afastou, a sua boca foi imediatamente para a minha garganta, enquanto as suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo me excitando cada vez mais.

Ansiosa, guiei o seu pau para dentro de mim, só precisava me erguer um pouquinho... ah...

\- Ahh, tão grande... – arfei agarrando os seus ombros, cravando as minhas unhas ali, ele ia tão fundo nessa posição.

Suas mãos percorreram o meu corpo, correndo por minhas costas e indo até a minha bunda, lá ele agarrou os dois lados com as suas mãos grandes, dando um bom apertão antes de começar a me mover sobre ele.

Suspirei quando ele passou a me fuder.

Primeiro, lentamente... fazendo o seu pau sair e voltar batendo deliciosamente em toda parte.

\- Edward...

\- Foda-se, essa buceta... – ele grunhiu enterrando a boca em minha garganta, dando beijos, lambidas e chupadas.

Seus toques me faziam me contorcer da melhor maneira possível.

Logo as suas investidas ficaram fortes e rápidas, gritei me movendo com ele, querendo mais e mais dele.

Joguei a cabeça para trás perdida no prazer, isso fez os nossos peitos se afastarem e grunhi ao sentir a sua boca em meu mamilo.

Minha bouceta se contraiu assim como os meus dedos dos pés.

Isso era tão bom.

Céus, o seu pau ia tão fundo...

Quando ele beliscou o outro mamilo dando uma mordidinha, em seguida eu vim. Forte.

Gozando em todo o seu pau, ele não demorou a me seguir.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes alguns minutos sorrindo como bobos, só curtindo o nosso prazer pós orgasmo.

Teve massagem, o banho e agora isso.

Esse homem estava insaciável.

Adorooooo.

\- Não que eu esteja reclamando. Porque eu não estou. Tô é adorando. Mas o que deu em você?

Ele sorriu saindo de mim e me colocando na cama, se deitou e me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Eu só senti a sua falta. Felix é muito eficiente, mas senti falta das suas loucuras. – fiz um beicinho e ele o beijou. – Eu amo as suas loucuras, sabia?

Tão adorável.

\- Claro, claro. Então como foi hoje?

\- Foi bom. Como disse, Felix é muito eficiente. O trabalho foi rápido, sem incidentes, bem tranqüilo. Ah, exceto pela parte que Tânia descobriu que você se demitiu.

Fiz uma careta.

Tinha me esquecido dela.

\- Ah, e uh, como foi?

\- Ela não estava feliz.

Suspirei.

\- Vou conversar com ela.

\- Estive pensando. Que tal uma festa de despedidas pra você. O que acha?

\- Legal. Mas quem iria?

\- Uh, Emmett, Diretora Hale, Tânia e se tiver mais alguém que queira convidar.

\- Gostei. Isso pode amenizar um pouco as coisas com Tânia.

\- Eu duvido muito. Mas mal não pode fazer. – assenti.

Em seguida suspirei.

Ai, ai. Ninguém merece.

\- E o que você fez hoje?

\- Ah, eu estive pesquisando sobre quarto de bebês. – ele suspirou.

\- Queria poder te ajudar mais. Tanto com o quarto, como com o casamento.

\- Eu sei. Mas você tem que trabalhar. Mas não se preocupe vou mostrar tudo pra você.

\- Obrigado amor. Ah, eu tenho um presente pra você.

\- Sério? O que é? – ele riu da minha animação e foi até as suas calças descartadas, pegando a sua carteira. Ele iria pegar outro vale Bella?

Porque eu não me importaria.

Mas ao invés disso, ele tirou um cartão todo preto.

\- Aqui.

\- O que e isso? – olhei o cartão hesitante e ele riu.

\- Ele não morde, Isabella.

Ainda meio desconfiada o peguei.

Tinha o meu nome nele.

\- Um cartão.

\- Sim, com um limite muito alto.

\- Por quê?

\- Para os seus gastos.

\- Mas... Por quê?

\- Amor, você sabe que se eu pudesse te daria o mundo, não sabe?

\- Sei.

\- Sou completamente louco e apaixonado por você.

\- Eu também sou por você. – me apressei em dizer o interrompendo e ele me beijou demoradamente.

\- Isso é bom, mas como ia dizendo, quero te dar o mundo Isabella. Mas infelizmente só posso lhe dar assim.

\- Eu posso mesmo usar?

\- É claro.

Uau!

Um cartão preto.

Eu nem sabia como usar aquilo.

Como andar na rua com aquilo.

\- Ainda bem que eu ando com B2.

\- Por quê?

\- Estou com medo de andar na rua com toda essa responsabilidade. – ele riu.

\- Não se preocupe tanto.

\- Mas e se eu o perder?

\- Nós cancelamos e te darei outro.

\- Ok.

Ainda olhava meio ansiosa pro cartão.

Era muito poder nas mãos. Ainda mais de alguém como eu.

Aquilo não ia prestar.

Ainda fiquei encarando o cartão, então Edward me deu um beijo estalado.

\- Vou tomar banho.

\- Ok.

Assim que ele se foi agarrei o meu celular.

Liguei para Rosie e ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

\- Rosie, Edward fez uma loucura.

\- Oi pra você também. Uma boa noite serve. Ou como foi seu dia? Senti a sua falta, amiga. Tânia foi aí te incomodar muito?

\- Mulher, não temos tempo pra isso.

\- Ok, ok. O que ele fez?

\- Ele me deu um cartão preto.

\- Vixe! Sério?

\- Sim. O que eu faço?

\- Guarda. Bem fundo em uma gaveta.

\- Ok. Hey acha que eu devia dizer a ele?

\- Você não disse ainda?

\- Não.

\- Por quê?

\- Não surgiu a oportunidade.

\- Acho que a oportunidade é essa. – suspirei.

\- Mas e se ele se decepcionar comigo?

\- Ou ele pode te ajudar.

\- Verdade. Ainda assim eu não sei. É meio vergonhoso.

\- Todo mundo já passou por isso.

\- Eu sei, mas duvido que ele já tenha passodo... Ele não vai me entender.

\- Ele não passou porque é rico. Mas tirando ele, a maioria já passou.

Suspirei.

Isso era tão difícil.

\- Ok. Eu vou falar pra ele.

\- Vai me falar o quê? – olhei para Edward que saiu do banheiro só de toalha e gemi.

\- Nada não...

\- Bellaaaa... – Rosie gemeu do outro lado da linha e grunhi.

\- Não me enche.

\- Fala pra ele.

\- Outro dia. Vou desligar.

\- Se não falar, eu vou ligar pra ele e falar.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Ok, eu falo, eu falo. Vixe!

\- Beijos vadia!

\- Vaca. – grunhi desligando, mas ainda a ouvi rindo.

\- Então...

Antes que eu falasse o meu celular apitou e olhei rapidamente, então vi uma mensagem de Rosie.

 _Hey, e dar um jeito em Tânia. Ela está me atazanando sobre um abaixo assinado e se acorrentar na mesa de Edward. Dá um jeito nisso! 21:38 PM_

Era só o que me faltava.

\- Isabella? – Edward chamou e grunhi.

Ah ta...

Então, como se começava esse tipo de conversa.

Ainda mais com ele todo sexy de toalha.

Com dor no coração, eu estiquei o cartão lindo pra ele que o pegou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Algo errado?

\- Edward, eu não posso aceitar. – ele riu e tentou me devolver o cartão.

\- Claro que pode.

\- Não, eu não sou digna.

\- O quê?

\- EU... isso é difciil. Eu...

\- Isabella qual o problema? – ele sentou ao meu lado e me distraí com o seu peitoral sexy, lindo e molhado.

Vi seus dedos estalando na minha cara, para que eu olhasse pra ele.

\- Meu rosto está aqui, Isabella.

\- Ah, ok. Do que falávamos?

\- Que você não é digna?

\- Isso, eu não sou. Não mereço essa confiança.

\- Ok. Mas por quê?

\- Eu tenho dividas com cartão de credito. – desembuchei, sentindo um alívio no peito.

Vi Edward franzir o cenho, com certeza decepcionado comigo.

Ele nem podia olhar na minha cara, com certeza já ia quebrar o cartão e gritar, "indigna", que era o que eu merecia.

\- Só isso!

Olhei irritada pra ele.

Como assim só isso?

 **Aff, os ricos nunca entenderiam, nós os pobres. Somos tão injustiçados.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **POv. Edward**

Assim que entramos, guiei Felix para o sofá, ele ainda parecia meio atônito com a o aviso repentino de Isabella, confesso que até eu estava.

\- Uh, tudo bem Felix?

\- Sim. Sim, sim.

\- Certo, sobre a proposta...

\- Isso era sério?

\- É claro. Isabella vai se afastar como secretaria. Ela tem o bebê a caminho e o casamento... São muitas coisas para se ocupar. E convenhamos, eu a amo, mas ela não é muito boa como secretaria.

Ele sorriu assentindo.

\- Ela é um pouco diferente. – sorri.

Diferente era pouco para a minha menina.

\- Você está sendo gentil. Obrigado. Mas ainda assim, eu realmente gostei do seu trabalho hoje.

\- Uh, eu gostei, foi fácil e bem tranqüilo. Mas eu não sei...

\- Se é por causa de Isabella, eu posso falar com ela.

\- Não. Bem, em parte. Sabe que a adoro, mas ela é muito...

\- Doida? – completei porque ele parecia estar com dificuldades para encontrar as palavras certas.

\- É um modo de dizer.

\- Não se preocupe, vou falar com ela.

\- Eu ainda não sei...

Suspirei.

\- Que tal falarmos sobre salários e benefícios?

\- Eu ganho bem como segurança.

\- Vai ganhar muito mais como secretario e o trabalho é menos perigoso, sim?

Ele pareceu tentado e sorri mais.

\- Vamos Felix, me diga todas as suas preocupações, posso lhe garantir que posso lhe ajudar com todas.

Ele suspirou e passou a falar.

E sorri vendo que sua maior preocupação era magoar Isabella.

Pois ele queria fazer um bom trabalho e era óbvio que ela seria intrometida e nos deixaria todos loucos.

Mas no fundo, não nós importávamos contanto que ela fizesse parte das nossas vidas.

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé 2:**

 **Pov. Tânia.**

Era hoje.

Hoje seria o dia.

Eu já tinha ido em horários aleatórios e nada. Nunca conseguia pegá-los.

Mas hoje, eu podia sentir que era o dia de pegar os dois no flagra.

Ri para mim mesmo.

Saí do elevador e sorri.

Nenhum dos Seguranças por perto e a doce Bellinha não estava em sua mesa.

Isso!

Era realmente hoje.

Eu ia pegar um vislumbre daquela lindeza ou não me chamava Tânia Denali.

Lentamente para não fazer barulho, fui até a porta e encostei a orelha.

Ouvi alguns murmúrios, mas não dava pra distinguir muita coisa. Contudo que seja, era hoje.

Abri a porta de supetão, no entanto parei ao ver que Edward estava com um cara.

Ambos me olharam surpresos.

Espera, aquele era o Segurança.

Merda!

Ela deve ter saído com o outro.

Droga!

Tinha certeza que era hoje.

\- Tânia, você deveria bater.

\- A culpa não é minha que a sua secretaria não estivesse em sua mesa.

\- Perdoe-me Srta. Denali, ainda assim deve esperar lá fora, não invadir a sala. – o Segurança idiota falou e bufei.

\- Que seja! Edward, eu não tenho tempo pra isso, vamos ao trabalho. – Edward suspirou e se virou pro idiota.

\- Eu tenho tempo pra atender a Srta. Denali? – o cara olhou em um tablet.

\- O Sr. dispõe de alguns minutos, sim.

\- Certo...

\- Espera, espera, es-pe-ra! – falei já o interrompendo, porque não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Ambos me olharam surpresos, mas nem ligava. Algo não estava certo ali.

\- Por que tá perguntando isso pra ele?

\- Ele é o meu secretario.

Ofeguei.

\- O quê? Mas... mas e Bella? O que você fez com a doce Bellinha?

\- Isabella resolveu sair e Felix assumiu o cargo.

\- Nãooooo. Não pode! Faça-a voltar imediatamente.

\- Tânia, eu não...

\- Quer saber, eu vou começar um protesto.

\- O quê?

\- Vou fazer um abaixo assinado.

\- Tânia, escute...

\- Vou até o Sindicato.

Eu vou... eu vou...

\- Eu vou tomar uma atitude! – gritei e saí da sala como uma doida.

Eu precisava tomar uma atitude urgente.

Ela não podia ir e eu nem tive a chance de pegá-los.

 **Mais que merda!**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Mais uma sexta**

 **Mais vergonha**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Cinco_**

* * *

Entrei no andar de Edward cheia de sacolas.

Estava me sentindo realmente uma socialite.

B2 e eu passamos a maior parte da manhã só nas compras.

Ambos estávamos de óculos escuros, muito divos, embora ele não tenha gostado da palavra, mas nem liguei, enfim, fomos as compras.

Maldito cartão sem limite.

Assim que B1 nos viu, ele indicou o sofá e com um bufo, fui me sentar. O vi ligando, imagino que para Edward, para ver se eu teria permissão de entrar.

Permissão...

Aff!

\- O que foi?

\- Você não acha isso um absurdo?

\- O quê?

\- Eu ter que esperar para ver se Edward pode me atender. Tipo, é claro que ele pode. Ele é o meu noivo.

\- Ele pode estar em uma reunião, ou conferência em vídeo, ou até no telefone... Você entrar sem se anunciar pode causar problemas.

Pigarreei.

Ah, como nas vezes em que entrei na sala quando eu queria, sem avisar nada e pagava mico e ainda fazia Edward pagar mico.

Ainda bem que fui demitida como secretaria, viu?

\- Você pode entrar Srta. Bella.

Empinei o queixo e fui diretamente para a sala de Edward sem nem olhar na cara dele.

Por que ele tinha que ser um secretário tão bom?

Era bom e ruim.

Bom pra Edward, mas nada bom pra mim.

Ao entrar na sala, Edward sorriu e corri até ele, já me sentando em seu colo.

\- Olá, querido.

\- Oi amor. Se divertindo?

\- Sim. Fiz compras.

\- Que bom. Fez muitas dividas no cartão novo? – bufei, ele ainda não via a importância das minhas dividas no cartão de crédito.

Pobre e ingênuo Edward.

\- Edward, esse é um problema grave e assombra os assalariados do mundo todo. – falei exasperada e ele riu.

Riu. Na minha cara.

Nem escondeu o seu divertimento com a minha desgraça.

\- Isabella, amor, você não é mais uma assalariada. É rica agora.

\- Não sou rica. Você é!

\- E o que é meu, é seu.

\- Sério?

\- Claro. Tudo o que é meu, é seu.

\- Então o que é meu, é seu também?

\- É claro.

\- Assim como as minhas dividas no cartão de crédito?

\- Com certeza.

Uau!

Eu deveria ter investido em namorados ricos muito antes. Eles claramente eram a resposta para os problemas do mundo.

\- Então, quer dizer que vai pagar as minhas dividas? – perguntei só pra ter certeza e ele assentiu sorrindo.

\- É só me avisar quando devo pagar. Ou melhor, vou abrir uma conta para você, assim deposito algum dinheiro para as suas necessidades pessoais.

Ok, a pessoa que disse que dinheiro não comprava felicidade, estava claramente insana. Eu nunca me senti mais feliz na vida.

Ou essa pessoa não tinha um namorado, espera, noivo e futuro marido como Edward.

Porque dinheiro além de comprar felicidade, pagava as dividas.

Era o céu!

\- Agora você merece um monte de vales Bella.

\- Achei que meus vales Bellas fossem reutilizáveis.

\- E são. Mas precisa de uns novos e mais pervertidos. – movi as sobrancelhas o fazendo rir.

\- Ah, agora ficou mais interessante.

\- Não é?

\- E já que estamos no assunto... – ele tirou um papel do bolso e o arranquei da sua mão, já animada.

Isso "Fuder em cima da mesa", meu favorito.

Rapidamente saí do seu colo, tirei a calcinha virando de costas e erguendo a saia.

Edward riu, mas ao mesmo tempo acariciou a minha bunda.

\- Ansiosa?

\- Muito. Parece que faz anos que estivemos juntos... ahh... – suspirei quando ele tocou a minha entrada e empinei mais a bunda em sua direção.

\- Amor, tomamos banho juntos hoje.

\- Nem me lembrava mais.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim.

\- Preciso te fuder mais vezes no banheiro.

\- Eu apoio essa idéia... céus... – arfei ao sentir dois dedos entrando em mim.

\- Bom saber. Hummm, você já está pronta amor?

\- Sim... só de te olhar eu já estou pronta. – admiti e ele riu.

Choraminguei quando ele afastou os dedos.

\- Calma amor, eu quero por algo melhor que meus dedos.

\- Ok... – suspirei quando as suas mãos grandes agarraram os meus quadris e o senti se esfregando entre as minhas coxas.

Jesus...

Era bom todas as vezes.

\- Edward... – gemi o seu nome, ele grunhiu se inclinando sobre mim enquanto me penetrava.

Agarrei algo na mesa apertando, mordi os lábios para não gritar, pois ele parecia ir tão fundo, deliciosamente fundo.

\- Foda-se... – ele grunhiu apertando a minha carne. – É sempre tão bom dentro de você, amor.

\- Sim... sim... – falei entre ofegos, ele riu deitando sobre mim, indo mais fundo.

\- Não vou ser gentil amor, quero te fuder.

\- Eu não me importo, só se mova. – rindo, ele mordiscou a minha orelha, em seguida se afastou e fiel a sua palavra, ele não foi gentil.

Ele me fudeu...

Forte.

Rápido.

Profundo.

Em poucos minutos, eu estava uma bagunça gemendo e me contorcendo, já gozando e pedindo mais e mais.

E ele me deu.

Quando ele veio, forte dentro de mim, ambos gememos.

Acho que até vim mais uma vez.

Esse homem era demais.

Quando Edward saiu de mim, o ouvi caindo na cadeira, esperei uns minutinhos, as minhas pernas voltarem a funcionar, o que levou dois ou três minutos, em seguida fui buscar alguns lenços no seu banheiro para nós limparmos.

Me limpei primeiro e fui ajudá-lo, ao voltar, Edward ainda estava sentado parecendo muito feliz.

Sorrindo, fui até ele e me ajoelhei entre as suas pernas.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri docemente.

\- Só vou te limpar.

\- Ok.

Comecei a limpar o seu pau, bem devagar, o acariciando um pouquinho aqui e ali, até ver ele começar a se animar.

\- Isabella?

\- Uh?

\- Eu não acho que você esteja limpando aí. – bufei.

\- Claro que estou.

\- Isso não parece limpeza. – avaliei o seu pau semiduro.

\- Tem razão. Vou usar um modo mais eficaz.

\- Qual...ahhh... – ele gemeu quando o levei na boca, o chupando.

Edward relaxou na cadeira e me deixou cuidar de seu lindo pau.

Então, cuidei muito bem dele.

O lambi e o chupei, deixando-o bem limpinho. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo baixinho, sorri e voltei a chupar a ponta enquanto o massageava.

\- Isabella... – ele suspirou o meu nome e o olhei.

\- Está bom.

\- Muito, sua boca é maravilhosa.

\- Então deixa eu continuar cuidando de você. – pisquei pra ele e o vi gemer ao me ver o levar profundamente na boca.

Infelizmente não conseguia fazer uma garganta profunda, porque ele era muito grande, mas levei mais da metade e isso o fez gemer alto.

\- Amor... isso.

Acariciei as suas bolas sem tirá-lo da boca, chupando e lambendo como dava, sem deixar de acariciá-lo.

Não demorou muito para ele vir e o bebi até a última gota.

O chupei até que ele ficasse limpo e arrumei as suas calças.

\- Isso foi...

\- Incrível?

\- Com certeza.

\- Você merece, querido. – pisquei pulando em seu colo.

Ele pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos me olhando.

\- Eu te amo, Isabella.

\- Só por que te dei um incrível boquete? – ele riu.

\- Também, mas te amo porque você é linda, perfeita e minha. – coloquei as minhas mãos sobre as dele.

\- Também te amo, chefinho. – ele riu e me beijou.

Profundamente, gemi sentindo o gosto de nós dois, quando nós afastamos, ele me ajudou a me levantar.

\- Agora que já _desestresamos_ , temos um assunto para resolver.

\- Qual?

Saímos da sua sala passando por B1 e B2, eles nem se mexeram, estavam ficando meio preguiçosos ultimamente. Edward me guiou para a copa do seu andar e Tânia estava ali bebericando um suco.

\- Bella, você voltou?

Olhei para Edward claramente confusa e ele suspirou.

\- A Srta. Denali tem feito passeata, greve, protesto ou seja lá o que for isso na frente da minha sala.

Olhei para a doida e ela sorriu erguendo uma placa.

" _Volte Bella, não nos abandone!"_

" _Sem Bella, sem trabalho"_

Que merda era aquela?

\- E onde você estava que não te vi quando cheguei?

\- Eu parei pra almoçar.

Pior grevista que já vi.

\- Olha sua doida, eu larguei o trabalho, vou ser mãe, esposa e rica.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Você não pode. O que vou fazer sem você?

\- Trabalhar!

\- Seria bom. – murmurou Edward e ela bufou.

\- Mas, e nós?

\- Que nós? Nunca teve nós! – olhei para Edward. – Nunca teve um nós. – só pra deixar claro, e ele assentiu.

\- Mas... mas... mas...

Suspirando, fui até Tânia e coloquei a mão em seu ombro, ia colocar no braço, mas fiquei com medo dela me agarrar e não largar mais.

\- Olha Tânia, eu te considero muito. Você é uma ótima amiga, mas eu não te vejo de outra forma. Só amigas.

\- Eu sei e meio que já aceitei isso, contudo você não pode ir assim, do nada. Tinha que me dar tempo pra me acostumar. Você nem cumpriu aviso prévio. Busque os seus direitos, mulher.

\- Sua doida, eu vou me casar com o chefe.

\- Droga. Ok, ok, ainda assim, você não pode me deixar assim.

\- Tá... Que tal você me ajudar com o casamento? – Edward fez um barulho e o olhei, ele evitou meus olhos.

\- Seria perfeito. Poderíamos passar horas juntas tomando decisões.

\- Claro. Se isso vai fazer você se controlar.

\- Ok, ok.

Será que ela se lembrava que Vic era a minha organizadora do casamento?

\- Eu vou voltar ao trabalho. Aqui... – ela entregou a placa a Edward e foi embora.

Suspirei.

Só gente doida em minha volta.

Sério, só gente doida.

Assim que ela se foi, olhei para Edward e sua placa.

\- Só se lembre que eu sou o noivo e não ela. – ri e lhe dei um tapa.

\- Para de ser besta. Ai, por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

\- Você atrai gente doida, amor, ou os deixa doido. – fiz uma careta não gostando, mas não estava negando também.

\- Que seja!

\- Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho.

\- Tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir fazer as contas de quanto devo pro cartão de crédito. – ele riu e me abraçou.

\- Duvido que seja tanto.

Pobre e ingênuo Edward.

Sabe de nada!

Depois de mais uns beijos, fui até B2.

\- Vamos secretario B2.

\- Onde?

\- Ver Rosie, depois para casa.

\- Quer que eu a espere no carro?

\- Pode ser.

Fomos para o elevador, eu fiquei no andar de Rosie e ele foi para a garagem. Ao chegar na sala dela, vi todo mundo digitando em silêncio, sabe, silêncio repressor, mas digitando.

Os ignorei indo direto para a sala de Rosie, nem bati, só entrei.

O que claramente não foi o melhor plano, já que Rosie estava com as pernas abertas e tinha uma cabeça entre elas.

\- Puta merda!

Tampei o rosto virando rápido para sair, mas só bati a cara na porta.

\- Merda Bella, bate na porta.

\- Desculpa...

\- O que foi? – era claramente a voz de Emmett. Menos mal, né?

\- Eu mandei você parar? – ela grunhiu e nem quis ver nada.

Ai que horror!

\- Desculpa, estou indo. – resmunguei fugindo da sala.

Assim que saí, fechei a porta respirando fundo e vi que todos me olhavam.

\- Voltem ao trabalho. – grunhi na minha melhor imitação de Rosie e rapidamente eles abaixaram a cabeça.

Aff, esse povo tinha que se revoltar uma hora dessas.

Ainda meio traumatizada, fui para o elevador. Senti o meu celular vibrar e vi que era Rosie.

 _Se quiser voltar, já acabou. 13:45 PM_

 _Eca! Tô indo pra casa, sua pervertida. 13:45 PM_

 _Hipócrita. Você faz isso com o seu chefinho direto. 13:45 PM_

 _Mas eu fecho a porta. 13:46 PM_

 _Farei da próxima. 13:46 PM_

 _Que seja! Vou pra casa, lavar os meus olhos e desinfetar o meu celebro. 13:47 PM_

 _Aff! Nem viu nada demais. A cabeça dele cobria tudo, rsrsrs :p 13:47 PM_

 _Pervertida! 13:47 PM_

 _Hipócrita! 13:47 PM_

 _Que seja! 13:47 PM_

 _Queria falar algo importante? 13:48 PM_

 _Não, só te chamar pra almoçar. 13:48 PM_

 _Eu já comi. Assim como Emmett, kkkkk13:48 PM_

 _Agora preciso desinfetar as minhas orelhas. Xau! 13:48 PM_

 _Beijocas. Vou me recompor, hehe. 13:48 PM_

Desliguei o celular estremecendo.

Depois dessa, sempre iria verificar antes de ir entrando na sala dos outros. Estava traumatizada para o resto da vida.

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Ainda ri me lembrando da carinha de Isabella ao dizer que tinha dividas no cartão de crédito. Ela era tão exagerada.

Parecia até que ia pra cadeia pelo seu drama.

Tão bonitinha.

Entrei em minha sala, cumprimentando Felix, meu café e jornal já estava na mesa e ele estava terminando de tirar o pó.

\- Bom dia, Felix.

\- Senhor Cullen. – ele cumprimentou e saí da sala, me sentei em minha mesa e passei a minha tranqüila rotina.

Sentia falta de Isabella atrapalhando tudo.

Depois que Felix passou a minha rotina do dia, comecei a trabalhar.

Um par de horas mais tarde, o meu celular apitou, olhei sem prestar muita atenção, era alguma notificação de alguém usando o cartão.

Olhei rapidamente e vi que era o de Isabella.

Que bom que ela estava o usando.

Alguns minutos depois veio de novo.

E de novo.

De novo.

E mais uma vez.

Caramba!

Ela era realmente rápida.

O telefone em minha mesa tocou e o atendi rapidamente.

\- Sim?

\- Sr. Cullen.

\- Diga Felix?

\- O gerente do seu banco está na outra linha, ele diz que acha que o seu cartão foi roubado.

Ai Deus, até quando ela não está aqui, ela causa essas situações.

\- Pode passar a ligação. – murmurei.

E passei a próxima meia hora explicando para o meu gerente que era só a minha noiva viciada em compras, ao que parecia.

Agora eu estava começando a ver.

 **Acho que iria ter que colocar um limite naquele cartão...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Primeiro desculpa o sumiço**

 **Tava meio sem tempo e sem inspiração esses dias, pra todas as fics.**

 **pra tudo na verdade.**

 **Mas vamos esperar pra que eu esteja melhor**

 **E mais inspirada em \o/**

 **agora como sempre vcs arrazam nos coments**

 **sao divas**

 **e Essa Bella mais doida em kkkk**

 **agora me vou**

 **amanha trabalho o dia todooooo**

 **ja to morrida aqui**

 **beijocas povo pervo**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Seis_**

* * *

Tanya olhou desconfiada para Vic que lhe sorriu, isso fez com que Tanya se afastasse um pouco, como se estivesse com medo de ser atacada... sabia bem como era a sensação... Ainda assim, ela não foi embora.

Ela estava fiel a sua palavra de que seria a minha ajudante. E realmente ela tinha se esquecido de que Vic era a minha organizadora, pois vi o momento que ela pensou duas vezes antes se aproximar de nós ao chegar a casa aquela tarde.

Eu confesso que me senti lisonjeada ao ver que ela queria fugir, mas ficou por mim.

Estávamos na sala de jantar e a grande mesa cheia de papeis e álbuns com fotos.

Com o casamento cada vez mais perto, já estávamos em reta final, só decidindo o que queríamos.

Já tínhamos visitado todos ao lugares necessários.

Agora eram só as últimas decisões.

Graças a Deus!

Ainda bem que Edward seria o único pra mim, porque organizar um casamento era um grande pesadelo.

E estressante.

Ainda bem que tinha Vic, ela era ótima nessas coisas e fazia de tudo pra facilitar as coisas pra mim.

Carl serviu copos de limonadas para todos, mas antes que ele saísse, o puxei para se sentar ao meu outro lado.

\- Fique e nos ajude.

\- Claro.

\- Ah Bella, acredito que já decidimos tudo, as flores, o cardápio, o bolo, o seu vestido, o terno de Edward e o buquê. O decorador vem essa semana pra começar a preparar o gazebo, como decidimos. As cadeiras e mesas chegam na próxima semana.

\- Perfeito, Vic. Vou deixar tudo em suas mãos. – ela riu, ela sabia que eu queria trabalhar o menos possível.

\- Havia me esquecido... Você vai ser levada ao altar por seu pai ou prefere fazer o trajeto sozinha? – mordi o lábio.

\- Uh, eu não tenho pais.

\- Oh, desculpe, sozinha, então?

\- Eu posso levá-la. – sugeriu Tanya e bufei.

Nem que eu fosse louca.

\- Eu pensei em Carl. – olhei de esguelha pra ele, que parou de folhear os álbuns.

\- Eu?

\- É, ficaria honrada se você me levasse. – ele suspirou colocando a mão sobre o coração.

\- É claro que eu levo.

\- Eu teria sido uma escolha melhor. – resmungou baixinho Tanya, mas a ignorei.

Carl seria melhor.

Ele era como um pai pra mim e acredito que para Edward também.

\- Obrigada por fazer isso, Carl.

\- Estou honrado. Agora me dê a revista de ternos, preciso escolher um digno de um casamento tão grandioso quanto o seu.

Sorrimos e lhe entreguei a revista.

\- Ah, seus padrinhos...

\- Rosie e o Secretario B2. – B2 estava folheando uma revista e vi que ele sorria.

\- E o do Edward?

\- Uh... talvez, Tanya e o Secretario B1? – murmurei na duvida. – Mas eu preciso confirmar com ele, pois ele pode querer Emmett. Eles são bons amigos.

\- Ok. Confirme e me passe uma mensagem, nesse fim de semana teremos o ensaio do jantar, então se já estiverem todos os escolhidos, melhor.

\- Ok.

\- Ah sim, os convites já foram enviados de acordo com a lista que me deram. Bella do seu lado só tem Rosalie e agora que ela é sua madrinha, não tem ninguém.

\- Uh... é que ela é a única que eu conheço em Nova York.

\- Não quer chamar ninguém da sua antiga cidade?

\- Não tem ninguém.

\- Oh. Eu... eu sinhô muito.

\- Tudo bem. Mas o que faremos quanto aos lugares...

\- Não se preocupe. Vamos fazer diferente e cada um se senta onde quiser.

\- Ok.

\- Agora a última coisa, a música.

\- Música?

\- Sim, para a marcha nupcial, você quer a clássica, ou algo especial para você e Edward?

E agora? Nós tínhamos uma música especial?

\- Posso pensar?

\- É claro. Como já decidimos tudo, eu já vou.

\- Não quer ficar para um lanche ou para jantar? Edward estará em casa em breve.

\- Infelizmente não posso, muito a fazer. – ela suspirou e olhou para Tanya, que desviou o olhar encarando o teto fingindo concentração.

Vic suspirou mais uma vez e se despediu.

\- Bem, vou preparar o jantar e vou ficar com isso. – Carl agarrou a revista de ternos e se foi.

\- Enfim sós... – Tanya murmurou ficando mais perto, até B2 pigarrear.

\- Eu estou aqui Srta. Denali e de olho em você. – ela bufou e se afastou.

\- Por que ele está aqui?

\- É meu Secretario, ele absorve as informações que eu não me lembro e me conta quando eu preciso. – ela grunhiu.

\- Bom, a organizadora já se foi, ele pode ir também, não é?

\- Não, ele fica bem aqui.

\- Bella... – Ela grunhiu e suspirei.

\- Tanya, nós somos amigas agora, não é? – hesitei, mas peguei em sua mão, ela ficou olhando para as nossas mãos unidas e assentiu rapidamente.

\- Sim, sim, sim.

\- Ótimo. Mas amigas não têm segundas intenções, viu?

\- Mas...

\- Não, elas não têm. Eu quero muito que sejamos amigas Tanya, tirando a sua taradisse, você é uma pessoa muito legal, então não acha que está na hora de parar e ser só a minha amiga? – ela suspirou.

\- Ok, posso fazer isso.

\- Ótimo. Agora que tal dar uma chance para Vic? Ela parece realmente gostar de você. – ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Não sei, eu prefiro mulheres mais calmas e tímidas como você. Ela é muito atirada.

\- Ela parece um pouco com você.

\- Sim e isso é assustador. – ri e ela bufou.

\- Venha, vamos ver o que Carl esta fazendo para o jantar.

\- Quer que eu fique pro jantar?

\- Claro, amiga. – ela sorriu.

\- Ok, _miga_.

\- _Miga_? – ela deu de ombros e se levantou indo para a cozinha.

Sorri me levantando também e B2 veio para o meu lado.

\- Sabe que vai se arrepender disso, não é?

\- No momento que abri a boca. Felizmente você sabe capoeira e vai me proteger.

\- Claro, quando precisar.

Começamos a andar.

\- Seja honesto, você não sabe capoeira, né?

\- Claro que eu sei.

\- Então por que nunca usou?

\- Não surgiu a oportunidade.

\- Sei...

Ele riu e jogou o braço sobre os meus ombros.

\- Vamos chefe, vamos apressar Carlisle que estou faminto.

\- Você tem se tornado muito folgado, hein?

\- É a convivência com você.

Até queria falar algo, mas preferi me calar.

Passamos a próxima par de horas conversando na cozinha e até tentando ajudar Carl, quando ele deixava, né?

Quando Edward chegou o jantar estava quase pronto.

\- Olá, a todos!

\- Oi noivo.

\- Olá noiva. – fui até ele o abraçando e ele sorriu me dando um beijo.

\- Sr. Ainda falta alguns minutos para o jantar.

\- Sem problemas, eu vou tomar um banho rápido.

\- Eu te ajudo. – falei alto e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e baixou a voz.

\- Então não será rápido.

\- Podemos tentar ser rápidos. – falei baixo também, ele sorriu.

\- Se você estiver toda molhada impossível ser rápido.

\- Edward. – guinchei ficando vermelha e ele riu alto.

\- Nós já voltamos... – ele agarrou a minha mão me puxando para cima e fui de muito bom grado.

Já no quarto, rapidamente o ajudei a se despir enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Assim que estávamos nus, ele deu um apertão na minha bunda me fazendo saltar.

Ri e o puxei para o banheiro.

\- Banheira ou ducha?

\- Se precisamos ser rápidos, ducha.

Assenti o puxando para o chuveiro, liguei e fui para debaixo da água o levando comigo, assim que estávamos sob o jato de água, ele me beijou com vontade.

Gemi em sua boca enquanto passava as mãos por seu corpo sexy e todo meu.

\- Edward... – suspirei quando ele afastou a boca da minha para beijar a minha garganta, chupando a água que se acumulava ali e me deixando cada vez mais excitada.

Desci as minhas mãos pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu pau e o acariciei, ele gemeu na minha pele.

\- Acho que vou conseguir ser rápido afinal, eu preciso muito te fuder, amor.

\- Sim...

Rapidamente ele me virou e apoiei as mãos na parede, ele acariciou a minha bunda e em seguida a agarrou apertando, depois a ajeitando para que eu a empinasse mais.

\- Ah... – ele riu do meu arfar quando ele levou uma das suas mãos a minha entrada, primeiro esfregando o meu clitóris, em seguida empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim.

\- Foda-se, como você sempre está molhada, tão rápido? – grunhiu empurrando os seus dedos profundamente sem deixar de esfregar o meu clitóris com o polegar.

\- É... oh... é por sua causa.

\- Bom. Você também amor, só de te olhar, eu já estou pronto pra te fuder.

\- Sim...

Era assim que me sentia sempre.

De repente, ele tirou os seus dedos e senti a ponta do seu pau na minha entrada, empinei mais a bunda e ele grunhiu se empurrando para dentro.

Ambos arfamos.

\- Céus!

\- Edward...

\- Quando esse querer desesperador vai parar?

\- Espero que nunca... - ele riu deitando a testa em meu pescoço e voltou a segurar os meus quadris com as duas mãos e me fudeu.

Forte, rápido, profundo.

Éramos uma confusão de gemidos e respiração ofegantes.

Seu pau deslizando profundamente e deliciosamente dentro de mim, em impulsos rápidos e fortes que vergonhosamente me fizeram vir em minutos.

Mas Edward ainda não havia acabado e o aperto da minha buceta no seu pau só pareceu estimulá-lo mais, então ele mordeu a minha garganta e foi mais forte e mais fundo.

Uma das suas mãos veio para o meu peito, que ele apertou o mamilo dando um bom beliscão. Ora em um, ora em outro, a sensação do seu pau, mais as suas mãos me fizeram vir de novo, dessa vez ele me acompanhou.

Abraçando-me apertado enquanto se derramava em mim.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes por alguns minutos.

Quando senti as minhas pernas de novo, me mexi e ele me soltou. Então me virei para ele e o abracei pelo pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés e o beijei.

\- Devemos tomar banho de ducha mais vezes.

\- Com certeza devemos.

\- Uh, melhor nós lavarmos e descer.

\- Certo, temos companhia.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, em seguida nós lavamos rapidamente, bem, mais ou menos, pois toda hora, tínhamos que trocar beijos e sorrisos.

Mal podia esperar para ser a sua esposa e ficarmos assim para sempre.

[...]

Sentei-me em frente ao médico, ele escreveu algumas coisas em um papel e me entregou. O peguei com um sorriso.

Eu ainda estava meio boba depois de ouvir o coração do bebê.

Que som mais lindo.

Edward agarrou a minha mão e o olhei, ele tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo que eu.

\- Infelizmente ainda não dá para ver o sexo, mas em mais algumas semanas já dará.

Assentimos bobamente.

Não era a primeira vez, mas sempre nos surpreendia, todas às vezes.

\- Isso Isabella, são vitaminas pré-natal, sim?

\- Ah, ok.

\- As tome direitinho e cuide da sua alimentação e saúde.

\- Ok.

\- Exercícios como caminhadas são bons e nada de alimentos gordurosos.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Vamos cuidar direitinho dela doutor.

\- Ótimo, quando a família apóia, a gravidez é sempre mais positiva e agradável.

\- Pode acreditar, ela tem muito apoio.

\- Maravilhoso. Agora vamos nos ver mês que vem, sim?

\- Claro. Obrigado doutor – nos levantamos e nos despedimos.

Já no carro, Edward me abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Tem que voltar ao trabalho?

\- Sim. Felix já me ligou duas vezes para que eu não me atrasasse para a reunião das 3h.

\- Ele é muito bom de secretario, né? – murmurei de má vontade, ele riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Sinto falta da minha ex-secretaria.

\- Sério?

\- Claro. O trabalho é mais produtivo, sim, mas sinto falta das loucuras.

\- Aff, parece que eu só fazia loucuras.

\- Amor, houve um boato de que rolou uma festa depois que você saiu.

\- Mentira?

\- Temo que tenha sido verdade.

\- Mas... Está mentindo, Rosie me contaria.

\- Pelo que soube ela estava lá.

\- Aquela traíra. Você foi?

\- Eu?

\- É Sr. CEO, você foi? – ele riu.

\- Não, mas tentaram me convidar.

\- Ai meu Deus. Eu sou a sua noiva.

\- Eles não sabiam.

Aff, a gente causava uns motins básicos só pensando no bem estar do povo e dava nisso, esse povo era muito ingrato.

\- Quer saber, nunca mais me envolvo na vida de ninguém. – ele bufou uma risada.

\- Desculpe...

\- Acha que não consigo?

\- Desculpe amor, mas tenho certeza que não consegue.

Bufei cruzando os braços, já ia reclamar da sua falta de fé em mim, quando Edward pediu a Jazz que parasse o carro.

\- O que foi?

\- Ali, uma farmácia. Vamos comprar os remédios que o médico receitou.

\- Ah, claro.

Saímos do carro e entramos na farmácia.

\- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-los? – murmurou o atendente distraidamente.

Edward entregou a receita para ele, que logo começou a pegar tudo na prateleira atrás dele, em seguida se virou para nós e começou a registrar, ao falar o valor, o vi me olhando com o cenho franzido e depois sorriu como se me conhecesse.

Olhei para trás, sabe, só pra checar se não havia alguém atrás de mim, mas não tinha, era eu mesmo que ele encarava.

Oxê, eu tinha certeza que nunca vira aquele cara.

Eu acho...

Edward passou o cartão e já o estava guardando, quando o cara entregou a sacola para mim.

\- Então, foram inúteis, hein?

\- Uh... como? – ele riu.

\- As camisinhas.

\- Ah?

\- Eu me lembro de você. Veio aqui há algum tempo, usando óculos e boné. Eu me lembro porque você comprou camisinhas o suficiente pra uma orgia. – ele sussurrou a última parte, meu rosto ficou vermelho e ele riu.

Que carinha inconveniente.

Ele não percebeu que se eu estava disfarçada, era porque não queria falar sobre aquilo.

\- Uh, tudo bem aqui? – Edward perguntou se aproximando mais de mim e o carinha pigarreou assentindo.

\- Tudo bem, senhor.

\- Certo. Vamos amor.

\- Claro. – o rapaz sorriu.

\- Ah, espero que pelo menos o xampu pra pulga tenha funcionado.

Ai meu Deus!

Edward me olhou confuso e ri sem graça.

Sério, por que de todas as farmácias do mundo, ele tinha que ter escolhido justamente aquela?

\- Funcionou! Vamos Edward.

Falei o arrastando pra fora da farmácia.

\- O que foi aquilo?

\- Lembra das camisinhas.

\- Sim. Já que você comprou o suficiente pra uma orgia.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Será que todo mundo pensa isso?

\- Provavelmente.

Que porcaria.

\- Mas o que tem as camisinhas?

\- Foi aqui que comprei.

Edward parou pra pensar por um momento e em seguida riu.

\- Imagino os pensamentos do rapaz.

\- Céus, por que essas coisas acontecem comigo?

\- Eu temo que você as atraia isso, amor.

O olhei feio e ele só beijou a minha testa e me levou para o carro.

É sério, isso estava ficando ridículo, mas no futuro, pois agora que eu seria uma mãe e uma esposa, eu seria mais comedida.

Nada de micos.

Vou ser uma nova Bella.

Bella Cullen.

Sorri com a idéia.

Quando for Bella Cullen, coisas estranhas não acontecerão mais comigo.

\- A propósito amor, o que você comprou para o gerente do meu banco achar que meu cartão estava sendo roubado?

Gemi.

 **Ainda bem que eu ainda era Bella Swan ou a minha promessa já iria para o brejo.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward.**

Entrei no elevador com Felix ao meu lado, ele olhava em seu tablet os meus horários, já eu olhava para o meu celular as fotos que Bella havia me mandado de seu dia.

Para que eu não sentisse saudades, de acordo com ela.

Ela era adorável.

Sorri para uma foto sua comprando roupas de bebê e quase engasguei quando na próxima, ela estava em um sexy shop comprando uma langerie e algemas.

Ela era muito doida.

O elevador se abriu, duas moças e um rapaz entraram cochichando.

Ao me verem, pararam e me cumprimentaram indo para o fundo do elevador.

Voltei a olhar as fotos, mas a conversa deles me chamou atenção.

\- Vai ser que horas?

\- Às 21h.

\- O que precisa levar, mesmo?

\- Qualquer coisa. Bebida principalmente.

\- Não acredito que finalmente ela se foi.

\- Nem eu.

\- Graças a Deus ela nunca foi pra minha sessão, mas temia esse dia.

\- Eu tremo só de pensar quando ela veio para nossa

\- Foi uma época difícil.

\- Mas ela era tão ruim assim?

\- Não que ela fosse ruim, mas ela era problema. Tudo era sobre os nossos direitos e sindicato. Eu estava vendo o dia em que seriamos todos demitidos por causa das suas agitações.

\- Céus, ainda bem que ela nunca veio a minha sessão.

\- Você deu sorte.

\- Muita.

\- Mas posso mesmo ir à festa?

\- Claro, a Srta. Hale, disse que todos são bem vindos.

\- Uh desculpe-me, mas de quem estão falando?

Os três se olharam e a garota que estava na duvida se podia ir ou não a festa foi a primeira a falar.

\- Da festa para comemorar a saída da louca dos motins.

\- Como é?

\- Sabe a sua ex-secretaria. – murmurou outro.

\- Oh...

\- Sr., Ela começou um motim lá também? – olhei para Felix que colocou o tablet na boca, imagino para esconder o sorriso e forcei um.

\- Não. Ela resolveu sair porque vai se casar.

\- Ah.

\- Bem, o senhor que ir?

\- Sim, a Srta. Hale disse que todos são bem vindos.

\- Rosalie Hale?

\- É, ela faz parte da organização.

Dessa vez Felix riu um pouco alto e quando o olhei, ele pigarreou.

\- Desculpe, senhor.

Sorri para os três.

\- Desculpe, eu tenho um compromisso com a minha noiva, então não posso.

Eles assentiram e quando o elevador parou, eles saíram, então olhei para Felix.

\- Nenhuma palavra!

\- É claro, senhor.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio e suspirei.

\- Você foi convidado?

\- Sim.

\- Você vai?

\- Não, senhor.

Assenti.

Céus! Parecia que os motins de Bella eram maiores do que pensei.

E onde eu estava que não fiquei sabendo daquilo?

 **Inacreditável!**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervooo**

 **Mais um cap**

 **E avisando eu to demorando pra posta pq a fic tá em reta final :(**

Ai eu sempre me enrolo em final de fic

Mas nao vou abandona ok

Vou finalizar \0/

Agora sera q esse casamento sai?

Vamos torce ne kkk

Feliz niver pra Michelle \0/

Agora vamos comenta

Pq vcs só fazem coments divooos


	37. Chapter 37

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Sete_**

* * *

Pigarreei, ele não precisava saber dos meus gastos.

Só era pagar a fatura, isso mesmo.

\- Isso não é importante agora.

\- Eu acho importante.

\- Hey, pra isso que me deu um cartão? Pra me controlar? Veio com aquele papo meloso de que confia em mim, além de um monte de _blá, blá, blá_ e na primeira oportunidade já dar uma de ditador. Decepcionada com você, Sr. Cullen. Decepcionada!

Fiz a minha melhor cara de chateada enquanto balançava a cabeça, os meus braços cruzados e um pouquinho virada pra ele.

\- Eu não vou cair nessa, Isabella. Pode falar!

\- Aff... Nem vou usar mais esse cartão, também. Vou voltar aos meus e pagar as minhas dívidas na dificuldade.

Rindo, Edward me puxou para ele me abraçando pelos ombros e beijando a minha bochecha.

\- Vamos lá amor, o que você comprou? A curiosidade está me matando. – bufei, mas acabei por rir.

Virei-me para ele e peguei as suas mãos.

\- Ok, vou confessar... porque vão começar a entregar a qualquer momento mesmo.

\- Entregar?

\- Sim. Eu estava andando com B2, né? Daí passamos em uma sexy shop e eu nunca tinha entrado em um, nem B2... Então fomos, ele foi arrastado, mas foi. Aí me empolguei e comprei algumas coisinhas. Só que toda hora, eu via algo mais legal e passava o cartão de novo.

\- OK. Mas o que comprou que vão entregar?

\- Ah não, isso deu pra trazer, tá escondido no armário, ia fazer uma surpresa sexy pra você. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

\- Ok, apoio essa surpresa sexy.

\- Tá. Enfim, ai quando saímos da loja vi uma de crianças. Mas era a loja. Tinha tudo, berço, roupas, guarda roupas, poltrona de amamentação. Enfim, uma loucura.

\- E quanto dessa loucura você comprou?

\- Um bocado. E foi como na sexy shop, na verdade, foi pior. Eu fiquei na duvida se o limite era infinito mesmo, aí eu fiquei testando.

\- Como assim?

\- Ah sabe, ela passou o berço e foi... Daí tentei o trocador e foi, então tentei a poltrona de amamentação e foi, aí tentei as roupinhas e foi, aí...

\- Já entendi.

\- Desculpa, devia ter te esperado para irmos juntos, mas eu não resisti. Era tanta coisa linda e fofa.

\- Tudo bem. Mas já que foi sem mim, eu escolho a decoração do quarto.

\- É justo. Vai por limite no cartão, né?

\- Com certeza. Assim você sabe quanto pode gastar.

\- É melhor, eu estava muito agoniada.

\- Percebi.

\- Hey cada vez que colocava a senha e o _negocinho_ ficava girando, sabe, processando, eu já ficava em pânico.

\- E por que não parou?

\- Eu te disse que tinha um problema.

\- Agora entendi que você falava sério.

\- Então, de quanto vai ser o meu limite?

Perguntei cautelosa, já esperando 100 reais.

Era o que eu merecia.

\- 10 mil.

\- O quê?

\- Acha pouco?

\- Você é doido? Como pode me dar tudo isso? – ele riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Porque eu te amo e quero te dar o mundo.

\- Não dá pra comprar o mundo com 10 mil.

\- Sim. Mas temo que se te der mais limite, você pode tentar. E eu quem quero te dar o mundo, não o meu cartão.

\- Ok, entendi.

Eita, eu nunca tive tanto dinheiro em meu poder. Nem sei o que fazer com tudo isso.

Tenho que respirar fundo e não dar à louca.

\- Amor, pare de planejar os seus futuros gastos, já chegamos.

Olhei envergonhada, ele riu e me beijou.

\- Nós veremos mais tarde. – me deu um beijo rápido, mais um e se foi.

Jasper me levou para casa e ao chegar suspirei.

Era o pandemônio!

Vic estava em toda parte e B2 a ajudando, enquanto começavam a montar as coisas para o casamento.

Sério, eu estava em pânico, faltava tão poucos dias.

Felizmente o meu vestido ainda cabia. E estava tudo caminhando bem, então fugi para dentro da casa antes que eles me vissem e pedissem a minha opinião.

Porque pra mim estava perfeito como estava, mas sempre que Vic me via, ela queria mais opiniões e mais sugestões, eu nunca sabia o que dizer. Porque pra mim, já estava ótimo, não sabia mais o que a mulher queria de mim.

Ao entrar, mal cheguei às escadas, Carl me chamou.

\- Oi Carl.

\- Então, como foi a consulta?

\- Tudo bem. O bebê está forte e saudável.

\- Já sabem o sexo?

\- Ainda não.

\- Não está com fome? Fiz um lanche para quando chegasse. – a minha barriga roncou e sorri.

\- Seria bom.

Fomos pra cozinha e passamos a comer enquanto falávamos sobre o casamento. Carl estava além de empolgado por estar me levando e ele ficou mais ainda, quando Edward concordou que era uma excelente idéia.

Ele me mostrou fotos do terno que Edward compraria para ele. Era realmente bonito. Ficamos mais um tempinho conversando até eu bocejar com sono.

Depois subi para um cochilo.

[...]

Saí do banho enrolada no roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça me sentindo uma dondoca. Esses banhos de banheira eram o céu na terra.

Deitei-me na cama e peguei o meu celular.

Uh, Edward estaria em casa logo.

Ah tá... Aproveitei que estava com o celular e com certeza o expediente já tinha acabado, hora da bronca.

 _Só estou te mandando essa mensagem para te avisar que contarei ao Emmett como você o chamava antes de namorarem :p 18:33 PM_

Ri malignamente e no mesmo instante ela respondeu.

 _Como? 18:33 PM_

 _Ah, olá Srta. Hale. 18:33 PM_

 _Bella? O que há? 18:33 PM_

 _Nada. Por quê? Algo errado Srta. Hale? 18:34 PM_

 _Eu não sei. Tem? 18:34 PM_

 _Eu também não sei. Tem? Você fez algo errado recentemente? 18:34 PM_

 _Uh? Não que eu saiba. Eu fiz? 18:34 PM_

 _Eu não sei. Fez? 18:34 PM_

 _Pelo amor de Deus, fala logo mulher. 18:35 PM_

 _Não há nada para falar Srta. Hale, espero que tenha se divertido na festa. 18:35 PM_

 _Festa? 18:35 PM_

 _... 18:35 PM_

 _... 18:35 PM_

 _... 18:35 PM_

 _Puta merda. Bella eu te juro que não sabia, eu fui enganada. 18:35 PM_

 _Duvido! Ninguém te engana. 18:36 PM_

 _É serio, acreditei que era uma festa de despedida. Não uma de comemoração. Só me falaram, "Vamos organizar uma festa para Bella, quer ajudar?" e eu, é claro me ofereci. Até achei que era surpresa, só fiquei sabendo no dia, na hora em que cheguei lá. 18:37 PM_

 _Uh, não sei se confio em você. 18:37 PM_

 _Eu juro, eu não sabia mesmo. 18:37 PM_

 _E por que não me contou? E quanto tempo ficou na festa? 18:37 PM_

 _Não queria te chatear e saí assim que soube, pode perguntar pro Emmett, o arrastei de lá. 18:38 PM_

 _Quando foi essa festa? 18:38 PM_

 _Ontem à noite. Mas estava sendo organizada há vários dias. 18:38 PM_

Esse povo não trabalhava, não? Ficava aí pelas costas apunhalando os ex-colegas, só porque a gente tentava ajudar. Ninguém entendia, esperavam que fossem escravos pra sempre.

Respirei fundo e voltei para o celular.

 _Ok, está perdoada. 18:40 PM_

 _Eu não sabia mesmo, Bella. Eu juro pelo pau do mozão, quero que o pau dele caia agora se estiver mentindo. 18:40 PM_

 _Eca. Mas agora acredito em você. 18:40 PM_

 _Que bom. Sabe como a sua amizade é importante. Você é praticamente a minha única amiga. Minha melhor amiga. 18:40 PM_

 _Você também Rosie. Estava bem chateada. 18:40 PM_

 _Sim. Por isso não te contei. Não sabia como. 18:40 PM_

 _Então está tudo bem? 18:41 PM_

 _Sim. Mas vou ficar de olho em você, hein? 18:41 PM_

 _Claro, claro. Eu sinto mesmo Bella. 18:41 PM_

Suspirei, nunca conseguiria ficar muito tempo chateada com Rosie e mesmo se ela tivesse participado da festa, eu a perdoaria, afinal eu causei muitos problemas na sessão dela. Além dos motins, eu não era a melhor das funcionarias, digamos que a máquina de cópias deve ter comemorado quando saí.

Com tudo resolvido, nos despedimos e foi bem na hora, pois senti um peso muito bem vindo em cima de mim.

Como eu estava de barriga para baixo, só virei a cabeça e ganhei um beijinho.

\- Esperando por mim?

\- Sempre.

\- Hmmm, o que tem debaixo dessa toalha?

\- Nada.

Ele sorriu mais e se afastou um pouco me virando, suas mãos já entrando pelo meu roupão e causando arrepios em todo o meu corpo.

\- Edward...

\- Fala amor... – murmurou abrindo o meu roupão, já dando um beijo em meu seio nu.

Arfei quando ele mordeu o mamilo, o chupando em seguida, logo ele foi pro outro, repetindo a ação e esfreguei as coxas, já ansiosa para tê-lo.

\- Por favor...

Ele riu baixo e levou a mão para entre as minhas pernas, eu suspirei quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos, enquanto esfregava o meu clitóris.

Jesus!

\- Edward...

\- Está tão pronta, amor.

\- Sim... oh sim...

Grunhi quando ele afastou os dedos, mas ao o ver lambê-los eu estava mais excitada ainda.

\- Ai Deus...

Ele me calou com um beijo urgente e o agarrei pela nuca devorando sua boca, enquanto ele me distraia com sua boca, aproveitou pra se livrar das calças, pois antes que eu esperasse, ele estava dentro de mim.

Gemi em sua boca e ele engoliu o meu gemido, além de todos os outros enquanto me fudia.

Sim, fudia.

Pois foi uma boa foda!

Foi rápido, fundo e nos fez gozar em minutos.

Edward rolou para o lado ofegante e sorri.

\- Acho que preciso de outro banho.

\- Sim, esse foi o meu plano o tempo todo. – me virei para ele que sorria.

\- Plano?

\- Sim, te deixar toda suja para que tivesse que tomar banho comigo. – piscou e ri.

\- Bem, já que era o plano, vou ter que ir, né? – estiquei os braços e ele me levantou tirando o resto das roupas, em seguida me pegou no colo.

Ri enquanto era levada para o banheiro já sendo apalpada e beijada.

 **Mal podia esperar para ser a sua esposa e fazermos isso para sempre.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Mal me sentei em minha mesa à porta foi escancarada e um Emmett afobado entrou sendo seguido por um Felix muito irritado.

\- Isso foi totalmente desnecessário, Sr. McCarty. Ele o teria recebido.

\- Que seja. Edward, preciso falar com você.

\- Ok.

\- Senhor... – começou Felix e suspirei.

\- Está tudo bem Felix. Abrirei uma exceção para Emmett, porque ele parece bem aflito, mas falarei com ele e não se repetirá. – satisfeito, Felix se foi.

Assim que ele se foi Emmett caiu na cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Esse seu secretário é assustador. – ri.

\- Ele é ex-segurança.

\- Como isso aconteceu?

\- Isabella.

\- Ah claro, Isabella. – murmurou o nome com desgosto e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Algo errado?

\- Sim muito. Edward faça alguma coisa, ela colocou Rosie como madrinha de casamento.

\- Sim. É a melhor amiga dela.

\- Mas o padrinho é aquele cara.

\- Quem?

\- Aquele que sempre anda com ela.

\- Ah sim, Demetri. Ele é como um irmão para ela.

\- Mas não acho certo.

\- Emmett você será o meu padrinho, também.

\- Eu sei, mas quem estará ao meu lado?

\- Tânya?

\- Aff, outra louca. Por que ela não fica com o idiota e eu com Rosie?

\- Emmett as coisas não funcionam assim.

\- Mas deveriam. – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele bufou.

\- Olhe Emmett eu vou falar com Isabella, mas não prometo nada.

Só eu via como aquilo era absurdo?

\- Ótimo, pois se ela insistir proibirei Rose de ir ao casamento. – empinou o queixo e saiu da sala.

Suspirei.

Sim, só eu era normal nesse lugar.

Agora como eu diria isso a Isabella?

 **Era cada uma que me aparecia...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Esse capitulo ficou pequenininho ne**

 **Mas ficou bom**

 **eu gostei dele kkk**

 **E vcs?**

 **Proximo é o casamento \o/**

 **Medo desse casamento e voces?**

 **Sera que teremos micos, quer dizer muito amor? kkkk**

 **Vamos esperar e ver.**

 **Então comentem muitao, por que vocês arrasam nisso**

 **agora me vou fuiiii**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Oito_**

* * *

Dei um suspiro triste enquanto observava

Vic esfregava vigorosamente a barra do meu vestido.

\- Está quase saindo Bella.

\- Isso é um mau presságio... É o universo dizendo: "Nunca se case com um Homem!". – Olhei irritada para Tânia que sorriu.

\- Amor, não diga coisas assim. – pediu Vic, parando por um momento e olhei para Tânia que olhou para o outro lado me evitando.

\- Não me chame assim. - ela resmungou e Vic sorriu se voltando ao meu vestido.

\- Ontem à noite você não pareceu se importar. – a minha boca caiu aberta e Vic me olhou com uma piscadinha. – Ou hoje de manhã.

Pela primeira vez, eu ri.

Eu sempre acreditei em Vic.

\- Meus parabéns ao novo casal!

\- Não somos um casal. – Tânia bufou e Vic riu.

\- Ainda...

\- Argh! Você é impossível. Vou tomar um ar.

Grunhindo ela saiu do quarto e olhei para Vic que ria.

\- Ela tem um temperamento.

\- E você não se importa?

\- Não, eu gosto dela assim mesmo.

Assenti, olhei para o canto onde escondi o buque amassado e suspirei mais uma vez, devia ser a milésima vez hoje.

\- Acha também que é um mau presságio? – Vic bufou.

\- Não seja boba, foi só algumas horinhas ruins, esse tipo de coisa acontece direto.

\- Sério?

\- É claro. E fique sabendo, que todos os casais que tiveram casamentos conturbados são os mais felizes e que tiveram os casamentos mais duradouros.

Sorri um pouquinho mais aliviada.

Olhei no cabelo de Vic e passei o dedo, ela me olhou e sorri sem graça.

\- Tinha um pouco de bolo... – ela me deu um olhar irritado e me calei.

A porta se abriu de repente e uma Rosie ofegante entrou.

\- Consegui outro bolo.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Não é igualzinho ao primeiro, mas é de casamento.

\- OK. – olhei animada para Vic e ela sorriu antes de voltar ao trabalho.

\- E a mancha?

\- Está quase saindo.

\- Que bom. O resto já foi resolvido também? Edward está chateado?

\- Não, ele parece bem. – assenti.

\- E o pastor já chegou?

\- Não. Mas já ligou dizendo que já está a caminho.

Houve uma batida na porta e murmuramos um entre. B2 entrou todo sorridente acompanhado de Carl.

\- Você está linda Bella.

\- Que orgulho da minha menina. – brincou Carl e sorri.

Eles eram tão fofos.

Tentando me fazer sentir-me melhor e não mencionando os meus pequenos incidentes.

\- Obrigada rapazes... – sussurrei e eles vieram para o meu lado, então passaram a me distrair. Foi gentil, mas as memórias dessa manhã ainda me assombravam.

E o dia havia começado tão bom.

 _Algumas horas antes._

Abri os olhos de repente ao sentir a melhor sensação do mundo, a boca de Edward em mim, arfei agarrando os seus cabelos e ele ergueu a cabeça sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, amor.

\- Dia... ah... – gemi quando ele voltou a me lamber.

Jesus, que boca.

Ele lambeu, chupou e provocou o meu clitóris, a sua língua e boca fazendo loucuras em minha buceta.

Eu estava a ponto de vir quando ele parou.

\- Edward... – sorrindo ele subiu em cima de mim me beijando com vontade.

Meu gosto em sua boca me deixou mais e mais excitada.

Quando ele se afastou, nem esperou eu me recuperar, só me virou me deixando de barriga para baixo.

\- Edward? – murmurei ainda sem fôlego, me apoiando em minhas mãos e joelhos enquanto olhava para trás.

\- Hmmm, quero te fuder assim amor. Eu posso? – ele me olhou com os olhos pidões e ansiosos enquanto acariciava o seu pau, muito duro, me contorci ansiosa para tê-lo e empinei a bunda.

\- Por favor... – ele lambeu os lábios e acariciou a minha bunda, dando um bom apertão, gemi baixinho, me empurrando para o seu toque.

\- Calma, amor.

\- Edward... Por favor.

Ele riu e se inclinou sobre mim, o seu pau ficando entre as minhas coxas e se esfregando contra o meu clitóris.

Jesus...

Eu iria vir só disso.

Seu corpo se pressionou contra o meu e ele beijou a minha garganta, chupando a pele dali, subiu com beijos até a minha orelha, local que ele chupou o lóbulo dando uma mordidinha depois.

\- Não fique tão ansiosa, amor.

\- Não... não posso evitar. – sussurrei, esfregando as coxas só para sentir mais do seu pau se esfregando contra mim.

Ele riu e afastou o seu mastro, já ia reclamar, mas em seguida ele estava dentro de mim.

Ai Deus.

Ainda colado em mim, Edward passou a beijar o meu pescoço e mordiscar o meu ombro, enquanto o seu pau entrava em mim, rápido, forte, tão bom...

Grunhi e gemi, mas quando ele agarrou o meu peito dando um puxão em meu mamilo, as minhas pernas fraquejaram, quase caí, mas a sua mão grande pressionou em meu estomago me segurando na mesma posição.

\- Foda-se!

\- Está bom, amor?

\- Sim... oh sim...

Ele riu sem fôlego e passou a ir mais rápido.

Podia sentir que ele estava perto e eu não estava muito longe também.

Como ele estava me segurando, levei uma das mãos até a minha entrada e esfreguei o meu clitóris, gemi um pouco alto e Edward lambeu a minha orelha.

\- Está se tocando, amor?

\- Sim.

\- Puta merda!

Ambos gememos, as suas investidas ficaram mais fortes e rápidas, eu esfreguei o meu clitóris mais rápido. Edward voltou a beliscar o meu mamilo, agora os esfregando e isso foi o suficiente para eu vir.

Forte...

Edward grunhiu, o aperto da minha buceta puxou o seu próprio orgasmo.

Quando os nossos corpos pararam de tremer, desabamos na cama. Edward rolou para o lado, eu até queria olhá-lo, mas estava recuperando o meu fôlego.

Ele se recuperou primeiro e passou a mão por meu cabelo tirando-o do meu rosto, me virei para ele com um sorriso.

\- Bom dia.

Ele riu e me puxou para os seus braços me beijando.

Gemi em sua boca, enquanto era devorada.

Isso mesmo!

Devorada.

Quando ele se afastou todo sorridente e sexy, ri feliz.

\- Você está animado hoje.

\- É o dia do nosso casamento, estou em êxtase.

\- Está tão feliz assim por se casar comigo?

\- É claro. Você não está?

\- Um pouquinho. – ele estreitou os olhos, de repente estava em cima de mim prendendo as minhas mãos em cima da minha cabeça e o seu corpo sobre o meu.

\- Hmmm, acho que preciso te fazer ficar mais feliz.

\- Oh, eu não me importaria.

\- Nem eu... – ele começou a se inclinar para me beijar quando o meu celular começou a tocar.

Logo em seguida o dele.

Ambos gememos.

Ele se afastou e pegou o seu e peguei o meu com uma careta.

\- Alô? – mal eu atendi, ela já estava mandando em mim.

\- Isabella, já tomou o seu banho? Chego em cinco minutos.

Gemi.

Pelo jeito ela estava em modo general.

\- Eu acabei de acordar Vic, estou indo tomar banho. – olhei para Edward e ele sorriu malicioso.

Eu amava que a mente dele fosse tão pervertida quanto a minha.

\- OK. Mas vá sem Edward.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Bella, eu não sou boba, sei muito bem que vão fazer muito mais do que tomar banho.

\- Aff!

\- Olha chego em 3 minutos. Se você demorar no banho eu invado o quarto, hein?

\- Ok, ok, mandona. – resmunguei desligando o celular.

Edward me olhou animado.

\- Eu tenho que tomar banho.

\- Eu também.

\- Sozinha.

\- Por quê? Será muito melhor comigo.

\- Vic, me proibiu. Disse que vai invadir o quarto se eu demorar mais do que 10 minutos.

\- Então vamos nos apressar.

\- Como?

Antes que eu processasse, Edward me pegou no colo correndo para o banheiro, mas voltou ao quarto só pra trancar a porta, depois a do banheiro.

\- Agora você é só minha.

Ri já o beijando.

Vic ia ter que entender, era impossível resistir a esse homem.

[...]

Depois da bronca de Vic, sim, eu demorei no banheiro, mas a culpa não foi minha e sim do meu noivo super HOT, contudo Vic não entendia nada da gostosura de Edward, então levei um sermão de dez minutos.

Depois disso foi uma agitação só.

Pois com Vic veio, uma maquiadora, uma cabeleireira, e claro, todo o povo que ia organizar o meu casamento.

Eu acho que até cochilei enquanto era preparada, pois demorou um bocado.

Quando estava pronta, me acordaram e tive que bater palmas, eu estava linda.

Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque elaborado, com alguns fios soltos e havia pequenas flores brancas nele, bem pequenininhas mesmo, a maquiagem era bonita, nada exagerado, bem suave, estava perfeita.

\- Vamos para o vestido.

Com a ajuda das meninas coloquei o vestido, eu parecia uma princesa.

Vic tirou algumas fotos, depois mandou eu ficar quieta no meu canto e sumiu.

Sério, sumiu mesmo.

Devia ter passado umas duas horas, quando ela voltou acompanhada de Carl e B2, Rosie também.

\- Miga você está tão linda.

\- Obrigada.

\- Maravilhosa.

\- Gostei e não me faça passar vergonha, hein? – bufei, mas acabei por rir.

\- Fiquei bem mesmo.

\- Muito.

Os rapazes ficaram conversando com Vic, puxei Rosie para se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Você conseguiu resolver as coisas com Emmett?

Edward havia me contado do _piti_ de Emmett.

Aff, querer escolher quem seriam os meus padrinhos era o cúmulo. Claro que assim que ele me contou, liguei para Rosie mandando-a dar um jeito no homem dela.

\- Sim. Dei um jeito nele. – falou sombriamente e me afastei um pouco dela.

\- Você o matou?

\- Não besta, fiz greve de sexo.

\- Nossa, muito pior.

\- Pois é. Ele não agüentou nem uma hora. – sorriu satisfeita.

\- Você tem sorte de seu namorado ser tarado.

\- Bella, Bella, Bella, seja honesta, que homem, conseguiria ficar sem tudo isso. – fez um gesto para o seu corpão e rolei os olhos.

Nem se achava a criatura.

\- Claro, claro.

\- Só dizendo, um homem teria que ser louco.

\- Completamente.

\- Exato.

E ela não entendia sarcasmo também, ou se fazia de besta, que devia ser o caso pelo seu sorriso idiota.

Depois de falarmos mais alguns minutos, eles saíram e voltei a ficar só e entediada.

Muito entediada.

Depois de mais uma hora, eu não agüentava mais e saí pra ver o que acontecia fora do meu quarto.

E a casa estava um pandemônio de movimentação.

Uau!

Era tanta movimentação que nem repararam em mim.

Aproveitei pra ir ver o bolo.

Ele estava no salão, sim, essa casa tinha um salão. Dava pra acreditar nisso?

E eu já morava aqui há vários meses. E ainda não conhecia tudo.

O salão em questão estava vazio, havia algumas mesas, um espaço para dançar, tinha um pequeno altar onde estava o bolo e uma mesa ao lado com várias taças de champanhe empilhadas, formando uma pirâmide.

Legal.

Nas extremidades da mesa havia dois baldes cheio de gelo e com duas garrafas de champanhe em cada um.

O salão tinha duas grandes portas que davam para o quintal, fui dar uma olhada e abri uma pequena fresta, dava pra ver o gazebo todo decorado, ficou bonito, cheio de fitas e flores, em frente a ele, as cadeiras e havia uma harpa ao lado do gazebo.

Sim, alguém iria tocar harpa no meu casamento.

Se isso não era loucura, eu não sei mais o que era.

Estava observando a movimentação lá fora quando vi Vic, merda, ela estava vindo em minha direção.

Fechei a porta rapidamente e comecei a andar para trás, pensando onde poderia me esconder, mas parei ao ouvir um leve tilintar.

Congelei, me virei para trás com medo, merda, as taças.

Respirei fundo, não caíram, ok, ótimo.

Já ia me afastar delas lentamente, quando a porta se abriu e Vic gritou o meu nome.

\- Bella!

Virei-me com o susto e esbarrei na mesa.

Oh não...

\- Merda! – Vic ofegou e grunhi vendo todas as taças caindo.

Merda, merda, merda...

Comecei a me afastar da mesa com medo de me cortar, só pra esbarrar na mesa do bolo, dei um encontrão com a mesa do bolo e vi com horror ele começar a balançar, sem pensar tentei segurá-lo com as mãos.

O que não foi o mais esperto, pois ele até parou de balançar, mas agora tinha as marcas da minha mão.

\- Bella. – Vic falou com desespero e a olhei ansiosa.

\- Ops...

Ela estreitou os olhos e rapidamente dei a volta na mesa, claro que eu não devia ter andando tão rápido usando um vestido de noiva, pois eu pisei na barra e caí de cara no chão, as minhas pernas esbarraram na mesa a derrubando e por conseqüência o bolo.

Vic guinchou e quando me levantei vi que caiu a maior parte do bolo nela.

\- Oh Vic, sinto muito.

Ela respirou fundo e sorriu.

\- Tudo bem. Acontece.

Terminei de me levantar e já ia ajudá-la quando ela guinchou apontando para a barra do vestido.

\- O quê?

Olhei e gemi.

Merda.

Tomei tanto cuidado.

Vi a mancha de bolo e Vic correu para mim, em seguida parou, imagino que se lembrando que estava cheia de bolo.

\- Vá para o seu quarto, eu vou... eu vou me limpar e já te ajudo. Não se mexa e nem respire ok.

\- Ok. – gritei e corri para fora, mas voltei. – Posso lavar as mãos?

\- Isabella... – ela rosnou e gemi.

\- Ok, estou indo.

Corri para cima e lavei as mãos com cuidado, voltei para o meu banco e ao me sentar ouvi um barulho de amassado, me levantei rapidamente e gemi ao ver o buquê.

Céus, eu devia ser proibida de me casar.

Escondi o buquê e peguei o meu celular.

\- Amor? Tudo bem?

\- Não, me ajuda Edward.

\- O que houve?

 _Voltando ao casamento._

\- Terminei. – Vic falou alegremente e sorri.

\- Obrigada e desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. Então cadê o buquê?

\- Uh?

Ela olhou em volta, mas antes que ela realmente começasse a procurar e eu tivesse que explicar, a porta se abriu e o secretário B1 entrou carregando o buquê.

\- Aqui Srta. Bella.

\- Obrigada. – ele assentiu e se sentou ao lado de B2.

\- Estou exausto.

\- Desculpa. – ele sorriu para mim.

Vic olhou entre nós e sorrimos.

\- Eu nem quero saber.

A porta voltou a se abrir e Emmett olhou para nós.

\- O pastor chegou.

\- Ótimo, hora de começar.

Todos nos levantamos e respirei fundo.

Ok, eu podia fazer aquilo.

Hoje seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Carl ficou ao meu lado e sorri.

\- Nervosa?

\- Muito. – ele riu.

\- Quer desistir?

\- Nunca!

\- Então você está pronta.

Sorrimos.

Eu estava mesmo...

Pronta para ser a esposa de Edward.

De finalmente realizar o meu sono.

Uh, um dos meus sonhos.

Eu ainda tinha outros e todos envolviam Edward.

 **Com isso em mente, fui em frente, eu estava mais do que pronta.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Sorri enquanto Felix falava ao telefone, Emmett olhava desconfiado para Demetri e esse ria com a namorada.

Isabella gostaria ou se sentiria irritada porque só agora conheceria a namorada dele?

Ri de mim mesmo.

Já fazia várias horas que tinha visto Isabella e já estava com saudades dela, mas Vic me proibiu de ir vê-la.

Só sabia que ela estava maravilhosa.

Então estava bom.

Ainda estava planejando subir para ver Isabella, quando uma Tânia entrou ofegante e correndo com um vestido nos braços, em seguida, Victoria subindo toda suja... de bolo?

Meu celular tocou e sorri ao ver o nome dela.

Será que ela também sentiu tanto assim a minha falta?

\- Amor? – comecei até ouvi-la fungar. – Tudo bem?

\- Não, me ajuda Edward.

\- O que houve?

Já estava pronto para correr para cima, achá-la e resolver tudo que a afligia.

\- Eu sou a pior noiva do mundo.

\- Não é não.

\- Sou sim, eu estraguei o bolo e as taças, o meu vestido tá sujo e eu amassei o buquê.

\- Ok.

Ela não estava sentada no quarto?

Espera, eu não me importava.

\- Vou concertar tudo amor.

\- Vai?

\- É claro, você só tem que se preocupar em ficar linda e dizer sim no altar. – ela riu um pouco.

\- Eu posso fazer isso.

\- Claro que pode. Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo.

Assim que ela desligou chamei Felix.

\- Senhor?

\- Quero para agora, um bolo de casamento, um buquê e que arrumem a bagunça no salão.

Ele piscou por um momento, mas assentiu e sem fazer perguntas foi para o salão.

Não sabia o que tinha acontecido e nem me importava.

 **Mas iria garantir que Isabella tivesse o casamento dos sonhos, como ela merecia.**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Eita que esse casamento quase nao sai em kkk**

 **Mas ainda nao ouvi o padre dizendo "eu os declaro marido e mulher" ate esse momento eu me preocuparia e muito kkk**

 **Agora o que acharam do cap**

 **Amaram**

 **Odiaram**

 **Querem mais**

 **Comentem pra mim saber**

 **Um beijo e adoro vcs**

 **E nos vemos semana que vem ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Trinta e Nove_**

* * *

Segurei as mãos de Edward, as nossas mãos unidas enquanto ambos sorrimos como dois idiotas, mas não podíamos nos controlar.

Finalmente íamos fazer aquilo...

Íamos ser um...

\- Você, Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como o seu legítimo esposo, para amar, honrar e respeitar?

\- Seu nome do meio é Anthony? – murmurei ignorando o Pastor e Edward riu.

\- Sim, Isabella Marie. – mostrei a língua pra ele que riu. – Agora responda.

Olhei pro Pastor que me olhava irritado já. Sim, eu tinha interrompido o casamento mais de uma vez.

Sabe, pedi a ele que tirasse aquela parte de na riqueza e na pobreza, porque Edward era rico e nem fazia sentido.

Mandei-o ser rápido, também.

E que nem ousasse perguntar se tem alguém seria contra o casamento.

B2 já estava pronto pra usar a capoeira se algo assim acontecesse, mas ainda assim, pedi que o Pastor tirasse a pergunta, só por precaução.

Ai de alguém que impedisse o casamento.

\- Ah tah... Sim, aceito sim. – falei rapidamente e ele sorriu mais.

Eita homem danado de bonito.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como a sua legítima esposa, para amar, honrar e respeitar?

\- Aceito.

Ele assentiu satisfeito.

\- As alianças. – Edward olhou para Emmett que tirou a aliança do bolso e deu a Edward, ele sorriu pegando a minha mão e a colocando.

\- Com essa aliança eu te desposo, com essa aliança eu te faço minha. – sorrindo me voltei para Rosie que me entregou a aliança e peguei a mão de Edward.

\- Com essa aliança eu te desposo, com essa aliança eu te faço meu. – coloquei a aliança e sorri vendo o bonito anel dourado em sua mão grande.

\- Eu os declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – mais do que depressa, pulei em Edward beijando todo o seu rosto, o fazendo rir, os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto ele me abraçava apertado.

Quando parei de atacá-lo, ele me beijou, tipo, super beijão... queria ir pro quarto agora mesmo pra abusar dele. Quando nos separamos ofegantes e sorrindo, porque não podíamos parar de sorrir um segundo sequer.

Ao me colocar no chão, olhamos para o Pastor que suspirou e forçou um sorriso, tadinho.

\- Senhoras e Senhores, Aqui, Sr. E Sra. Cullen. – gritou Rosie e a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas ela só sorriu aplaudindo, todos bateram palmas enquanto passávamos pelo corredor que levava até o salão.

Antes que entrássemos, ouvimos uma movimentação. Vindo como uma louca em nossa direção, estava Tânia, mas antes que ela nos alcançasse B2 pulou em cima dela, derrubando-a no chão, houve vários suspiros.

-Não se case com ele, Bella! Ainda temos uma chance. - ela gritou, mas antes que continuasse, B2 tampou a boca dela enquanto se levantava a puxando com ele.

Vic apareceu ao lado deles do nada, sorrindo e empurrando os dois para longe.

- _Haha_ que dia maravilhoso não há nada para ver aqui. Entrem, entrem e aproveitem a festa, sim?

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, todos voltaram para dentro e sorri para Edward.

Nada que já não tenham visto antes.

\- Está feliz amor?

\- Muito, até que o casamento foi tranqüilo.

\- Você esperava que acontecesse alguma coisa?

\- Bem, considerando que eu estraguei o buquê, o bolo e quase o meu vestido, eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa da cerimônia.

\- Afinal, como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso, se você devia estar no seu quarto?

\- Então, eu estava lá, mas daí ficou chato, então fui andar um pouco. – Edward riu.

\- Não estou nem um pouco surpreso que tenha ficado entediada no dia do seu casamento.

\- Aff! Não é que eu estivesse entediada, eu só... ok, eu tava entediada, mas em minha defesa, não tinha nada pra fazer.

\- Porque não era pra você fazer nada... É o seu dia de ser mimada.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é chato, depois que o bebê nascer, nós precisamos arrumar alguma ocupação pra mim.

\- Você não ia ser uma socialite? – fiz uma careta.

\- Eu tenho pensado nisso e já prevejo que vai ser um porre. Preciso de uma ocupação de verdade, se o seu secretario não fosse tão bom, eu ia trabalhar com você de novo. – Edward fez uma careta e o belisquei.

\- Ai, já me agredindo no primeiro dia de casamento, que coisa feia Sra. Cullen. – bufei uma risada.

\- Eu sei que não sou a melhor das secretarias, mas não precisa fazer essa cara, viu? – resmunguei e ele riu parando e pegando o meu rosto entre as mãos para me beijar mais uma vez, e de novo, eu queria ir para um cômodo privado para abusar dele.

Quando nos afastamos, vi que já estávamos na entrada do salão e os convidados entravam passando por nós.

\- Vamos Sra. Cullen, vamos aproveitar a nossa festa, depois descobriremos o que fazer pelo resto da vida.

Rolei os olhos, mas assenti pegando a sua mão e juntos entramos no salão.

E mais uma vez, me surpreendi com a beleza.

Estava lindo.

Mas eu estava mesmo era curiosa pra ver o bolo, então arrastei Edward até a mesa em que o bolo estava, assim que cheguei perto, gemi.

Só comigo...

\- Quem são esses? – perguntou Edward claramente confuso.

\- Buzz Lightyear e Jessie, a vaqueira.

Sim, isso mesmo, bem em cima do bolo estava Buzz Lightyear e Jessie... Ela estava o laçando. E o mais bizarro era ser um bolo de três andares, todo em glacê branco e com cenas do filme em cada camada.

Como isso?

\- Quem? – murmurou Edward ainda olhando confuso para o bolo.

Eita homem desatualizado!

Vi Vic vindo em nossa direção, mas ao ver que olhávamos para o bolo, ela começou a dar meia volta.

Ah não. Pode voltar!

\- Victoria! – guinchei e ela voltou sorrindo.

\- Sim?

\- O que é isso? – ela avaliou o bolo e pigarreou.

\- Um bolo de casamento?

\- Sério? – ela suspirou.

\- A culpa é do Secretario.

\- Uh?

\- Felix?

Ela assentiu freneticamente.

\- Eu ia correr atrás do bolo, mas ele apareceu dizendo que já estava resolvendo os problemas.

Olhei em volta e vi B1 com Carl, com certeza sentindo o meu olhar acusador, ele olhou em minha direção, fez uma careta e apontou diretamente para Rosie.

Essa passava com uma taça de champanhe de boa com a vida.

\- Rosie! – chamei e ela veio sorrindo.

\- Sim?

\- Você fez isso?

Apontei para o bolo e ela sorriu.

\- Legal, né?

\- Sério isso?

\- O quê? Era o único bolo de casal que tinha lá e você adora Toy Story.

\- Sim, eu adoro, mas o meu bolo de casamento não precisava ser dele.

\- Acredite, foi melhor do que a outra opção.

\- Qual era a outra?

\- Um bolo BDSM, acredite era muito explicito...

Fiz uma careta e olhei novamente para o meu bolo, até que era um bolo bonito.

\- Então, quem são esses mesmo? – perguntou Edward mais uma vez e suspirei.

Ele vivia em uma caverna, só podia.

\- Não se preocupe querido, a gente assiste depois. – ele assentiu ainda olhando meio desconfiado para o bolo.

Rindo, agarrei a sua mão o puxando para longe daquele bolo meio doido, o levando para onde a festa estava acontecendo.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo.

Tiramos muitas fotos, mal comi, nem bebi já que estava grávida, mas dancei com todos os meus meninos. E até uma vez com Tânia, não sei como isso aconteceu, mas ela até que foi bem respeitosa, acredito que isso foi porque B2 ficou nos encarando de perto, sério, ele estava bem ao nosso lado o tempo todo.

Dancei muito com o meu esposo.

Esposo...

Palavra bonitinha.

Ri sozinha e ganhei um beijo na testa.

\- Amor, quer subir e tirar esse vestido?

\- Mas achei que íamos entrar na limusine pra ir pro hotel comigo usando o vestido? – fiz beicinho e ele sorriu antes de beijá-lo.

\- Não amor, nós nos trocaremos e depois iremos.

\- Ah, mas eu queria que você tirasse o meu vestido e abusasse de mim. – suspirei e vi Edward olhando para os lados.

\- Venha, eu vou ajudar você a se trocar.

\- Vai abusar de mim enquanto me ajuda?

\- É claro.

Rindo, mais do que depressa, fugimos do salão.

Subimos correndo, rindo como bobos por todo o caminho, ao chegarmos à porta, Edward me parou antes que eu entrasse.

\- O quê? Mudou de idéia?

\- Não, mas temos que entrar do jeito certo.

\- Jeito certo... – mal terminei de falar, ele me pegou no colo, ri jogando os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. – Ah sim, esse é o jeito certo.

\- Pronta, amor?

\- Enquanto você estiver comigo, sempre.

\- Essa é uma promessa que posso cumprir. – me beijou para provar o seu ponto, só parando quando entrou, me colocando no chão próxima a cama.

\- Agora vamos pra outra parte do ritual de casamento. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu enquanto me abraçava, me beijando mais uma vez.

Logo nós éramos uma confusão de beijos, risadas e toques, ambos tentando tirar a roupa um do outro, contudo sem conseguir parar de se tocar. Edward riu quando o empurrei pra cima da cama, o fazendo cair, deixei o vestido cair aos meus pés e subi em cima dele.

\- Agora sim, você é o meu Sr. Cullen.

\- Todo seu, Sra. Cullen. – dei uma risadinha feliz enquanto me inclinava sobre ele.

Passei a beijar o seu rosto, testa, bochecha nariz, queixo e mandíbula sexy. Dei uma lambidinha porque não era de ferro, né? Ele grunhiu me abraçando e nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

Arfei o encarando com os olhos muito aberto e confesso muito excitada.

\- Edward...

\- Sim?

\- Vai consumar o casamento agora? – rindo ele se inclinou para me beijar mais uma vez, só parando quando ambos estávamos sem fôlego.

\- Sim amor. Vamos consumar esse casamento.

\- Eba! – gritei o abraçando com braços e pernas, ele riu e voltou a me beijar.

Enquanto a sua boca devastava a minha, as suas mãos não paravam, tocando o que podia e tirando as peças ofensivas de roupa do caminho.

Quando eu estava nua debaixo dele, gemi me esfregando nele descaradamente, Edward suspirou e se afastou para tirar as suas roupas, sorrindo, fiquei de joelhos na cama e o ajudei beijando cada pedaço de pele que ia se revelando.

Ao chegar as suas calças, ele se afastou e fiz beicinho, sorrindo, ele a retirou e as cuecas também, depois voltou para cama, me agarrando pela nuca me beijou longamente, ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia deitar ficando ele sobre mim, gemi e ele afastou a boca da minha, passando a beijar a minha pele.

Bochecha, queixo, pescoço, ombros, e ao chegar aos meus seios, guinchei quando ele beijou o primeiro, um de cada vez, para em seguida chupar os meus mamilos, agarrei os seus cabelos, querendo que ele continuasse e que não parasse tão cedo.

Sua boca ia de um para o outro, lambendo, chupando, mordiscando, era o céu, mas quando senti os seus dedos entrando em mim, eu grunhi me esfregando descaradamente contra a sua mão.

Seus longos dedos devastando a minha buceta.

Fazendo-me ver estrelas.

De repente, a sua mão se afastou, ele se desvencilhou de mim, o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele sorriu enquanto se abaixava até a minha entrada, prendi a respiração em antecipação e ele sorriu antes de enterrar o rosto entre as minhas pernas.

Gemi, vergonhosamente alto ao sentir a sua boca em mim, a sua língua lambeu toda a minha entrada, antes de passar a chupar o meu clitóris, os seus dedos voltaram para dentro e a combinação de sua boca e dedos me fez gritar como uma louca.

Estava tudo bom demais.

Quando ele acrescentou um terceiro dedo, eu vim forte.

Antes que eu me recuperasse, Edward estava sobre mim e senti o seu pau se esfregando sobre a minha entrada.

\- Edward... – engasguei agarrando os seus ombros e ele lambeu os lábios.

\- Sim, amor.

\- Não sei se agüento outro.

\- Agüenta sim. – piscou e ri ofegante, mas meu ofego foi substituído por um gemido quando ele entrou em mim.

Profundamente. Deliciosamente...

Céus...

Seu pau devastando a minha buceta.

Ele tomou os meus lábios, a sua língua imitando os movimentos do seu pau, me fudendo forte e rápido. Batendo em um ponto que estava me deixando cada vez mais perto da borda.

Choraminguei o seu nome, ou era mais, eu não saberia dizer, contudo acho que era o segundo, pois ele estava se movendo cada vez mais rápido.

Afastamos os lábios para respirar e a sua boca passou para a minha garganta, onde ele chupou a pele e mordiscou, Jesus, eu estava cada vez mais próxima.

\- Edward...

\- Vem pra mim, amor. – ele pediu roucamente enquanto levava a mão entre nós e esfregava o meu clitóris, só assenti cravando as unhas em seus ombros, vindo logo em seguida.

O meu corpo tremendo sob o dele e não demorou muito para ele vir, se derramando dentro de mim.

Saindo de mim, ele deitou ao meu lado, ambos respirando com dificuldade, me virei para olhá-lo e ele me encarava com um lindo sorriso.

Tão feliz.

\- Pois é, o que vem agora? – perguntei e ele sorriu mais, como se isso fosse possível.

\- Quem sabe, mas estou ansioso para descobrir. – ri e me aconcheguei a ele.

Eu também estava.

Muito ansiosa para ver o que o futuro nos reservava.

[...]

Sentei-me na cadeira de praia e agradeci ao garçom que me trouxe uma taça com um suco geladinho cheio de frescura, tinha tantas frutas e um guarda chuva naquele copo que era bizarramente legal.

Assim que o garçom se foi, coloquei os meus óculos de sol e suspirei colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

Isso que era vida.

Olhei para o lado e fiz uma careta para Edward.

Ele acenou através da tela do notebook e gemi com um beicinho, ele sorriu e olhou para os lados, depois me mandou um beijo. Não dava nem pra ficar brava com ele.

Sim, eu estava em lua de mel sozinha.

\- Passa bronzeador em mim? – me virei para Rosie, sim, ela estava comigo. B2 esticou a mão para o bronzeador e antes que ele tocasse nele, pulamos com o grito.

\- Nem se atreva. – nós viramos para o notebook, Emmett espremia a cara na tela.

\- Emmett?

\- Mozão! – Rosie acenou animada e mais uma vez suspirei.

Sério, se casar com um CEO rico, era bom, mas tinha as suas desvantagens, ainda não acreditava que ele só ficou na praia comigo 1 dia.

E foi um dia incrível, Edward havia alugado uma parte da praia só para nós e quando digo alugado, era sério, tudo deserto, só nós e a nossa tara...

Então nadamos nus, fizemos amor na areia a beira mar, não recomendava, ainda tinha areia em lugares estranhos, mas tirando isso, foi só amor e sexo.

Melhor dia...

Claro que no dia seguinte ao acordar, Edward estava indo, porque surgiu algo urgente. Como ele não queria que eu perdesse a minha lua de mel, ele havia trazido Rosie, B2, e claro, Carl.

Que no momento estava surfando.

Isso mesmo, o meu mordomo estava surfando e bem.

Nem sabia o que pensar daquela lua de mel.

\- Emmett, por favor, se controle. – pediu Edward, em seguida o telefone de Rosie estava tocando, ao fundo da tela, podia ver Emmett no celular, olhei para Rosie que sorria de boa, enquanto atendia o namorado ciumento.

Ninguém merecia!

\- Desculpe por isso, amor.

\- Tudo bem. Quem diria que Emmett seria tão ciumento?

\- Pois é...

\- Você nem se importa que B2 passe bronzeador em mim, né?

\- Porque ele não passa!

\- Como assim não passa?

\- Ele estar proibido de tocar em você. Carlisle tem ordens para ser violento. – comecei a rir, até ver que ele estava bem sério.

Eita!

Edward ciumento era sexy.

Olhei para os lados e me aproximei mais da tela baixando a voz.

\- Estou com tesão.

\- Amor... – ele lamuriou e fiz beicinho.

\- Quero voltar pra casa.

\- Mas só está ai há dois dias. Não quer aproveitar mais?

\- Sem você não tem graça, o pessoal é ótimo, mas... – ele suspirou.

\- Também sinto a sua falta. – ele sussurrou e sorri.

Ambos nós encaramos com saudades.

Havíamos nós falado o tempo todo por chamada de vídeo, ele ficava mais de hora comigo assim pela tela, mas não era o mesmo.

Queria tocá-lo.

E lambê-lo.

Sério, eu estava mais tarada que o normal.

\- Só um momento, amor. – ele se afastou da tela e o vi ao telefone. Demorou dois minutos e ele voltou.

\- Pra quem ligou?

\- Para o piloto, ele já está preparando o avião, você volta hoje mesmo.

\- Uhuh. – gritei levantando os braços e ele riu.

Nós despedimos e fui preparar as malas, os outros vieram não tão felizes, mas as férias tinham acabado.

Queria ver o meu chefinho.

* * *

 **Notas de rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Olhei para os papéis em minhas mãos pela milésima vez, ainda não conseguia me concentrar.

Minha mente estava na praia.

Ou melhor, nela na praia.

Olhei com saudades para o notebook e suspirei.

Foram só dois dias, mas pareciam uma eternidade.

Agora que parava pra pensar, desde que começamos o nosso relacionamento, nunca ficamos afastados mais que algumas horas.

E só algumas horas eram o suficiente para me matar de saudades, dias estavam me levando ao desespero.

Como iria agüenta mais 5?

Sim, porque ela só ia ficar lá uma semana, mas que isso era impossível eu ficar longe dela.

Dei outro suspiro, bem quando Emmett entrou.

\- E aí cara?

\- Olá... – ele riu.

\- Com saudades da sua esposinha?

\- Pra porra! – ele riu mais e se sentou no sofá.

\- Cara, tem que ser como eu, frio e indiferente ou a mulher monta em você. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele pigarreou.

Ambos sabíamos que quando se tratava da Diretora Hale, ele era pior do que um pônei. Aquele homem era massinha de modelar nas mãos daquela mulher assustadora.

\- Enfim, vamos almoçar ou não?

\- Ah sim, deixa só eu ver Isabella um pouquinho mais.

Ele olhou para o notebook ao meu lado e riu.

Sim, nós nem conversávamos, mas eu gostava de olhar para ela e ela para mim, então acabávamos deixando os notebooks sempre ligados.

Sorri vendo-a tomando seu suco extravagante e vi todos lá com ela. Sim, eu havia mandado todos para fazer companhia.

Eu podia não ficar com ela, mas garantiria que ela tivesse uma ótima lua de mel. Sem mim...

Que merda!

\- Passa bronzeador em mim? – Diretora Hale, falou para Demetri e do nada, Emmett estava me empurrando do caminho e esmagando a cara na tela.

Jesus!

Acabei por rir.

Em seguida suspirei.

Será que Isabella se importaria de voltar hoje?

 **Eu estava com saudades dela...**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervooo**

 **Desculpa o sumiço.**

 **Foi meio correria nas minhas férias, e a volta trabalho também foi corrida**

 **Mas acredito que agora as postagens voltem ao normal.**

 **E esse casamento em**

 **Que doideira kkkk**

 **Mas o normal da nossa Belka.**

 **Agira me vou**

 **Fui.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Notas da História:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo Quarenta_**

* * *

Suspirei enquanto pegava um salgadinho do pacote que estava sobre a minha barriga gigante. Sério, era tão grande que em toda consulta eu fazia o médico verificar se só tinha um bebê lá dentro mesmo.

Porque era grande demais pra só um.

Contudo ele me garantia todas as vezes que era apenas um.

\- Como estão as suas costas, amor? – Edward perguntou da ponta do sofá onde massageava os meus pés... diga-se de passagem, GIGANTES... que estavam em seu colo.

\- Eu finalmente encontrei uma boa posição. – ele fez uma careta e quis beijá-lo, mas para isso teria que me mover, e eu me recusávamos naquele momento.

Ai que saudades de poder pular no meu maridinho.

Ri baixinho e o vi sorrindo.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Nada maridinho. – ele suspirou, mas eu podia ver o humor em seus olhos.

\- Não sei qual é o pior, o chefinho ou o maridinho. – ri de novo, ele deu um puxão do meu dedinho.

\- Eu gosto mais do maridinho.

\- Só não me chame assim em público.

\- Ok.

Ele passou para o outro pé e suspirei de alívio.

\- Tem certeza que não quer cancelar o chá de bebê?

\- Não, as meninas estão empolgadas e já cancelamos três vezes. Daqui a pouco o bebê nasce e nada de chá de bebê.

\- Quando vocês vão parar de chamá-lo de bebê e lhe dar um nome. – resmungou Carl, enquanto levava embora o meu salgadinho e substituía por maçã cortada em um potinho.

Eu até iria lá brigar com ele, mas ainda me recusava a me mexer.

Sem ter o que fazer, comi a maçã.

\- Carlisle, ainda não conseguimos entrar em um consenso para o nome.

\- Isso é fácil de se resolver.

\- É?

\- Como exatamente? – perguntamos duvidosos e ele sorriu tomando um acento.

\- Eu escolho o nome.

Claro, super normal o meu mordomo escolher o nome do meu filho.

\- Não obrigada, decidimos que quando ele nascer, a gente olhar pra cara do Jr e daí vamos saber que nome colocar.

\- Jr? Pelo amor de Deus, não o nomeie de Edward.

\- Qual o problema com o meu nome?

\- Ehh. – Carl fez uma careta e ri, enquanto Edward me olhava bravo.

\- Eu gosto de Edward. – isso fez Edward sorrir.

\- Ah e não esqueçam que tem que ser com a letra E.

\- Mais alguma exigência, senhor? – perguntou Edward sarcasticamente e Carl negou.

\- Não, só isso mesmo. Vou terminar o jantar. – ele se foi e Edward me olhou exasperado.

\- Por que ele está aqui mesmo?

\- Nós o amamos independente de quão louco ele seja.

\- Estou começando a ter as minhas duvidas.

\- Não seja assim.

Ele suspirou e roubou uma das minhas maçãs e voltou aos meus pés. Ah aquelas mãos gloriosas em meus pezinhos, elas podiam subir um pouquinho mais, né? Quem sabe até as partes boas.

\- No que está pensando?

\- Sexo. – falei na lata mesmo, ele riu.

\- Amor, você mal consegue se mexer.

\- EU sei, tão triste isso.

\- Você vai agüentar ficar 3 meses sem?

\- Como é que é?

\- Uh, é o tempo de resguardo.

\- Resguardo?

\- Sim, a mulher tem que ficar um tempo de resguardo depois do parto, sem atividades sexuais.

Ofeguei colocando a mão sobre a boca.

Era sério aquilo?

Eu teria que resistir àquele homem sexy pra porra, por 3 meses.

Eu não sabia se seria tão forte assim.

\- Amor no que está pensando agora?

\- Em como vamos burlar esse resguardo.

\- Não vamos burlar nada.

\- Não?

\- Não, a senhora vai descansar e nada de trapaças.

Isso... isso era um absurdo.

Eu ia ter que falar com o médico sobre isso.

Não podia ser certo.

Era... era crueldade demais.

\- Que tal Ethan? – Edward falou de repente, me distraindo dos meus planos de subornar o médico pra diminuir o tal do resguardo por 3 dias.

\- Ethan? É bonito. E ele não vai ser zoado.

\- Como?

\- Então, todo nome, você tem que pensar, será que dá um apelido traumatizante em potencial? O meu filho vai ser zoado eternamente e me culpar? Sabe, coisas assim.

\- É assim que tem opinado nos nomes?

\- Sim. São decisões importantes.

\- Com certeza são.

\- Mas Ethan é bom. Será que ele vai ter cara de Ethan?

\- Quem sabe. Podemos deixar o nome como uma possibilidade. – assenti.

Agora que sabíamos o sexo, achávamos que ia ser mais fácil dar o nome, mas foi pior, estávamos com mais duvida ainda, sem contar Carl jogando na nossa cara que era um menino, além disso, ele vinha nos atormentado para o nome ser com E.

Ninguém merecia!

Bocejei e peguei outra maçã.

\- Vai mesmo ter que trabalhar amanhã?

\- Sim. Sinto muito amor.

\- Tudo bem, quando me casei já esperava por isso.

\- A vantagens e desvantagens em se ser rico.

\- Eu vejo mais vantagens. – olhei sugestivamente pro seu corpão e ele riu.

\- A sua mente sempre vai pra sarjeta, né?

\- Sinto lhe informar, mas ela vive lá. Contudo em parte, a culpa é sua.

\- Como pode ser minha?

\- Porque você é todo lindo e sexy... Quem consegue pensar em outra coisa?

\- Todo mundo.

\- Pois todo mundo tá cego.

Largando os meus pés, ele os colocou com cuidado sobre o sofá e se levantou, se inclinando sobre mim.

\- Então, todo mundo é cego também, porque você é linda e sexy demais pro seu próprio bem. – ri jogando os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

\- Mesmo com a barriga?

\- Sim, só te deixa mais linda.

\- Queria ser abusada agora.

\- Estou tentado... – murmurou antes de me beijar.

Gemi contra a sua boca, querendo mais nada que beijar, beijar e beijar esse homem pra sempre.

Quando ele se afastou, nos encaramos ofegantes e rimos.

\- Você reparou como os meus peitos estão grandes.

\- Acredite, eu reparei. – ri e voltei a puxá-lo para mim.

\- Me beije mais e pode tocá-los.

Ele gemeu antes me beijar e rapidamente passar a me apalpar.

Nem me importei, só não gostei que tava meio difícil apalpá-los, já que a barriga não colaborava, né?

\- O jantar está pronto... – nos afastamos com a voz de Carl e o encaramos com raiva.

Ele bufou colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Se queriam privacidade, trancassem a porta. Agora venham comer. – e saiu como se fosse o dono da casa.

Olhamos-nos e rimos.

\- Mais tarde. – ele prometeu e assenti ansiosamente.

\- Mais tarde...

[...]

Abri a embalagem com um sorriso animado.

Havia ganhado tanta coisa legal. Mesmo que só quem estivesse a casa fossem as meninas, Carl e B2.

Edward queria fazer uma festa gigante como fez no nosso casamento, mas achei desnecessário, ficar fazendo sala pra um milhão de desconhecidos, quando estava com essa barriga toda.

Deus me livre!

Preferi algo mais íntimo, só com os meus amigos mesmo.

Embora fosse um sábado ensolarado, estava na sala, só curtindo, comendo doces, abrindo presentes e passando o tempo. Muito melhor que uma festa gigante.

Ai ai, nessas horas que percebo que tenho espírito de pobre.

Triste isso. Muito triste.

Oh que fofura essa cobertinha. Toda azul e com ursinho.

\- Adorei Vic. – ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Que bom que gostou.

\- Agora o meu. – Rosie me entregou um pacote gigante.

\- Nossa, o que é?

\- Abra, abra.

\- OK.

Com sua ajuda rasguei a embalagem e sorri ao ver todo o enxoval para o meu bebê.

\- É lindo, Rosie.

Ouvimos um assuar de nariz bem alto e nos viramos para Tânia que fungava no seu canto.

Aff, não sabia o porquê de ela ter vindo. Só chorava desde que chegou.

\- Tânia, qual o problema?

\- É que esse poderia ser o nosso momento.

\- Nosso?

\- Sim, se tivesse me escolhido.

Suspirei.

Ela estava com Vic há 6 meses. Sim, a ruiva a venceu pelo cansaço, mas ainda insistia em nós.

Eu merecia isso!

\- Tânia, isso nunca seria possível se tivesse te escolhido. – apontei para a minha barriga e ela bufou.

\- Bella, é claro que seria! Por isso que existe inseminação artificial, ou até adoção. Você ainda seria uma mamãe e eu o pai.

\- Por que eu seria a mãe?

\- Eu claramente sou o homem da relação.

\- O quê? Por que eu não posso ser o homem?

\- Você não tem o jeito pra coisa. – opinou Vic e a olhei feio.

\- Elas têm razão, você tem aquele ar de donzela em perigo. – murmurou Rosie.

\- Isso mesmo. Ela emana essa sensação.

\- Ah, era essa a palavra que estava pensando.

\- Aff, quando eu fui uma donzela em perigo?

\- Quando ficou presa na privada? Quase morreu engasgada com uma borracha, a máquina de cópias te atacou, inundou o banheiro de Edward, quando...

\- Chega, já entendemos. – falei rápido, pois pelo jeito a lista ia longe.

\- Não, não, continue, estou curiosa pra saber o resto.

\- Confesso que eu também. – Vic e Tânia encararam Rosie e ela já ia abrir a boca, quando a interrompi.

\- Mais um pio e passo o posto de melhor amiga para Tânia.

\- Você não ousaria? – ela estreitou os olhos e apertei os meus de volta.

\- Tenta pra ver!

\- Meninas, não briguem. – falou Vic, tentando apaziguar o clima.

\- Isso, fala logo Rosie. Assim mata a nossa curiosidade e eu fico melhor amiga da Bellinha. – Rosie mostrou o dedo do meio para Tânia que ofegou.

\- Todo chá de bebê é assim? – perguntou B2 sentado, não muito longe de nós comendo bolo.

\- Espero que não. – falou Carl também comendo bolo.

Por que ninguém me deu bolo?

\- Eu quero bolo.

\- Eu pego. – Tânia foi correndo até a cozinha e Vic foi com ela.

Rosie se sentou ao meu lado e pegou a minha mão.

\- Então amiga, como você está?

\- Bem? – falei desconfiada e ela sorriu.

\- Que bom. Eu tenho algo pra te contar.

\- Ok. Algo aconteceu?

\- Sim. Estava me segurando pra contar, mas não consigo me segurar mais.

\- O que foi? Conta logo.

\- Emmett me pediu em casamento.

\- Ai meu Deus. Sério?

\- Sim.

Demos gritinhos alegres e nos abraçamos.

\- Finalmente você será a Sra. Conan Pooh.

\- Sim, mal posso acreditar.

\- Quando foi isso?

\- Há algumas semanas.

\- Por que não me contou?

\- Ah você está todo ocupada com o bebê e não quis... – antes que ela terminasse, eu lhe dei um beliscão. – Ai, isso dói.

\- É pra você parar de ser besta. Eu estou casada, vou ter um bebê e ainda estou brava pela festa que você foi por eu ter saído da empresa, mas ainda assim, sou a sua melhor amiga. – ela riu e me abraçou mais uma vez.

\- Eu sei. Desculpa... me esqueci por um momento. Mas sobre a festa, eu não sabia que era pra comemorar a sua saída.

Ainda tinha as minhas duvidas, mas ia perdoar, no entanto, futuramente quando precisasse era bom pra poder jogar na cara dela.

\- Pra quando é o casamento?

\- Daqui a 4 meses.

\- Tudo isso?

\- Eu quero esperar acabar o seu resguardo e você estar 100% para ser a minha madrinha.

\- Mulher, se quiser se casar hoje, eu vou te cadeiras de rodas. – ela riu.

\- Tudo bem, nós podemos esperar.

Essa era a minha melhor amiga.

Ela tirou o anel do bolso e colocou pra eu ver e ficamos o admirando.

\- Hey, Vic é muito cara? Seria legal ter uma organizadora de casamento como ela, mas meu Cohnan Pooh, não é tão rico quanto o seu chefinho.

\- Ah, já sei. Meu presente de casamento pra você... eu vou contratar Vic.

\- Sério?

\- Claro. Quero que você tenha um casamento tão legal quanto o meu.

\- Obrigada, Bella.

\- E eu vou me encarregar pessoalmente do bolo.

\- Hein?

\- Legal, né? Será o meu outro presente pra você. – ela riu ansiosamente.

\- Não precisa! Você já foi generosa o suficiente com Vic.

\- Eu insisto!

Ela gemeu assentindo.

Ah, ela que esperasse pra ver o seu bolo de casamento.

Ia superar o do Toy Story, ah se ia...

\- Caramba! Cadê Vic e Tânia?

Comecei a me levantar, quando senti um desconforto.

Ao ver a minha cara, Rosie veio até mim.

\- O que foi?

\- Minha bolsa estourou.

\- Que bolsa? – ela olhou em volta e gemi.

\- A bolsa do bebê. – apontei por entre as minhas pernas e vi Rosie ofegar ao ver tudo molhado.

\- Ai meu Deus. – ela se levantou como uma louca, vindo em minha direção e escorregou na água.

\- O que houve? – B2 veio correndo, enquanto Carl ajudava Rosie.

\- Minha bolsa estourou.

\- Merda. Hospital.

\- Agora?

\- Sim. Rápido.

\- OK, eu vou... eu vou... o que eu faço? – Carl perguntou ainda levantando Rosie.

\- Ligue para Edward, chame as meninas para elas pegarem o carro e liguem para o hospital. Mande pegarem a bolsa de maternidade de Bella. – sem que eu esperasse, B2 me pegou no colo.

\- Ok, eu faço isso. – Carl largou Rosie que caiu de novo e correu para fora da sala.

\- B2, me solta.

\- Não há tempo, temos que ir. – ele começou a correr para fora, com Rosie mancando atrás de nós.

Ouvimos uns gritos ao fundo.

Pouco depois Carl veio carregando uma bolsa com uma careta.

\- O que foi?

\- Uh, achei as suas amigas em um momento, uh íntimo.

\- Eca. No meu chá de bebê?

Esse mundo tava perdido.

\- Cadê elas?

\- Ligando para Edward e para o hospital.

De repente o carro parou na nossa frente, freando bruscamente.

\- Entrem! – era Tânia. E antes de entrarmos apertei os ombros de B2.

\- Não sei se é uma boa idéia ela dirigir.

Ele também parecia na duvida, mas uma contração veio e gritei. Isso fez com que ignorasse o bom senso e entramos no carro.

Vic veio correndo arrumando as roupas e falando ao telefone.

Depois que todos nos acomodamos, meio apertados, né? A doida pisou no acelerador e saiu cantando pneus.

Só esperava que eu não morresse a caminho da maternidade.

Não sabia dizer como chegamos ao hospital, sem nenhuma multa ou atropelamento. Descobri também, que foi a primeira e última vez que entraria em um carro com Tânia, além de ela dirigir como uma louca, ela brigava com cada motorista que passava por ela.

Não duvidava nada que um dia ela fosse morta por sua condução desvairada ou por um motorista revoltado por sua condução desvairada.

Ao chegarmos, o médico já me esperava graças às ligações de Vic. Eu me despedi de todos, enquanto era levada para o meu quarto.

Agradeci ao enfermeiro que me colocou na cama, meu médico entrou no quarto sorrindo.

\- Olá Bella, pronta para trazer o nosso rapazinho para o mundo.

\- Sim, mas ao mesmo tempo apavorada.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, o seu parto será perfeito, sim? – assenti.

Antes que ele falasse mais, a porta foi escancarada e suspirei aliviada ao ver Edward.

Ele sorriu e veio para mim, pegando o meu rosto entre as mãos e encostando a testa na minha.

\- Oi amor.

\- Achei que ia perder.

\- Nada me impediria de estar aqui. – sorrimos, mas o médico pigarreou e ambos o olhamos.

\- Você vai assistir ao parto, Sr. Cullen? – Edward me olhou e assenti.

Se ele quisesse.

\- É claro.

\- Esplêndido. Acompanhe a enfermeira que ela vai lhe entregar as roupas apropriadas.

\- Ok. Eu já volto.

\- Tudo bem.

O médico sorriu, começou a dar ordens e prendi a respiração.

Era agora...

Hora de mudar a minha vida para sempre.

[...]

Abri os olhos e sorri ao ver Edward, ele sorriu lindamente e pegou a minha mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Oi amor.

\- Oi.

\- Está bem?

\- Cansada. – ele assentiu e beijou a minha mão.

\- O parto foi bem, o nosso menino esta bem. Ele é forte e lindo, se parece com você. – sorri.

\- Ele tem cara de quê?

\- Eu acho que de Ethan.

\- Ethan. Eu venho gostado cada vez mais.

\- Eu também.

Ficamos nos encarando e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Obrigado, amor.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por me dar uma família. – sorri.

\- Você também me deu uma.

\- Dei?

\- Sim. Antes eu não tinha ninguém, agora tenho um monte de amigos, amigas, mordomo, o nosso Ethan e você.

\- Sim, temos uma grande e estranha família.

\- Eu adoro.

\- Confesso que eu também.

Rimos. E ele me beijou rapidamente.

Quando se afastou toquei o seu rosto.

\- Sabe, eu pensei em uma coisa.

\- No quê?

\- Minha mãe disse para que eu não ficasse em Forks e que fosse a busca de um sonho. Eu sempre achei que eu tinha que fazer algo grande, ou ter uma super carreira, algo bobo assim, sabe. Mas eu percebi que o que ela queria pra mim, era a felicidade, pois eu nunca seria feliz em Forks. Pois a minha felicidade está aqui com você. – ele sorriu.

\- Eu pensei nisso também. Ela é o nosso anjo da guarda. Mandou-te pra mim.

\- Trouxe você pra mim.

\- Então, eu sou o seu sonho? – rolei os olhos.

Não era óbvio?

\- Você é o meu sonho, Edward Cullen, sempre foi e sempre será.

\- E você é o meu Isabella.

\- Um sonho pervertido também, né?

\- Sim. Todos os tipos de sonhos. Eu os quero realizar com você.

Sorrindo, o abracei apertado, quando nos afastamos a porta se abriu e a enfermeira entrou com o meu bebê.

Ao colocá-lo nos meus braços, sorri.

Ele tinha cara de Ethan mesmo.

\- Oi Ethan, bem vindo à família Cullen.

Edward riu e beijou ambas as nossas testas e suspirei.

Foi por isso que eu saí de Forks, por esse homem, por esse bebê, pelos amigos, por essa vida.

Eu fui à busca de um sonho, não sabia qual, quando comecei, mas agora eu sei.

 **Eu fui à busca dessa vida...**

 **FIM!**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

 **Pov. Edward**

Olhei para as fileiras de bebê com um sorriso idiota.

Eu não podia parar de sorrir, mesmo se quisesse.

Vi a enfermeira apontando para um pacotinho azul e sorri mais.

Meu rosto doía, mas não podia parar.

Nosso bebê era lindo.

Perfeito.

\- Parabéns, Edward. – Carlisle apertou o meu ombro e assenti sem tirar os olhos dele.

\- Já escolheu o nome, chefe? – perguntou Felix e sorri mais.

\- Ethan.

\- Ele tem cara de Ethan. – comentou Demetri e assenti.

\- Aqui para comemorar. – vi Emmett estendendo algo a todos os homens e até alguns próximos e quando me deu um, ri.

\- Um charuto.

\- Claro, é assim que os homens comemoram. – rimos e ouvimos uma batida no vidro.

Quando olhamos a enfermeira apontava para os charutos e negava.

Rapidamente, os guardamos no bolso.

\- Para mais tarde.

\- Como está Bella?

\- Bem, mas cansada.

\- Ai meu Deus, que fofo!

\- Quero apertá-lo.

\- Podia ser o meu filho, agora. – as garotas chegaram olhando para o vidro e ri.

Nosso bebê ia ser muito amado e olhando em volta, vendo tantas pessoas, eu sorri por outro motivo, além do nascimento do meu filho...

Eu sorri porque, ao contrario de mim, o meu filho seria rodeado de amor e pessoas. Tios e tias postiços, amigos, o seu papai e a sua mamão. Ele seria extremamente amado.

Não que eu não tenha sido.

Eu fui, claro. Mas eu também passei por momentos difíceis, porém sabia que agora eles estavam no passado.

Meu filho não passaria por aquilo, mesmo que se um dia eu e Isabella faltássemos, haveria muito amor para proteger o nosso bebê.

Eu nunca havia percebido que assim como Isabella, eu estava em busca de um sonho, mas agora eu sabia.

Era isso.

Isso era tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Esse era o meu sonho.

Família, amor.

E graças a minha Isabella, eu tinha tudo isso.

Olhei para o céu agradecendo, talvez por Renee te insistido que Isabella deixasse a sua cidade natal e viesse para Nova York, para mim.

 **Local ao qual ela pertencia...**

* * *

 **N/A: Olaaaa**

 **Realmente É o que parece**

 **Esse è o último capítulo mesmo**

 **Eu adorei, essa fic, mas já tá na hora de acabar.**

 **Finalmente essa família está completa.**

 **Espero que tenham adorado essa fic assim como eu.**

 **Sobre epílogo ainda estou decidindo se vai ter ok**

 **Mas mesmo assim obrigado por me acompanhar em mais uma.**

 **Nós vemos na próxima que já tá em andamento.**

 **fuiiiii**


End file.
